Book Of Demons Part 1: Arrival On Earth
by ShowNOOMercy
Summary: "Y…you destroy my home." The boy choked, "Torture us until we beg." Ty clenched his fists until they bled, "You lie to me, kill my father, kill my mother." Ty was visibly shaking, "And now you've killed my friend…" Ty's KI started to rise, "You've ruined my life." Ty slowly sat up and locked onto General Takeo. His eyes were glowing bright gold, "And now you're going to pay!"
1. Hostility And Paranoia

**Chapter 1: Hostility And Paranoia**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it. He does not own any songs, movies, TV shows, video games, or books that may have references to in this fanfict.**

**Author's Note:** Alright guys, this is the first chapter of what will probably be my best series yet. It will be better than the Puppeteer, better than Mindfreak, it is going to be really good, and it's going to be a long series. I have it planned out to Part 9, so it's going to be a long one. What I want you guys to do it review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy. This story contains strong language that some readers may find offensive. I'm sorry if you find it offensive, but it adds to certain characters, and I don't think I'm going to change it.

**Planet Earth: Middle Of Nowhere**

_Boom!_ It knocked away trees and rocks and formed a large crater. _Boom!_ The other one hit about fifty feet from the other object. It was dark out, and the only lights were coming from the moon and stars, and the objects. They were similar to Saiyan pods, but they were smaller and had different features, and a highly advanced computer system. The first pod opened up and a child stumbled out; he was about seven years old, and he looked like any other 7-year-old human child except his clothes were something that resembled medieval peasant clothes. They were dirty and old, and were basically just large pieces of cloth with holes that formed pants and a shirt. He had on a cloth belt. The child looked about as bad as his clothes; he was filthy and his hair was brown and short. He was about three feet, five inches in height. The child stumbled to his feet and quickly reached inside his pod and pulled out a large book. The book was old and worn and had a very strange symbol on the front of it. The book also had a leather strap holding it shut with a little keyhole as the only ways of opening it. The boy held the book close to his chest and ran over to the other pod. He pressed several buttons and the pod opened up; inside was a badly beaten 12-year-old boy. He looked similar to the younger boy except he had shorter brown hair. He was about five feet in height.

"We made it, Ty." The boy smiled as he helped the older boy out, his other arm never letting go of the book.

"We…made it…Jaxon." Ty said weakly as he looked up at the sky.

"…They followed us, didn't they?" Jaxon said.

"I think so…but…we should have some t…time before they get here. We should…have enough time to break this curse once and for all." Ty said.

"Shut up." Jaxon said.

"…" Ty waited for a minute.

"He's mad at us; he says we shouldn't have come here." Jaxon said.

"He's just in a bad mood because they almost…caught…us at the…last planet and then he…would have…been set free." Ty coughed.

"…She also agrees, they say that us coming here will be very bad for this planet." Jaxon said.

"They can both go to hell." Ty said.

"…They stopped talking." Jaxon said.

"Good, at least they've been relatively nice lately." Ty said.

"…Do you think they were telling the truth?" Jaxon asked.

"No…because we're going to end this…but…" Ty fell to his knees, "I think we need to find some help." The young teen coughed.

"…" Jaxon said nothing.

"Right, what was I thinking?" Ty let out a long sigh. What person, of any species, would want to help pieces of trash like them?

"Graaaah" Some kind of animal growled from inside the pod.

"Come on Taz, get your lazy butt out here." Ty coughed.

"Grah." Out of Jaxon's pod crawled a four-legged creature. It was like a cross between a cat and dog with brown hair, and it looked just as bad as the boys did, and it looked really skinny. It leaned backwards and dropped a load right there.

"You are the nastiest thing I have ever seen." Ty chuckled

"…At least he didn't do it in the pod like last time." Jaxon said.

"…I'm hungry." Ty grunted. Jaxon looked at him and then felt his tummy. Bread, what ever they could catch, and garbage was all they ate, and right now he could really go for some garbage. He hadn't eaten all day, and yesterday he only had some bread that he saved. "So? What do you say we set up camp here, I'll relax and maybe you can help me with some of these injuries, then we'll start our search for these Dragon's balls in the morning." Ty smiled.

"…I hope he's not a big dragon, and doesn't it seem mean to cut off his balls?" Jaxon asked.

"Beats me. He has a bunch of them; I think nine or something. We'll worry about it when we find him." Ty sighed.

"Grah." Taz barked.

"That's right, Taz'll bite his balls off, save us the trouble." Ty smirked.

"Hah." Jaxon gasped and looked up, "D…d…do you feel that?" Jaxon gulped as his grip on his book tightened.

"…Oh…crap." Ty gulped.

"Th…th…they're c…c…coming…th…they'll k…kill us." Jaxon shook as he started to back away.

"Relax…maybe…they…the pods!" Ty yelled as he tried to run to the pod. Just then, his eyes widened and he collapsed to the ground.

"Get up!" Jaxon yelled as he grabbed Ty.

"Oww, oww, oww, stop!" Ty coughed as he breathed heavily.

"They'll kill us." Jaxon shook, on the verge of tears.

"Grrr!" Taz looked ready to kill whatever was stupid enough to challenge him.

"Listen, I…I…I have a plan…you and Taz hide in the bushes…as long as they don't see you or the book, they won't attack us (I hope). Maybe they'll help me (I hope), stay here and…"

"And who the hell are you?" Ty, Jaxon, and Taz all looked up to see a large group of various people; some different species.

"Vegeta, that was rude." Goku growled.

"Oh fuck off Kakarott." Vegeta snarled. His day had been shitty as hell and now he had to deal with these clowns, and they were just about to eat at the party at Capsule Corporations.

"…What smells?" 8-year-old Trunks spat. 7-year-old Goten was looking at a flower.

"Are those Saiyan pods?" Gohan asked. Piccolo just stared at the boys. Jaxon held the book as tight as possible. Ty started coughing up blood. They were dead. These people would kill him, then his little brother, and then his…whatever the frak Taz was, and then they would go to hell.

"…The older one doesn't look to good." Piccolo grunted.

"Alright." Vegeta growled as he walked forwards, "What's your business here?" Vegeta snarled. Ty's eyes shot wide open, "Well? Answer the question, boy. Who are you and what do you want?" The Prince spat.

"…Run!" Ty yelled as he held up his hands. Vegeta's eyes shot wide open as Ty began to shoot energy blasts from his hands. Jaxon took off running with Taz right behind him.

"Hmph" Vegeta just swatted the blasts away and powered up a blast of his own…he aimed it at the boy and smirked, "I'll just make this easy, I'll kill you." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he ran up to the man.

"Kakarott! They attacked us! They're a threat." Vegeta spat.

"Look at him! Does he look like Frieza, Cell, or Majin Buu to you?" Goku yelled.

"Fine. I'll ask him again." Vegeta growled as he powered down the blast, "Who are you and what is your business on our planet?" Vegeta spat. Ty just stared at him. He wasn't going to try to kill him? That's a first. "Well?" Vegeta growled; his patience was running out. Ty started coughing up more blood and felt his body go limp.

"Vegeta, I don't think he's here to hurt anyone." Goku said as he bent down next to the boy.

"Hmph." Vegeta was staring at the boy because the boy was staring at him, "What?" Vegeta spat.

"I'm Son Goku." Goku smiled as he gently placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. Just by the way he said that made Ty smiled just a little, that was the nicest voice he had heard in a long time, of course they haven't seen the book yet. Ty managed to lift his hand and reached it towards Goku.

"P…p…please d…d…don't k…kill us." Ty coughed. Goku's eyes widened and he gently grabbed the boy's broken hand. At that moment, Ty blacked out and fell completely limp.

"Let's take him back to Capsule Corp and have Buu heal him." Goku said.

"No." Vegeta and Piccolo said in unison. Goku looked up at them.

"We find out who they are, and then we heal him. I'm not letting some alien who can fire energy blasts run around in my house with the others present." Vegeta growled.

"Yea, I can see that." Goku sighed, "But we have to give him something; his KI is getting weaker." Goku said.

"The woman has stuff in the medical center in her labs, now let's find this other brat." Vegeta grunted as he looked around.

"He's over there." Gohan said as he pointed to some bushes.

"I wana go say hi!" Goten chirped as he ran full force towards the bush.

"Ah!" Jaxon yelped as he took off into the air. Everyone just watched him. He wasn't very fast and he was having trouble staying in the air, and he was holding that big book. They watched as he flew off and then he stopped. He couldn't leave his big brother, he was all he had left, and there was Taz, but he smells really bad. Trunks raised an eyebrow. 'Fucking coward.' The boy thought. (Like I said, strong language, but I'm not changing it and it has its' purposes. Sorry if it offends anyone.)

"Rah!" Taz snarled as he launched out of the bushes. At that moment, his teeth grew longer and sharper, his eyes glowed red, his hair stood up, his claws got longer, his tail got longer, and his ears grew pointy.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" Trunks yelped as he jumped back. Goten stumbled backwards as the beast charged at him.

"Help!" Goten yelped as he closed his eyes.

_Bam!_

"Hah!" Jaxon's eyes shot wide open.

"Huh?" Goten opened his eyes and smiled, "Thanks Mr. Piccolo."

"Mmm mm mmm" Taz slowly changed back to normal and began whining like an injured puppy; he couldn't move.

"Ugly looking thing." Piccolo said as he stared at the beast.

"T…Taz?" Everyone turned to see Jaxon standing far away from the group; he held that book up close to his chest, almost like it was something to hide behind.

"Piccolo, I think that was the kid's pet." Gohan said quietly.

"It was going to attack your little brother." Piccolo grunted.

"…Still." Gohan said as he stared at the injured beast.

"What's your name?" Goku asked as he took a step forwards. Jaxon took a step back causing Goku to back away, "It's ok, we're not gona hurt ya." Goku smiled. His pet was on the ground in pain, Jaxon didn't believe that for one-second, hell he didn't trust anyone, especially after his stay on Planet Voon. "What happened to your friend?" Goku asked. Jaxon said nothing. "We can help him." Goku said. Jaxon's face changed. When has anyone ever 'helped' them? "Listen, we're gona take your friend to get some help. You can come too. We'll give you a place to stay." Goku said. Jaxon thought these people were horrible liars. Goku gently lifted Ty into his arms, causing Jaxon to take several steps forwards and to charge up a small blast in his hand.

"Hmph." Trunks chuckled; they were missing dinner for these weaklings?

"It's ok, we're gona help him." Goku said.

"Grrr." Vegeta's KI slightly rose, causing Jaxon to aim his blast at him. Vegeta laughed, "You really think you can hurt me?"

"Mm…" Jaxon took a step back and glanced over at Taz, there was blood on the grass.

"Well boy? Are you gona shoot me or not?" Vegeta growled.

Blast!

"Hn?" Vegeta was relatively surprised that the boy fired the blast, but Trunks quickly knocked it away and jumped to super Saiyan.

"Why the fuck don't you answer any of our questions?" Trunks snarled; he was hungry

"Ah!" Jaxon fell backwards and looked in pure terror at whatever transformation this kid just went through.

"Easy Trunks." Vegeta grunted.

"Hn." Trunks crossed his arms and mirrored his father's look.

"Hi." Jaxon turned and his jaw dropped to see another boy standing right next to him, "I'm Goten." Jaxon felt like he was about to die. "That's a neat book, can I see?" Goten asked. Jaxon stared at the book

"Shut up." The boy growled.

"Meany." Goten pouted,

"It's always your fault. I hate you." The boy spat.

"…Who is he talking to?" Gohan mumbled.

"The book." Piccolo said.

"Freak." Trunks chuckled

"Hm?" Jaxon looked up at the boy and then back down at the book, "…M…maybe y…you're right."

"Ha!" Trunks laughed: maybe you're right, maybe I am a freak; too perfect, of course Jaxon was talking to the book.

"Listen, we're going to get your friend some help, you can come if you want, but he needs some help." Goku said as he rose up into the air. The others followed.

"Taz!" Jaxon sprinted over to Taz and placed both hands on the wound.

"Here." Jaxon jumped forwards and turned to see Goten holding out a bean, "It's a Senzu Bean, it'll make him feel better." Goten said. Jaxon backed away. Goten simply smiled and placed the bean in Taz's mouth, and by some miracle from a higher power, his pet was healed. Jaxon's jaw dropped. Taz got up and looked at Goten. He began to lick his face causing Goten to giggle.

"…You…you saved him." Jaxon said.

"Yup." Goten smiled; Jaxon just stared at him. "…You smell bad." Goten said as he covered his nose; Jaxon raised an eyebrow. "Oh, here." Goten said as he pulled an apple out of his pocket; Jaxon's eyes shot wide open. "You look hungry, here." Goten smiled as he held out the apple; Jaxon just stared at it. "It's good." Goten said. Jaxon slowly reached out and took the apple. He glanced back and forth between the apple, Goten, Taz, and the book. Goten just stood there and smiled. Jaxon held the apple out to Taz who sniffed it.

"Grah." Taz barked and nodded.

"Thank you." Jaxon whispered and took a bite of the apple. That was the best thing he's had in over a year.

"Goten! I'm hungry! Let's go!" Trunks yelled.

"Shut it, boy!" Vegeta snarled as he smacked his son upside the head.

"So? Do you wana come with us?" Goten asked.

"Hmm…" Jaxon looked up at Goku and Ty, then he looked at Taz, and then the book, "…I don't care, I'm not leaving him alone." Jaxon mumbled.

"Huh?" Goten asked. Jaxon quickly moved the book away and took a step back; Goten simply smiled.

"You don't have to worry, you can trust us." Goten said. Jaxon took one last glance up to the sky.

"…Jaxon, my name is Jaxon." The boy said quietly. Did he trust them? Frak no, but they 'claimed' that they would help his brother, so he'd go with them, but if they tried anything, he would grab Ty while Taz held them off.

"Gru." Taz grunted as he walked up to Goten.

"I'll carry him for ya." Goten chirped as he grabbed the dog and took off into the air, causing Taz to scream for dear life. Jaxon stared at them for a minute and then ran to his pod. He grabbed an old sack and threw it over his shoulder; he kept the book in his hand as if his life depended on it. The boy looked up and scanned each of the…what ever they were. He really searched the core of their KI; the green one, the purple haired one, and the really scary guy with black hair could not be trusted. The ones all wearing horrible dress clothes could be. Yes, Chi Chi dressed the boys for the party, and they all look like dorks. Jaxon slowly floated in the air, but kept his distance. They all continued to fly, and every so often one of them would glance back at the strange new boy.

"…This kid is so fucking slow." Trunks mumbled. It was true, they didn't want to leave the kid in the dust, but at this rate Buu would eat all the food before they got their first plate.

"Boy, do you ever stop complaining?" Vegeta snarled.

"It's true." Trunks growled.

"Gruf." Taz barked as Goten flew next to Trunks.

"What the heck is that thing?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know; it kind of looks a cat." Goten said.

"…More like a dog." Trunks grunted.

"We'll keep this guy in the medical room." Goku said, "So it looks like his friend and their pet are gona be staying with you Vegeta."

"Hn." Vegeta grunted. He didn't imagine the kid was going to go far from his friend, plus their house was bigger and they were more economically prepared to feed the extra mouths.

"…He's been talking to that book the entire flight." Piccolo grunted. He was ease dropping with his incredible hearing.

"Well? What's he saying?" Gohan asked.

"He's wondering if we're going to kill him when we get to the house." Piccolo said; everyone stared at him, "And the book seems pretty convinced that we're going to murder them in their sleep." Piccolo said.

"…You can hear the book talk?" Goten asked.

"No, just by what the kid said." Piccolo said.

"He said his name was Jaxon." Goten said.

"Jackson?" Trunks asked.

"No, he said Jaxon." Goten said.

"With an X?" Gohan asked.

"Yup, Jaxon." Goten said.

"Huh, interesting." Gohan said.

"…Obviously the poor kid doesn't trust us, so…" Goku started, "I don't think we should ask a lot of questions, at least not until tomorrow."

"Speak for yourself Kakarott. I want to know what they're doing on our planet." Vegeta growled.

"Vegeta, look at this guy." Goku said as he looked down at Ty. Vegeta stared at the boy, "This isn't Babidi, this isn't Frieza." Goku said.

"What about that short wizard with the box?" Vegeta asked.

"You mean Hoi? Ok, well, yea, he lied to us and released Hirudegarn, but…"

"He's talking to a book, which begs the question of what's inside that book?" Piccolo grunted.

"Ask him what you want, but I guarantee you that he's not going to say anything. He doesn't trust us and he's afraid." Goku said.

"Hmph." Piccolo and Vegeta grunted. Ever since Buu and Hirudegarn, they were very cautious about anyone coming to their planet. No telling what their intentions were. They arrived at Capsule Corporations and Goku and Gohan ran inside with Ty. Goten set Taz down and the beast ran to Jaxon who was standing next to the street staring at them.

"I'm going inside to eat." Trunks said as he went inside.

"Food!" Goten yelped as he followed. Vegeta and Piccolo stared at boy and his pet.

"You go inside. I'll keep an eye on him." Vegeta said.

"Hn?" Piccolo grunted.

"He's not going to come inside with you standing here, you nearly killed his pet." Vegeta said.

"Hn." Piccolo grunted. He slowly walked back inside.

"So, are you just going to stand out here or are you going to come inside?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon stared at him, "There's food inside; I can tell you're hungry." Vegeta said. Jaxon felt his stomach. "Suit yourself." Vegeta smirked as he went inside. He'd give the boy ten seconds before he started walking towards the house.

"Mmm…" Jaxon bit his lip and looked in the bag; he had a plasma gun with two rounds left and a large knife as his only weapons. It didn't seem like KI could hurt these guys, but they gave him that apple, so maybe by some crazy chance they were actually helping him. He looked down at the book and grinded his teeth, "They have Ty in there, I can't leave him."

"…" (This indicates the Book is talking, but you can't hear it)

"Yea, I would be stuck with you. That's what I'm afraid of." Jaxon snarled.

"…"

"I'm going inside." Jaxon said as he ignored the book and slowly walked towards the house.

"…"

"...Good point." Jaxon said as he pulled out his knife and put it in his cloth belt; he would grab the gun if needed. He stared at the door and slowly reached for the knob. He must be crazy for doing this, but something seemed different about these people. Maybe they would help Ty…or torture them and kill them. He slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"Grah." Taz grunted as he moved into the door and glanced around. He stuck his tongue out and drooled. That was Jaxon's cue that it was safe…maybe. He walked inside and glanced around. He had no idea where everyone went.

"So I see you decided to come inside." Vegeta grunted from behind the boy. Jaxon grabbed his knife and aimed it at Vegeta. "Ha! Knives don't hurt me kid." Vegeta chuckled. Jaxon didn't lower the knife. "Relax kid. If we wanted to hurt you we would have done it by now." Vegeta said, "Now, what happened to your friend?" Vegeta asked.

"…Brother." Jaxon said quietly.

"Your brother, what happened to him?" Vegeta asked.

"…Attacked." Jaxon mumbled.

"Were you followed by the people who attacked you?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon shook his head, but that was a lie. The Vashmall were now moving towards the planet, they had twelve days, maybe less. "Are you hungry?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon hesitated but nodded his head. "Good, we have plenty of food, take what you want and…" Vegeta glanced at Taz. He looked like he was in need of something to eat, and a bath, "Your friend can have something as well." Vegeta said as he began to walk, "Well? Come on." Jaxon slowly followed and held onto the knife and book tightly. He watched the man turn a corner and heard a bunch of people start talking, which caused Jaxon to take a step back.

"So, Vegeta? Fill us in." Bulma said.

"Yea. All Trunks and Goten told us was they found two kids in the woods." Krillin said. Trunks and Goten were too interested in the food to talk.

"Grah!" Taz barked as he slowly walked into the room.

"Ah!" Chi Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Marron yelped as they backed away.

"You, scientist. Get the thing some meat." Vegeta said. Dr. Briefs ran over to the fridge and pulled out a large steak.

"Grah." Taz's eyes grew and he sat down and wagged his tail and drooled. Everyone laughed a little.

"Here ya go boy." Dr. Briefs said as he set the meat down. Taz attacked it and began to eat.

"Wow, he sure was hungry." Hercule said.

"Arf." Bee barked.

"Gruh?" Taz looked up and saw the small dog in front of him, "Grrr." Taz's teeth began to grow causing Bee to run back to Buu.

"…So where's the kid?" 18 asked.

"In the hall." Vegeta said; everyone looked at the door to the hall.

"Well? What's he doing out there?" Yamcha asked.

"He's scared shitless. He'll come in when he's ready." Vegeta said as he leaned against the wall.

"…Poor guy." Bulma said.

"He's a fucking coward." Trunks chuckled.

Slap!

"Watch the mouth boy." Vegeta snarled.

"Mm…" Trunks went back to eating as he rubbed his cheek.

"…What smells?" Oolong asked as he began to sniff around.

"Oh Dende what is that?" Bulma coughed.

"I think it's coming from the dog thing over there." Master Roshi said.

"How may I help you?" A service bot asked.

"Ah!" _Boom!_ There was a large flash of light and then they saw a small boy back away into the kitchen with a large futuristic handgun in one hand and a large book in the other. Vegeta's KI slightly rose incase the boy tried anything. Jaxon turned and stumbled backwards. He held up the gun and looked around the room. There were way too many people here for Jaxon's comfort. Everyone stared at the small child. He looked filthy, scared, and hungry.

"…Hi." Bulma was the first to speak. Jaxon glanced at her and then noticed Vegeta behind her; he slightly shook his head 'No'. Jaxon slowly lowered the gun but grabbed his knife. He stood back up and moved next to Taz who was happily eating his steak, which surprised Jaxon; they actually fed his pet.

"Would you like something to eat?" Chi Chi asked. Jaxon stared at her for a moment and then slowly nodded his head. "I'll fix him up something." Chi Chi smiled as she grabbed a plate and began to fill it with food.

"Hn?" Jaxon glanced at the book, "I'm not stupid." The boy whispered, "I know." Everyone stared at him causing Jaxon to feel even more nervous.

"Oh, it looks like you all met the new guy." Goku said as he walked into the room with Gohan, "Piccolo said he'd keep an eye on the other guy for a while. We gave him some stuff so he'll be ok." Goku said.

"Why don't you just heal him?" Videl asked.

"Buu heal boy easy." Buu smiled.

"…Well…" Gohan glanced at Jaxon who was looking at him. They didn't trust him. That was very surprising to Jaxon. It was like they were afraid of him.

"You know he tried to attack us earlier, so we just want to be carful." Gohan slowly said. Jaxon looked down at the ground so he could avoid eye contact with people.

"Here you go." Chi Chi said as she walked over with a plate of food. Jaxon took out his knife and took a step back causing the KIs in the room to changed completely. Several people powered up causing Jaxon to pick up his gun and back into the wall.

"Just set it down there Chi." Goku said. Chi Chi nodded and backed away. Taz got up, walked over to the plate, and looked at Jaxon. Jaxon nodded and Taz sniffed the food. Some people grunted in disgust as he licked the food a few times.

"Grah." Taz barked as he nodded his head; he back away and looked at Dr. Briefs, "Ruff!"

"…You want another?" Dr. Briefs asked.

"Ruff!" The beast barked and began to drool.

"Ok, calm down." The Doctor smiled as he grabbed another steak and tossed it at Taz. The animal began to eat up the meat. Jaxon watched in complete surprise. While everyone was staring at Taz, Jaxon slowly walked over to the plate of food and slowly sat down in front of it. He poked it several times and moved it around. He lifted something up and sniffed it. Just then Taz got up and leaned back.

"No!" Jaxon yelped.

"Eww…" Everyone watched in disgust as Ty dropped a load on the floor.

"Taz you frakking idiot!" Jaxon yelled; everyone stared at Jaxon who quickly looked back to the ground; he began to silently pray that they didn't kill him for that.

"…Trunks, go program the service bot." Bulma said.

"Why do I have to do it?" Trunks whined.

"Grrr…" Bulma turned causing Trunks to run off to find a service bot. Jaxon just sat there, visibly shaking with fear; Taz went back to eating his steak. "Don't worry about that, we'll have it cleaned up." Bulma said. Jaxon still didn't move. Last time Taz did that they almost got beheaded, of course that was on Planet Voon.

"Poor guy." Gohan whispered to his dad, "He's too afraid to even move." Just then, Jaxon slowly reached towards the plate of food and grabbed a small piece. He quickly put it in his mouth and looked up with wide eyes; it was delicious. At that moment, he launched at the food and began to stuff it into his mouth with his bare hands. Everyone watched in shock as Jaxon finished the food in about a minute and then licked the plate clean.

"…Burp!" Jaxon burped causing several people to laugh.

"Would you like some more?" Chi Chi asked. Jaxon quickly nodded his head. These people obviously had no idea who he was and what the Book was, or they were just keeping him here until the Vashmallians arrived, then he would be handed over to Prophet Herelaah and he would be locked up in the hell hole called De Civitate Dei, AKA the City of God. Everyone's KI slowly rose as Chi Chi slowly walked back over to the boy with a large plate of food; Jaxon didn't react. She cautiously set the plate down and quickly backed away.

"…Taz." Jaxon whispered.

"Gruf" Taz got up and walked over to the food; he sniffed it and licked it yet again, "Grah." Taz barked as he nodded. He walked back over to his steak and continued to eat. Jaxon checked the food over and sniffed it. A service bot came into the kitchen and began to clean the shit off the floor.

"Is he still checking the same plate?" Trunks growled.

"No, this is his second." Bulma growled. Her son had been acting like a real smart ass for the passed couple weeks, and she was starting to get tired of it. He also had a Potty Mouth that she was about to slap off his face if he didn't stop cursing.

"Huh?" Trunks's eyes widened, "He's acting like we're trying to poison him." Trunks spat. Jaxon quickly got up and backed away from the food.

"That's what he's doing?" Goku asked in disbelief.

"He's checking to make sure the food isn't poisoned." Gohan said in shock. Jaxon slowly reached for his knife.

"The food isn't poisoned, trust us, we're not going to hurt you." Goku said; this kid was really paranoid. Jaxon stared at him for a few seconds

"…And why should I trust you?" The boy asked quietly; everyone got dead quiet.

"Because we want to help you." Goku said.

"When the frak has anyone ever helped us?" Jaxon growled; everyone's eyes widened.

"…Your friend was hurt so we helped him. You haven't given us one reason to hurt you." Goku said; Jaxon stared at him.

"We don't want to hurt you. I am telling you the truth, all we want to do it help you and your friend." Gohan said.

"…Taz." Jaxon mumbled. Taz looked up and stared at him, "Again." The boy grunted. Taz walked over to the food and thoroughly inspected it; he sniffed it, he ate a little, licked it all over, and then sniffed it some more.

"Grah." Taz barked as he nodded. Jaxon slowly moved towards the food and sat down; he took a small bite and then his eyes widened. He launched at the food again and stuffed it down his mouth. They watched him finish it and then he looked up at Chi Chi.

"More?" Chi Chi asked. Jaxon nodded. Jaxon watched her bring over the food and then he glanced at Taz. The beast walked over and sniffed it.

"Grah." Taz barked. Jaxon launched at the third plate of food and stuffed it down his mouth. He started to slow down and eventually stopped.

"Burp." Jaxon placed his hand over his stomach. That was the best meal he had in a long time.

"Finished?" Bulma asked. Jaxon nodded and watched as the woman took the plates away. He then glanced around the room.

"Well Bulma, it's been fun, but we need to take Marron home to go to bed." Krillin said as he lifted his daughter into his arms.

"Yea, I think it's time I head out too." Yamcha said. Jaxon watched as several people said their goodbyes and walked out of the room.

"See ya later kid." Hercule said as he waved and walked out of the room. Jaxon just watched him leave. Now only Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta were in the room.

"Well, I guess we'll be heading out too." Goku said.

"Mom, can Goten spend the night?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, but only if it's ok with his parents." Bulma said.

"Sounds good to me." Goku smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"No sugar though." Chi Chi said.

"K mom." Goten smiled.

"We'll come back early in the morning to see how things are going over here." Goku said. He turned to Jaxon, "It was nice meeting you." Goku gave a warm smile. Jaxon nodded slightly and watched the Sons grab onto Goku. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and they vanished, causing Jaxon to stumble backwards and grab his knife. He looked around the room and moved over to Taz.

"…Now, how about you take a bath." Bulma said.

"…Bath?" Jaxon asked. That was new.

"Yup, I'll go up stairs and run you one." Bulma said as she walked off.

"…" Jaxon waited until she left and then looked at Vegeta, "…What's a bath?" The boy asked. Vegeta just stared at him. Was he being serious?

"With soap and water stupid." Trunks growled.

"…What's soap?" Jaxon asked. He'd only learned so much English in three years, and when was the last time he used soap or took a bath?

"…Idiot." Trunks laughed.

"Boy!" Vegeta spat; Trunks got quiet. Jaxon glanced at the book and then glanced at Trunks. Right now Trunks was the only one insulting him on this planet and that changed things; when your being called stupid and trash by a massive army of people, it's one thing, but when it's one person…Jaxon shook the idea from his head and looked at Vegeta.

"…Grrr, come with me." Vegeta growled as he walked off. Jaxon quickly ran after him. They got upstairs to the bathroom and walked inside. Jaxon peaked into the room, "This is for your hair, this if for everything else, don't get it into your eyes, and don't eat it." Vegeta growled. Bulma stared at Vegeta. "Kid doesn't know what soap is." Vegeta grunted. Bulma's eyes widened; that's unsanitary.

"Hmm…" Jaxon stared at the items and the large tub of water and thought for a moment. He stared at the book and smiled slightly, "Oh, I get it." Jaxon said.

"Hm?" Bulma grunted as she looked at the boy. Jaxon stopped talking and moved the book behind his back, "I'll bring you some of Trunks's old clothes…just…put those in the trashcan." Bulma said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted as he walked into the hall. He shut the door on his way out and leaned against the wall. He wasn't going to leave the boy alone until they found out more about him. When he wasn't keeping a physical eye on the boy, he would monitor his KI, even in his sleep.

"The older one is resting comfortably."

"Has he said anything?" Vegeta asked as he turned towards Piccolo.

"He's still asleep. I'm going to the Lookout; I'll be back in the morning. Think you can watch the two?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't think the older one will be waking up until tomorrow. I'll keep an eye on this one." Vegeta grunted.

"Hn." With that, Piccolo left. Vegeta closed his eyes and searched the surrounding area; no hostile KIs. He had to be carful; one, he didn't trust these two boys, and two, they were attacked and that meant there was a possibility that someone, or something, was looking for them

**With Jaxon**

"…So it goes in your hair, and then you wash it out?" Jaxon asked his book

"…" The book was floating in the air in front of him as the boy took his bath.

"Hm…" Jaxon said as he washed his hair. The water was now brown due to all the dirt, "…I don't think they're gona hurt us."

"…" (Again, means that the book is talking.)

"I'm not telling them anything. They haven't even asked about you yet so that must mean they don't know." Jaxon said.

"…"

"…If they find out, then…" Jaxon looked at the bath water, "I just hope they don't find out."

"…"

"My knife, gun, some old bread, toys, some money, and…a picture." Jaxon said quietly.

"…"

"…Ty had the other stuff in his pod, I didn't think to grab it." Jaxon said.

"…"

"You're mean." Jaxon pouted.

"…"

"…The purple haired one? What about him?" Asked Jaxon.

"…"

"I don't think he likes me either." Jaxon said, "…I don't think the green one likes me either. The black haired guy seems nicer than I thought he'd be."

"…"

"Hm?" Jaxon looked at the door; Vegeta was in the hall. He was keeping an eye on him. He didn't trust him.

"…"

"Hm…" Jaxon let out a sigh, "It won't last. They'll kick us off soon enough."

"…"

"I…didn't…want any." Jaxon said quietly.

"…"

"It belongs to Ty anyways. They all do, he was just keeping them in my pod cause he didn't have room." Jaxon said.

"…"

"…I don't even like the 'stuff'. It tastes bad, and it makes him act weird." Jaxon said.

Knock! Knock! The book quickly flew into Jaxon's hand.

"The woman is making you a bed." Vegeta said as he placed the clothes on the table. He turned and his jaw dropped. Jaxon had the book in his hand as he held it over the side of the tub, but that wasn't what Vegeta was looking at. Vegeta saw the brown water; it was nasty. The boy was washing himself in his own filth. Vegeta let out a sigh; why was he even bothering to care? Because he had changed since Majin Buu and the kid thought they tried to poison him earlier, and it was clear that this kid was more afraid of them than they were of him. Vegeta reached into the bath and pulled the plug, "Do you know what a shower is?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon glanced at the book and then nodded his head. "Good." Vegeta said as he turned on the shower and then left. Jaxon looked at the book as it floated back up, and then got back to washing himself.

**One Hour Later**

Jaxon dragged his sack of belongings out of the bathroom with his book in the other hand. He was wearing a white T-shirt and workout shorts. He glanced around and realized the guy with the black hair wasn't in the hall. He was somewhere else in the house.

"Hey." Jaxon turned and saw the purple haired boy standing in front of him.

"…" Jaxon glanced at the book.

"My name's Trunks." The boy said.

"…Jaxon." Jaxon said quietly.

"My mom made you a bed, are you tired?" Trunks asked. Jaxon nodded his head. Truthfully, he was exhausted after that meal; all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Follow me." Trunks said as he began to walk; Jaxon quickly followed. They arrived at the room and Trunks opened the door. Jaxon's jaw dropped; it was a nice room. "You need anything else?" Trunks asked. Jaxon shook his head and walked into the room. "Night." Trunks said as he shut the door.

"…He finished?" Vegeta asked as he walked into the hall.

"Yup. He was tired so I took him to his room. I'm going to bed." Trunks said as he walked down the hall to his room. Goten was already asleep. It had been a long day, "Night dad." Trunks called out.

"…Sleep well, my son." The Prince grunted. Vegeta slowly walked up to the door and peaked inside. Jaxon was already asleep on top of the covers with the book in his hand. Vegeta walked inside and gently lifted the boy up. He pulled the covers back, gently set him down, and then tucked him in. He tried to put the book on the nightstand, but the kid had a tight grip on it. He slowly walked out of the room and shut the door. He thought to himself. Where had he seen the symbol on that book before?

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THAT WAS CHAPTER ONE OF MY EPIC NEW SERIES. I REALLY WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Author's Note:** Today is April 13th, 2012 (Friday the 13th LOL), and you can see, I've been working on this story for quite some time (I've actually been working on it since December 2011)…I wasn't going to make this a 6,800+ word chapter, but this was the only good place to stop. Usually, the chapters will be shorter than this, but this was the epic start to my story. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. A Magic Book

**Chapter 2: A Magic Book**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**With Jaxon**

"Ah!" Jaxon yelped as he shot awake. He grabbed his chest and looked around. He looked at the book.

"…"

"Bad dream." Jaxon shook as a tear ran down his cheek.

_Boom!_ The sound of thunder caused Jaxon to dive under his blankets; he was terrified. What did he do when he was terrified? He went to Ty. He quickly reached into his bag, grabbed his knife, and ran out into the hall. Jaxon then stopped. Where was Taz? Who cared?

**With Trunks And Goten**

"He's going somewhere." Goten said as he looked over at his friend.

"His KI was high, maybe he had a bad dream." Trunks said. Trunks had his fair share of nightmares over the years, and one thing he was told was that his KI shot up really high. There were one or two instances where he jumped to Super Saiyan in his sleep. Goten and Trunks concentrated for a moment. "He's trying to find his friend." Trunks said.

"I'm going to go make sure he's ok." Goten said as he hopped out of bed.

"Grr, wait for me." Trunks said as he climbed out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants. He didn't like thunderstorms, especially when he was alone.

**With Jaxon**

Jaxon had his knife held up as he snuck through the halls.

_Boom!_ The sound of thunder caused Jaxon to practically fall over.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid." Jaxon whispered over and over. Just then he felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around and forced the knife straight into his attacker's stomach and gave it a big twist. His eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped.

"You idiot! What did you do?" Trunks screamed as he kicked Jaxon away from Goten. Goten fell over and looked down; the knife was going into his stomach, but the big point of this was Goten was Half-Saiyan and the knife was still able to go through his stomach. Any normal knife wouldn't be able to do that.

"…I…I…I…" Jaxon was speechless. Now they would kill him.

"…"

Jaxon looked at the book and shot up and sprinted down the hall; left, right, left, down the stairs, across the room, left, right, left, door code five six four one one three two nine, down the stairs, left, right, right, fourth draw over, red bag. Jaxon grabbed the bag and turned, left, left, right, up the stairs, right, left, right, across the room, up the stairs, right, left, right, down the hall. Jaxon sprinted up to Goten, reached into the bag, grabbed a bean, forced into Goten's mouth and, "Chew!" Jaxon ordered. Goten chewed and he was healed. Trunks and Goten stared at the boy in disbelief. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me, please." Jaxon begged as he looked at the ground.

"It's…ok…" Goten said as he got up. Jaxon just looked at the ground as tears ran down his cheeks.

"…Wh…what kind of knife is this? Where did you get it?" Trunks asked as he inspected the blood-covered knife. Jaxon bit his lip. "…Well?" Trunks asked.

"…Found it." Jaxon said quietly. The knife had strange markings on it on the blade and handle. Trunks then looked at the bag of Senzu Beans,

"How did you know where these were?" Trunks asked. Jaxon shook his head. Telling them was something he couldn't do.

_Boom!_ Jaxon visibly jumped and hugged the book to his chest.

"I'm sorry." Jaxon sniffed; Goten and Trunks looked at each other.

"It's ok, I'm not mad. You helped me. I don't know how though." Goten said as he wrapped his arm around the boy. (BTW, Goten is a hugger.) Trunks looked at the knife, then the book, then Jaxon, then the book, then Jaxon. He didn't trust him for five seconds.

"What are you doing up?" An all too familiar voice growled. Trunks mentally said 'Uh Oh'. Vegeta looked at the carpet and then the knife, "The blood, explain it." Vegeta growled

"It was an accident, sir." Goten said.

"Did he do it?" Vegeta growled as he pointed at Jaxon.

"Please don't kill me." Jaxon whispered.

"I think I scared'em, and…he…stabbed me with his knife…" Goten said. Vegeta quickly walked over to the three and bent down next to the knife.

"Now how was this knife able to do that?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon quickly shook his head; The boy was visibly shaking. Vegeta moved over to Goten and lifted his shirt; there was blood but no wound. He looked at the bag of senzu beans, "Good work Trunks." Vegeta said; Trunks smiled but then frowned.

"He got'em." The boy pointed to Jaxon.

"…But…how could you have known where I keep these?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon shook his head again as another tear ran down his cheek. "Now why can't you tell me?" Vegeta asked.

"…You'll kill me." Jaxon said quietly.

"Hn…" Vegeta let out a sigh, "No harm done. You helped him, no one's mad, just go back to sleep." Vegeta said, "But I'm taking this knife with me." Vegeta grunted as he took the knife. Jaxon opened his mouth but didn't say anything; now how was he going defend himself? KI blasts? They didn't normally work the way he wanted them to. "Take him to his brother. That's obviously where he's going." Vegeta said as he left the three alone.

"…Wow, my dad didn't kill you, that's a first." Trunks said in shock. If he had done that, his backside would be bleeding, "…Wait, that other guy is your brother?" Trunks asked. Jaxon nodded his head as he wiped his tears. "Hey, relax, no one's gona hurt ya. Now, you wana see'em?" Trunks asked. Jaxon looked up and nodded his head.

**With Vegeta**

Vegeta washed the knife off and studied the symbols; he'd never seen them before. The energy around it was dark, and how was it that the kid was able to find the bag of senzu beans? All Vegeta knew was he was going to keep a better eye on the kid's KI.

**With Jaxon**

Jaxon stood next to the bed and stared at his brother; he was filthy, covered in cuts, bruises, burns, and blood, he had on some kind of mask that was giving him oxygen or something; he looked horrible. Trunks put the bag of senzu beans away and then walked over to Jaxon.

"So what's his name?" The boy asked.

"…Ty." Jaxon said quietly as he held his brother's hand. He had two broken fingers and some bad burns. Jaxon turned to Trunks.

"…Can we give him one of those bean things?" The younger boy asked.

"The grown-ups said no." Trunks said. Jaxon looked at the book and then looked at Trunks. "You just attacked Goten with some kind of Demon Knife. It's a trust thing, and I'll be honest; we don't trust you or your brother so until you stop being such a coward and start talking, we're not going to heal him." Trunks growled.

"Grrr." Jaxon's eyes began to glow red. Trunks took a step back and looked at the boy with wide eyes. Jaxon's eyes went back to normal and he felt his head.

"What was that?" Trunks asked.

"…What?" Jaxon asked.

"…Never mind." Trunks said as he shook it off. It was the middle of the night; maybe he was seeing things. Jaxon stared at his brother for five more minutes and then looked at Goten.

'You're going to sleep down here with him, aren't you?' Jaxon looked at the book, 'Yes, that's a great idea; stay down here with no weapon, and your brother in critical condition. If the Vashmallians happen to show up, no one will hear your screams as they drag you back to the Dark Place.'

"How do you get back to my room?" Jaxon asked.

"You're not going to sleep down here?" Goten asked. Jaxon shook his head. He didn't have his knife, which meant that he had no efficient way of defending himself.

"Ok, follow me." Goten chirped. Jaxon quickly followed while Trunks stayed behind and stared at the boy. He kind of wanted to give him the bean, but he didn't trust him. He couldn't, not after how Jaxon has acted. He let out a sigh and went to go back to bed.

**With Jaxon**

Jaxon stared at his room. He wasn't exactly scared; he was more terrified to sleep alone. Maybe he should have stayed down stairs with his brother, but no, he had to listen to the damn book. Goten returned from the bathroom with a glass of water and drank it.

"Aren't'cha gona go to sleep?" Goten asked.

"Mmm…" Jaxon looked at the ground as his face turned red. His brother had been giving him a lot of grief lately about 'growing a pair', and being a man, not a wimp.

"…Scared?" Goten asked.

"Mhmm." Jaxon nodded his head slightly. Trunks walked passed the two on his way to his room.

"You wana sleep in Trunks's room with us?" Goten smiled. Jaxon showed no reaction.

"Goten, there's no room on the bed." Trunks said.

"Come on Trunks, don't be such a meany." Goten growled.

"It's my house." Trunks gave smirk that resembled his father. Jaxon felt his eye twitch.

"…" Jaxon glanced at the book. Neither of them liked Trunks.

"Please Trunks?" Goten asked

"No!" Trunks spat.

"Grrr" Goten growled, but then a light bulb appeared above his head, "Fine, mind if I sleep in your room." Goten asked. Jaxon stared at the floating light bulb with wide eyes. How is that even possible?

"What?" Trunks asked in complete surprise.

"Hmph." Jaxon smirked; the book just called Goten a genius.

"So can I?" Goten asked.

"Sure." Jaxon said as he walked into his room.

"But…" Trunks watched Goten walk into the room and shut the door. Trunks just stood there, "Damn it. I knew this day would come; Goten is getting smarter." Trunks growled. He decided to not let Goten win and went back to his own room.

_Boom!_

"Wait!" Trunks scurried back to Jaxon's room and opened the door, "Fine, you two can sleep in my room." Trunks growled. Good thing it was dark, because he was blushing. Goten smiled and grabbed Jaxon. The two followed Trunks and went to his room. "Goten, you're in the middle." Trunks growled as he jumped on the bed and got under the covers (He wasn't going to sleep next to that friend stabber). Goten and Jaxon got into the bed and Jaxon fell asleep almost instantly. Goten didn't like the fact that he had a book in his face, but he just gently moved it and fell asleep.

**Several Hours Later**

"Mmmm" Jaxon opened his eyes and blinked; he almost forgot where he was. He stared at a clock in front of him '6:13AM', "AM?" Jaxon mumbled as quietly sat up. He looked over to see that Trunks was gone and Goten was hogging 2/3 of the bed, and all of the covers. With his book in hand, he quietly got out of bed and tip toed out of the room. Jaxon closed the door and gulped. He had no idea how to get around this house; he began to wander aimlessly. After five minutes, he came to some stairs and slowly moved down to the ground floor. He got to the bottom and began to explore the mansion.

"Grah." Taz barked as he put his head up. He was sleeping in the middle of the hall.

"Taz, come." Jaxon smiled as he held out his hand. Taz walked over to the boy and licked his face. "Eww, cut it out." Jaxon laughed as he scratched the dog/cat's ears, "…Maybe the nice people will give you a bath." Jaxon said as he walked with his pet.

"Grah." Taz grunted.

"I don't know where we are; it's a big building." Jaxon said.

"…"

"Oh, so you want me to talk to you?" Jaxon laughed to the book.

"…"

"Yes, well…thanks, I couldn't have found those bean things without you." Jaxon said as they walked into the kitchen.

"…"

"…The guy with the black hair took my knife. Don't ask me why he didn't kill me." Jaxon said.

"…"

"Well maybe you're right, but Ty is still hurt and I'm not leaving him." Jaxon said as he began to open drawers.

"…"

"No, I don't plan on telling them. We've been over this, I'll just wait until he wakes up." Jaxon said.

"…"

Jaxon walked over and opened a specific drawer and pulled out a large knife, "I wish they had something better."

"…"

"Do you think they'd notice if it went missing? They seem to have a lot of them." Jaxon Said

"I think we'd notice." Jaxon dropped the knife and turned to see Vegeta and Trunks eating breakfast at a table in the corner of the room. They were both dressed in fighting GIs and Trunks had a sword strapped to his back. Jaxon felt his heart speed up. Taz moved in front of Jaxon and began to growl.

"Grrr! Grr rah rah rah!" Taz barked and got into an attack position. Trunks didn't like that thing. It reminded him of dogs, and he really he hated dogs.

"Relax mutt." Vegeta grunted as he stood up. He walked over to the fridge and got out a large piece of meat, "Does this thing have a name, Jaxon?" Vegeta asked as he unwrapped it. Jaxon looked at him curiously. "By the way, you're welcome to have that, just don't use it unless you need to." Vegeta said.

"Dad, you wana give him a knife? He stabbed Goten last night." Trunks growled, "What if that had been mom? Or Grandma and Grandpa?"

"It's fine, he won't do anything." Vegeta said. His hope was that he could gain the brat's trust so that he felt like he didn't need the knife, "So this…what ever it is, does he have a name?" Vegeta asked.

"…Taz." Jaxon whispered as he picked up the knife.

"Taz, sit." Vegeta said as he held the meat up. Taz sat down and began to drool, "Speak." Vegeta said.

"Grah!" It sounded like Godzilla barking.

"Hah!" Trunks's eyes were wide open and Vegeta was actually laughing a little.

"What else does he do?" Vegeta asked.

"…Play dead." Jaxon said. Vegeta watched the creature fall limp, stick its' tongue out, and its' KI actually lowered. It made Vegeta wonder if they used that for survival.

"Alright, you can have it." Vegeta said as he dropped the meat. Taz attacked it and began to eat it up, "Now, what do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"…" Jaxon just stared at him.

"Come on Boy, I know you're hungry. What do you want to eat?" Vegeta asked.

"…B…bread?" Jaxon asked.

"Trunks, get the kid something good to eat." Vegeta said.

"Hm." Trunks nodded and went to program a service bot.

"…"

"Shut up." Jaxon mumbled

"Hn?" Grunted Vegeta.

"Mm…" Jaxon moved the book behind his back.

"…You haven't put that book down since you got here. Care to explain why?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon took a step back. "Bring the plate here boy." Vegeta said. Trunks put the plate on the table and Vegeta crossed his arms, "Nice big plate of warm food, right here, BUT you have to answer some questions for me first." Vegeta said.

"Hm?" Jaxon tilted his head.

"What's your brother's name?" Vegeta asked.

"…Ty." Jaxon said.

"…Is that it? Ty?" Vegeta asked.

"Mhmm." Jaxon nodded. Technically it was longer, but Ty didn't like his other name.

"What's that book? Why won't you put it down?" Vegeta asked.

"…" Jaxon looked at the book, "I like it." Jaxon lied.

"Come now boy, don't lie to me." Vegeta said.

"…" Jaxon said nothing

"Fine, where did you get the knife?" Vegeta asked.

"From there." Jaxon pointed to the drawer causing Trunks burst into laughter.

"Not that knife, the other one." Vegeta growled.

"…Found it." Jaxon said.

"…Just like you '_found_' the knife you're holding right now?" Vegeta asked.

"Mhmm" Jaxon nodded his head as he stared at the food; he stole it.

"By the way, my name is not 'guy with the black hair', it's Vegeta." Vegeta said.

"…M…Mr. Vegeta Sir…c…can I please have j…just a little?" Jaxon asked nervously. Vegeta stared at him. The kid was hardly telling them anything, but at least he was starting to talk.

"Yes." Vegeta said as he sat down. Jaxon stared at the plate and then looked at Taz. The boy slowly moved towards the two with his knife and book in hand. Trunks watched him curiously. Jaxon got to the table and stared at his hands.

"Go on, I know you're hungry." Vegeta said. The boy looked like skin and bones. Jaxon slowly put the knife on the ground and grabbed the plate of food. He set it on the ground and grabbed his knife again, "Taz." Grunted Jaxon.

"Gr." Taz got up and inspected the food, "Grah." Taz barked as he went back over to his food. Jaxon stared at Vegeta and slowly placed the knife on the table.

"Here." Jaxon said quietly. Vegeta nodded and put the knife on his plate. Jaxon launched at the food and began to stuff it in his mouth.

"Morning Vegeta!" Goku practically screamed as he, Gohan, and Chi Chi appeared in the room.

"Ah!" Jaxon screamed and ran for cover.

"Damn it Kakarott, I was just getting him to relax!" Vegeta snarled.

"…Who?" Goku asked as he turned around. He saw Jaxon with a meat cleaver in his hand, scared for his life, "Oh, I'm sorry." Goku said, "I didn't mean to scare you." Jaxon didn't move. People didn't appear out of nowhere, it was impossible.

"Grrr…" Taz got up and moved in front of Jaxon. His teeth began to grow, his eyes were glowing red, his claws grew, and he looked mean.

"Hn." Vegeta held up some bacon, "Taz, sit." Vegeta said.

"Gruh?" Taz glanced at Vegeta and moved towards Goku, "Grah!" The beast snarled.

"Come now, I know you can smell it." Vegeta said.

"Gr." Taz slowly changed back to normal and moved over to Vegeta.

"Good." Said Vegeta as he dropped the bacon. Taz licked it up and went back over to his meat.

"…"

"Hmph" Jaxon ignored the book and put the meat cleaver back in the drawer. He then slowly moved back towards his plate of food. Goku, Gohan, and Chi Chi backed away to give the boy some space.

"…Did you have any problems last night?" Gohan asked.

"No." Vegeta said. Jaxon looked at him curiously. Vegeta simply nodded; Goten was ok so there were no problems. The others watched Jaxon sit back down and continue to stuff the food in his mouth. He soon finished and burped.

"So Vegeta, why were you up so early?" Goku asked.

"We were planning on training, but the gravity room was broken." Vegeta grunted.

"Oh, well we wanted to get here early in case the other guy was up yet." Goku said. Jaxon glanced up and remembered Ty.

"Why is everyone up?" Goten moaned as he walked into the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes and looked at everyone.

"Perfect timing." Grunted a voice. Everyone turned to see Piccolo. He too sensed that people were waking up and decided to see how they were doing.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

"Grrr!" Taz got up and began to move towards Piccolo.

"Relax." Piccolo growled.

"Grah!" Taz snarled as he transformed.

"Taz, relax." Vegeta grunted.

"Grrr!" Taz growled.

"Taz, stand down." Jaxon said quietly.

"Grah! Grah" Taz barked.

"Taz! Stand down right now!" Jaxon snarled.

"Grah." Taz changed back to normal and went back to eating. Everyone stared at boy.

"…Where is my brother?" Jaxon asked.

"You should know, you found your way there in three seconds last night." Trunks grunted.

"Boy, shut up." Vegeta growled.

"Well it's true!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Vegeta snarled. Trunks almost fell out of his seat, "You dare talk back to me?" Vegeta spat. Jaxon began to back away. That guy was scary when he got mad

"What happened?" Goku asked.

"Don't worry about it Kaka…."

"It was really cool, me and Trunks were in his room, and then we sensed Jaxon leave, so we followed him, and then I scared him, and then he stabbed me with that weird knife, and then he ran off and found the senzu beans and came back and healed me." Goten said a fast as he could.

"Hah…" Jaxon took several steps back. He was terrified.

"…He…stabbed you?" Goku asked.

"By accident." Goten said quietly.

"…How did he know where the senzu beans were?" Goku asked. How could the boy possibly know where the Senzu Beans were kept? He just got here.

"That's what I asked." Trunks said. Jaxon held onto the book tight; they were so going to kill him. Gohan glanced around the room and then took a step forward.

"…I can take you to your brother." Gohan said. Jaxon looked up and stared at him. He nodded his head and stood up. "Follow me." Gohan said as he walked out of the room, Jaxon quickly followed.

"Trunks clean that up." Vegeta grunted.

"Why do I ha…"

"Grrr." Vegeta gave a very threatening growl.

"Yes sir." Trunks gulped as he got up and walked over to the plate.

"Grah!" Taz snarled as he launched at the plate and began to eat the leftovers.

"Ah!" Trunks jumped back and turned to his dad, "I'm not going anywhere near that thing." Trunks said.

"…You wouldn't be _afraid_ now would you?" Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms.

"Grrr." Trunks blushed and walked out of the room. Goten quickly followed him. Vegeta was well aware of the boy's fear of mutts. Unfortunately he found out a long time ago and laughed at the poor kid until he cried; now he's a lot nicer about it.

**Flashback; One Week After Buu**

Vegeta and Trunks were walking through the park early in the morning. It had been a weird week with Trunks asking Vegeta a lot of questions. For Trunks, it had been an emotional rollercoaster.

"…Did it hurt?" Trunks asked quietly.

"Did what hurt?" Vegeta asked as he looked down at the boy.

"Blowing yourself up, did it hurt?" Trunks asked as he looked at the ground.

"A lot, yes. Actually it was one of the most painful things I've ever done." Vegeta said. He looked over and realized the boy had stopped. Vegeta looked at the path in front of them and saw a very large stray dog.

"Grrr!" The Dog growled.

"Mmm…" Trunks took a step back and looked at his father.

"Hn." Vegeta held up his hand and charged a small KI blast, "Leave!" Vegeta spat as he fired at the ground in front of the beast.

"Arr!" The Dog stumbled backwards and took off. Trunks just stared at his father; what just happened?

"Coming?" Vegeta asked.

"Hm." Trunks smiled and caught up with his dad.

**End Of Flashback**

"…So what do we do now?" Goku asked.

"Well, perhaps it would be best if we get the pods that those two came in and bring them back here." Vegeta said.

"Right." Goku nodded.

"I think Goku and Gohan should stay at Capsule Corp for the next few days until we learn more about our new '_friends_'." Piccolo grunted.

"Why?" Goku and Vegeta asked.

"To keep a better eye on them. I was talking to Dende and he started to feel uneasy." Piccolo said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"He had a gut feeling that these boys didn't come alone; they were followed by someone or something." Piccolo said.

"If they're being chased by someone, it would explain why Jaxon is so defensive." Goku said.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

"So do you mind if we stay here for a few days?" Goku asked.

"If the Namek finds it appropriate, then I'll have the boy make up the guest beds." Vegeta said. What he was worried about was the little kid got out of his room without Vegeta noticing, and he stabbed Goten, which meant if he thought you were a threat, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you, and if there was a chance that other people were coming to possibly attack them, he wanted this place well guarded.

"Good, so me and you will get the pods, I'll have Gohan and Goten go back to the house and pack, and…" Goku looked at Piccolo.

"I'm going to talk to some people." Piccolo said as he walked out of the room.

"Good." Goku said as he walked off; Chi Chi and Vegeta followed.

**In The Labs**

Jaxon stood next to the bed as he stared at the sleeping boy. Trunks was messing around with his sword and trying new tricks.

"So why was your brother attacked?" Gohan asked; Jaxon said nothing. "Who attacked him?" Gohan asked.

"…Some…people." Jaxon said, trying to be a vague as possible.

"Do they have names?" Gohan asked.

"…They were big and mean, and I hadn't seen them before, so they were hired." Jaxon said.

"Why were they hired to kill you?" Gohan asked.

"Capture." Jaxon corrected the teen.

"Why do they want to capture you?" Gohan asked.

"To get money." Jaxon said.

"Bounty hunters." Gohan said.

"Yup." Jaxon nodded.

"Who are they working for?" Gohan asked. Jaxon said nothing; he just floated onto the bed and gently held his brother's hand.

"…Why do you carry that book around?" Goten asked.

"I like this book." Jaxon lied. What was this? Twenty Questions?

"…But it's locked." Said Goten.

"Yea…well…" Jaxon trailed off.

"Do you ever say more than ten words at a time?" Trunks mocked the boy.

"Do you ever stop being such a frakking piece of shit?" Jaxon spat as his eyes glowed red.

"Huh?" Trunks dropped the sword and everyone starred at Jaxon. His eyes went back to normal and he continued to hold his brother's hand.

"…What the heck was that?" Gohan asked in complete surprise.

"What was what?" Jaxon asked.

"Y…your eyes were glowing." Gohan said.

"What did you just say to me?" Trunks snarled as he picked up his sword and approached the boy. Jaxon flew behind Goten and shook in fear.

"Boy, what did I tell you about using that thing in the house?" Vegeta spat. Trunks glanced at his father as he walked in with Goku and Chi Chi; he put the sword down on the table and crossed his arms.

"Please, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Jaxon begged as he coward behind Goten.

"What did we miss?" Goku asked. There he was again, begging for his life. It just seemed so…bizarre. Why would he be begging for his life like this? It's like he expected them to kill him.

"His eyes were glowing red." Goten said; Jaxon just continued to hide.

"Well? Why is that?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Jaxon; Jaxon said nothing, "We'll wait until his brother wakes up. In the mean time, Kakarott and I will go and get the pods that they arrived in." Vegeta said.

"Gohan, you and Goten go back to the house. We decided to stay here for a while, Dende has an uneasy feeling." Goku said.

"Right, come on Goten." Gohan smiled; Goten walked over to his brother, and Jaxon moved behind the bed.

"Trunks, front and center!" Vegeta spat; Trunks phased out of sight and appeared in front of his father.

"Yes sir." Trunks said.

"That means you're to hold down this house and if anything happens to anyone, consider yourself dead." Vegeta growled.

"Yes sir." Trunks said.

"I'm serious Trunks, I'm putting my trust in you on this one. Nothing happens to either of these boys, the two women, or the woman's parents, got it?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes sir." Trunks said as he saluted.

"Good boy. Make up the guest beds while I'm gone" Vegeta said as he ruffled the boy's hair. He and the others walked off, leaving Trunks, Jaxon, and Ty alone.

"Hn." Trunks turned to Jaxon who was hiding behind the bed, "Listen, you can relax because if we really wanted to hurt you, we would have done it before you even landed." Trunks said. Jaxon didn't move. "Why did your eyes glow red?" Trunks asked.

"…No reason." Jaxon shook.

"Bull shit." Trunks spat, causing Jaxon to stumble backwards, "Hmm…" Trunks let out a sigh and slowly walked over to the boy, "Are you still hungry?" Trunks asked; Jaxon shook his head. "…Tired?" Trunks asked; Jaxon nodded his head.

"Ok, come on, I'll take you back up to my room." Trunks walked towards the door; Jaxon quickly followed.

**Upstairs**

"…You see this thing?" Trunks asked as he pointed at the wall. There was a small speaker and button; Jaxon nodded his head, "If you need anything, press this button." Trunks said; he shut the door and Jaxon looked at the book.

"…"

"What did you say to him?" Jaxon asked.

"…"

"…No wonder they tried to kill me." The boy gulped as he climbed into the bed.

"Hmm…" Trunks stood in the hall with his ear pressed up to the door.

"I don't know why you think they're so mean. They've done nothing but help us." Jaxon said.

"…"

"What's a Saiyan?" Jaxon asked.

"…"

"…They can't be that mean." Jaxon said.

"…"

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep for a while. I hope Ty wakes up soon, then they'll ask him all the questions." Jaxon said.

"…"

Jaxon looked at the door and covered his mouth; the little shit was ease dropping on him.

"…"

Jaxon lay down and closed his eyes. Trunks waited a few minutes and then walked off; there something inside that book, Trunks just knew it, and he would find out what it was.

OMG A TALKING BOOK! IT'S 2012; WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, LOL, JUST KIDDING. A 4,500+ WORD CHAPTER, I THINK THAT'S A GOOD SIZED CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.


	3. Big Brother Doesn't Mess Around

**Chapter 3: Big Brother Doesn't Mess Around**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Alright, on with Chapter 3, and guess who finally wakes up?

**With Ty**

"Mmm" Ty slowly opened his eyes and was immediately blinded by a bright white light. His vision was completely blurred and he had no idea where he was. He also didn't know where Jaxon was and that was the most important thing to know. As his vision un-blurred, he realized he was in some kind of medical center, and he was alone. Further investigation revealed that his body was in pain, he was covered in body monitors, he was naked (covered with a blanket), and he had some kind of oxygen mask over his mouth. Ty slowly moved his arm to his face. At least three of his fingers were broken, his body was a mess, but he had to find Jaxon, he had to! He pulled the mask off and then pulled off the body monitors. After six minutes, he managed to get them all off. He pulled off the blanket and began the agonizing task of getting out of the bed, "J…Jaxon." Ty's voice sounded very weak, "Ah!" At that moment, Ty toppled out of bed and immediately bit his already cut lip. Only one or two times had he ever been in this much pain. Tears ran down his cheek as he tried to hold it together. After twenty minutes, Ty managed to pull himself up onto a counter with plenty of drawers and handles to hold onto. Ty started to cough up blood, "Oh…what…did I…ever…do…to deserve this?" The 12-year-old coughed in pain. That was a question he found himself asking a lot recently, "And…we'll grab you." Ty said as he grabbed a white hospital robe. He slowly slipped it on but didn't bother to try to tie it in the back; his arms won't bend that far back right now. Just then, something caught his eye: a sword in its' holder. He slowly grabbed it and managed to place it across his chest, at least now he had a weapon.

"Alright Jaxon, here I come." Ty said weakly as he took out the sword and used it to keep his balance as he walked to the door. He peaked out and glanced around, it was empty, "*Cough, *Cough…" Ty coughed up more blood as he limped down the hall. Ty couldn't help but notice how big and nice this place was; it looked expensive. After several turns, he found himself in a more 'homeish' kind of place. Maybe this was one big house, or something like that.

"They went to go and get the pods. Goten went with Gohan to get some stuff from their house, and Mr. Piccolo went to go inform everyone else about the three sentences the kid told us." Said a voice.

"Now Trunks, he's scared, give him a break." Said a female voice.

"Whatever, oh, by the way, he's in my room." Trunks said.

"Hn?" Bulma glanced up.

"He was too afraid to sleep alone so Goten insisted that he sleep in our room." Trunks said, "He went back to bed after everyone left."

"That was nice." Bulma smiled.

"…I wonder what's with that stupid looking book?" Trunks asked.

"Hn." Bulma nodded.

"He slept with it." Trunks said.

"…He did?" Bulma asked.

"I have not seen him without it." Trunks gave a small chuckle.

"Huh." Bulma said as she drank her coffee.

"Hands up." Ty snarled as he limped into the kitchen with the sword. Bulma jumped and Trunks's KI rose, "Come on, hands up." Ty spat; Bulma and Trunks didn't move. "I said put your hands up now!" Ty snarled as he held up the sword. Bulma put her hands up, Trunks didn't.

"…You're awake." Bulma said.

"You, brat, hands up." Ty snarled.

"Excuse me?" Trunks spat.

"Put them up!" Ty screamed.

"Why you…"

"Trunks, just do what he says." Bulma said.

"Grrr…" Trunks blushed and put his hands up; he would not be held up in his own home.

"Who are you?" Ty coughed.

"My name is Bulma, this is my son Trunks." Bulma said.

"What the frak kind of name is 'Trunks'?" The boy snorted.

"Grrr!" Trunks would not stand for this, especially not in his own home.

"Hmm…" Ty studied them carefully, "…What religion are you?" Trunks and Bulma both stared at him. "Answer the frakking question!" Ty yelled.

"…Well, it's kind of complex." Bulma said, considering how their God was a green Martian.

"For fraks sake." Ty coughed as he spit up some more blood, his eyes never leaving Trunks, "Are you Vashmall?" Ty growled.

"…Who the hell is that?" Trunks growled.

Ty stared at him, "You would have told me, it's the law. Guess that rules that out." Coughed Ty, "…Unless you've been hired by Herelaah to capture us." Ty snarled.

"Herewhat?" Trunks asked.

"Herelaah, not Herewhat." Ty spat.

"What ever the hell his name is, who is he?" Trunks growled.

"…Herelaah…of the Vashmallian Empire…leader of the Vashmall…holy prophet Here…Herelaah stupid!" Ty spat.

Trunks and Bulma just stared at him, "Who?" They both said in unison.

"Imagine that, I found the two stupidest people in the Universe." Ty sighed, he sounded relieved. He lowered the sword giving Trunks the chance to kick him to the ground and take back his sword.

"Don't you ever threaten my family again!" Trunks snarled as he held up the sword. His face changed when he saw the look in the young teen's eyes…he looked like he was in sever pain and now he was spitting up more blood, "Are…you…ok?" Trunks asked.

"Mmm…" Ty fought back tears as he shook with pain. He hadn't been in this much pain since Planet Voon.

"…Let's get him to the couch." Bulma said as she walked over to the young teen. Trunks and his mother gently lifted him up and moved him into the living room. They gently laid him on the couch and took a step back.

"…If…I…don't ask…now then…then…then…I…I…frak it…I'll just ask…if you…want us t…to leave, you…you don't have to k…kill us…w…we'll le…leave and n…never c…come back." Ty coughed. Bulma and Trunks looked at each other, "Please…I know…it may see…seem like…the only choice…but…I…I will n…never c…come back i…if you spare m…me and m…m…my little brother." Ty coughed as a tear ran down his cheek.

"…We…weren't….we…we…" Bulma was unsure of how to respond to something like that. He was begging for his life like he expected that they were going to kill him. Ty leaned over the side of the couch and began to cough up more blood. Trunks remembered what the others said, but right now this kid was in a lot of pain, he was begging for his life for no reason, and he wanted to see his little brother.

"Mom, I think we should give him a Senzu Bean." Trunks said.

"Are you sure?" Bulma whispered. Ty continued to cough up blood. "All right, go and get him a bean and wake his brother up, I'm sure he'll want to see him." Bulma said.

"Come with me though." Trunks said.

"Why?" Bulma asked.

"Cause he threatened you with a sword, that's why." Trunks growled. The safety of his family was always his top priority.

"Hn." Bulma didn't argue, not about these kinds of things at least, "We'll be right back." Bulma said as she walked off with Trunks.

"Mmm…" Ty waited a moment and then put two fingers in his mouth. He whistled, "Taz, I know…you're around here somewhere…I c…can smell ya." Ty coughed; almost instantly Taz came running into the room and began to lick Ty's face, "Eww…don't…lick me…not with that mouth." Ty laughed, "So…you're still alive…isn't that strange?" Ty asked as he scratched his pet's head. After about another minute, Trunks and Bulma returned.

"Grah!" Taz snarled as he got in front of Ty.

"Whoa." Trunks said as he backed away. This thing looked scarier than dogs when it got mad.

"…Wh…what is a senzu bean?" Ty coughed.

"It's a magic bean that will make you feel better." Bulma said.

"Bull shit. It's really something that'll k…k…kill me…isn't it? Or maybe p…put me to sleep until Herelaah and his ship gets here?" The boy coughed.

"…Who's coming here?" Bulma and Trunks asked.

"…You seriously have no idea who I'm t…t…talking about?" Ty asked, it was really hard to believe.

"No clue." The two said.

"…You two are either the smartest bounty hunters I've ever seen, or the dumbest people I've ever met." Ty let out a small chuckle.

"Hey!" Trunks snarled.

"Rah!" Taz barked; Trunks backed away.

"Stand down Taz…I really don't…think…they know what I'm talking about." Ty coughed. Everyone he has ever met has heard of the Vashmall and Herelaah. Even the people hired to capture him or kill him admit that they know the Vashmall, and that's usually a dead give away that they're either trying to kill him or capture him.

"Grah…" Taz moved to the other side of the room and Trunks got out the bean.

"…I'm going to give you this on one condition, tell us who these people are right after you eat the bean." Trunks said.

"…I don't do anything until I see my brother." Ty said.

"Fine, he was still asleep when I went to check on him, but I give you the bean, you wake him up, and then you start giving us answers." Trunks growled.

"Yea, yea, what ever you say." Ty growled. Trunks slowly handed him the bean. Ty stared at it, sniffed it, and studied it like it was some kind of trap.

"…You chew it." Trunks growled.

"…What's to say that this won't kill me?" Ty asked.

"Cause if we wanted you dead we would have killed you before you landed, but we sensed you arrive and we wanted to see who you were first." Trunks said.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled; he didn't have to say it like that.

"…You sensed us before we got here?" Ty asked.

"Of course." Trunks said, "It's not a very hard thing to do."

"…Taz." Ty grunted; Taz walked over and sniffed the bean.

"Grah." The beast barked as he went back over to the corner. With that, Ty ate the bean and his eyes shot wide open.

"Th…" Before Trunks had time to react, Trunks now had the tip of his sword's blade touching his neck.

"…My brother." Ty said slowly.

"Upstairs." Trunks said.

"Boy! Woman! What is with all the blood?" Vegeta yelled as he walked in with Goku. Everyone made eye contact, and Vegeta powered up a KI blast and aimed it Ty. "Who the hell healed you?" Vegeta snarled.

"I did." Trunks said as he kept his eye on the sword; still touching his neck, maybe if this wasn't a magic sword, he wouldn't be worried.

"Did I tell you too?" Vegeta spat.

"He was coughing up blood and he looked like he was in a lot of pain." Trunks said.

"What's with the blood?" Vegeta growled.

"I walked up here." Ty growled.

"If I were you, I'd put that sword down." Vegeta spat.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? So you can blast me into dust, no, I want my brother in this room, and then I'll set the sword down." Ty said.

"You're in no position to give orders." Vegeta snarled.

"Neither are you." Ty said.

"It's my house!" Vegeta yelled.

"Taz." Ty said.

"Grrr!" Taz got into a defensive stance as he locked onto Vegeta.

"Like that hideous looking thing could hurt me." Vegeta laughed.

"Hn." Ty smirked causing Vegeta to study the creature again. He didn't know what that was, maybe it could transform into something more powerful like it did before. Maybe it has multiple transformations, "Listen, you can kill me, knock me out, kick me off the planet, do as you wish, but at least let me see my brother, please." Ty said

"Woman, go get the brat." Vegeta growled.

"Be back in a second." Bulma ran off and there was an awkward silence.

"I'm Son Goku." Goku smiled as he took a step forwards.

"Ty." Ty grunted.

"Is that short for something?" Goku asked.

"Yes, but I prefer Ty." The boy growled.

"Hn" Goku nodded.

"You're going to cut my neck open if you push any harder." Trunks growled as the sword started to cut into his skin.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" Ty snarled as he shot the boy a very threatening death stare. Trunks looked at his father who slightly shook his head. For now, it was best if Trunks played by Ty's rules.

"We brought your pods to the house." Goku said.

"So you are throwing us off the planet?" Ty asked.

"No, no one's throwing you anywhere." Goku said.

"…What religion are you?" Ty grunted.

"Well, it really doesn't have a name, but we all kind of look up to Dende, and the KAIs." Goku said.

"So you're not a part of the Vashmall?" Ty asked.

"Grrr!" Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and powered up another KI blast in his hand, "What the fuck do you know about the Vashmall?" Snarled the Saiyan Prince. That's where he'd seen that symbol before! Prophet Herelaah!

"Hah." Ty was speechless. He didn't feel like dying today, even though he was prepared to if the time came.

"Ty!" Ty turned and was tackled to the ground by Jaxon who was still holding the book.

"Your sword." Ty said as he handed Trunks his sword, "Hey buddy, how ya doin?" Ty smiled as he gave his only family a hug.

"I…I…I thought you were gona die." Jaxon sniffed as his eyes watered.

"Hey, it takes a lot more than a few hired-hands to take me down." Ty smirked as he ruffled the boy's hair. The older boy looked at Vegeta who was still powered up.

"Vegeta, calm down." Goku said.

"No Kakarott, these two know something about the Vashmallians and they are going to tell me why that is or I'm going to blast them into dust." Vegeta snarled.

"Mmm…" Jaxon hid in his brother's arms as Ty slowly got up. He sat down on the couch and looked down at Jaxon. Jaxon had always been just a little small for his age. He was a little shorter than Goten, but that was probably due to malnutrition.

"Hold up the book." Ty mumbled. He wanted to truly see if they knew about any of this stuff. Jaxon held up the book and everyone stared at it. "Do you know what this is?" Ty asked.

"A Book." Trunks said.

"No shit." Ty growled.

"It wasn't a very hard question." Trunks grunted.

"Oh for the love of…do you know what this is or not?" The older boy growled. Quite honestly he hated dealing with kids, of course Jaxon wasn't a kid. That boy was a man in his eyes for everything he's been through, he had total respect for his younger brother.

"No." Everyone said.

"Do you know what this is or not?" The older boy growled. Quite honestly he hated dealing with kids, of course Jaxon wasn't a kid. That boy was a man in his eyes for everything he's been through, he had total respect for his younger brother.

"…No." Everyone said.

"Hn." Ty took a deep breath, "You might as well take a seat, it's gona be a long story." That would give him enough time to think of an escape plan. Maybe he could find the pods and get off the planet before they killed him.

"Actually, let's wait for Piccolo, Gohan, and his brother." Vegeta said as he slowly powered down.

"Ok." Ty grunted, "…I…don't suppose I could trouble you for a glass of water?"

"Are you hungry too?" Vegeta asked

"I mean…if you have anything lying around…like some bread…or…ya know?" Ty didn't expect much, if anything.

"Trunks, front in center." Vegeta said. Trunks quickly ran up to his father, "Go and get him something to eat, fill the plate up, and bring back some water."

"Yes sir." Trunks nodded and ran off.

"So let's get something straight, you two are not Vashmallians, right?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon and Ty looked at him with pure disgust; that motherfrakker did NOT just call them Vashmallians. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh; "I'll take that as a no then."

"They are the most vile group of scum to ever plague this Hell Hole Universe." Ty snarled.

"They're a bunch of jerks!" Jaxon shouted.

"Hn." Vegeta nodded.

"That's why you powered up? You thought we were working for Herelaah?" Ty said.

"Yes, and something occurred a while back in which case a very powerful being was released. We're a lot more careful about who we let on the planet." Vegeta said.

"Seems rational." Ty nodded.

"Well, you're awake." Jaxon slightly tensed causing Ty to already not trust the large green thing in front of him.

"And you are?" Ty asked.

"…Piccolo." The Namekian grunted.

"Grrr…" Taz got up and began to growl at the man.

"Hn?" Jaxon said as he looked at the book. Jaxon's looked directly to the sky and his eyes widened, "Eight Days." Jaxon said.

"What?" Ty shot up.

"They must have fixed their engine problems, they're moving almost twice as fast." Jaxon said. Ty collapsed back to the couch and looked at the ground, now there was no way they could out run them.

"Eight days until what?" Goku asked.

"…They're coming, the guys who are chasing us." Jaxon said quietly.

"The Vashmallians. Are coming. Here?" Vegeta asked. That was kind of unfair, their time of peace just started, like half a year ago.

"Yup, eight days." Jaxon said.

"Something you wish to share, Vegeta?" Piccolo grunted.

"We'll let them explain first." Vegeta grunted.

"Ok, I'm back." Trunks said as he carried in a massive plate of food and a large cup of water.

"Hah." Ty's jaw dropped.

"Here." Trunks said as he put it on the table Ty stared at him and then glanced at the food.

"…Taz." Ty mumbled.

"Gruh." The animal walked up to the food and sniffed it, "Grah." The beast barked and nodded

"Hn." Ty gently lifted Jaxon off his lap and launched at the plate of food. Everyone backed away as the mountain of food slowly got smaller and smaller.

**At The Front Door**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hmm?" Chi Chi said as she walked up to the door. She had been making up some of the guest rooms while Trunks filled his mother in on what happened last night and this morning. Bulma thought it would be a wonderful idea if the Sons stayed at Capsule Corp.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Hold on, just a minute." Chi Chi said as she opened the door.

_Bam!_ Chi Chi hit the wall and black out.

"Hm hm hmm." A man wrapped in black cloth so the only part of his body visible was his glowing blue eyes walked in; he had a sword in each hand.

**With Ty And Jaxon**

"Hah…" Jaxon dropped the book and turned. He dropped the book for the first time since he got there.

"Hm?" Trunks watched the book slowly float back up into his hand, "What the heck was that?" Trunks asked. Ty shot up and spit his food out onto Trunks. :Hah…" Trunks just stared at him with wide eyes; oh no he didn't.

"Frak!" Ty screamed as he grabbed Trunks's sword and turned just in time to block the two swords.

"What the hell?" Vegeta snarled as he watched the two battle it out with the swords. He then realized someone was holding onto his leg. He looked down to see Jaxon hiding in fear.

"Come on!" Ty snarled as he dodged the swords and blocked attacks.

"Bleckshon morphil dalah." The man snarled in an alien language as he dodged Ty's sword.

"Yea, well, frak you too." Ty spat as he tried to hit the man with his sword, "Ah!" Screamed the boy as one of the swords cut across the side of his face.

"Ha!" Piccolo snarled as he launched at the swordsman. The swordsman dodged and cut off Piccolo's right arm, "Ah!" The Namekian screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Ah ha ha." The man laughed as he watched Piccolo begin to bleed, "…Ah!" The alien screamed as Ty cut off both of his arms.

"You foul piece of shit!" Ty snarled as he stabbed the man through his chest and then kicked his body off. He swung his sword and cut the man's head off and then stabbed the head with the sword. He fired a blast at the head causing it to catch fire and roll of the blade. He quickly turned and held the sword against Goten's neck, "You're next Vashmallian swine." Ty snarled.

"Hah!" Goten froze and glanced at the others.

"Hn?" Ty's eyes widened and he looked over at Goku. They were wearing the same fighting GI, with the exception that Goten's had long blue sleeves instead of short ones like Goku's, "I'm guessing he's your son?" Ty asked.

"Yes." Goku said as he slowly powered up.

"Don't hurt him." Jaxon said as he peaked from behind Vegeta.

"Hn." Ty lowered the sword and closed his eyes, "…He brought friends." Ty grunted.

"…Mama was hurt." Goten said quietly, "Gohan told me to make sure everyone else was ok."

"Chi Chi?" Goku asked as he ran off.

"Ha!" Piccolo snarled as his arm regenerated. Ty just stared at him, it wasn't the first time he'd seen someone do that.

"Thanks for the help." Ty said.

"Well, I can't say I really did anything." Piccolo grunted.

"You distracted him, giving me the chance to kill him." Ty smirked.

"Hm." Piccolo gave a smirk of his own.

"You said there were others?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, four more, they have the house surrounded." Ty said.

"Why can't I sense them?" Vegeta asked.

"Keep searching, you'll pick them up." Ty said. Vegeta really concentrated and then opened his eyes.

"Yes, I count four." Vegeta said.

"Trust me, it becomes a lot easier when they get closer. They're wearing something that masks energy." Ty said as he picked up one of the swords, it was curved. He grabbed the other one and walked over to Jaxon. "Here, don't cut yourself like last time." The young teen grunted.

"Hn." Jaxon took the sword but kept a hold on Vegeta, the man showed that he didn't like the Vashmall, and he was strong.

"Taz, Vashmall, defend!" Ty said slowly.

"Grah!" Taz roared as his fur went back into his skin and his body turned into something that resembled a lizard. He had claws on all four legs, a long tail, spikes on his back, very big and sharp teeth, and he looked scary as hell.

"What the hell?" Bulma yelped as she got behind Vegeta.

"Boy, listen up." Vegeta said as he turned to his son. Trunks turned to his father, "Take your mother and Jaxon to the labs and wait there until I come to get you." Vegeta said

"Aww, why can't they just…"

"Grrr!" Vegeta growled.

"Yes sir." Trunks gulped, "Let's go." The boy said as he grabbed his mother's arm and ran off, "Grandma! Grandpa!" The boy yelled as he ran to go secure his grandparents

"Go on, the boy will keep you safe." Vegeta said as he patted Jaxon on the back.

"Come on!" Trunks yelled.

"Hey kid." Ty yelled. Trunks looked at the young teen, "If anything happens to my brother, I'll do to you what I did to him." Ty snarled as he pointed his sword at the boy.

"Yea, yea, calm the fuck down." Trunks growled as he ran up to Jaxon, grabbed his arm, and ran with his mother to the labs.

"Don't tell me to calm the frak down, stupid brat." Ty mumbled.

"Goten…" Goku said as he came in with Chi Chi's arm over his shoulder, "Take her with them; give her a senzu bean." Goku said.

"K." Goten nodded as he took his mother down to the labs.

"Wai!" Ty yelled.

"Huh?" Goten turned.

"You watch after my little brother too, show no mercy, if someone you don't know comes down there, kill them, make sure you blast the head, it's rare, but I've had bodies get up after I cut the head off." Ty said. Goten looked at the older boy with wide eyes. "And if anything happens to Jaxon, I'll rip out your intestines, wrap them around your neck, and choke you." Ty spat. Goten looked at the alien boy in shock.

"Goten, go!" Goku yelled as he powered up, Goten ran off.

"Alright kid, head on down to the labs, we'll handle these worms." Vegeta said as he powered up.

"Yea, I'll head down to the labs and come back up to find your blood everywhere. This is my fight and don't tell me what to do." Ty growled, he took orders from no one.

"Are you saying I can't take these weaklings on?" Vegeta growled.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying, now stay out of my way, I know what I'm doing." Ty spat as he ran off.

"That little punk!" Vegeta spat as he ran after him.

"This'll be fun." Gohan smirked as he followed them.

"Yup." Goku said as he joined the others.

"Hmph." Piccolo was the last to leave.

"Jublash-knaw." A Swordsman grunted as he snuck into the room and looked around. The book was close; he could feel it. He sprinted in the direction Jaxon and Trunks went.

AN ABSOLUTELY EVIL PLACE TO STOP, BUT WHEN I WRITE MY STORIES, I DON'T MAKE CHAPTERS AS I'M WRITING, I GO BACK AND DIVIDE THEM UP. ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW, AND NEXT CHAPTER IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!


	4. Herelaah And The Vashmallian Empire

**Chapter 4: Herelaah And The Vashmallian Empire**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Ahem, only one review so far from JakesDancinPartner15, no pressure…

**Outside**

"Brat, I'm telling you, you need our help." Vegeta spat.

"No, I really don't, but you're welcome to watch. Maybe I'll teach you some things." Ty smirked

"You fool! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I am the strongest fighter in the Universe!" Vegeta spat.

"Ok Frog Prince, show us what you got, just don't come crying to me when you lose an arm." Ty gave a small chuckle.

"Grrr!" Vegeta grabbed the boy by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"Ak!" Ty's eyes shot wide open; this was one of he reason so many people wanted to kill him, that stupid mouth of his.

"Don't challenge me brat, it might just be the last thing you ever do." Vegeta snarled. Ty glanced behind Vegeta and saw one of the swordsmen charging at them.

"Ak, ak, ak!" Ty yelled.

"Hm?" Vegeta looked at the boy's eyes and dropped him; he turned and dodged the swords, of course the man had no interest in the muscle man; he wanted Ty. He held up his swords and swung down. Ty shut his eyes and waited for death.

_Blast!  
_

"Huh?" Ty cracked open an eye and saw the swordsman in a pile of ashes in front of him.

"Hmph, how's that for weak, brat?" Vegeta gave a proud smirk.

"All right, you've got some skill, but that was just one, try a whole army of them." Ty said as he got up.

"That leaves three." Vegeta grunted as he looked around. He saw two of them standing in front of them, "Well, this'll make things easy." Vegeta said as he held up his hands and powered up two blasts.

"This rat is wanted for crimes against the Vashmall Religion. He is to be handed over to us or else you will all be killed." One of the men said. Ty looked at Vegeta with one eyebrow raised. What would he do?

"…And what crimes would that be?" Vegeta laughed, causing Ty to cringe; if they found out what he was he would be killed for sure.

"Uh…" The Swordsmen looked at each other and then launched at Vegeta. With a single blast, they were reduced to dust. Ty just stared in shock.

"Pathetic." Vegeta smirked.

"I call dibs on the last one!" Goku smiled.

"Nah uh, I wana fight'em!" Gohan smiled.

"…Who are you people?" Ty asked in shock

**In The Labs**

"Stop acting like such babies." Trunks growled. Jaxon, Goten, Chi Chi, Bunny, Dr. Briefs, and Bulma peaked out from their fort made out of tables and chairs and looked around. They slowly lowered their heads back in and began to talk amongst themselves.

"What were those things?" Goten asked.

"Royal Guards. They have two swords, and they're mean." Jaxon pouted.

"And why exactly are they here?" Dr. Briefs asked. Jaxon looked at the ground. Why else would they possibly be there? For him and the cursed book, and his brother; oh yea, Herelaah still remembers what Ty did. The first time they were captured and brought onto De Civitate Dei, and when they escaped; it was right around that time that people started referring to his brother as the 'Demon'.

"Trunks, make sure you're watching the door." Bulma said.

"Relax mom, nothing bad is going to…" Trunks stopped and looked down at the sword coming out of his stomach.

"Nya ha ha ha haaaaa." The swordsman laughed as he pulled the sword out. Trunks fell to the ground and began to bleed out.

"Trunks?" Bulma peaked her head out, "Trunks!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Goten yelped as he jumped up. How could that thing hurt Trunks? He's half Saiyan! Jaxon peaked out and his jaw dropped; they hurt him, big mistake. Jaxon's eyes began to glow red and he took the sword Ty gave him and jumped out.

"Come on, show me what you got!" Jaxon spat as he moved towards him with the sword.

"…The Book!" The alien gasped.

"Oh, you want?" Jaxon smiled as he held the book out.

"Give it to me, give it to me know!" The man screamed as he ran forwards.

"Ha." Jaxon dodged and swung his sword; he cut off one of the man's hands.

"Gah!" The swordsman screamed.

"Come on, come on!" Jaxon spat as he held up his sword.

"You fool." The swordsman hissed.

"Trunks!" Everyone turned to see Vegeta sprint in towards his son's body.

"Come on, come!" Jaxon hissed, "You wana capture me so bad, one thing you need to know, I never make it easy!" Jaxon snarled, his eyes still glowing red.

"Hold on." Vegeta grabbed a senzu bean and forced it into his son's mouth. Trunks chewed and gasped for air, "You idiot, what have I told you about letting your guard down?" Vegeta spat as he slapped his son across the face.

"I'm sorry, father" Trunks said as his father helped him up.

"That a boy Jaxon, don't let him take control, you have control, show no fear." Ty said as he watched the standoff. Technically the Book was giving him a boost, but Jaxon was still doing most of the fighting.

"That fucker is going to…"

"No, let him, he's been getting better." Ty said as he held his hand out.

"Ha!" The swordsman charged at Jaxon, who jumped into the air and swung the sword, cutting the man down the middle. Everyone watched in shock as the body split in half.

"Nice…" Ty said, "…The head, the head!" Ty said quickly.

"Oh." Jaxon said as he held up his hand.

_Blast!_ The swordsman's head (On both sides) was vaporized.

"And now…" Ty said; Jaxon held up the sword and stabbed the man in the heart, "Very good." Ty said, "Good job little brother." Everyone just stared at the two boys.

"…What?" Ty asked; everyone's jaw was dropped. Jaxon got behind Ty and peaked out at the others; the younger boy's eyes were back to normal.

"That was impressive." Goku said.

"Really?" Jaxon asked as he moved out from behind Ty.

"…Did it really have to be that gruesome?" Chi Chi asked.

"That?" Jaxon and Ty laughed as they looked at the body, "That's nothing. Oh, sorry about the mess, and the living room, I don't think that blood stains, so, ya know…" Ty said nervously. Vegeta walked up to the boy and held out his hand.

"Let me see that sword." Vegeta said. Ty hesitated, but handed him the sword and Vegeta held up the blade.

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled as the Saiyan cut his hand with the blade. He began to bleed.

"Hn, impressive." Vegeta said.

"Yea, they go through just about anything, which is why you don't underestimate them." Ty growled as he looked at Trunks.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Trunks snarled.

"You're the only one of us covered in blood, so…" Ty smirked.

"Why you little…"

"Boy! You are in no position to talk right now. Go change into something that isn't soaked with your own blood and come back down, and don't keep me waiting." Vegeta spat.

"Yes father." Trunks mumbled as he walked off.

"…Stupid boy, he's going to get himself killed again if he doesn't start listening to some of the shit I have to say." Vegeta said.

"…Again?" Ty laughed.

"Yes, but the Dragon Balls were able to fix that." Vegeta said. Everyone turned to see Jaxon and Ty drop the book and swords, and their jaws. "…What?" Vegeta asked. The book floated back into Jaxon's hand.

"Dragon's balls?" Ty asked nervously. Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan glanced at each other; the kids were here for the Dragon Balls. "What are the Dragon's Balls?" Ty asked.

"Why don't you tell us?" Vegeta asked.

"…Cause I don't know." Ty said.

"I think you do." Vegeta said.

"…No I don't." Ty said.

"Because we have a radar to find them, all seven." Vegeta smirked.

"There's only seven?" Jaxon asked.

"I knew it!" Vegeta said.

"Jaxon!" Ty yelled.

"Don't get mad at me…" Jaxon whined as he took a step back.

"Ok, well, I guess you know where this Dragon is then. Tell me, how do you cut off his balls, and why does he have so many?" Ty asked innocently. The whole room burst into laughter. Ty and Jaxon looked at each other nervously.

"Is everyone ok in here?" Krillin and Yamcha asked as they ran into the room. Ty and Jaxon got into defensive positions, actually Jaxon hid behind Ty.

"What happened?" 18 asked as she came in with Marron; Ty relaxed and stared at her.

"…Hi." Ty said nervously; 18 looked at him curiously.

"So, you're alive." The Android said.

"…Uh huh." Ty nodded. Krillin looked back and fourth between the two and then grinded his teeth.

"Hey, 18, my wife, why don't you take Marron, our child, upstairs." Krillin said.

"…No." 18 growled. Her husband knew better than to order her around. The only one who gave orders in this marriage was her, but her husband's input was occasionally taken into consideration. Ty's face changed and he looked disappointed.

"Well, start explaining." Vegeta said.

"Hn." Ty let out a sigh and walked over to a chair and sat down. Jaxon moved behind him. He watched Trunks walk into the room wearing a sleeveless T-shirt and workout shorts. Ty leaned over to Jaxon and whispered some things. Jaxon whispered back, "First off, from what my brother has told me, you've been the nicest group of people we've met in a long time, and you helped me, so that means…" Ty looked around the room; "You're keeping us here to sell us to the Vashmall I knew it!" Ty spat as he grabbed the sword and stood up.

"Wrong, we would never do business with the Vashmallians. You think we called them? You think we sent for their men so they could capture you while we kept you here? They attacked my son. Do the math!" Vegeta said

"Hn." Ty sat back down and stared at Trunks, then Vegeta, then Trunks, Vegeta, Trunks, Vegeta. He looked at the ground and began to think, "Fine, I'll tell you what I know, and after that if you wish for us to leave, then we will do so. Just please don't hurt us." Ty said.

"We're not going to hurt you." Piccolo grunted.

"Gr." Grunted Taz as he walked into the room. He was back to normal.

"And where the frak have you been?" Ty growled.

"Grah!" Taz hissed.

"Hn." Ty nodded, "Well, I guess I should start with us. Me and my brother are obviously from a different planet. It was called…" Ty stopped and looked at the ground.

"…I think it started with a N." Jaxon said.

"…I thought it started with M." Ty said.

"Psh, you can't remember the name of your own planet?" Trunks chuckled. How stupid can you get?

"Taz." Ty growled as he pointed at Trunks.

"Grah!" Taz charged at Trunks, and Trunks hid behind his father in fear.

"Stand down!" Ty yelled. That was simply a warning for the little smartass.

"…Wait, it started with an S." Jaxon said. Trunks peaked out from behind his father's leg and watched Taz walk to the other side of the room.

"Grr." Vegeta shot his son a death stare causing Trunks to move away from the man and blush.

"Sataz…no." Ty said.

"Sertoast." Jaxon said.

"Toast?" Goten chirped

"I thought you remembered it, Santanza?" Jaxon asked.

"No, and it's been a while, cut me some slack…Sortos?" Ty asked.

"That was it!" Jaxon smiled, "…I think."

"We'll just go with it. Ok, so back to what I was saying, our planet was called Sortos, at least that's what we think, but it was a lot like your planet and I can see that we look a lot like you guys, almost exactly a like." Ty said, "Well, you know who we are, now let's get into the book. My brother found that book on our planet; it was my fault." The boy said quietly as he looked at the ground. He hadn't really told this story to very many people. Jaxon looked up at his big brother; he hated it when he blamed himself. When he blamed himself, he made very bad decisions, like their little trip to Planet Voon. "We were camping, and took my brother in the mountains and we came across a cave. My brother was four; I was nine; three years ago. We went into the cave and well we found a torch, and it looked like it was just lit. We found a path of torches that eventually led to this temple. As a nine-year-old kid, I was having the time of my life. I loved to explore, and I had hit the mother of all adventures. Well, we were looking around and I was stupidly not watching my brother, and he wandered off. I found him a short time later with the book in his hand, and after several throws, I realized that book is staying with my brother." Ty said as he looked at Jaxon. Jaxon stared back up at him, "You might as well show them." Ty said.

"Hn." Jaxon chucked the book and like a boomerang, it turned around and went right back into Jaxon's hand. Everyone was amazed.

"I began to read some of the writing on the wall. Good thing it was in my language. That book is cursed." Ty said, "The book needs a keeper, and the last keeper must have died, so basically, the next person to touch the book after the keeper dies is the new keeper of the book. The Book Of Kamell, that's the name of the book. It's basically a prison for Kamell himself. My brother is the cursed keeper of the book, and I haven't been able to figure out how to break the spell." Ty said

"…He does more than talk to him, doesn't he." Gohan said.

"Yup, sometimes he controls him, makes him say things, and we've tried everything to get rid of it, but nothing works." Ty said.

"Like when his eyes glow red." Gohan said.

"Yes…how did…you…" Ty looked at Jaxon.

"Don't worry, he hasn't done anything, just said a few things, but that's all." Gohan said.

"Hn." Ty stared at Jaxon for a few seconds causing the boy to take a step back.

"You've been saying something about Vashmall, who is that?" Bulma asked.

"The lowest form of slime in the Universe. They're a bunch of religious junkies who worship ancient powers, demons, and monsters. They collect rare and powerful religious artifacts from all across the Universe, and their leader, Prophet Herelaah, he's the most evil scum I've ever met." Ty said.

"And he wants the book." Krillin said.

"Oh yea, he wants it, and he's almost gotten it several times, actually he has the damn key to open it." Ty said. Jaxon flinched; what ever you do don't tell them about the key. Goku glanced at Piccolo; that wasn't good.

"So how did they find out about the book?" Chi Chi asked

"…Herelaah has been looking for it for the passed three hundred years. My people knew of Herelaah and the Vashmall, so at least we knew who they were when they arrived. I told my parents about the book and told them what I learned in the temple. We went to one of the Churches on my planet and talked to a guy named Rull, I think that was his name, anyways, he was a family friend and a Religious expert, a rather old man." Ty stopped for a moment and looked at his brother, "…He took one look at the book and said we needed to get off the planet and get this book away from the Vashmall. We asked him why and he said the evil in that book would make the Vashmall the strongest force in the Universe. So we gathered what we could, we stole a ship, and we took off as a family." Ty said; everyone watched a tear roll down his cheek, "We went one year without more than a few incidents…and…then…" Ty stared at the ground, "We were captured." There was a very long silence as the boy silently stared at the ground

"…And?" Trunks finally asked.

"…" Ty continued to stare at the ground.

"Is he ok?" Goku asked. Ty just stared at the ground; he would never forget that day…that horrible day on that ship. Actually that week, but that one specific day was the worst. Jaxon gently grabbed his Brother's hand and starred at him.

"Ty?" The younger boy asked quietly. No ten-year-old should ever have had to see that.

"Ty?" Gohan asked.

"…" Still no answer from the twelve-year-old boy. Jaxon tugged on his brother's arm, "…And then we came here." Ty finally said.

"…Wait…so what happened to your parents?" Trunks asked innocently.

"…" Ty said nothing; that was a topic he avoided talking about or thinking about.

"Well?" Trunks asked.

"Boy, shut up." Vegeta spat.

"You really wana know?" Ty growled as his eyes flickered gold for half a second.

"Kind of, yes." Trunks said, not really expecting anything bad.

"Ok, my planet was blown up, my mother and father were tortured to death, and I was forced to watch the whole thing, are you happy? Did that give you some kind of sick pleasure? Huh?" Ty growled as a few more tears escaped his eyes. Even talking about his parents was hard for him, and he dared anyone to insult them. He would make that person wish they were never born, "And we've been on the run ever since." The boy sniffed as he looked to the ground to hide his tears.

"Whoa…" Trunks mumbled as his face fell. That wasn't what he expected; man, ten-years-old and losing both of his parents, and no Dragon Balls to bring them back to life. Everyone was quiet and there was another long silence.

"…Why did you come to Earth?" Piccolo finally asked.

"…We were captured a second time, after he killed my parents." Ty said. Everyone watched him shut his eyes tightly; the second time was almost as bad as the first. He stayed like that for about thirty seconds before reopening them, "On the ship, I learned some stuff from the other prisoners. I learned of something you would call 'the Dragon's balls'?" Ty asked, "I assume it involves me killing a Dragon and cutting off his magical balls?"

"Blah ha haa!" Trunks wasn't present the first time Ty said that.

"And so obviously I am wrong." Ty shot a death stare at Trunks, but the boy just continued to laugh.

"There are seven magic balls and when you gather them all, you summon Shenron, the magic Dragon who will grant you two wishes." Bulma smiled.

"…Oh." Ty said, "Well, I was hoping to use them to maybe break the curse on my Brother and destroy the book once and for all." Ty asked nervously. Everyone got quiet, which made Ty feel uneasy, "I completely understand if you don't want us to use them." Ty said quickly, "They do belong to your planet and, well, who would ever help the demon…" Ty trailed off.

"No, no, it's just we just used them a few months ago." Bulma said.

"The Dragon Balls won't be active again for another two months." Piccolo said. (After each wish, you have to wait four months and then you can make one wish; it's a fact.)

"Well that's just frakking fantastic, isn't it?" Ty spat as he stood up and kicked the dead swordsman's body, "I knew it was too good. A year and a half of trying to find this place and it was just a frakking waste of time, stupid!" Ty spat.

"However…" Piccolo said.

"Hm?" Ty looked up with all the hope in the world.

"There are the Namekian Dragon Balls and they will be ready in a little over a month." Piccolo said.

"…Namek?" Ty asked.

"My home planet." Piccolo said.

"Grrr, we wouldn't have enough time. They're on their way." Ty said, "We have eight days before they get here and…they…" Ty trailed off and looked at the ground.

"…"

"You're not helping." Jaxon spat as he looked at the book.

"…"

"Grrr…" Jaxon growled at the book. Just then, his eyes turned red, "**Let's not forget boy, who the real boss is around here. You do as I say or so help me I will destroy you.**" Jaxon spat in a very deep voice. Ty was just staring at the Z Warriors, wondering when and how they would kill him. Everyone turned to Ty who took a step back; and now was his time to escape.

"Ok, well…thanks for not kill us…" Ty said as he grabbed Jaxon, "You've been very kind…" He started to move towards the doors, "But…" He looked at Taz, "The pods!" The boy yelled as he began to run.

"…After him!" Vegeta yelled.

"Grah!" Taz snarled as he transformed into the lizard creature. Everyone took a step back as it moved in front of the door.

**With Jaxon And Ty**

"Where are the frakking pods?" Ty screamed as he ran around the labs. Finally, he entered a room and found the two sitting in the middle of the floor, "Yes!" Ty smiled as he charged at the pods and hopped inside.

"Ty, wait." Jaxon said. First off, they didn't have enough fuel to go anywhere, and second, he was starting to like these people. They were nice, except for Trunks…and Piccolo.

"No wait, get in your pod now!" Ty yelled as he closed his pod, "Blast off!" The young teen screamed as he hit the button. The pod began to move off the ground but then stopped, "What?" Ty screamed. He looked out the window to see that smart-ass purple haired kid holding the pod down, "That little frakker!" Ty spat as the pod slowly moved down. Everyone else ran in to see Trunks standing on top of the pod as it tried to blast off. "Well I'm not going down without a fight!" Ty snarled as he grabbed a knife. The pod powered down and Ty got ready, "Come on you piece of shit, come and get some!" Ty snarled. The Pod door open and Ty launched out was immediately disarmed.

"Boy, would you relax?" Vegeta snarled as he held the knife out of reach.

"How?" Ty was stunned. How did he disarm him so fast?

"Nobody said you had to leave." Goku said. Poor kid was as paranoid as his little brother. Ty looked at him and then looked at the pod. Trunks landed on the ground and crossed his arms.

"…I'm not going down without a fight!" Ty dove into his pod and pulled out some kind of futuristic gun, "Eat hot plasma you son of a rat!" Ty snarled as he opened fire. The gun began to shoot like a machine gun. He fired the gun at Vegeta, "You like that? Huh! Huh? Wh…what?" Ty stopped firing. The bullets did nothing but burn Vegeta's shirt, "…Aww." Ty said as he dropped the gun, "Stupid cheap piece of crap." The boy mumbled. He knew that guy was lying about that gun.

"Done?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon was hiding behind his pod, "Relax brat, no one is going to hurt you." Vegeta said.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us until the Dragon Balls are ready." Bulma said.

"…You're serious?" Ty asked as he got out of the pod.

"The Vashmallians are pathetic. They shall be no threat to us." Vegeta gave a slight smirk.

"…How do you know about them?" Ty asked.

"When I was working for Frieza, I learned a few things about them. It seems they caused a few problems for him." Vegeta said.

"…Frieza is nothing compared to Herelaah's army." Ty said. Vegeta shot the boy a death stare, causing Ty to stumble backwards.

"Frieza. Was. Horrible." Vegeta hissed, "He blew up my planet, killed my parents, and treated me like dirt for twenty-five long years." Vegeta snarled. Ty tilted his head; he had something in common with this man.

"Frieza was killed about ten years ago, correct?" Ty asked.

"Yes." Vegeta growled.

"The Vashmall has changed since then. They no longer have that ship called The Cosmos." Ty said. Vegeta stared at him.

"…Cosmos?" Goku asked.

"It was a ship about the size of West City. What do you mean they don't have it?" Vegeta asked.

"From what I've learned, they found some partners a while back and now they have a different ship, a much bigger ship, called 'De Civitate Dei'; the City of God." Ty said. Vegeta's eye twitched. The name was enough to give him a bad feeling, "De Civitate Dei is the size of small moon." Ty said.

"What?" Everyone screamed.

"Hah." Ty stumbled backwards and fell over. Bulma stared at him and smiled.

"I don't think that will change anything, we can help you." The woman said.

"…Why?" Ty asked.

"Why what?" Gohan asked.

"Why the frak would you or anyone else in this Hell you call a Universe want to help us?" Ty asked, "I just tried to kill you for frak's sake."

"…What's frak?" Trunks asked.

"What?" Ty asked.

"Frak, you keep saying it." The boy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, then perhaps I should translate it to your language, why the fuck would you or anyone else in this Hell you call a Universe want to help us? I just tried to kill you for fuck's sake!" Ty spat, "Is that better?"

"So frak means fuck?" Trunks asked innocently.

_Smack!_ "Watch the mouth brat." Vegeta snarled. Trunks pouted and rubbed the tender spot on his head. His dad was going to give him a concussion before lunchtime.

"Yes…frak, frakker, frakking, motherfrak, motherfrakker, motherfrakking, the highly frowned upon fatherfrakking, getting frakked up, to get a good frak, and to be frakked." Ty said.

"You too, don't you use that mouth around me." Vegeta spat. Ty looked at him like he was crazy, "…I'm serious." Snarled Vegeta.

"…Hmph, I still don't see why the frak you wana help us." Ty said.

"Why you little!" Vegeta snarled as he took a step forwards; Ty took a step back.

"…Oh…no…" Jaxon said as he looked up.

"What?" Ty asked.

"Seven days, we have seven days until they get here." Jaxon shook.

"What?" Ty screamed.

"Seven days." Jaxon gulped.

"How do you know that?" Gohan asked.

"The people of Sortos are ve…were very smart, very scientifically advanced and well educated." Ty said as he thought about that massive ship blocking out the sun and taking him and his brother prisoner for a third time, "We're good at math and distance/time calculations." Jaxon looked at his book. He didn't want to go back on that ship, he couldn't. Ty looked at the others and then looked at Taz. The others watched the two stare at each other for a moment and then Ty looked at Bulma. "If it's not too much trouble, we would like to take you up on your offer, if you don't mind." Ty said nervously.

"It's no trouble at all, why don't you go upstairs and take a bath and I'll have someone bring you something to wear." Bulma said. Ty noticed he was still wearing the hospital robe, and it was open in the back, of course he could care less.

"You do know what a bath is, right boy?" Vegeta growled.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid." Ty spat.

"…Grrr…" Jaxon growled.

"What?" Ty asked.

"Grrr! Grrr! Grrr!" Taz transformed back into his reptilian form and got in a defensive stance.

"What? What is it?" Ty asked as he picked up his sword.

"…Five, no wait, make that ten, no fifteen, no, eighteen royal guards, all just outside the city." Jaxon said nervously.

"What?" Ty screamed. Where were they all coming from? Everyone closed their eyes and flinched; there were 18 of them.

"And there's one more…" Jaxon said as he moved backwards.

"Oh you're frakking kidding me, please tell me you're kidding me." Ty begged.

"Nope, he's back." Jaxon shook as he hid behind the table fort.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Heinrich." Ty gulped.

**Just Outside Of West City**

"Und what de frak kind of planet ist dis?" A man said in a German accent as he pulled his sword out of a 'local's' chest.

"Planet Earth, sir." One of the swordsmen bowed.

"Yuck, barbaric, primitive species. Let us find de Book of Kamell und getten back to de ship. Any word on de Scout Team?" Heinrich asked.

"Negative, we lost all contact at a location known as Capsule Corporations." The man said.

"…Those rat, they must be terrorizing de locals. We must capture them immediately before they are killed." Heinrich snarled as he began to move into the city, "Onwards! Schnell, schnell!" Heinrich screamed.

MAN OH MAN HAVE I BEEN NICE OR WHAT? A 4,000 WORD+ CHAPTER, JUST FOR YOU GUYS. MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW.

**Author's Note:** As you can see, a very important chapter. I hope you all enjoyed.


	5. Book Resident Number Two

**Chapter 5: Book Resident Number Two**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note: **Hey guys, uhhh, surprise, surprise, I just had a minor jaw procedure. I had a little jaw surgery, which means updates might be slower than usual. Seeing how I just got back from the hospital this morning, I don't see myself updating most of my stories for a few days because my vision is a little blurry, my memory is a tad slow, and I'm in the recovery process. BTW, thanks to those of you who have been reviewing. I've seen an increase in interest in this story, which is why I'm giving you guys an update; I hope you enjoy.

**Back At Capsule Corp**

Ty inspected his new clothes. It was one of Vegeta's T-Shirts and oversized sweatpants that he had to tie extra tight so they didn't fall down, "…Well? How do I look?" Ty asked.

"…Eh." Jaxon shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, thanks for being honest." Ty laughed as the two rejoined the others; Jaxon began to giggle uncontrollably.

"So this man, Heinrich, who is he?" Gohan asked.

"He's someone who won't die." Ty said. Everyone stared at him, "I've killed this man forty-three times, and he won't die!" Ty yelled.

"So he can regenerate?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't know what he does, he just won't die!" Ty said.

"Are you sure you don't want us to handle this?" Goku asked.

"I can fight myself!" Ty spat.

"Ok, ok, I'm just saying." Goku said, "Krillin, Yamcha, and 18, I want you to stay back here with Jaxon, Trunks, and Goten." Goku said.

"Hey, why can't we come?" Trunks whined.

"Cause you almost died, brat." Vegeta snarled.

"Hmph." Trunks crossed his arms and mumbled to himself.

"What did you say?" Vegeta snarled causing Trunks to quickly back away.

"Nothing sir." The boy gulped. Ty stared at Vegeta; was that how his father was? Was he hostile? Oh frak, he couldn't even remember, he couldn't remember if his own father acted like that, all he could remember was that horrible day, and what he said; his last words. He was starting to get…no, it's good, it's cool, he doesn't need it, not yet, not now…maybe he'll have some later though, just a little to help him relax. Jaxon has a whole bunch in his pod, I think.

"Boy!" Vegeta yelled.

"Huh? Yea, what?" Ty asked as he shook the thoughts of his parents from his head.

"You ok?" Gohan asked.

"Yea, fine, of course. Now, you guys are cool with helping me and my little brother, right?" Ty asked for the tenth time.

"Yes, you can trust us. I don't know how things have worked out for you guys in the passed, but we're different, we're always willing to help people out." Goku smiled.

"Cut the crap Kakarott, let's go." Vegeta said. The Prince, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo all ran out the front door; Ty turned to the group of fighters.

"My brother, if anything happens to him…" Ty pointed to the cleaning bot that was cleaning up the bodies in the living room, "I'm serious." Ty growled.

"Relax, we'll watch him." Trunks said.

"…Watch him too." Ty said as he pointed at Trunks.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled as Ty ran out the front door, "Stupid son of a…" Trunks stopped when he saw Jaxon's eyes flicker red. The younger boy slightly shook his head. If there was one thing Ty didn't stand for, it was when people even mentioned his parents in an insult. Jaxon was just hoping Ty didn't resort to using his _'stuff'_ like he did last time. Actually, come to think of it, he could go for some himself, but it would have to wait until later.

**In West City**

"Boo-ya, first line of the story, here we go." Officer Carl Winslow smiled as he drove his patrol car down the street; yup, Mr. Die Hard Family Matters Cop is back, I love'em.

'Carl, come in Carl, over.' A voice on the Radio said.

"This is Carl, I read you, over." Carl said as he picked up the Radio and held down a button.

'Carl, you're not going to believe this, over' The Radio said.

"Jackie, try me, over" Carl smirked

'Ha, I guess you've seen men with swords terrorizing the town, right? Over.' Jackie said.

"Oh for the love of, I'm on it, over." Carl sighed.

'On Highway Six, get over there and take care of them, over and out.' Jackie said.

"…I'll bet you anything those flying guys are gona be there; Saiyaman and friends, stupid." Carl snarled.

**25 Years Ago**

Frieza sat in his chair, sipping his wine as he stared at his guest, "…Vegeta, who am I looking at?" Frieza asked. 17-year-old Vegeta took a step forwards and bowed

"Lord Frieza, this is Prophet Herelaah of the Vashmallian Empire. His ship wishes to search Planet Aldapack before we destroy it." Vegeta said. Frieza finished his wine and stood up. He walked up to the very old man and scanned him. He was dressed in nice robes and had a cloth mask to cover his head except for his yellowish eyes and light blue skin.

"Why do you want to search Aldapack?" Frieza asked.

"He is searching for something." One of Herelaah's guards said.

"I was asking him." Frieza snarled.

"He does not speak unless he needs to." The Guard said.

"Really?" Frieza smirked. Herelaah stared at Frieza and held up his hands. He clapped three times and several guards were by his side. Zarbon and Dodoria got in fighting stances. The guards took out a piece of paper and held it up. There was a large symbol drawn on the paper. "Pretty picture, did you draw it?" Frieza snorted. Herelaah snapped his finger.

"This symbol is on a Book, a very important book that we are searching for." The Guard said.

"And why is this book so important that it has to delay my fun?" Frieza asked. Herelaah snapped his finger and several men came into the room with large bags. "Zarbon." Frieza said.

"Yes Lord Frieza.' Zarbon said as he ran over to one of the bags and tore it open. Frieza's jaw dropped.

"I'll buy the planet from you." Herelaah said. Frieza stared at him and smiled evilly.

"A lot of money for a book, isn't it?" Frieza asked.

"I don't expect it to be there, just a clue to its' location, do we have a deal?" Herelaah asked.

"Yes, planet is all yours." Frieza said.

"You may have it once I am done, the race means nothing to me, just the clue." Herelaah said. Frieza smiled as he looked at the jewels; he liked this guy.

"You there, boy, the door." One of the Guards hissed; Vegeta didn't move.

"Vegeta, get the door!" Frieza snarled as he fired a small blast at the teen, badly burning his chest.

"Sorry Lord Frieza." Vegeta gulped as he ran over to the door and opened it. They began to leave.

"Oh…Vegeta." Herelaah said as he turned. Vegeta looked up at him, "We'll be meeting again…some day." Herelaah laughed as he held up his hand and blasted the boy back to the wall.

"Ha haa!" Frieza laughed. Vegeta felt his chest burn with pain, and what did he mean by that? He'd meet him again?

**Present Day**

So that's what Herelaah meant. That was the last time he saw Herelaah personally, of course business between him and Frieza continued, but there came a point where Herelaah and the Vashmall started to get stronger, and Frieza became more curious about the book.

"Are you sure my brother will be ok?" Ty asked as he tried to keep up with the Z Warriors.

"He seemed to do well last night." Vegeta said, "Except he did stab one of the brats, had to give Goten a senzu bean, funny thing though, Jaxon knew where the bag was." Vegeta said.

"Yea, that doesn't surprise me. Kamell sees a lot more than you think, just watch yourself around him." Said Ty, of course it wasn't him he was worried about, I mean sure, Kamell was bad and all-powerful, but there was her, and when she got involved, things got crazy. Come to think of it, he forgot to mention her to the Z Warriors, oh well, not important.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

**Back At The House**

Everyone watched as Taz inspected the food and then nodded his head, "Grah." The beast barked. With that, Jaxon began to eat.

"Why do you check the food?" Goten asked.

"Do you really think there's poison in it?" Trunks chuckled. How paranoid do you have to be to think that your food is poisoned?

"My brother has been poisoned three times, but he only had a small dose so he survived, I almost died once, but Ty killed the guy for the antidote. Taz has a really good nose and he can smell poison." Jaxon said.

"How did you figure that out?" Yamcha asked.

"We were eating some stuff someone gave us and Taz started to sniff it, then he bit my hand until I dropped it. I got sick but lived; that's how we figured it out." Jaxon said.

"Huh." Krillin said.

"…How did you know that he wasn't just hungry?" Yamcha asked.

"Cause we also found the empty bottle in the bottom of the trash. After a few more times we figured it out." Jaxon said. It was noted that Jaxon was talking a lot more than yesterday. They seemed to be gaining his trust. "…Are you guys really gona help us stop Herelaah?" Jaxon asked.

"Sure." Everyone said in unison.

"…Why?" Jaxon asked.

"Why not?" Goten asked.

"Hmm…" Jaxon scrunched his face and thought for a moment, "…I've got nothing." Jaxon said.

"This guy sounds like a threat to the Universe; it's better if we get rid of him, and you two seem like nice kids." Krillin said. Jaxon just stared at him; nobody ever called them 'nice kids' before.

"So have you killed a lot of people?" Trunks asked. The only person he ever helped kill was Broly, but Goten, Gohan, and (from Goten and Gohan said) Goku's Ghost helped them, so technically Trunks has never killed anyone.

"Hmm…" Jaxon thought for a moment, "Not as many as my brother. He's a lot better at it than I am. I'm good at killing Royal Guards though." Jaxon said.

"Those sword guys?" Trunks asked.

"Yup, they're not that tough, but their swords are very dangerous. That's why you got hurt." Jaxon said.

"Well, stupid shit snuck up on me. Why couldn't I sense his KI?" Trunks asked.

"Be right back." Jaxon got up and walked off. He came back with a bloody metal belt in his hand, "These things help mask your energy. This is a high quality one used for scouts so they can get close without being detected. The guys outside the city are probably using the lower model. That's used in large groups so they get close enough. These break easily so they tend to use the lower model." Jaxon said.

"Huh." Trunks grunted.

"…What race are you anyways?" Jaxon asked as he pointed at Trunks and Goten.

"We're half Saiyan, half Human." Trunks and Goten said with a proud smile spread across their face.

"…Saiyan?" Jaxon tilted his head; Kamell mentioned something about that last night, but his definition was a little overly exaggerated.

"…"

"…That's not very nice." Jaxon said.

"What did he say?" Trunks asked, assuming Jaxon was talking to the Book.

"He called Saiyans a bunch of poo throwing monkeys who all got killed in a fiery explosion of death and destruction by Lord Frieza." Jaxon said nervously.

"Grrr!" Trunks's KI shot up causing Jaxon to visibly jump.

"He said it, not me, please don't hurt me!" Jaxon begged as he backed away. Everyone stared at him, "Hmm?" Jaxon's face changed, "…You…you guys really aren't going to hurt me, are you?" Jaxon asked slowly.

"No, we want to help you." Bulma said. Jaxon just couldn't believe it; nobody ever helped them. They always tried to capture him, or kill him. Why were these people helping him? Everyone stared at Jaxon; he wasn't moving at all. He was just staring at the floor.

"Are you ok?" Chi Chi asked. Jaxon began to drool. Goten tapped on the boy's shoulder, but he didn't respond.

"…Is he ok?" Trunks asked.

"Jaxon?" Krillin asked.

"Yes…" Jaxon finally said; he didn't move a muscle.

"What's wrong, are you ok?" Yamcha asked.

"Fine." Jaxon said as he shook his head and relaxed.

"…What was that?" 18 asked.

"What was what?" Jaxon asked. The others just stared at him curiously. Trunks had a gut feeling that this was bigger than they thought, and that these guys were not telling them everything.

**20 Years Ago**

"…Let him in." Frieza sighed as he sat up in his chair.

"Frieza." Herelaah said as he entered the room. He had on robes with jewels attached, and he had on a crown, and his face was still not visible. He had more guards this time and a new man who he was wearing a blue military uniform.

"What is it Herelaah? I'm busy." Frieza growled.

"I am in need of some _information_. I understand you have three Saiyans on board, correct?" Herelaah asked. Frieza was one of the few people he talked to, besides his followers.

"Yes, do you wish to talk to Vegeta?" Frieza asked.

"No, the son of Bardock, Raditz." Herelaah said.

"…What reason could you ever have for wanting to talk to that third-class pathetic joke of a Warrior?" Frieza snarled.

"He's been keeping something from you." Herelaah said.

"…Bring me Raditz!" Frieza practically yelled. This is a shot in the dark, but I'm gona go with Raditz being twenty-one at the time. I don't know if that's true, I think it works, just roll with it. The Saiyan slowly entered the room and bowed to Lord Frieza

"Raditz, hello. Please, come closer, please." Herelaah smiled. Raditz looked at the other nervously and walked forwards. "Raditz, Son of Bardock. Prior to your father's death, he did a job for Frieza on a planet named Kanassa. Before you left for Frieza's ship, you saw your father one…last…time." Herelaah's eye twitched. Frieza was amazed at how he could know this.

"Y…y…yes, and?" Raditz asked nervously.

"The necklace; Give. It. To. Me." Herelaah growled.

"I…I don't know what y…"

"Heinrich, our friend obviously doesn't want to cooperate, perhaps you can change his mind." Herelaah snarled.

"Und now de fun begins." Heinrich smiled evilly as he launched at the teen and began to beat him into a bloody mess. Frieza wasn't sure how to react. After about a minute, Heinrich got up and Herelaah took a step forwards.

"It's a silver chain with a blue crystal hanging from it. It has a very unique symbol on it, where is it?" Herelaah asked once again.

"I…I d…don't know what you're t…talking about." Raditz coughed.

"Heinrich." Herelaah snarled; he hated asking more than once.

"…Lord Frieza, this has gone on long enough. This is our fighter, we're the boss, not him." Zarbon whispered.

"Herelaah, enough!" Frieza demanded. Zarbon was right; Raditz was his property, not theirs.

"Hn." Herelaah snapped his finger and Heinrich stopped. He walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him, "For the third, and final time. Where is it?"

"Hn." Raditz slowly reached into his armor and pulled out the necklace around his neck. The only thing he had to remember his father.

"By the Gods, The Kanassan Necklace…" Herelaah smiled as he tore the necklace off and stood up, "The other Saiyans are to know nothing of our meeting. Lord Frieza, I thank you for your time." Herelaah said as he walked off.

"Wait, what was that necklace?" Frieza shouted.

"The next clue to finding my book. The Kanassans were a race of psychics, and this necklace contains something of great value to my quest." Herelaah called out.

"And what exactly is inside the necklace?" Frieza asked, but Herelaah didn't answer; he didn't have to. He was getting stronger and stronger and soon Frieza would be out of the picture, permanently (in about eight years). Right now he had to see a very short man who could unlock the secrets of this necklace.

**Present Day**

Ty couldn't get them out of his head; he hadn't thought of his parents this much in a long time. Heinrich was here, he had to explain things, and it was bringing all the painful memories back into his head. He and Jaxon don't even talk about their time as prisoners. They try to avoid the subject at all costs.

"Hey!" Gohan yelled.

"Yea, what's up?" Ty asked as he got back to what ever was happening at the current moment.

"…You ok? I called your name like ten times." Gohan said.

"Sorry…I…was…just…" Ty trailed off.

"…You sure you're ok?" Gohan asked as they landed.

"Yea, great." The boy sighed.

"Hn." Gohan didn't buy it. Something was really bothering the kid, but right now, they had bigger things to worry about.

"…So, why exactly are you wearing that again?" Ty asked as he stared at Gohan's outfit.

"Because I am…"

"Oh for love of." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"Protector of innocence!" Gohan struck a pose, "Defender of all that is good!" Gohan struck another pose, "Guardian of the Satan City…Saiyaman!" Gohan said as he struck his final pose. Ty's sweat dropped.

"…What ever works for you…" Ty said as he walked over to Vegeta.

"Well, we can all agree that they've been here." Vegeta said as he looked at all the bloody bodies.

"So where's Heinrich?" Piccolo grunted

"Oh, he's here." Ty said as he looked around, "In about sixty seconds, they're going to ambush us, just you wait." Ty said as he held up his sword. He was all too familiar with this trap.

**18 Years Ago**

"You see why I brought this to you. I needed some powerful magic to decode it." Herelaah smirked as he glanced around the room.

"Yes, well…you can't get something for nothing, I'm afraid." Babidi smiled evilly.

"Hmm…" Herelaah was about to touch some kind of energy absorbing device when…

"Don't touch that!" Babidi snarled.

"My apologies " Herelaah turned and walked over to the wizard.

"Gr." Dabura got in a fighting stance.

"Name your price." Herelaah said.

"…I can't really say I need anything…" Babidi said with a lack of interest.

"Money?" Herelaah asked.

"Don't need it." Said Babidi, all he needed was his precious Majin Buu, if he could just get there, and find it.

"Anything, I can get you anything." Herelaah said.

"No, now get off my ship." Babidi snarled. This fool had wasted enough of his valuable time.

"The Supreme KAI is still alive." Herelaah growled.

"What?" Babidi asked in complete surprise.

"He's been tracking you. I can get him off your trail, but only if you help me." Herelaah said.

"…Give me the damn necklace." Babidi snarled as he held out his hand.

"Excellent." Herelaah had a sadistic evil smile under the cloth covering his mouth.

**Back At Capsule Corp**

Jaxon was lying on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling, "Hm?" Jaxon grunted as the book floated over him.

"…"

"Wait, you want wh…" Jaxon stopped talking and sat up. He blinked and for a brief moment, his eyes glowed light blue. He turned his head and stared at little Marron who was sipping a juice box.

"…Hi." Marron said.

"Hm." Jaxon gave a slightly evilly smile and slowly got off the couch, "_…Hello my dear._" Jaxon said in a woman's voice.

"…" Marron just stared.

"_And what's your name?_" Jaxon asked.

"…Marron." The little girl said.

"_Marron, do you want to have some fun?_" Jaxon asked.

"…" Marron shrugged her shoulders.

"_Hm._" Jaxon's hand shot out and he covered the girl's mouth. She began to panic and thrash around, but Jaxon didn't even flinch, "_Little girl, look deep into my eyes, tell me what you see, I am your potential, I am all and everything you can be. Join your voice with mine and soon, victory everlasting._" Jaxon said as he released the girl.

"…Pain…and…" Marron stared at Jaxon, "Suffering will consume all, the end of peace is near, it has been written and the rise of the Queen of Darkness shall come again…" Marron smiled evilly.

"_Excellent._" Jaxon and Marron said in unison, "_Now all we need to do is…_" Jaxon grabbed the girl's neck and kissed her on the lip, "_Seal the deal._" Marron's eyes began to glow bright blue. "_And we'll tuck you away for a rainy day. Sweet dreams my dear innocent child, your moment will arrive soon enough, I can feel it._" Said the two. Just then, Marron collapsed to the ground and Jaxon hopped onto the couch.

"Huh?" Marron got up and blinked several times, "Potty." Said the girl as she ran off.

"_Hm?_" Just then, Jaxon's head (without turning his body) snapped 180 degrees "_Hello, Goten._" Jaxon smiled evilly.

"Hah…" Goten took a step back. Just then, Jaxon fell limp on the couch and blacked out. His head moved back to normal. Goten ran over and shook the boy until he woke up.

"Wh…I'm awake. Are we under attack?" Jaxon asked as he sat up.

"Are you ok?" Goten asked, still rather confused as to what he just saw.

"…Yea, fine." Jaxon said, "What happened? Did I just hurt somebody?" Jaxon yelped as he stumbled to his feet.

"No, just, you were talking to yourself." Goten said nervously.

"…What did I say?" Jaxon asked.

"Uh, I couldn't hear so well." Goten said.

"Sup guys." Trunks said as he walked up to the two. He was holding a brown rectangle with a bite mark out of it.

"Hmm?" Jaxon stared at the rectangle and titled his head, "What's that?" Jaxon asked.

"…Chocolate." Trunks said.

"Chocolate!" Goten smiled as he jumped up, "Can I have a piece Trunks, oh please, please, please?" Goten begged, forgetting everything that he just saw Jaxon do.

"Hmm…" Trunks let out a sigh and broke a piece off. He turned to Jaxon and thought for a moment. Honestly, without Goten, he would be a complete jackass like his father, and while it may sound stupid, Goten is the person who's taught him to share, be nice, not insult a person for everything they do, and to just be a friendlier person. Trunks broke off a little bit bigger piece than Goten's and held it out, "Want some?" Trunks asked. Jaxon slowly reached his hand out and grabbed it. He sniffed it and stared at Goten; now if Goten was eating it, then that means it's not poisoned, right?

"Grah." Just then, Taz walked into the room and looked over at the three.

"Hm." Jaxon smiled, perfect timing, "Taz."

"Gruh." Taz walked over and sniffed the chocolate. He said nothing, no nod, no sign that it was or was not poisoned; he just sat down and looked at Jaxon.

"…Well?" Jaxon asked.

"…"

Jaxon looked at the book. He held up the piece of chocolate and took a very small bite. His eyes shot wide open and he stuffed the whole piece in his mouth.

"…Good?" Trunks asked.

"Very good, very, very good." Jaxon smiled. It was very rare that he ever got to have sweets, and this was one of the best things he's ever had, "Thank you." Jaxon smiled.

"No problem." Trunks said.

"Marron?" Krillin called out as he entered the room, "Have you guys seen Marron?"

"Potty." Jaxon said.

"…Oh Dende." Krillin gulped as he ran off. He could only pray that she made it.

**With Ty**

"Ha!" Ty yelled as he sliced the swordsman down the middle.

"Ha!" Piccolo used his sharp claws to cut the head off of one of the swordsman.

"You still think we're not strong enough?" Vegeta spat as he blasted several swordsmen at once. Ty launched at Vegeta and flew over his head. Vegeta turned to see a Royal Guard at the end of Ty's sword.

"Saved your life." Ty smirked as he got back to fighting.

"Show off, cocky, brat." Vegeta mumbled. Ty was basically Trunks without purple hair. As Ty continued to fight, he was beginning to wonder why Heinrich wasn't here. Usually he always stood on the sidelines and oversaw his troops as they TRIED to capture them.

**Outside Capsule Corp**

_Click! Beep! Click! Click! Low Humming!_

"Und now we begin." Heinrich growled as he held up his large gun. He slowly walked towards the front door and smiled evilly. You know the Nazi guy from the beginning of the first Indiana Jones? He looks similar to him. He has on tan overalls, a tan button up jacket, black leather gloves, and a tan hat; just think of him as a Nazi looking guy.

OK, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, KIND OF AN EVIL PLACE TO STOP, PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Heinrich's Assault

**Chapter 6: Heinrich's Assault**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Inside Capsule Corporations**

Jaxon was staring at the large box; Television was what 18 called it, or TV for short. Completely ignoring why her name was 18, he was now watching something called 'Cartoons'. Trunks, Goten, and Marron were right beside him. 18 and Krillin were sitting on the couch. Heinrich quietly opened the door and peaked inside…those fighters would think he's still in the city, and with his top of the line belt, his KI would be hidden until he was within 10 feet of the victim…these didn't come cheap, and they didn't last long…the battery life was very low. It was time to stalk his prey. Jaxon started to drool. This was stupid and mindless and probably the greatest thing he's ever done with his time; watching cartoons.

"…"

"Hn?" Jaxon looked at the book and his heart sank, "N…no…he can't be." Jaxon said.

"What?" Trunks and Goten both asked.

"Don't move!"

"Ah!" Jaxon yelped as he got behind Trunks and Goten. Everyone stood up to see a man holding a large gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Trunks snarled.

"Shut it, boy!" Heinrich snarled.

"Grrr…" Trunks was about to make a comeback when he felt someone holding onto the back of his shirt. Trunks and Goten both turned to see the terrified look on Jaxon's face; he truly looked scared.

"Jaxon what's wrong?" Goten asked.

"Hah…" Jaxon was too afraid to speak.

"Come now Jaxon, given me de Book of Kamell und let us get back to Herelaah." Heinrich smirked.

"And who the hell are you?" Trunks snarled.

"What's going on in here?" Bulma asked as she came in with Yamcha and her parents.

"Un Thousand apologies _humans_. Ich hope dis _rat_ hasn't caused you any of de problems und trouble. Please, allow me to take him with me." Heinrich said.

"Hey, he's not a rat, he's our friend!" Goten yelled.

"Hmm?" Jaxon opened his eyes. What did he just call him?

"Friend? Boy, your so-called 'friend' has poisoned your planet with un Book of Kamell, un cursed book that will only bring you und your friends pain und suffering. Allow me to save your planet by arresting him." Heinrich said. Surly these people couldn't be that stupid, right?

"Grrr!" Trunks powered up and got in a fighting stance. While he didn't trust Jaxon or Ty, he wasn't going to let these jerk-offs capture them. From what he had heard and seen, he was starting to get a feeling that they had been through some very 'bad' things in their life, and some things that they weren't even telling them, "If you wana take him then you're going to have to get through us first." Trunks snarled.

"Yea." Growled Goten.

"Grrr…" 18, Krillin, and Yamcha got in fighting stances. Bulma and her parents backed away slowly.

"Foolish boy; I'll maken you regret that." Heinrich hissed as he pulled the trigger.

"Hn." Trunks just smirked; no gun could hurt him. His dad showed him that bullets can't go through Saiyan skin, even half-saiyan skin. He had a funny way of showing it though. Trunks would rather skip this flashback…sighs.

"Ha haa!" A white lightning-like beam of energy shot from the gun and hit Trunks dead on, "Hm hm hmm" Heinrich smiled; the sound of a child screaming always filled his heart with joy.

**With Ty**

"…I don't get it, I know I sensed him here." Ty said as he looked around.

"…Are you ok?" Gohan asked.

"…Yea, why?" Ty asked. He felt something wet roll down his cheek. He felt his face and looked at his fingers, "I thing they got my back too." Ty said as he turned around. He had a very large cut going across his back, "It's no big deal; it'll heal eventually." Ty grunted.

"Hn." Gohan would give him a senzu bean when they got back to the lookout.

"We'll keep searching. What's this guy look like?" Piccolo asked.

"Coward." Vegeta snarled

'Father!' Trunks's voice screamed in Vegeta's head. There was a blast of wind and it took Ty a moment to figure out what happened; Vegeta was gone.

"…Where'd he go?" Ty asked.

"Dunno." Gohan said.

"…He's heading back to Capsule Corp." Goku said as he tracked Vegeta's KI.

"Freeze!" Yelled a voice, "Let me see your hands."

"Hm?" Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo turned to see Officer Carl Winslow holding up his gun.

**At Capsule Corp**

"Akakaka!" Goten and Trunks screamed as the beam hit them.

"Enough!" 18 yelled as she tried to stop Heinrich.

"Grah!" The man snarled as he fired the gun at her.

"Ah!" 18 fell to her knees. Bunny grabbed Marron and went to hide with Dr. Briefs.

"Grrrakakakaka!" Yamcha and Krillin both went down.

"Ah ha, und now it ist time to go, Jaxon." Heinrich snarled as he turned to the boy.

"No…you…won't take him." Trunks coughed as he stumbled to his feet. His clothes were burned in many places, he had multiple burns all over his body, and he was shaking. What the hell kind of weapons did these people have?

"Stupid brat, I'm doing you un favor!" Heinrich screamed as he aimed his gun at the boy.

"He…he's our…friend." Trunks gasped for air, "Akakakaka!"

"Taz!" Jaxon screamed.

"Mmm mmm" Taz backed away. He would fight anyone but Heinrich. The man was smart, strong, and crazy.

"Mwah ha ha haaa!" Heinrich laughed evilly.

_Bam! _Heinrich went flying through the wall and Vegeta practically flew to his son, who was violently shaking on the floor.

"Trunks, are you ok?" Vegeta asked, his voice showing the concern of a caring father.

"Gah…ah…ka…hah…" Trunks gasped as he grabbed the front of his father's shirt.

"Shit, senzu bean." Vegeta said as he lifted his son into his arms and…

"Wait." Said a quiet voice.

"Hn?" Vegeta turned to see Jaxon hiding behind the TV, "What's wrong with him?" Vegeta asked, completely ignoring the other violently shaking Z Warriors.

"It's to immobilize people. It'll wear off soon." Jaxon said quietly.

"…You've been shot by that thing too?" Vegeta asked.

"Mhmm." Jaxon nodded his head.

"What the heck?" Goku yelled as he appeared in the room with Gohan, Piccolo, and Ty.

"D…d…d…d…d…." Goten shook as his father scooped him into his arms.

"Calm yourself Kakarott, he's ok. It will wear off, and besides, we've been relying on the Senzu Beans too much. If the Vashmall are coming here, I'd rather have as many as we can get; better safe than sorry." Vegeta said as he sat down on the couch with his son in his arms. Trunks's shaking was beginning to slow and he was just shivering. Goku joined him with Goten in his arms. Gohan and Piccolo were checking on the others. Ty was trying to figure out how they just teleported back to the house.

**With Officer Winslow**

"…Where the hell did they go?" The cop asked as he stared at the empty spot in front of him.

**At Capsule Corporations**

"D…d…daddy, it hurts." Goten shook as tears ran down his cheek.

"…How long does this last?" Goku asked as he held his son close.

"Thirty minutes. The first minute or so are always like that (Rapid shaking), the next 29 minutes will be painful and exhausting, but they'll survive. Me and my brother have been through this many times." Ty said.

"Mmm…" Trunks was biting his lip to keep from crying. Vegeta looked down at his son and watched a tear escape his eye. He pulled the boy close and gently grabbed his hand…Trunks squeezed hard as more tears escaped his eyes. His face turned red with humiliation. He wasn't supposed to ever cry; crying was for the weak, crying wasn't for a prince, but it hurt sooooo bad, but what Trunks wanted to know was how and why?

"What happened? Is he gone?" Bulma asked as she peaked into the room. The others were still hiding, "…Trunks!" Bulma yelped as she ran over to the boy.

"Mmm…" Trunks blushed even brighter red as he glanced at Ty who was staring at him, but then he noticed something; a tear ran down Ty's cheek.

"Hmm…" Ty stared at the 'family'; he wish he had a mother and father to care for him when he got shocked by the 'Rat-Trap 9000' (That's what he called it since they were called rats by most of the Universe). He was having bigger cravings for his _'stuff'_, he needed it, he wanted to forget. Frak the purple haired brat and his questions; frak them all. He didn't want to say it; his parents were tortured and killed, his planet lost. Gods he hadn't felt this shitty since they left planet Voon; frak planet Voon. He shook the thoughts from his head and walked over to Jaxon to make sure he was ok.

"Frakking! Stupid! Rats!" Screamed a voice.

"What?" Vegeta yelled in complete shock.

"Surprise, surprise." Ty let out a small sigh.

"You! Frakking! Idiots! I'm trying to help you fools!" Heinrich screamed as he crawled out of the hole, completely unharmed.

"How could he?" Vegeta snarled in shock. His power level was pitiful, his head should have a hole in it right now from that punch.

"Fools, de Vashmall wanten to help you by capturing these rats! They are nothing but evil, do de right thing and give them to us!" Heinrich said. Vegeta glanced at Ty who was backing away with Jaxon behind him. "We don't want any of de trouble, we wanten to snatch de rats and leave as soon as we can. Please, do this for de good of your planet." Heinrich said.

"For our good? Why should we give these boys to you?" Piccolo growled.

"These are de cursed boys. They are Demons, und that book, de Book of Kamell is un very bad book. It brings nothing but the pain and suffering." Heinrich said.

"You're working for Herelaah, correct?" Vegeta asked.

"Ja, I am." Heinrich nodded his head.

"Herelaah wants to open the book, correct?" Vegeta smirked.

"…Ja…" Heinrich nodded again. (Ja means yes)

"Now why would Herelaah want to open a bad book like this?" Vegeta asked.

"Uh…" Heinrich's sweat dropped. These Primitive Earthlings were smarter than first thought. Vegeta looked at Ty who was hiding behind the TV with his sword in hand. Jaxon was holding onto his leg.

"You hurt my son, which means I will not be doing business with you. Not now, not later, not ever." Vegeta said as he set his son down on the couch and powered up.

"You're making un big mistake. If you given me the boys, Herelaah will stop and will not come to this planet, he will leave you in peace." Heinrich said as he slowly raised his gun.

"Let him come. I'm sure these boys would love to watch his ship go up in flames." Vegeta smirked as he held up his hand and charged a blast.

"…Eat this!" Heinrich snarled as he fired the beam. Vegeta phased out of sight and the beam hit Goku and Goten.

"Akakaka!" The two began to shake violently.

_Bang! _"Hn?" Vegeta stared at Heinrich as he went down.

"Don't you ever hurt my family!" Chi Chi snarled as she held up her frying pan of DOOM.

"…I'll make sure he doesn't get up." Vegeta said as he grabbed Heinrich's leg and dragged him out of the house. He held up his hand and blasted him into dust, "Hn." Smirked Vegeta as he turned around and walked back into the house.

"…Grrr…" The pile of ashes slowly started to move. Vegeta walked back over to the couch to check on Trunks. Gohan and Chi Chi were checking on Goku and Goten. Piccolo was checking on the others.

"I blasted him into dust, he's not getting back up." Vegeta grunted as he allowed his son to rest in his arms. The boy was still shaking in pain; every cell in his body was throbbing with pain and he could barely move.

"He's not dead." Ty said as he moved further behind the TV.

"Boy, he's in a pile of ashes, he's dead." Vegeta said.

"…No, I'm telling you he's alive." Ty said. Vegeta looked at the entrance to the living room and concentrated.

"…He's dead, how could he recover after that?" Vegeta asked.

"Just you wait, you'll see." Ty gulped.

**Outside**

"Grah ha ha, ah ha ha ha haaa, mwah ha ha ha ha haaa!" Heinrich laughed in a high-pitched voice as the ashes began to form into a body, "Grah!" Bolts of lightning began to shoot from the ashes and the earth below his feet began to crack, "Und now I am mad." Heinrich spat as he walked away from the house; he would need backup.

**Inside Capsule Corp**

"…I still don't sense him." Vegeta grunted.

"He's probably calling for backup." Ty said as he wiped the blood from the cut on his cheek.

"Are you ok?" Chi Chi asked as she walked up to the boy and inspected the deep cut.

"Of course, I've had way worse." Ty winced, "Of course the one on my back hurts." Ty said as he turned around.

"Oww." Chi Chi winced, "Now that's going to get infected because, well, just look at you; when's the last time you've taken a bath?" Chi Chi asked.

"…Does swimming count?" Ty asked.

"No." Chi Chi said.

"What about washing your face in a creek?" Ty asked.

"No." Chi Chi said.

"Three years." Ty said.

"What?" Chi Chi almost fell over, "Now you march upstairs this instant and take a bath…"

"Shower." Vegeta cut in, "If he takes a bath he'll be bathing in his own filth." The Prince stated.

"Shower, bath, whatever; just get washed up, and then I'll have that cut fixed up for you." Chi Chi smiled. Ty looked at the door and tried to sense Heinrich, but he was gone. Probably plotting his next move, "Ok." Ty sighed as he walked off; a shower sounded great.

"Perhaps their pet would enjoy a bath too." Dr. Briefs said.

"He could use that bathing station for the other pets." Bunny said as she held Marron. Jaxon tilted his head and walked over to Taz.

"Where is that bath thing?" The boy asked.

"Right this way." Dr. Briefs said.

"Grrr." Taz growled as he sat down.

"No, I had to put up with your smelly ass in the pod for a frakking week, you're taking a bath!" Jaxon spat.

"Mmm mmm" Taz slowly followed Dr. Briefs with his head pointed towards the ground. Jaxon quickly followed.

"I'm going back up to the Lookout." Piccolo grunted.

"Hm? Why?" Gohan asked. Piccolo didn't answer, he simply walked out of the room.

**One Hour Later**

"Hn." Ty stared at his reflection in the mirror. Is that really what he looked like? It had been so long since he had seen a clear picture of what he looked like that he was beginning to forget. He had defiantly lost some weight and he could probably use a decent hair cut. Jaxon isn't exactly a qualified barber. He leaned towards the mirror and studied his face. He had several small burn scars, and a few scars from cuts (similar to Yamcha, just not as weak.). One of the scars ran across his left eye and down his cheek. "Stupid Vashmall." The boy mumbled to himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the filthy bathroom. As he was walking down the hall he froze and took three steps back. He turned and studied a picture hanging on the wall, "…Someone doesn't look happy." Ty let out a small chuckle. It was a family picture of Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks, and Vegeta didn't like the idea of having his picture taken. Ty frowned as the picture began to change. It showed his father, his mother, his little brother, and himself. "Grrr…" The picture changed again; now everyone was Herelaah, and they were laughing, "Shut up!" Ty hissed as he punched the picture. His hand went through the wall, "One day, one day I will kill you, and hear me when I say that I'm going to make it last." Ty growled.

"Any particular reason you punched a hole through my wall?" Vegeta growled.

"Hm?" Ty took his hand out of the wall and turned, "It was a nice picture."

"Eh." Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. He held up some workout shorts, boxers, and a T-Shirt and tossed them at the boy.

"Thank you." Ty mumbled.

"…You don't want the loud mouth woman to touch that cut, do you?" Vegeta asked.

"Not really, no." Ty said.

"Hn, good." Vegeta said.

"No pain, no gain." Ty growled as he walked back to the bathroom.

"Hn." Vegeta smirked. He walked over to the hole in the wall and frowned. He had a feeling that this was going to be a lot more complex than blowing up Herelaah's ship.

**Down Stairs**

"I swear; that's all we need around here, two more fighters who are too stubborn to ask for any help." Chi Chi mumbled as she cleaned some dishes.

"He didn't need any." A quiet voice said.

"Hm?" Chi Chi turned to see Jaxon standing behind her.

"Ty says that if you can walk then you don't need help." Jaxon smiled.

"Is that so?" Chi Chi asked as she crossed her arms.

"No pain, no gain." Jaxon said.

"Hmph…" Chi Chi went back to cleaning the dishes and Jaxon walked over to the freezer and grabbed a steak, "Did you get that smell out of Taz?" Chi Chi asked.

"…Almost…kind of…no." Jaxon let out a small sigh as he walked off with the steak. He looked at the book, "How do I get back to Taz?"

"…"

"Please?" Jaxon asked.

"…"

"Meany." Jaxon pouted. He would have to find his own way.

**In The Living Room**

Ty entered the living room, stopped, and looked around. Goku, Goten, Trunks, 18, Krillin, and Yamcha were all watching TV. Whatever that gun was, it took a lot of energy out of them.

"Feeling better?" Ty asked as he walked over to the group.

"Hn." Everyone grunted.

"Yea, it takes a lot out of you, but it's not the worst thing I've ever been shot with." Ty said as he walked over to the hole in the wall and picked up Heinrich's gun. Everyone watched him push several buttons, and the gun opened up.

"Oh wow, almost full. I…I should save this." Ty said to himself as he walked off with the gun; another gun to add to his collection. He stopped and turned around, "You said my pods were here, where exactly?" Ty asked. Everyone looked at Trunks.

"Aww, can't one of you guys sh…actually…" Trunks got up, "Mom is down there, she needs to fix the Gravity Room." Trunks said as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Hn." Ty followed him.

**With Jaxon**

"…How did I get upstairs?" Jaxon asked as he looked at the stairwell in front of him.

"…"

"Stupid giant house." Jaxon turned around and walked down the hall he came from. He would find it eventually.

**In Bulma's Labs**

"Wow…" Bulma inspected the 16 guns she pulled out of Ty's pod. How he was ever able to fit them all in there, she would never know. He also had a knife like Jaxon's, and he had a sword.

"Mom!" Trunks called out as he walked into the labs.

"What!" Bulma replied, mocking her son's whiny voice. Trunks glanced at all the guns and then went back to his mother.

"The Gravity Room is busted, can you fix it?" Trunks asked.

"Ahem." Bulma waited and then crossed her arms.

"…Please?" Trunks quickly added.

"I guess…" Bulma sighed. If it wasn't the Gravity Room, there was always something to fix in the Brief's household; all thanks to two destructive Saiyans. Ty glanced at Jaxon's pod; it was closed. He'd prefer if the others didn't find his 'stuff'. He could go for some right now, but no, he was trying to cut back, he promised Jaxon. After what happened last time, he had to cut back.

"I was going to use your brother's pod, but that smell, it was making me sick." Bulma said.

"Yea, Taz smells like shit." Ty said as he placed his new gun on the table.

"…Where did you get these?" Trunks asked as he walked over to the table.

"Usually off of bodies, sometimes I steal them from stores." Ty said, "So, what were you trying to do with the pods?" Ty asked.

"Well, I was just checking them out at first, but then I saw the computer system inside and, well, I've never seen anything like it." Bulma said.

"Me and my brother stole those pods about a year ago. We had stopped at Alpha-6 Space Port, it wasn't that hard." Ty said.

"Space Port?" Trunks asked.

"Basically it's this giant station where ships of all sizes can go to refuel, resupply, trade, and other stuff." Ty said.

"Huh." Trunks said.

"That computer system is the only reason we found Earth, and believe me when I say that you're not the easiest planet to find." Ty said.

"…You know, you and your brother speak almost perfect English." Bulma said.

"Yea, it's a popular language in space. Me and my brother learned it pretty quickly, and it was similar to my language." Ty said.

"That's odd." Bulma said, of course when she was on Namek, all of the Namekians and Frieza's army spoke English.

"Iou saw how Heinrich spoke…I think you call it German? Anyways, I read that a lot of your planet's languages came from space." Ty said.

"Hm." Bulma said as she took out a box of cigarettes. Trunks's face changed as he watched his mother light up a cigarette and begin to smoke.

"Mom, I thought you were going to quit." Trunks growled.

"Trunks, I have enough stress in my life. The last thing I need is the added stress of trying to quit." Bulma growled. It was true, quitting was rather annoying, and with her hectic schedule, it was just easier to not even try, and besides, it helped her relax.

"But it's bad for you." Trunks growled as he crossed his arms.

"Trunks, drop it." Bulma growled.

"Hmph." Ty walked over to his pod and began to dig around.

"No, you heard what dad said. It does all those bad things to your lungs and your mouth, and it can cause cancer." Trunks stated. Ty pulled a small box out of his pod and walked back over to the table.

"Trunks, I said drop it!" Bulma spat. She absolutely hated it when Vegeta got on her ass about smoking, and she hated it even more when Trunks did it.

"But…"

"I said drop it!" Bulma hissed; Trunks looked at his mother with wide eyes. Ty held up his hand and snapped his fingers, creating a spark of KI. He used that to light up his cigarette. Bulma's face softened and she let out a sigh.

"What if I promise to cut back?" Bulma asked.

"Promise?" Trunks smiled slightly.

"But, you have to help me fix the Gravity Room." Bulma said.

"Ok, deal." Trunks smiled.

"It's funny…" Ty said.

"Huh?" Trunks and Bulma turned and their eyes widened.

"Tobacco also came from space. Actually, a lot of things on your planet came from space." Ty said as he smoked his 'space' cigarette.

"Wh…what is that?" Bulma asked in complete shock.

"These are what you would call 'cigarettes'." Ty said as he blew a puff of smoke.

"Y…you can't smoke that, y…you're not old enough." Bulma said in shock.

"Another funny thing; you're the only planet I've ever been to that has an age restriction on Tobacco." Ty pointed out.

"That's…I mean…you…I…" Bulma wasn't sure what to do.

"…What?" Ty asked.

"…I don't think I can stop you from smoking that, can I?" Bulma asked.

"Hey, this is the first one I've had in over a week, and plus, it doesn't have all of that bad stuff you humans put in those." Ty said as he pointed to Bulma's cigarette.

"…They're still bad for you." Trunks mumbled loud enough for Bulma and Ty to hear.

"They help me relax." Ty said. He never really thought of it as a big deal, "But Jaxon doesn't touch these, understand?" Ty asked.

"Tell me he doesn't smoke too." Bulma said.

"No, last time he smoked he got really sick, and I'm not dealing with that again." Ty said, "…By the way, do you want one?" Ty asked as he held out the box.

"No, I'm fine." Bulma said slowly.

"Hm." Ty grunted as he put the box back in his pod.

"Woman! The gravity room is broken, fix it!" Vegeta yelled.

"Shut it monkey boy!" Bulma yelled.

"Grrr! Don't call…me…that?" Vegeta looked at Ty, "What the hell is that?" Vegeta asked.

"And here we go again." Ty rolled his eyes, "Cigarette, got it in space, want one?" Ty asked.

"No, and…" Vegeta began to think. It was his house (technically it was partially his planet), but the boy was from a different planet, and he wasn't the boy's father. Did he have the authority to tell him not to smoke? "Don't do that in the house, and don't do it around me." Vegeta growled.

"Sure." Ty said as he finished the cigarette and put it in Bulma's ashtray. He picked up one of his handguns and placed it in his pocket. Trunks just let it go. As long as they didn't smoke around him, he was happy.

"Me and mom are gona fix the Gravity Room." Trunks said.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

"Huh?" Just then, Jaxon walked through one of the doors that led to another part of the laboratory, "…Ok, I give up, I'm lost." Jaxon said as he looked around.

"…What are you looking for?" Vegeta asked.

"Taz…" Jaxon said as he held up the steak.

"Follow me." Vegeta said as he walked off. Jaxon quickly followed. Ty glanced around the room and then walked off in the direction Vegeta went.

"Well, I guess we should get started on that Gravity Room." Bulma said.

"K." Trunks smiled.

**Upstairs**

Ty opened the front door and stuck his head outside; nothing out of the ordinary. He took a few steps out the door and looked in all directions, "…No Vashmallians, I think." Ty mumbled to himself. He kept one hand on his handgun at all times. He had to always be alert; always be ready for anything. He closed his eyes and searched out every KI he could find. He sensed a number of large KIs, but they had been in the same spot all day, so he assumed that they were with these other strong guys, but he would keep an eye on them. Other than that, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe…no…it couldn't be, could it? Maybe he could finally take…a…break. Maybe now he could finally have a chance to relax. There's a good chance that Heinrich was still alive, but after his ass was just handed to him, he would probably wait for backup. That would take at least a day. Ty placed his hands behind his head and floated backwards to the ground. He looked up at the sky and gave a slight smile. With that he shut his eyes and fell asleep.

**Two Hours Later**

"Huh?" Ty opened his eyes and blinked several times. The sky was filled with black smoke. He shot up and saw the burning city in front of him, "No, it…it can't be." Ty shook with fear.

"Tyrannous."

"Huh?" Ty turned and felt his heart sink.

"It's been a while." A large man smiled evilly.

"T…Takeo! H…Herelaah s…sent you?" Ty shook.

"Hm hm hmm." Takeo cracked his knuckles. He looked human, except he was about seven feet tall and he was heavily built. He had grayish skin and black buzz cut hair. He was wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants. He was also wearing black sunglasses, "Are you ready to go back, Demon?" Takeo laughed.

"No…I…I won't…I won't go back." Ty shook as he backed away.

"Ah ha haa!" Ty turned and his eyes shot wide open.

"Tyrannous please help me!" Jaxon sobbed as Herelaah held him by his neck.

"Let him go!" Ty spat.

"Nyeaaa." Herelaah growled as he held up a large knife.

"No!" Ty screamed as he tried to run towards him.

"Oh no you don't!" Takeo spat as he grabbed Ty and held him down.

"Jaxon! No!" Ty screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Die." Herelaah laughed as he swung the knife.

"Ah!" Ty shot up and grabbed his chest. His heart was pounding, he was covered in a cold sweat, he was shaking, it defiantly wasn't the worst dream he ever had, but it was bad. Ty stumbled to his feet and turned back towards the house.

_Bam!_ Ty hit the ground and blacked out.

I KNOW I'M EVIL, WHY DID I STOP THERE? CAUSE I'M EVIL! PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Should I Trust Them

**Chapter 7: Should I Trust Them**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**With Ty**

"Huh?" Ty slowly opened his eyes and felt the pain in his body. It felt like someone smashed him through several concrete walls. He couldn't move; he was chained up, and someone was dragging him, "J…Jaxon?" Ty coughed.

"Und you are so wrong." Spat a German voice.

"N…no, you can't!" Ty was overcome by fear. _Bam!_ "Ak!" Ty was punched in the stomach repeatedly, then in the face, and then finally he was kicked in the groin.

"I don't need Jaxon or de Book of Kamell. Herelaah has un special price on you, Demon." Heinrich spat.

"He's still…going on…about the Demon thing?" Ty coughed.

"You made him very angry, and he wants to see it again." Heinrich smiled evilly.

"I…already told you…I don't know what it was…I don't even know how to do it." Ty spit out some blood.

"You've done it since then; multiple times. If you had not gotten off the ship the second time, Herelaah would have run his tests and then, well, I think you know what was next." Heinrich said.

"I can't do it on demand…I…I…" Ty began to cough again, "I don't know if I'll ever do it again." Ty lied; he knew it would happen again.

"We shall see." Heinrich laughed as they approached the ship.

"No, please, you can't." Ty begged.

"I can, und I will." Heinrich continued to laugh. He found it amusing when his 'catch' resorted to begging.

"Please! I can't go back! Please!" The boy choked as several tears ran down his cheek.

"Save it for Herelaah. He has plans for you, Demon!" Heinrich hissed. The sooner he got this Demon back to Herelaah, the better.

"Well it looks like Herelaah is going to be disappointed, isn't he?" Said a voice.

"What?" Heinrich spat as he turned, "AK!"

"I think it's time you leave." Vegeta snarled as he squeezed Heinrich's neck. Goku and Gohan ran over to help Ty. "Say 'hi' to Herelaah for me." Vegeta spat as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Ak?" Heinrich's eyes shot wide open.

"Ha!" Vegeta chucked Heinrich so hard that he was out of the Earth's atmosphere within a few seconds. He turned his attention to Ty who was shivering and looked terrified.

"Th…thank you, thank you, thank you." Ty said over and over quietly.

"I guess he was still alive." Vegeta said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Ty shook. The first time on the ship was the traumatic experience of his life; the second time was just as bad. He was terrified of what the third time would be like.

"How many Senzu beans do you have left?" Goku asked.

"…Three." Vegeta replied as he studied Ty's injuries.

"Thank you, thank you." Ty whispered.

"…I think we should save them and have Dende heal him." Gohan suggested.

"T…take me to my brother." Ty said quietly.

"But…"

"Now!" Ty spat as his eyes flickered gold; he had to make sure he was ok. Everyone grabbed onto Goku. He placed two fingers on his forehead and with that, they vanished.

**Capsule Corporations**

"You're alive!" Jaxon smiled as he tackled his brother. Goku and Gohan started to break off the chains as everyone gathered around the boy.

"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Takeo was called in and he sent your city to hell, and then Herelaah landed and…" Ty was getting weird looks from everyone, "…That…was the dream, yes…" Ty said, "I took a nap outside, woke up, Heinrich knocked me out, I woke up, he said he was taking me back to the ship, now I'm here." Ty said as Gohan helped him up. The boy winced, but sucked up the pain. Like he always said, 'no pain, no gain.'

"We have someone who can heal you, so…" Vegeta was cut off.

"I'm fine." Ty grunted.

"Don't be stupid, boy, take the help." Vegeta growled; he ignored the 'look' Chi Chi was giving him.

"No pain, no gain." Ty growled. If it were Vegeta in the same position, he would refuse help too. "I should have kept my guard up; it was a stupid mistake and it won't happen again." Ty growled as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Dende can heal you within a minute, just…" Goku was cut off.

"I'm fine, see?" Ty winced as he took a few steps.

"If the Vashmallians attack, and you're hurt like that, how can you effectively defend your brother?" Vegeta asked.

"Fine." Ty said. That was a very good point.

"Great, I'll go up and get'em. I need to talk to Korin anyways about the next batch of Senzu Beans." Goku smiled.

"Find out what Piccolo's up to." Gohan said. Piccolo had left a while ago for some unknown reason.

"Right." Goku nodded as he placed two fingers on his forehead. With that, he vanished.

"…Lunch is ready." Chi Chi pointed out.

"Jaxon, let me have yours." Ty mumbled.

"But…"

"Jaxon." Ty growled. He didn't like to repeat himself with his little brother.

"…Fine." Jaxon took a gun out of his back pocket and handed it to Ty.

"Wh…how did you get that?" Vegeta asked.

"From the labs." Jaxon said.

"You better be carful with those things. I do not want another repeat of last night." Vegeta growled causing Jaxon to move behind Ty.

"...What happened last night?" Ty asked; Jaxon looked at the ground.

"…It was an accident." Goten said quietly.

"Well? Spit it out." Ty growled.

"Well…I…sort of…" Jaxon hesitated. There were times where Ty wouldn't care what he does, as long as he didn't get hurt in the process, and then there were times where Ty's 'anger' would take over and he'd lose it. Just as Jaxon was about to tell Ty what happened, Ty's eyes shot wide open and he pointed his gun at the front door.

"Who the frak is that?" Ty spat.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Grrr!" Ty charged up his gun and waited.

"Whoa, easy." Gohan said as he got in front of the gun, "It's just Videl. She's my friend."

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" Trunks and Goten both giggled uncontrollably. Ty didn't lower his gun.

"Trust me, she's not dangerous, except when she's mad." Gohan said as he slowly moved to the door. Ty imagined Gohan opening that door and seeing Herelaah with that frakking knife. He shut his eyes tightly and lowered the gun. He reopened his eyes after Gohan opened the door. "Hey Videl." Gohan smiled.

"Gohan, is everything ok? I sensed some weird stuff going on over here." Videl said (Gohan has been teaching her how to sense energy). Ty kept his guard up. He had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen, and most of the time his gut was right.

"It's…been a crazy morning." Gohan said as he looked at Ty.

"…Oh, you're ok. My name's Videl." The girl smiled as she walked into the house. Ty was sure of it, he felt like he missed something.

"My name is Ty and…" Ty looked around and then looked down to see Jaxon hiding behind his leg, "This is my brother Jaxon." Ty said. Usually he got really nervous around pretty girls. Ty mentally hit himself for calling Videl pretty; she was Gohan's Girlfriend.

"Hm?" Jaxon looked at his book and then looked at Ty, "What do you sense?" Asked the boy quietly.

"I…I feel like we're forgetting something. We killed the scout team, the attack squadron, Heinrich. Who…did…we…" Ty's eyes widened, "The ship!"

"What about it?" Vegeta grunted.

"The crew for the ship; there's usually three of them. Didn't you guys check the ship before we came back here?" Ty asked.

"No, we wanted to get you healed and…" Gohan was cut off.

"I don't need to get healed, I just want to be at full strength if I need to kill something." Ty Stated.

"That's beside the point. What of these three crew members, where are they?" Vegeta growled.

"I don't know, around? I can't sense them." Ty concentrated as hard a he could.

"Well then let's hunt them down." Vegeta growled. Ty stared at him.

"If only it were that easy." The boy said quietly.

"I'm back!" Goku smiled as he appeared in the room with Dende.

"Huh?" It took Dende a few seconds to register that he had a gun pointed right between his eyes. Ty stared at the Guardian for no more than three seconds before he lowered the gun.

"I'm guessing he's the same species as the tall green one?" Ty asked.

"Yup." Gohan smiled, "He and Piccolo are Namekians; he can heal you. By the way, where is Piccolo?"

"He was busy meditating when I got there. He said he would come back to Capsule Corporations when he's done." Goku said. He pulled a small pouch out of his pocket, "Korin had five Senzu Beans. The next batch won't be ready for another five weeks." Goku said.

"Well it's better than nothing." Vegeta grunted. He had three, Kakarott had five, so together they had eight. That should be a good amount for the invasion, right? Jaxon curiously watched as Dende cautiously placed his hands on Ty and began the healing process.

'There is a talking cat named Korin.' Kamell said

"Huh?" Jaxon glanced at the book.

'He lives in a tower that sits directly under the Lookout. He is the one who grows the Senzu Beans and is the one Son Goku just talked to. This _'Korin'_ possess the ability to read one's mind.' Kamell said.

'I don't think Ty wants his mind read.' Morgana said.

"That's a pretty impressive power you have." Ty said as he began to stretch, "Thank you."

"Who else can read minds?" Jaxon mumbled.

"You're welcome." Dende smiled.

'Who else can read minds? Hmm, give me a minute.' Kamell said.

"Now how about some lunch? If we all keep standing around here, it's going to get cold." Chi Chi said.

'The Saiyans; Goku and Vegeta.' Kamell said, 'Avoid the KAIs.'

"It will have to wait. I'm not doing anything until we kill the three Vashmallians from Heinrich's ship." Ty said.

"Who?" Jaxon mumbled. Dende's ears twitched; he, like all Namekians, has super hearing.

'Jaxon.' Morgana said, 'Stop talking. The green one has advance hearing.' Jaxon showed no reaction.

'Just let us do the talking.' Kamell said, 'The KAIs. They aren't on Earth, so there's no need to worry, but I will warn you if they, or anyone else, tries anything funny.'

"Where would they be?" Goku asked.

"They're not leaving without me or my brother. They're probably watching us right now, waiting for us to let our guard down." Ty said.

"Why don't we go to the Lookout?" Gohan suggested.

"No." Goku growled. Everyone stared at him; "I'm not going to hide up there while the Vashmall goes on a killing spree."

"But it would be a lot safer." Krillin pointed out.

"When Babidi and Majin Buu went on their killing spree, we all just watched. I'm not doing that again." Goku growled.

"Kakarott, we can wish them back with the Dragon Balls." Vegeta growled.

"Grrr." Goku didn't look like he was going to change his mind, "Just because we can wish them back, doesn't mean I'm going to watch them all die."

"Just out of curiosity…" Ty cut into the argument, "How many wishes do you get with these things?"

"The ones on Namek, three." Gohan said. The teen thought for a minute, "But you and your brother still get your wish to get rid of that book, so that leaves us with two."

"Yes, we haven't forgotten about you two." Bulma said, "You guys get your wish, then we can repair all the damage done during the invasion, and then we can revive anyone who was killed."

"Hm." Ty smiled. Looks like they were getting their wish.

"The Namekian Dragon Balls will be ready about a month and a half, I'm sure Elder Moori will allow you to use them." Dende smiled. (Elder Moori is like the Kami of Namek, I think you understand.)

"I thought the Dragon Balls on Namek only took 130 days to recharge?" Bulma said.

"On the Old Planet Namek, but not the ones on the New Planet Namek." Dende said, "You see, King KAI was able to find us a planet that was almost exactly like the original Planet Namek, but with one major difference. A year on New Namek is 237 days, not 130." Dende stated.

"But the Namekian Dragon Balls followed you to your new planet. They wouldn't change, would they?" Yamcha asked.

"No, they wouldn't, but Elder Moori decided to make new Dragon Balls. You see, after the whole Frieza Crisis, Elder Moori created new Dragon Balls with no limit on the amount of people Porunga can revive during a wish." Dende said. Ty tired his best to follow along. In all honesty he thought most of this sounded like it was coming from some kind of cartoon or something.

"And so these New Dragon Balls take longer to recharge because the year is longer?" Krillin asked.

"Yes." Dende said.

"Hmm…" Bulma took out her phone and did some simple math, "That means, the Namekian Dragon Balls will be ready on…"

"December 31st, the Earth Dragon Balls will be ready on January 7th, but we can only make one wish with Earth Balls." Trunks smiled; super strong AND super smart.

"Nerd." Goten snickered. _Smack!_ "Oww." Goten rubbed the tender spot on his head as he shot his friend a death stare.

"Going back to the Lookout though." 18 said, "How about this? Me, Krillin, and Yamcha can stay here for extra security, then we'll move up to the Lookout just before the invasion." Goku stared at her. He still didn't like the idea of leaving these people unprotected. "Listen, we can stay down here and defend against those smaller groups similar to the Swordsmen and the German Thing, but you need to know Goku that once the invasion begins, there will be casualties and you won't be able to save them all." The Android said.

"…Fine, I can agree to that." Goku sighed in defeat.

"Good idea, honey." Krillin smiled.

"Hn." 18 grunted.

"Is that ok with you?" Yamcha asked Bulma.

"Of course, I'll have the robots make up the other guest rooms." Bulma said.

"Someone has to stay up and keep guard." Ty said.

"I'll keep guard tonight." Gohan said.

"Then it's settled." Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Ty looked at the door and his ear twitched, "…There's no way my luck that bad." Ty gulped as he slowly walked towards the door.

"What is it?" Everyone asked. He opened the door and his eyes shot wide open.

"Oh hell no." Ty gulped as the ground began to shake.

"What are you…oh…" Goku said. It was big, and it was bad; it was a giant metal vehicle heading straight towards the house.

"What the hell is that?" Vegeta growled.

"A Vashmallian Tank; model 319, heavy armor, three main cannons." Ty said, "There are three crew members inside. Those must be the ones from the ship."

"Well? What does it want?" Bulma asked.

"My guess is to blow up your house, take me and my brother back to their ship, and then take us to hell." Ty said as he pulled out his gun.

"Let us handle this." Vegeta growled

"You still don't get it, do you?" Ty let out a small sigh as he walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta yelled

"To kill the crew of the tank." Ty said, "This shouldn't take very long." The Saiyans all jumped to Super Saiyan and moved out side. Jaxon had found a great hiding spot under a table.

"Trunks, go inside and watch the others." Vegeta said.

"But dad…"

"Grrr…" Vegeta slowly turned and stared at the boy.

"Right…" Trunks quickly said as he went into the house. He moved everyone away from the door.

"You too, Goten." Goku said.

"K dad." The boy smiled as he ran inside.

"You frakkers gona hide in the tank or come out and fight me?" Ty yelled, trying to sound as confident as possible. It's a rather hard thing to do when you have a large tank in front of you.

"He's crazy…he's…he's…" Vegeta watched as the tank's gun turned away from the house, "He's smart." Vegeta mumbled.

"Come on! I know Herelaah wants me. Now does he want me dead or alive?" Ty snarled. The tank just sat there, "Well?" The top of the tank opened up and two aliens wearing black and red armor crawled out. One of them had a 'Rat-Trap' gun like the one Heinrich had used before. The other one had a sword in each hand.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Gohan asked.

"No." Vegeta and Goku said. Gohan stared at them curiously.

"Look at'em." Goku said, "He knows what he's doing."

"Huh?" Gohan looked at his father.

"Just watch." Goku crossed his arms and had a small smirk on his face. It was obvious that the boy had to be a good fighter if he's survived three years of constant war.

"Near Dict tardock." One of the Vashmallians yelled in an alien language.

"Hn." Ty crossed his arms and waited. Heinrich tried to capture him, which means Herelaah still wants him alive. "Tell me, have you heard the stories of why he wants me?" Ty gave an evil smirk. The men just stared at him, "Did he tell you what I did?" Ty asked.

"Neck delon fiy, Demon!" One of the Vashmallians snarled as he aimed the gun at the boy and fired. Ty jumped out of the way and held up his gun. He shot the man three times into the head.

"Chwa shayblon!" The other alien spat with the swords as he launched at the boy. Ty began to dodge as he waited for an opening.

"…The kid's good." Goku said.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

"Grrr." Taz growled as he slowly walked out of the house.

"Hey Taz, kill'em." Ty pointed at the man with the swords.

"Rah!" Taz transformed into his lizard form and shot towards the Vashmallian fighter. Trunks and Goten, who had been watching through the window, looked away as the man was ripped apart by Taz's sharp teeth.

"And then there was one." Ty smiled evilly as he looked at the tank. The tank went in full reverse and began to retreat, "Oh no you don't!" Ty hissed as he shot in the air and landed on the tank. He tried to open the top, but he wasn't that strong. He glanced up to see Goku standing on the tank with him.

"You mind if I take this one?" Goku asked innocently; Ty took a step back. "Get off the tank." Goku said. Ty jumped off the tank and watched in shock as Goku grabbed the tank and lifted it up with one hand. With a casual throw, Goku tossed the tank out of the Earth's atmosphere. Ty's gun fell out of his hand as he stared at the sky. Goku landed next to him and smiled, "Whoops…guess I threw it a little too hard." The Saiyan laughed. Ty just stared at the sky. Maybe they really had a chance. Maybe his luck had finally changed and they could stop the Vashmall. Or maybe he would be captured and tortured until he begs, just like last time.

"…You ok?" Goku asked.

"…" That horrible ship, and…his parents. How could Herelaah lie to him like that? Because he's a dirty pile of shit, that's why!

"Ty?" Goku asked again.

"…" And his parents, why was he suddenly thinking about them? Why couldn't he get them out of his head? It was these people and their questions. He hadn't thought about his parents for a while, and he never talked about them until now; it was strange. He blinked several times and saw Goku waving his arm in front of him, "That was impressive." Ty said slowly.

"Oh, thanks." Goku smiled.

"Did you get them?" Chi Chi yelled from inside the house.

"All gone!" Goku replied.

"Good, now come and get some lunch!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Food!" Goku smiled as he ran inside. Ty looked back up at the sky…he…he missed his mom and dad. The more the thought about them, the more craved the only thing he knew to make him happy, the only thing to make him not care about his troubles; his 'stuff'. He shook the thoughts from his head and slowly walked towards the house. Goku took Dende back to the Lookout before having lunch. At the dining room table, Ty kept his eye on everyone. He was amazed at how much the Saiyans and Half-Saiyans could eat. It was almost making him sick. He watched as his little brother had Taz inspect his food and gave it the 'ok'. Ty was a little more discreet about his lack of trust. He took a small amount of food and held it under the table while Taz sniffed it over. After getting the 'ok', Ty found it safe, and since his brother's food was safe, he figured the same thing with his.

"Trunks, you need to put your sword back in your room." Bulma said as she walked into the room with Trunks's sword.

"K mom." Trunks said with a full mouth of food.

"…Where exactly did you get that sword?" Ty asked.

"This guy named Tapion gave it to me." Trunks said, "Right after we defeated Hirudegarn."

"Hmm…" Ty recognized that name; _Hirudegarn_. Trunks and Goten proceeded to tell the whole story from the timing of the evil wizard Hoi's arrival, all the way to when Tapion left in the time capsule. (Author's note, despite how the movie went, they DID NOT use the Dragon Balls to open the box containing Tapion. Hoi used the energy of the Saiyans to summon a spell powerful enough to open the box.)

"Who was he working for again?" Trunks asked, "The Krevan?"

"The Kashvar, similar to the Vashmall." Ty stated, "The Kashvar would seek out powerful monsters to help them rise to power in the Universe. They, however, wished to destroy any species except for their own. The Vashmall simply want to control the Universe and force all to follow their so called 'religion'." Ty snorted, "Hirudegarn, from what I've heard, was a powerful monster who could do just that. I had heard SOME rumors that the Vashmall were searching for some kind of music box that contained half of an ancient monster. It was probably Hirudegarn." Ty said. Everyone stared at him, "…You pick up a few things when you travel a lot." Everyone nodded.

"…If they hunt these 'monsters' and 'powers', have they found any?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Ty face changed, "They've found plenty, and they've been able to release a lot of them."

"…So we just can't blow up the ship, because we might release one of these 'powers', right?" Gohan asked.

"Hm." Smirked Ty. Gohan was a smart person, "Right, there's no telling what kind of things he has on the ship, and I don't think you want to risk letting them all out."

"So then how do we win?" Videl asked. Ty didn't have an answer for that.

"I…don't know." Ty said quietly. After lunch, Trunks and Bulma went back to fixing the Gravity Room. As much as Videl wanted to stay, she was needed in Satan City to stop some bank robbers. Gohan would have gone, but with these 'Vashmall' guys had already attacked a few times, and he felt it would be best if he stayed at Capsule Corp to help keep guard. Lucky for him it was a holiday break at school so he and Videl had the week off. Jaxon and Goten were playing in the large indoor Atrium while Ty sat against a tree and watched them. He wasn't going to let the boy out of his sight. Taz finally found his master and laid down next to him, "I see they got the smell out." Ty said.

"Rah." Taz barked.

"So what do you think? Should we trust them?" Ty asked his pet.

"Rah." Taz barked.

"I'm not paranoid!" Ty hissed, "It's just one of them threw a tank out of the planet's atmosphere, and when's the last time anyone decided to help us?"

"Rah." Taz barked.

"I know that you're just barking, but pretending that you're really talking to me helps me think." Ty said.

"Rah." Taz barked.

"I'm not crazy…I'm…not." Ty mumbled as his face reddened, "I'm not." The ball that Jaxon and Goten were playing with rolled over to the tree and touched Ty's leg. Ty stared at the ball and blinked several times.

'I'm coming for you Demon.' The ball laughed as it turned into Herelaah's head. Ty shook his head and the ball went back to normal. He picked up the ball and looked at Jaxon. He tossed him the ball and smiled as the boys went back to playing catch.

"Rah." Taz barked.

"Even if I wanted to leave, I don't think we could. We're low on fuel and I don't think this planet sells Rocket Fuel Grade Delta-20-C-X." Ty said.

"Kaaa meee haaa meee…" Goten said as he put his hands together. Ty looked up, "HAAA!" He watched as a gold beam of energy shot from Goten's hands. It traveled around the room before hitting the water and creating a large splash. Ty was far from pleased about being soaked by the large explosion of water, but he was more interested in what the hell Goten just did. He got up and walked over to the boys, "Ah ha haa…whoops, sorry." The boy smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"…What exactly was that?" Ty asked.

"The kamehameha." Goten said.

"…The…kameWHAT?" Ty asked.

"Kamehameha." Goten repeated.

"…You're making that up." Ty said. What kind of word was Kamehameha

"Nope." Goten smiled and shook his head, "Here, I'll show you." Goten got in position and put his hands together, "Kaaa meee haaa meee…" Ty watched as a bright ball of energy formed in the boy's hands, "HAAAAAAA!" A beam of energy shot out from the ball and traveled around the room.

"…And what is this called? The caliente-me-hlah?" Ty asked.

"…How did you get _that_ from kamehameha?" Goten asked.

"Shut up, I foreign." Ty mumbled, "Cal-say-ha-pay-ha."

"Kamehameha." Goten said.

"Ka-day-ha-tay-ha." Ty was trying his best.

"…Kamehameha." Goten repeated.

"…Kameha…meha?" Ty finally got it.

"…Wave." Goten said.

"…I beg your pardon?" Ty asked.

"Wave. Kamehameha wave." Goten said.

"Did you just add that?" Ty growled

"No…it's always been the Kamehameha Wave." Goten said.

"Kamehameha wave." Ty slowly said.

"…Kaaa meee haaa meee HAAA!" Goten yelled as he fired a third kamehameha wave.

"…I'm going back to my tree." The boy grunted as he walked off. The afternoon went by relatively uneventful. Ty had kept Jaxon in his sight at all times. Trunks and Bulma had finished fixing the Gravity Room, and Trunks had joined Goten and Jaxon. From what Ty observed, Trunks was a bossy, arrogant, little smart-ass. He was a brat, and Ty had little liking for the half-Saiyan prince. Jaxon didn't seem to have a problem with it; I mean, he was hardly a leader. The boy did as he was told without questions or else he would get his ass beat, simple as that. Ty didn't usually punish Jaxon; hell, he usually didn't have a reason to, but there were some days where Jaxon just pushed him to hard and he would have to be the father that he didn't want to be. He would have to be the authority that kept his brother in line and kept them alive. His brother still loved him though, and he loved Jaxon. He loved him more than anything in the Universe. About two hours later, Chi Chi called everyone for dinner, and it was another uneventful meal. Jaxon still had Taz check his food before eating it. Ty did the same thing, except he didn't let anyone see him. It was so weird being around other people and not having them try to kill him. He listened to them talk about fighting, eating, and pointless things that didn't deserve any attention.

Jaxon pretended to listen to all of the 'oh so exciting' conversations about Gods' know what, but his attention was really on his book who was telling him loads of information about these 'Z Warriors'. Who knows? Maybe they did have a shot at beating the Vashmall. He was learning about all these powerful bad guys they had beat, and maybe it would be enough? After dinner, Trunks and Vegeta went to the gravity room to go spar, Goku and Goten decided to do a little sparring outside. Truthfully, after the whole Buu Fiasco, Trunks and Goten had taken full advantage of the six months of peace and had been 'lazy' with their training. Goku and Gohan couldn't really say they hadn't been lazy either. Goku was spending as much time as he could with Goten, Gohan, and Chi Chi, especially Goten. On the day he got to come back to Earth for a day, Baba decided to wait until the last minute to tell him he had a second son…as in, right as they left Other World. He didn't even know the boy's name when he got there, he felt terrible. Goten seemed to like him though, and everything was going perfect.

Gohan, however, knew Goten wasn't simply 'ok' with his father just popping in after seven years. Sure, the boy loved his father and to him, he was his hero (next to Gohan, of course). But Gohan knew that when Goku said 'I think there's a little me hiding behind you', Goten was a little hurt that his own father didn't even know his own name.

"Are you sure you should be telling me all this stuff?" Jaxon whispered as he got up from the kitchen table.

"…" The book was telling him everything.

"I…guess." The boy mumbled.

"Mrs. Son, do you want any help cleaning up?" Ty asked.

"Huh?" Chi Chi looked at him in shock. When have any of the fighters asked her if she wanted 'help' with something? "Uh…uh…" Chi Chi really didn't know what to say, "O…k…sure, thank you." The woman said. Ty began to clean off the table, and Chi Chi just stared at him with her jaw dropped.

"The food was really good." Ty smiled, "It's some of the best I've eaten in a long time, thank you."

"You're welcome." The woman said.

"Hmm?" Ty felt someone tug on his pants; he looked down to see Jaxon.

"Can I go and play with Taz?" The younger boy smiled.

"…I don't really want you going off alone." Ty said slowly.

"I won't leave the house, and I'll have Taz with me." Jaxon assured. Ty thought for a good minute and then reached into his pocket and pulled out his gun. He handed it to the boy.

"Show no mercy, and make sure you aim." Ty said.

"K." Jaxon chirped as he hugged his big brother's leg and ran off with Taz.

"…Are you sure it's safe for him to have a gun?" Chi Chi asked.

"What could possibly happen?" Ty asked.

"What if he accidentally shoots himself?" The woman asked.

"Why would he be aiming the gun at himself?" Ty asked.

"Hmm, good point." Chi Chi shrugged her shoulders and went back to washing the dishes.

**With Jaxon**

"Come on, let's go." Jaxon smiled as he hopped onto Taz's back. The boy rode his pet/friend around the Atrium. He was beginning to relax and for the first time in a very long time he was able to be a kid. Training eventually concluded for Trunks and Goten and they rejoined Jaxon to continue playing. They eventually got into a game of tag in which Jaxon was 'it', and he wasn't nearly as fast as two hyperactive, half-saiyan, boys. At first it was just a game, but now it was something Jaxon HAD to do, he HAD to catch one of these boys; it was his mission.

'This is pathetic.' Morgana said.

'Perhaps the boy needs a little _boost_.' Kamell laughed evilly. Jaxon's eyes flickered red and he locked onto Trunks and Goten.

"Giving up?" Trunks let out a small laugh as he crossed his arms.

"**Nope, not yet Earth Child.**" Jaxon smiled evilly, his voice sounding a lot deeper.

"Hn?" Trunks grunted; he noticed a change in the boy's KI. Jaxon slowly walked towards Trunks, but then started speed walking, then jogging, then running, then sprinting. Trunks took off into the air, but Jaxon followed with impressive speeds, "What the hell?" Trunks yelped as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"**What's wrong Earth Child? Getting tired?**" Jaxon laughed, his eyes glowing red.

"…You cheater! He's controlling you, isn't he?" Trunks growled.

"**Hn?**" Jaxon was relatively surprised, "**You're smart…for a monkey.**"

"What did you call me?" Trunks spat.

"**A monkey. That is what Saiyans are, right? Monkeys?**" Jaxon laughed, his voice still deep.

"What the frak?" Ty growled as he ran into the atrium, "That stupid book."

"Hey, you guys know I'm still playing too, right?" Goten whined as he watched the two boys fly around the room.

"Call me a monkey one more time and I'll kick your ass." Trunks snarled. 'Monkey' to Saiyans was like the 'N' word.

"**This coming from the boy who's running from me?**" Jaxon laughed manically as he continued his chase.

"Grrr!" Trunks was being out taunted, something he hated to be out done in.

"Enough!" Ty hissed. Jaxon fell out of the sky and landed right into Ty's arms. The boy blinked several times and looked up at his brother.

"Did I win?" Jaxon asked innocently.

"What the frak were you even playing?" Ty growled as he gently set the boy down.

"Tag." The three boys said in unison.

"Hn." Ty walked off mumbling to himself; his eyes flickered gold several times. All this crap was giving him a headache. He walked down a hall and stopped in front of a picture; it was a picture of Trunks and Vegeta training. Actually it was the only picture of Trunks and Vegeta training since Vegeta never let anyone take pictures of him when he trained. Just then, Vegeta and Trunks turned into Takeo and Herelaah and they began to laugh, "GRRR!" Ty punched the picture and stomped off. He found one of his guns sitting on a table in the kitchen and placed it in his back pocket. Ty rubbed his head as his headache worsened and decided to take a quick nap. The boy searched out one of the guest rooms on the ground floor where it would be easy for him to sense any hostile KIs entering the house. He jumped on the bed and put one hand behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling…he held his gun in his other hand, "What the frak am I doing?" Ty mumbled to himself. Why should he trust these 'humans'? He slowly put the gun against his head and let out a long sigh. He held it there for about a minute, "No…cause then Jaxon'll be all alone." Ty mumbled as he moved the gun away and closed his eyes.

**Three Hours Later**

Ty opened his eyes and glanced around the room. He got out of bed and walked around the room. He closed his eyes and searched out any Vashmallian KIs; nothing. Nothing hostile, no high except for the ones who have been here since he arrived, everything was clear. Gohan was going to keep guard and the house was filled with fighters…who he wasn't sure he could trust. He sat down on the bed and concentrated on Jaxon's KI…the boy was sound asleep with the two half-Saiyans, Trunks and Goten. He didn't feel comfortable letting him sleep with strangers, but something in his head was telling him that it was ok. He slowly crawled into bed and put his plasma gun on the nightstand. He had trained himself to be a light sleeper, so if anything got near the house, he would wake up. He lay there, awake, for about an hour; keeping his mind focused on every KI in the house. Maybe, just maybe, he could trust them. They promised him a wish with the Dragon Balls…unless they were lying. Maybe he should check on Jaxon. Ty sat up, "Yea, I'll just check on him, just to make sure he's ok." Ty said as he got out of the bed, then he would go back to sleep.

**Upstairs**

Ty slowly opened the door to Trunks's room and walked inside. The three boys were passed out, safe and sound. Ty smiled and glanced around the room; he frowned. Trunks had more toys than he could possibly need, he had a TV, electronics everywhere; lucky bastard. He shook the thoughts of jealousy and his home planet from his head and looked at his brother. He quietly tucked the boy in and walked out of the room. His brother was safe, he was tired; he was going to risk it and try and get some more sleep. He went back down to his room and crawled into bed. He fell asleep within a few seconds.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Hm hm hmm." Takeo walked over to Ty's mother and held up a large ax.

"No ho ho!" Ty sobbed uncontrollably, "You frakking liar! You said you wouldn't do it! You stupid frakking son of a rat!" Ty screamed as he looked at Herelaah.

"Forgive me, I lied." Herelaah studied the key in his hand; that was almost too close. His mother looked over at her husband's body and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Tyrannous, you watch over your brother. You take care of him." The boy's mother cried.

"Mama please don't leave me please." Ty sobbed. He couldn't do this by himself, he just couldn't.

"Promise me you'll take care of each other." The bloody and beaten woman sniffed.

"I…I…I promise." Ty sobbed; his eyes started to flicker gold.

"I loveAK!"

"Gah!" Ty screamed as he shot up. He was in his bed, still on Earth. His heart was pounding out of his chest, he was soaked in a cold sweat, his entire body was shaking, and for some odd reason his pants and bed were wet. Ty blushed and rolled out of the bed. He stumbled to his feet and grabbed his gun off the nightstand. "Son of a rat." Ty mumbled as he wiped his tears, "…Water." Ty shook as he stumbled out of the room.

**In The Kitchen**

Ty leaned on the counter for support as he turned on the water. He watched the glass rapidly shake in his hand…once it was filled he chugged it a fast a he could. Water dripped off his chin as he tried to block out the images from the dream. He put the glass back under the water.

"Thirsty?" Said a voice.

_Crack!_ Gohan watched as the boy crushed the glass in his hand.

"I…I'm s…sorry." Ty said as he held his hand over his chest. The boy looked like a wreck and he was visibly shaking.

"Are you ok?" Gohan asked as he walked over to the boy.

"Fine…yes…yea…fine." Ty tried to regain his composure. Gohan noticed the boy's wet pants, and his shirt and face were soaked in sweat.

"Bad dream?" The teen asked; Ty hesitated, but nodded slowly. "Come on." Gohan said as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. The two walked into the living room where Gohan had the TV on. The volume was quiet as to not disturb anyone. Ty sat down on the couch and Gohan left and brought back a large plastic cup filled with water. He handed it to the boy and Ty chugged it down. Gohan sat down next to him and watched the TV.

"…Tell me the truth." Ty's voice was shaky. "Why are you helping us?"

"Hn." Gohan turned and smiled, "It's just the way we are. We've always helped people. We helped the Namekians when Frieza was attacking their planet, we helped the Supreme KAI with Babidi and Majin Buu, and we helped Tapion defeat Hirudegarn. It's just the was we are." Gohan said, "I guess not many people have wanted to help you cause they were afraid of what would happen."

"I still find it hard to believe that you had never heard of the Vashmall and Herelaah. Every planet I have been to, they know of his evil." Ty said quietly, "They fear him, and they know of his power and resources."

"Hn." Gohan grunted

"And then…when we escaped. He…he spread the news that me and my brother were…well…" Ty took a deep breath, "Herelaah told everyone that we were a plague that should be avoided. Anyone who helped the Rats Tyrannous and Jaxon would be executed. Capture of these two would bring a big reward." Ty said, "Some people didn't want that though. They wanted us to die. They thought that killing us would save billions of lives and prevent the opening of the book. He created so many stupid lies, that we became some of the most hated people in the Universe; just because of that stupid book." The boy quietly said.

"People on this planet have hardly ever been into space. They all freak out whenever they see Piccolo. They've never heard of the Vashmall or Herelaah or the Book of Kamell or any of that, and we're gona put an end to this and stop them once and for all." Gohan smiled

"Hn." Ty grunted; there was a long silence.

"Is that your name? Tyrannous?" Gohan asked. (As in Ty-ran-nus…sounds like Tyrannosaurus Rex)

"Yes, but I go by Ty." The boy grunted as he started to drift off. About a minute later, Ty was sound asleep. Gohan stared at the boy and frowned. The poor kid was on having to play father and big brother for Jaxon. He knew what that was like, and it wasn't easy. To Goten, Gohan was more than just his big brother. He was his teacher, his protector, and his father. Gohan taught Goten how to fly, how to use his KI, and most of his fighting skills. There were also those stressful times when Gohan would have to discipline the boy, because let's face it, Chi Chi can't always handle a half-Saiyan child. Ty shifted his body and was now leaning on Gohan's shoulder. Gohan smiled to himself; all the kid needs is a little help…he came to the right planet.

WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? 7,000 WORD CHAPTER, WHAT? MAYBE I AM MAKING THESE CHAPTERS WAY TO LONG. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Six Days Until We Die

**Chapter 8: 6 Days Until We Die**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**At Capsule Corporations**

6 Days Until The Vashmallian Fleet Arrives

Jaxon sat up and looked around. Once again, Trunks was gone, and Goten was hogging all the blankets. He slowly floated out of the bed with his book in hand and quietly left the room. He could sense Ty's energy downstairs. He finally found his way into the living room and saw his big brother wrapped in a blanket on the couch, sound asleep. He quietly sat down on the couch next to him and stared at the TV.

"What is it with you and getting up early?" Ty grunted.

"Hn." Jaxon smiled and looked at the older boy, "What are you doing out here?"

"I came out here, fell asleep." Ty grunted. Jaxon glanced at the book and frowned.

"Bad dream?" Jaxon asked.

"Tell Kamell to mind his own business." Ty grunted.

"…That was Morgana." Jaxon pointed out.

"Tell Morgana to mind her own business." Ty grunted. Jaxon let out a sigh. His brother never opened up to him. He always kept everything bottled, but he couldn't really blame him. He'd been through a lot, and if he didn't want to talk about something, that was fine with him. Ty sat up and wrapped himself with his blanket. Jaxon scooted over to his big brother.

"…Do you think they can really help us?" Jaxon quietly asked. Ty wrapped an arm around the boy and gave a slight smile.

"They haven't killed us yet, they've killed several members of the Vashmall, and they keep saying they're going to help us, so I don't know." Ty said.

"…Do you trust'em?" Jaxon asked.

"…They rescued me before Heinrich could put me on his ship, they healed me, they've fed us, and they've been pretty nice, and they said we could use the Dragon Balls, so on a scale of 1-10…I'd say…4.5." Ty said.

"That high, huh?" Jaxon smiled as he leaned on his brother.

"Hn." Ty let out a long sigh. He didn't know what he would do without Jaxon. In truth, Jaxon was really the only thing keeping him going. Jaxon looked up at him and smiled. Ty stared into those blue eyes and realized something; they were her eyes, his mother's blue eyes. There are his parents again, back in his head, all those memories, the pain of losing them, the hurt, the suffering, the unanswered questions, the last thing his father said to him, oh now was that really something he needed to think about? Really? He felt his eyes water. He looked down and gave a slight smile; his little brother was dozing off, curled up against him. He shook the thoughts from his head and enjoyed the first 'carefree…almost' moment he's had in a long time.

"Sleep well?" Gohan asked as he walked into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Yes." Ty said.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that my mom saved a lot of my clothes from when I was a kid. She was planning on giving them to Goten when he grew into them. You're more than welcome to have whatever you want." Gohan said.

"Hand-me-downs?" Bulma asked in disgust as she walked into the room, "The kid needs something a little more fashionable than your old fighting GIs."

"I guess everyone gets up early on this planet." Ty said.

"Hey, I run a multi-million dollar company, I'm lucky if I can get a nap in while I'm at my desk." Bulma said.

"Hey, Piccolo gave me those fighting GIs, and they're fashionable." Gohan growled.

"Are they anything like your Saiyaman costume?" Ty laughed; Bulma burst into laughter.

"You're the one who made it, Bulma!" The teen whined.

"I know, and Vegeta and Trunks have been making jokes about it ever since." Bulma laughed, "It's a mistake I've had to live with every day of my life." Ty picked up the TV remote and changed the channel to some kind of News Programming.

"Police are still investigating a mass murder in downtown West City where at least fifty people were killed with some kind of a sword. Pat Collins has our report, Pat?" Said the New Lady.

"Thanks Diane. Downtown West City, a busy and buzzing part of town filled with small businesses and restaurants. A perfect place to spend the morning, but not on the morning of November 13th, 774. At least fifty reported killed, including women and children, the weapon…a sword. Now Police believe that this could have been more than one suspect. People are advised to stay indoors and…"

"Learn how to frakking protect yourselves." Ty mumbled as he changed the channel.

"In other news, CEO of Capsule Corporations is having an affair with a German guy with a gun, you want answers and we've got pictures, right here on Da-Scoop." Said a very attractive lady.

"…" Ty stared at Bulma.

"No, it's not true, it's all a bunch of lies." Bulma spat

"Hey, what you do is your own business." Ty said, "Even if it is with a Vashmallian Bounty Hunter." Ty mumbled.

"It's not true!" Bulma yelled.

"Hn." Ty grunted as he stumbled to his feet, "I know…propaganda, media lies, been there, done that." Ty let out a sigh as he walked off. His eyes flickered gold. None of that shit Herelaah said about him and Jaxon was true, none of it! Ty pulled out his handgun and checked the ammo; it was fully loaded and ready to kill any frakker that was dumb enough to screw with him.

"Good morning sir and/or madam. What may I get you for breakfast?" A service bot asked.

"Surprise me tin-can." Ty grunted as he sat down.

"You're slacking off and you lack motivation, there I said it." Vegeta hissed.

"Hmm…" Trunks just mumbled to himself as the two walked into the kitchen. They were both soaked in sweat and had towels around their shoulder. Trunks had some minor injuries, but didn't seem to notice.

"Hey!" Vegeta spat as he grabbed the boy's shoulder and turned him around. "Don't mumble to me, brat! If you're going to whine and complain, then be a man and say it." Vegeta growled.

"Dad, all the guys who have attacked us so far are pathetic. We've got this." Trunks said

"Sure, you've got the tank operators and the Royal Guards…and Heinrich." Ty said. Vegeta and Trunks turned, "But what about the Monsters and Demons and Aliens and Other Creatures Herelaah has locked away in his ship." The boy smirked, "You defeat some of them, and then I might just think we have a chance."

"And an example would be?" Vegeta asked.

"Hmm, well, there's a new guy I've been hearing about. No one knows where he came from, but they all guess it's from some type of prison like the Book of Kamell. Anyways, his name is Goneshkan, or something like that. He's kind of like a giant elephant. You guys have those on your planet; elephants?" Ty asked. Trunks nodded his head, "Well anyways, every planet this guy has been to, all life was eradicated in less than a day, then the planet was blown up. That's just one monster. In De Civitate Die Herelaah has thousands of these things at his disposal."

"Which is why I'm increasing your training schedule, or else Gotenks will be staying on the Lookout with his mother." Vegeta growled

"But that's not fair!" Trunks whined.

"Excuse me?" Vegeta held up his hand.

"Who the frak is Gotenks?" Ty asked. Trunks and Vegeta turned, "I thought Trunks was training, where the hell is this 'Gotenks' guy coming in?" Well, that did it for Trunks. The boy went off on how cool this 'Gotenks' guy was and how he was really the fusion between Trunks and Goten and how he had all these moves and how he could go Super Saiyan Three (whatever the frak that means…) and…

"Alright Trunks." Vegeta stopped the boy before he hyperventilated, "Go upstairs and take a shower. Breakfast will be ready once you come down."

"K." Trunks ran off and Vegeta turned to Ty. Ty thought to himself; ah, what the hell, it would be hilarious.

"So according to your News Source, your wife is having an affair with Heinrich." Ty let out a small chuckle.

"The media makes up lies everyday. I highly doubt they're even allowed to do it, but no one ever says anything. It just creates problems that the woman doesn't need to deal with." Vegeta growled.

"Good morning Prince Vegeta. The usual?" A second service bot asked as it floated over to the prince.

"Yes, extra bacon." The Prince growled.

"Prince." Ty snorted.

"For your information, brat!" Vegeta snarled, "I am the prince of all Saiyans. Do you have a problem with it?"

"No, the robot called me sir and/or madam." Ty laughed.

"Hn." Vegeta gave a slight smirk.

"…So tell me, what is this Super Saiyan thing you guys keep talking about?" The boy asked.

"It's the transformation where our hair turns gold and our eyes turn blue." Vegeta grunted.

"Oh, and what exactly does it do?" Ty asked.

"Makes us stronger. There's also Super Saiyan level two and level three." Vegeta said.

"…And those make you even stronger than level one?" Ty asked.

"Yes." Vegeta said.

"…And…" Ty paused for a second, "…You're able to control your transformation?" Ty asked.

"Yes, with no problem." Vegeta said. Ty seemed impressed, which made Vegeta wonder 'why'? Before Vegeta could question the boy, the service bot brought him a large plate of food.

"Here you are sir and/or madam, I gave you a typical Saiyan breakfast. Master Trunks eats the same thing." The Service Bot said; there was a ton of food on the plate.

"Master Trunks?" Ty laughed, "Alright, listen up metal thing. You will call me Ty, got it?" Growled the boy.

"Yes sir and/or madam." The Service Bot floated away and got back to work.

"Stupid machine, they're about as stupid as the ones on planet Voon." Ty mumbled as he studied the plate, "Taz! Get your lazy ass in here!"

"Rah!" Taz walked into the kitchen and stared at Ty.

"I'm…hungry?" Ty said as he pointed at the plate.

"Grrr." The beast growled as he started to change.

"You know I'm just messing with you." Ty laughed as he took some bacon and tossed it at the beast. Taz sniffed it and ate it. He walked over to the plate and sniffed it.

"Grah." Taz barked. With that, Ty dug in.

"So, your parents. Why exactly were they killed?" Vegeta asked. Vegeta flinched as Ty began to choke on his food. His eyes flickered gold for a moment. After a couple seconds, he managed to clear his throat and stared at the Saiyan Prince.

"What?" The boy coughed.

"Never mind." Vegeta grunted as he began to eat his food. Ty's eyes continued to flicker gold and then they went back to normal. He hesitated, but went back to eating. 'Was that really a necessary question?' Thought the boy, 'Rather personal and…and…all…my…fault? No…it wasn't my fault…I made the right choice? Yes, I made the right choice!' Ty thought as he ate his food. "Great, they're coming." Vegeta growled.

"Who's coming?" Ty asked.

"Kakarott's friends. Expect a lot of questions." Vegeta let out a long sigh, "By the way, any particular reason you slept downstairs?"

"I can sense energy in my sleep better if I'm on the ground floor of the building. It gives me more time to escape if I need to." Ty said.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted, "How are your fighting skills?"

"I can fight, but I usually use a sword or gun. My KI blasts are kind of…well…"

"Pathetic?" Vegeta asked.

"NO, just rusty." Ty stated, "KI blasts require energy, and energy can be sensed and tracked. Same thing with flying. That's why I don't fly very often or use KI attacks."

"So you just run?" Vegeta chuckled

"I'll kill what I can kill and fight until I can retreat." Ty said, "You saw how bad I was when I landed here."

"So who did that to you?" Vegeta asked.

"Heinrich had some '_other_' fighters helping him. They were tough to kill, but they went down after a few stabs to the head." Ty said.

"Does Jaxon kill?" Vegeta asked.

"…He's gotten a lot better at it, but he really doesn't like to." Ty said.

"He had no problem with killing that guy with the sword yesterday." Vegeta said, "In fact, I think he did fairly well considering his power level."

"Jaxon has skill. I taught him almost everything he knows, and he knows that he has to kill sometimes. He may not like it, but he'll do it if I tell him to." Ty said.

"Hn." Grunted Vegeta.

"And another thing." Ty grunted, "While my power level may be relatively low, don't think that he isn't a threat. As long as he holds that book, he's a deadly force of raw power that could kill even the strongest Vashmallian Fighter." Ty said.

_Ding-Dong!_

"And that's my cue." Vegeta growled as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Ty asked.

"Away from the idiots about to walk through those door. Service Drone!" Vegeta snarled.

"Yes Prince Vegeta?" The service bot asked

"Make Trunks breakfast, and give the boy extra bacon." The Prince said as he walked off.

"Yes Prince Vegeta." The service bot said as it got to work.

"…Spoiled rotten family." Ty mumbled. His eyes flickered gold again. Yea, he was jealous of their lifestyle, but he was even more jealous of how Trunks, a little smartass, has such a great house…and a father who…spends…time…with…Ty shook the thoughts from his head and his eyes went back to normal, "Jaxon!" The boy yelled.

"I'm here!" Jaxon ran into the room and frantically looked around.

"No, there aren't any Vashmallians, stupid." Ty growled.

"Oh, sorry." Jaxon smiled as he relaxed.

"Service Thing, come." Ty growled; the service bot floated over to Ty, "Make Jaxon breakfast, give him what I had."

"Yes sir and/or madam."

"I swear!" Ty spat, "Stupider than Voon!"

"Hey Bulma, you were right, kid is still alive." Said a talking pig as it walked into the room.

"Hands up Pork-Chop!" Ty hissed as he pulled out his gun and took aim.

"Oink?" Oolong's sweat dropped and he put his hands up.

"Relax, it's just Oolong." Bulma said as she ran into the room with a blue floating cat thing and a very old man who seemed very interested in Bulma's backside.

"I take it they're your friends?" Ty grunted as he kept his gun aimed at Oolong.

"Yes, and this is Puar and Master Roshi." Bulma said.

"Hn." Ty put his gun back in his pocket and crossed his arms.

"C…can I put my hands down?" Gulped Oolong.

"Yes." Ty said. Oolong let out a long sigh as he relaxed.

"So…these are our visitors, huh?" Roshi said as he studied Ty, "You know, it's funny, I sense something '_unique_' about your KI. Can't tell what it is though, but it's different."

"Where did Jaxon run off to?" Bulma asked.

"Nowhere, he's behind me." Ty said. Jaxon was cowering behind his big brother. He doesn't do very well around new people, as you've probably already figured out, "You'll have to forgive him, he's very shy."

"Hm." Roshi could sense something very similar with Jaxon's energy, but it was slightly different then Ty's, "Piccolo filled us in yesterday." Roshi said as he sat down.

"And how much did he fill you in on?" Ty asked; he really hated repeating himself.

"Everything that you told them." Roshi said. He gave a slight nod, which told Ty that Piccolo kindly told everyone that his parents were brutally tortured and killed at the hands of the Vashmall. Ty gave a slight nod back; at least HE didn't have to tell everyone. He would just rather avoid talking about them all together. His eyes flickered gold. Roshi noticed, but didn't say anything.

"Here is your breakfast, Jaxon." Said the service bot as it placed a large plate of food on the table.

"Oh, it calls you Jaxon, but Gods forbid it says my name." Ty mumbled, "Come on, they haven't tried to kill us yet, so my guess is they're on our side, now eat." Ty grunted. Jaxon slowly moved towards the plate, but stopped and looked at Taz.

"Grah." Taz walked over to the plate and sniffed it several times, "GRAH!" Jaxon launched at the plate of food and began to eat.

"He eats like a Saiyan." Puar squeaked as she floated away from the plate.

"Nah, I've seen Goku eat more." Oolong laughed.

"It's been a while since he's had this much to eat." Ty said.

"Hmm, I still don't understand how people can freak out over something as simple as a book." Roshi said.

"Yea, well…people are stupid." Ty mumbled.

"Well there had to be at least a few good ones out there, right?" Puar asked. Nobody noticed Vegeta leaning on the doorframe.

"Nobody has even attempted to help us since we found this book, they've all chased us off the planet, some have tried to kill us, and then there were some other things…" Ty's eye twitched and he looked away from Jaxon. Sometimes he felt like his brother got it easier than him, even with that book, everyone seemed to want to torture and humiliate the Book Keeper's older brother. Maybe Jaxon was laughing at him. Maybe he thought he was weak, a failure, a piece of trash just like the rest of the Universe thinks he is. His pride had been severely hurt on many occasions. He wakes up everyday with a feeling of worthlessness and hopelessness.

"I'm going to talk to Gohan for a minute." Roshi said as he walked out of the room. He wanted a second opinion about that power he sensed.

"I'll join you." Oolong gulped. Taz was staring at him while licking his lips.

"Me too." Puar squeaked as she quickly followed.

"I guess I'll wake everyone up. Can't have our fighters sleeping the day away." Bulma said as she walked off. Ty's face turned bright red with embarrassment and a tear ran down his cheek. It's sick what people can do to a person: making him beg and cry, making him scream, making him hurt; all in front of his little brother. Vegeta quietly walked back into the hall, having never been seen. He could see it in he boy's eyes…he was hurting. He wasn't a very 'emotional' person, but Ty's look was something he hadn't seen in a long time. Ty slowly reached into his pocked and felt the gun. He could be free in just five seconds, but no, Jaxon needed him. He quickly wiped his eyes and let out a long sigh. His eyes flickered gold again. He'd never really talked to Jaxon about some of these things, and it was going to stay that way. He didn't want to think about them, and just thinking about them alone made him tear up. He made a fool out of himself yesterday through a pathetic display of emotions, but not anymore. He had to stay strong, but lately he found that to be something extremely hard to do; to stay strong. Who was he kidding? He was a failure at life, a worthless piece of Rat Trash, a Demon, and he would probably go to hell, but he wasn't going down without a fight, no sir, he would slaughter every Vashmallian he could until he couldn't move, and even then he would continue to fight.

"Hello?" Trunks waved his hand in front of the boy's face.

"What?" Ty shook the thoughts from his head.

"Finally. Is this plate mine?" Trunks asked, he sounded somewhat irritated.

"You couldn't have asked Jaxon?" The boy growled.

"He didn't know." Trunks said.

"Yes, yes it is." Ty grunted as he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Psh, what's his problem?" Trunks chuckled as he sat down and began to eat. Jaxon glanced at Trunks and his eyes flickered red and blue. Trunks had no idea what Ty has been through, but after all that, all of the horrible things he's watched his brother suffer through, he didn't think of him any less for it. Ty is the strongest big brother in the Universe, and in his eyes he was his hero; he loved his big brother. Ty walked down the hall and froze in front of another picture. He slowly turned and his eyes widened. The picture of Dr. Briefs and Bunny turned into his mother and father.

"You idiot!" His father snarled.

_Bam!_ Ty smashed his fist through the wall, destroying a third picture since he arrived at the house. At this point, he could defiantly use some of his 'stuff', but he was trying to get off it. He shook the thoughts from his head and removed his hand from the wall. He continued down the hall, leaving a somewhat startled Chi Chi behind him.

"I'm not an idiot." Ty growled as he turned the corner. After nearly fifteen minutes of wandering, he made his way into the labs only to find Dr. Briefs already there, "A little early to be doing work, isn't it, Old Man?" Ty grunted. Dr. Briefs jumped slightly and looked up.

"Oh, hello. I was just looking at these pods. They're much more advanced than the Saiyan Pods." Dr. Briefs said. Ty's pod was hooked up to several computers.

"Yea, well, we got'em from the Alpha-6 Space Port. A lot faster than our last ship." Ty said as he walked over to his pod and pulled out a cigarette. He paused and pulled out three, "I don't think I ever caught your name." Ty said.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Briefs, Bulma's father." The Doctor said.

"Hn." Ty grunted as he walked off. He managed to find his way out of the labs and went outside. He held up his gun and looked around, "You frakkers wana try something else? Come on, I dare you." Ty hissed as he kept his gun out. He snapped his fingers, creating a small spark of KI, which he used to light his cigarette.

"You're like me, you don't like people." Vegeta grunted as he came out from behind a bush.

"…_People_ can all go to hell." Ty snorted.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

"What the frak were you doing out here anyways?" Ty asked.

"Meditating, something that can't be done when the house is filled with those idiots." Vegeta said.

"Yea, well, at least they're nice." Ty said. There was a long silence before Ty cleared his throat, "So, your planet was destroyed too?" The boy asked.

"Yes, by Frieza." Vegeta said as he leaned against the wall.

"…And then what happened?" Ty asked.

"I was working for Frieza when it happened, and I didn't find out until Twenty-Five years later…in that time, I served as one of Frieza's fighters. It was a horrible experience." Vegeta said.

"Hmm, sounds rough." Ty mumbled.

"Of course him and his entire army have been destroyed, and the Saiyan Race was avenged." Vegeta said, "By a third class warrior pig." He mumbled.

"…And now life is good?" Ty asked.

"If you want to call it that." Vegeta grunted as he walked off.

"Where are you going?" Ty asked.

"Kakarott and his youngest just woke up." Vegeta said, "You'll be smart and stay out here until they finish eating." Vegeta warned.

"Oh, ok." Ty said, "Talk to ya later then." The boy said quietly as he dropped his cigarette and stomped on it, "Ah! Frakking son of a rat." Ty rubbed his bare foot, "Stupid." Ty mumbled as he lit up another cigarette. He stared at the cigarette on the ground and his eyes flickered gold once again, "…Frak my life."

HEY, DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK. THAT WAS A 4000 WORD CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:** Addressing some reviews I got. First off, TEAGE DUNSTEN; thank you for your review, and '…' usually indicates a pause, or it's just filler like a comma, semi colon, or colon. I have been editing the entire story, and I'm working on taking those out because I started to find them annoying and distracting. Second, KITTY G; Thank you for your feedback. I am sorry that you found my 'word choice' to be offensive, but in my defense, it fits the Characters. Vegeta curses a lot, Trunks follows his father's example, Ty is a potty mouth, BUT he doesn't say fuck, he says frak. I am a person who uses curse words as needed, and I am very sorry that you stopped after Chapter 1. BTW, you're going to be seeing a lot of grammar changes that are totally different from the first few chapters, so… (dramatic pause) please review!


	9. Ty Vs Trunks

**Chapter 9: Ty Vs Trunks**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Kind of short chapter with a lot of flashbacks, I hope you enjoy.

**15 Years Ago**

"Over two-hundred and fifty years I've been searching for this temple…and at last…Long Live The Vashmall." Herelaah said in awe.

"Tell me Holy One; this book, it seems to be top on the priority list above all your other 'wanted' items." Takeo grunted

"This temple contains the key; the key to the greatest power the Universe has ever seen; the key to start the Great Journey of the Vashmallian Empire." Herelaah smiled evilly, "What? You doubt its' existence?" Herelaah hissed.

"No, Nobel Hierarch! As I said when I gave the pledge; Long Live The Vashmall. I live to serve you, my lord, and I am most anxious to witness this Great Journey." Takeo bowed. While he joined the Vashmall long ago, it was only recently that he was promoted to General.

"Good, very good." Herelaah smiled, "Heinrich!" The Prophet snarled. It had taken him three years of digging on this planet, but he finally found the temple. Thanks to Babidi decoding the stored vision in that Kanassan necklace, he was able to find it. Once he had the key, he would search for the book. It shouldn't be too hard, but he would need to beef up his currently small 'Empire'.

"Yes, my lord?" Heinrich walked up to his master and bowed.

"The key, find it!" Herelaah hissed.

"Yes, Herelaah. De key will be in your hands before de day is done." Heinrich smiled evilly as he held up his sword, "Onwards, schnell, schnell!" Heinrich yelled as he led several Royal Guards into the temple.

**Present Day: Planet Earth**

It was decided that since a Massive Alien Armada was heading towards Earth, the Z Warriors needed to train and get back into tip-top shape. It was no secret that many of the fighters had taken their training very lightly since Majin Buu was defeated. They were all enjoying the new peacetime, and with Goku brought back to life, many of the fighters had been spending time with him (especially Gohan and Goten). Vegeta had summoned Trunks back to the Gravity Room after his pitiful performance from a few hours ago.

"Hey Jaxon, wana spar?" Goten asked Jaxon as he floated over to the boy.

"Spar?" Jaxon asked; he looked at his book. "You? Want to fight me?" The boy asked in shock.

"Yea, why not?" Goten smiled.

"I don't know. I'm more of a runner, not a fighter." Jaxon said. He, like his big brother, lacked self-confidence

"We could play tag again. I won't use Super Saiyan or power up really high." Goten said.

"…Ok." Jaxon smiled as he stood up.

"Ready? Go!" Goten said as he jumped into the air; Jaxon quickly followed.

"Go get'em Jaxon." Ty smirked as he leaned against the wall.

"Hey." Said a voice. Ty glanced over to see Trunks, "My dad wants you." The boy said.

"Any particular reason?" Ty grunted.

"Dunno." Trunks shrugged his shoulders and walked back inside. Ty stared at Jaxon for a moment and then closed his eyes; nothing out of the ordinary that he could sense, "Are you coming?" Trunks hissed.

"Grr…" Ty's eyes flickered gold, "Calm down, I'm coming." Ty grunted as he followed the Jackass. Ty followed Trunks through Capsule Corp, and eventually to a very large metal door, "What the hell is in there?" Ty asked.

"That's the Gravity Room." Trunks said.

"…Right…" Ty mumbled. What possible use could a room dedicated to Gravity serve? Trunks entered his code and opened the door; the two boys stepped inside.

"Took you long enough." Vegeta grunted.

"I didn't realize I was being timed." Ty chuckled.

"Alright, enough talk, I want to see just how good of a fighter you really are." Vegeta said.

"Alright, bring it." Ty said.

"Not me…" Vegeta said, "The boy."

"What?" Trunks asked in shock.

"What?" Ty asked in even more shock.

"You heard me." Vegeta said.

"This sounds like a relatively bad idea." Ty said.

"What's the matter? Afraid I'll kick your ass?" Trunks snorted.

"Oh no, I'm just afraid I might kill you." Ty said; he sounded like he actually meant it.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. I can beat you with one arm behind my back." Trunks had a proud smirk on his face.

"Yea right!" Ty laughed, "What are you? Four? Five-years-old?" The old boy asked.

"I'm eight!" Trunks hissed. How did he look five?

"I highly doubt that." Ty let out a small chuckle.

"Grrr." Trunks growled as he got in a fighting stance, "I'll show you." Trunks spat.

"Bring it on, Violet." Ty said as he got in a fighting stance.

"No Super Saiyan Trunks, understand?" Vegeta said.

"Trust me, I won't need it." Trunks smirked.

"Grrr." Ty's eyes flickered gold and then went back to normal; he was going to enjoy this. Just then, Trunks phased out of sight and Ty felt someone kick him from behind, right into a wall.

"Oh this is going to be _way_ too ea…sy?" Ty jumped up and launched at Trunks. Trunks dodged and got back into a fighting stance, but where was Ty? Just then, Trunks was knocked off his feet by a kick to his leg from behind him. Ty brought up his foot and brought it down towards Trunks's face. Trunks rolled out of the way and got back up to his feet, "Not bad, but if that's all you've got then…"

"You gona keep running that mouth of yours, or are we gona fight?" Ty Growled. Trunks heard his father let out a chuckle and clenched his fists.

"You're mine!" Trunks hissed as he phased out of sight.

**15 Years Ago**

"…What are we waiting for?" One of the Royal Guards asked. They had just entered the temple and in front of them was something rather odd.

"Why ist this portion of de pathway different?" Heinrich growled. The hall behind them was rock and rough. This section was about 50 feet long, white, and smooth. It had hundreds of small holes on the ground and on the walls.

"You think it's a trap, boss?" A Royal Guard asked.

"Ja." Heinrich nodded, "You go first." Heinrich grabbed one of the Guards and pushed him forwards.

"Ah!" For every hole on the ground the Guard touched, an arrow would shoot out of one of the holes on the wall. The Royal Guard fell to the ground, covered in arrows, and was surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Ha, und I was worried." Heinrich laughed as he strolled down the hall. He was pelted with hundreds of arrows that went into his skin, but he didn't seem to care much. He got to the end of the trap and collapsed to the ground. Thirty seconds later, he was back on his feet, fully recovered, "I shall be back with de Key." Heinrich said as he walked off. The other Royal Guards just stood there in shock.

**Present Day**

"Get back here!" Jaxon yelled as he flew after Goten. The two boys were flying all around Capsule Corporations, and in truth, it was some of the best fun Jaxon had in long time. The two boys flew around the main building, then high into the sky. They flew back to the ground and flew through a few trees, "You're really fast, Goten." Jaxon laughed as he tried to keep up.

"Thanks, you too." Goten said. He noticed Jaxon almost lose control multiple times, but other than that, he was a fast kid.

"Yea, I don't fly to much. I'm a little out of practice." Jaxon said as he almost lost control again. Without even knowing it, the two boys started flying away from Capsule Corp and into the city. They weaved through the skyscrapers and flew through the park.

**With Ty, Trunks, And Vegeta**

"…Why won't you stay down?" Trunks whispered in shock.

"Gn…nnn…" Ty spit some blood onto the floor before stumbling to his feet and getting into a fighting stance once again, "Come on Earth Child! Is that all you got?" Ty smirked. Truthfully, he wasn't very happy about this fight; he was getting his ass kicked by a five-year-old with purple hair. Vegeta was impressed; not by the boy's strength or fighting abilities, but by the fact that he wouldn't give up. Trunks had kept his word the entire fight and hadn't used his left arm, Super Saiyan, or any blasts (he was allowed to, he just didn't want to turn the boy into a pile of ashes). Ty's eyes flickered Gold and he straightened up. "Guess I'll have to use some of my old tricks then." Ty said as blood dripped off his chin.

"You can't beat me, why do you even try?" Trunks asked

"Cause I'm not goin down without one hell of a fight." The boy growled as he began to walk around the round room. His pace increased until he was running, then he got really fast, then he started to run on the walls.

"What the hell are you do…"

_Bam!_ Trunks hit the wall and rubbed his head.

"Cheap shot." Trunks mumbled.

_Bam!_ "Now the kid is mad." Vegeta chuckled as Ty really started to toss Trunks around, but the only problem was that he was doing minimal damage.

_Bam! _ _Bam!_ _Bam! _ _Bam! _ _Bam!_ Ty was on a roll.

"Grrr!" Growled Trunks as he phased out of sight. It was time to make this kid go crying home to his mommy…oh wait…

_Bam!_ _Bam!_ _Bam!_ _Bam!_ _Bam!_ _Bam!_ _Bam!_ _Bam!_ _Bam!_ Ty fell to his knees and began breathing heavily. What the frak was this kid?

"Give up yet?" Trunks laughed.

"You'd…like that…wouldn't…you?" Ty coughed as he stumbled to his feet.

"Grrr." Trunks ran at the boy, but he dodged.

_Bam!_ Trunks stumbled forwards as Ty kicked him in the back of his head. It wasn't a very hard kick, partially because Ty was getting tired, but he just didn't have the kind of power and strength to be a Half-Saiyan.

"Oh you're going to regret that." Trunks snarled.

**15 Years Ago**

"Ringel, Ringel, Rosen, schöne Aprikosen, Veilchen und Vergissmeinnicht, alle Kinder setzen sich!" Heinrich sang as he walked down the hall (Ring Around the Rosy)

"Halt!" An armored robot hissed as it rolled into the hall.

"Hm hm hmm." Heinrich hummed to himself as he pulled out a large plasma-shotgun.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!_ The robot fell to the ground; it had several holes in its' head.

"De Key, De Key, I'm coming for De Key." Heinrich sang. Herelaah was sure to reward him for this.

**Present Day**

"Now where did he go?" Goten mumbled as he looked around. He got the feeling to look up and his eyes shot wide open.

"Look out below!" Jaxon laughed as he did a dive bomb towards Goten.

"Ah!" Goten yelped as he dodged. Jaxon's eyes shot wide open as he struggled to stop.

_Crash! _"Jaxon, are you ok?" Goten asked as he ran over to the boy.

"…Oww." Jaxon mumbled as he rubbed his head, "Time out." The boy said. Goten helped the kid up, "Guess my flying needs more work, huh?"

"You know, big brother could teach you how to fly better. He taught me and Videl how to fly." Goten smiled; he pondered over something for a moment, "I could even teach you." Jaxon looked at the boy and tilted his head.

"…Really?" Jaxon asked; he seemed relatively surprised.

"Of course!" Goten smiled, "Maybe I'll teach you the kamehameha wave too." Goten smirked.

"Really?" Jaxon smiled.

"But…" Jaxon tilted his head, "First ya gotta catch me." Goten giggled as he shot into the air; Jaxon smiled and took off after him.

**With Ty, Trunks, And Vegeta**

Trunks just stared at him, jaw dropped; Ty was getting up again!

"Enough…is enough." Ty coughed as he pulled out his gun, "If…if…if I can't hurt you…you with a fist, th…then how about…hot p…plasma?" Ty hissed as he fired several shots at Trunks; the boy dodged all of them, "Grrr!" Ty fired shot after shot as Trunks ran around the room. Ty had enough of this little shit. Trunks was making a fool out of him; a little brat beating him around like he was nothing, and he wasn't causing Trunks any damage. His eyes were rapidly flickering gold at this point.

_Click…click, click, click!_

"Aww man…" Ty whined; he was out of ammo.

"Looks like he's tougher than you thought, huh Trunks?" Vegeta smirked.

"Grrr! He's nothing." Trunks hissed.

"Really? Then why does he keep on getting back up?" Vegeta asked.

"He's nothing but a stupid…" Ty clenched his fists, "Weak…" Ty grinded his teeth, "Pathetic…" Ty's eyes were rapidly flickering gold, "Piece of trash who couldn't hurt a fly!" Trunks snarled.

"**Grah!**" Ty's eyes lit up bright gold. Now he was mad; not just about this, it was a lot of things actually, but this pushed him too far.

"I won't be beaten in front of my father." Trunks mumbled, "Not by you!" The boy powered up to Super Saiyan and launched forwards; Ty never saw it coming.

_Bam! _Ty smashed into the wall of the Gravity Room and fell to the ground where he lay there motionless. Vegeta straightened up and stared at the boy. He was literally not moving, and there was a small puddle of blood forming next to his mouth.

"Ha! Give up yet?" Trunks gave a proud smirk; now the boy would have to admit that he was a better fighter. Vegeta slowly walked over to the boy and sensed his KI; it started to drop. "Is he ok?" Trunks asked as he powered down.

"I told you not to use Super Saiyan, did I not?" Vegeta growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather pouch. He reached into the pouch and pulled out a Senzu Bean and stuffed it into the boy's mouth, "Come on Damn it, chew!" Vegeta lightly tapped the boy's cheek. Ty slowly chewed the bean and managed to swallow. His injuries slowly disappeared, but his pride wasn't going to be recovering any time soon. His pride was already damaged enough from three years on the run. After his parents died, things got 1000X worse, "Go wash up, you're done." Vegeta shot his son a death stare.

"What, no trophy?" Trunks asked. Vegeta stood up and held up his hand causing Trunks to sprint out of the room.

"Perhaps this wasn't as good of an idea as I thought." Vegeta said.

"Your son can go to hell." Ty growled as he pushed himself off the ground.

"Yes, the boy has a mouth." Vegeta said.

"Whatever." Ty mumbled as he slowly walked towards the door; his eyes were back to normal.

"That was better than I thought it would be." Vegeta said, "You have fighting potential."

"I just lost to a purple haired five-year-old, and you're complimenting my fighting?" Ty chuckled.

"He's eight, and he's half Saiyan, it's no wonder that his power level is so high." Vegeta said.

"Yea, well…" Ty left the room. Vegeta could tell the boy was pretty pissed about losing to Trunks, but he was telling the truth about the boy's fighting. He'd never seen fighting techniques like that and he was defiantly giving some (small) trouble for Trunks during the fight. It's strange; he could have sworn the boy's eyes were glowing gold right before Trunks knocked him out.

**15 Years Ago**

"Bei den Göttern! By the Gods; The Key of Kamell." Heinrich said in shock. There it was; 50 feet in front of him, sitting on a large stone in the middle of the room, right in the open, completely unguarded, "Nein, to easy." The Bounty Hunter growled. He looked around the room and saw writing and symbols all over the walls. He took out his camera and began to take pictures. As soon as he had documented every inch of the wall, he made his way over to the Key. It was a rather simple looking key, nothing too fancy. Hell, it was even rusted in some spots. The key was attached to a small silver chain so that it could be worn around your neck, "De hell with it." Heinrich said as he snatched the Key off the rock; it immediately went around his neck and lit up bright silver for a few seconds, "Easy as un strudel." Heinrich smiled as he began to walk. Just then, the entire temple began to shake, "Ah yes, there's de trap." Heinrich said as he began to look around. The ceiling started to crack and the room was caving in. "Now I think I should go." Heinrich said as he sprinted out of the room, "Curse de idioten who built this place!" Heinrich growled as he dodged falling rocks.

**Outside The Temple**

"…Well, there goes the temple." Takeo mumbled as he watched the temple collapse.

"Nnnnoooo!" Herelaah screamed at the top of his lungs, "My key!"

"You worry too much, my Lord." Said a voice with a German accent; Herelaah looked up and smiled evilly. Heinrich blasted himself out of the temple, completely unharmed, with the Key around his neck.

"Excellent." Herelaah smiled evilly, "Ah ha ha excellent. Ah ha ha ha! Excellent! Long Live The Vashmall!"

ALL RIGHT, SO THIS WAS A 2,800+ WORD CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT, PLEASE REVIEW! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, I THINK YOU UNDERSTAND!


	10. Power Of The Book Keeper

**Chapter 10: Power Of The Book Keeper**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Oh no, Trunks and his cocky attitude aren't done yet, and what's with Ty's flickering gold eyes? Is he hiding something? You'll just have to read in order to find out LOL.

**Capsule Corporations**

"…Hey, what happened to you?" Bulma asked as Ty slowly walked into the kitchen. The boy had bloodstains on his shirt and dried blood on his face.

"Your husband wanted to see how good of a fighter I am." Ty mumbled.

"He did that to you?" Bulma slammed her fist down on the countertop. Leave it to Prince Jackass to beat up an orphan kid two days after he arrives.

"Good guess, but no." Ty started to blush.

"…Well then who?" Bulma asked; Ty gave her a mixed looked.

"I'll give one guess." Ty growled.

"…He made you fight Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Yyyyyyup." Ty sighed as he grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and wiped his face.

"Well? Who won?" Bulma asked. Ty mumbled to himself as his face turned brighter red. Meanwhile, Vegeta was listening to them from around the corner. "Well, Trunks is a…"

"A Saiyan, it's been said. That still doesn't change the fact that some five-year-old purple haired smartass just nearly killed me with one kick to the stomach." Ty hissed, "That is, after he beat me around like I was nothing."

"He's eight." Bulma stated.

"He acts like he's five." Ty mumbled.

"Yes, Trunks's cocky attitude can be a bit much sometimes, but he's a good kid. He just wants to act tough so people think he's a tough fighter; it's a Saiyan thing. He gets it from his father." Bulma said.

"Yea, well…" Ty mumbled, "Being tough doesn't mean you have to be a Jackass."

"…I like that idea." Bulma let out a small laugh; in fact she'd been telling Vegeta the same thing for years. She stared at the depressed look on Ty's face. The woman couldn't tell if he was upset about the fight, or upset about something else, "Why don't we go outside and join the others? It's a nice day out." Bulma suggested.

"Hn" Ty reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette that he grabbed earlier, "Fine, I could use one of these anyway." He got up and stared at Bulma, "Do you guys really think you can stop the Vashmall?"

"I know we can; don't you worry, we'll get them for everything they've done." Bulma smiled.

"…Good." Ty said. Bulma noticed a tear roll down the boy's cheek, but didn't say anything. She thought for a minute; the boy had lost his home planet just like Vegeta. Only difference was that Ty watched his parents get tortured to death, and he's been on the run having to take care of his little brother. She placed her hand on the boy's shoulder and Ty looked down as another tear ran down his cheek.

"We'll get them, I promise." Bulma said; Ty slowly nodded.

"…Th…thank you very much for…for your hospitality…if there's any…anything I…I can do t…to repay you…" Bulma wrapped her arms around the boy and pulled him into a hug.

"Just try to relax, that's all I want you to do. You've been through enough and the Earth's Special Forces will handle it from here." Bulma said. The boy let out a few cries but regained control. When he closed his eyes, he felt like it was his mother hugging him. Vegeta frowned and slowly walked off. He felt bad for the kid; not that he would ever say it, but he would make sure that the Vashmall were stopped. Ty wiped his eyes; he just nearly lost it, but he was cool, everything was good. The boy looked up at Bulma.

"…Do you really call yourselves the Earth's Special Forces?" Ty sniffed.

"Sometimes it's the Z Warriors or Z Fighters." Bulma said.

"…What does the 'Z' stand for?" Ty asked.

"…I…don't…know." Bulma said; what did the 'Z' mean?

"Hmph, lets go." Ty said as he walked out of the room with Bulma.

**Outside**

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and even Yamcha were all preparing for the Vashmall. Chi Chi, 18, Marron, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, and Mrs. Briefs were all watching them on the side. Actually, they were watching Jaxon who was trying to catch Goten and he was making progress. Goten was actually having a hard time shaking him. Their chase had gone around the city, to the harbor, and back to Capsule Corp.

"You're fast." Goten said.

"Like I said; I'm not a fighter, I'm a runner." Jaxon said, "And I have my energy back." The boy smiled. After having eaten and getting a good nights rest, he felt great. At that moment, Trunks walked out and looked up at the two.

"Goten, enough goofing around, I want a real fight." Trunks called out. Jaxon and Goten landed and Jaxon immediately grabbed Goten. Goten's jaw dropped; he let his guard down.

"Does this mean I win?" Jaxon smirked; Goten nodded slightly, "Yay, so does this mean you'll teach me the Kamehameha wave thing?" Jaxon asked.

"…Of course." Goten smiled.

"I heard my brother went to fight you; how did he do?" Jaxon asked

"I kicked his ass, he was pathetic." Trunks said with a proud smirk. Jaxon said nothing and watched Bulma and his brother walk outside. Trunks turned and gave a slight chuckle. "Come for another ass kicking?" Trunks laughed. Ty ignored him and sat down. The brat needed to learn when to shut the frak up. He took out his cigarette and lit up. "Oh what? You're mad at me because I'm better than you?" Trunks smirked.

"That's enough, Trunks." Bulma growled. The fight was over, Trunks needed to take his 'victory' and shut up.

"I guess your brother was right; you two can't fight, so all you're good at is running away like cowards." Trunks said. The Young Prince's cocky, smart-ass, jerk attitude was unusually high today.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault his race is nothing but a bunch of weaklings. If that's how they fight, then it's no wonder his parents were killed." Said Trunks. Ty felt a tear roll down his cheek as he clenched his fists; the brat was heading into a very personal territory, and it was a territory Ty didn't like to go into. Trunks just crossed the line, "Oh what? Is the baby gona cry?" Trunks laughed. At that moment, Ty's eyes started to flicker gold. The boy was making him angry; he wouldn't like him when he's angry.

"Grrr." Jaxon looked at Trunks. His eyes began to glow bright red and he became very mad.

"What, you gona go crying to your mom…oh wait…" Trunks noticed Jaxon's glowing red eyes and his face changed.

"Grrr." Jaxon slowly walked towards the boy and started breathing heavy.

"Hey, back off." Trunks growled as he took a step back; Jaxon continued to walk forwards. Trunks watched as the book floated from Jaxon's hand and rose above his head; the two became surrounded in a red aurora of energy. Jaxon cracked his knuckles and continued to move forwards.

"**What did you say to him?**" Jaxon roared. His voice sounded demonic and it actually sounded like two put together; a deep one and Jaxon's. The sky turned dark and it became very windy, "**Fool, you have angered the Keeper of the Book of Kamell! Now you will suffer my wrath!**" Jaxon screamed. Ty's eyes stopped flickering gold as he watched his Brother/Kamell. Trunks continued to back away. He glanced at the others who were just watching in shock. Trunks held up his fist and swung it at Jaxon. The boy caught it effortlessly and crushed his hand into blood, bone, and gore.

"Aaah!" Trunks fell to the ground as he began sobbing uncontrollably.

"**Stuck in this prison; only able to speak and walk through this body, I am no match for a planet, but one half-breed Saiyan brat should be an easy kill!**" Jaxon snarled as the sky turned cloudy and the wind picked up.

"Jaxon, relax!" Gohan said as he landed next to the boy.

_BAM!_

"**Foolish boy!**" Jaxon spat as Gohan hit the ground and blacked out.

"What the hell?" Vegeta yelled as he ran outside. Jaxon's KI was rising at an alarming rate. Lightning began to light up the dark sky.

"Dad!" Trunks screamed. Vegeta flew at Jaxon, but he dodged.

"**Looking for me?**" Jaxon asked. Vegeta turned to see Jaxon holding his son by the neck.

"Drop him, NOW!" Vegeta snarled as he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"**Hmph!**" Jaxon held up his fist and shattered Trunks's nose.

"Son of a…" Vegeta launched at the two, but Jaxon phased out of sight.

"**Ah ha ha haa!**" Jaxon punched Trunks in the chest, breaking several ribs.

"Help!" Trunks screamed.

"**Who's the weak race now?**" Jaxon snarled as he punched the boy in the stomach, causing him to spit up blood.

"Please!" Trunks begged.

"**You treat them like crap because you're stronger…**" Jaxon dodged Vegeta again, "**But…**" Jaxon once again dodged, "**You're just as breakable as they are!**" Jaxon snarled as he snapped the boy's leg.

"Aaah!" Trunks screamed bloody murder while Jaxon showed no sign of mercy.

"**Thou has sinned and thy debt must be paid!**" Jaxon roared as he held up his fist.

"Kamell! Enough!" Ty screamed.

"**Hmm?**" Jaxon turned to Ty and dropped Trunks to the ground. Trunks started sobbing in pain. Jaxon quickly took a step back and licked some of the blood off his hands, "**Don't cross me again half breed brat, or else I'll kill you!**" Jaxon spat as he went back to normal; he collapsed to the ground and blacked out. Vegeta sprinted over to his son and lifted him into his arms.

"What the hell was that?" Snarled Vegeta at Ty. Ty held up his middle finger and ran over to Jaxon; he had tears running down his face, "Well?" Vegeta growled.

"Your son is a jackass like the rest of the Universe; we're leaving. Taz!" Ty yelled.

"Grah!" Taz came out of nowhere and sat down in front of the two.

"Hn?" Vegeta raised his eyebrow; what did he miss? Ty stood up and began to walk away, but then turned.

"Don't you ever talk about my parents like that again…" The boy hissed as he took off. Vegeta looked down at his bloody and beaten son and almost shot him a death stare.

"Ty, what did he say?" Vegeta growled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his bag of Senzu beans; he took a bean from the pouch. Now he was down to one. Ty stopped and turned.

"Let him tell you…" The young teen growled. His eyes flickered gold several times. Vegeta placed the bean in his son's mouth and waited. He then dropped the healed boy to the ground and crossed his arms.

"What did you say?" Vegeta spat.

"Mmm…" Trunks looked at the ground as his heart began to race; he was going to die.

"Trunks, you have five seconds to tell me what you said before I beat it out of you in front of everyone." Vegeta growled.

"Int my falhrc is nthing bt a bch of wking. If tht hw thy fght, thn inowder his prts kd." Trunks quickly mumbled.

"What?" Vegeta snarled. Trunks took a deep breath; he was a dead man.

"It's…not my fault his race…is…nothing but a bunch of weaklings…if that's…how…they…fight, then it's no wonder…his…parents…were…killed." Trunks said quietly. Ty felt more tears roll down his cheek; that was low, and that hurt a lot! Hell, that was something he'd expect from the Vashmallians.

_Slap!_ Trunks went flying passed Ty, Jaxon, and Taz and Vegeta followed. The Saiyan Prince grabbed his son and took off. Vegeta was considering killing the brat; he had a big problem with what he just said.

"Frakking little shit." Ty spat as he held Jaxon.

"…I…he…Trunks didn't mean that." Goku said.

"Bull shit! He's just like everyone else; they don't give a shit about you or your life, they're stronger than you so they take advantage of you, and they say what they want just to make themselves feel even stronger." Ty said as he turned away from the others. He felt Goku place his hand on his shoulder.

"I hope you'll still stay." Goku said quietly.

"…" Ty said nothing.

"It's too dangerous for you to leave. The Vashmall are hot on your trail, and there's no way you'll be able to fight them alone, let us help you." Goku said.

"…That's the first time someone wanted me to stay." Ty sniffed. What was is about this planet? Why was everyone so nice?

"Hn." Goku just smiled.

"…Fine, you know you guys are the first group of people to not try to kill us." Ty said as he shook the man's hand.

"I can't imagine why people can be so mean." Goku said.

"Well, you saw one reason a few seconds ago." Ty said as he looked at his brother.

"…So that's happened before?" Goku asked.

"Yup, that was Kamell talking. He doesn't like Trunks, and neither do I. That little shit isn't to come anywhere near me or my brother!" Ty spat.

"…You know Vegeta is gona make sure he apologizes." Goku said.

"He can apologize as much as he wants! I have every right to break his frakking nose!" Ty spat as more tears ran down his cheek.

"…" Goku stared at him.

"Hey! I might have to take it when there are hundreds of people with swords and guns, but when it's one frakking kid, it's different! He shouldn't be able to talk to us like that!" Ty yelled, "…It's…it's not fair." The boy mumbled.

"He shouldn't, and Trunks is like that sometimes; trust me. He says a lot of mean things, but he gets it from his dad." Goku said.

"Hmm…" Vegeta had a hostile attitude, but Ty thought he was ok, he just had a little jackass for a son. Goku patted the boy on the back and went over to help Gohan up.

"Mrs. Briefs?" Ty said. As much as he didn't want to, he had to.

"Yes?" Bulma smiled as she walked up to the boy. She hoped Trunks was getting hell for that comment. That was uncalled for and just plain rude.

"Can you take me to my pod?" The young teen asked. He needed it; he really needed it.

"Sure." Bulma smiled.

"…You want us to watch him?" Goku asked.

"Hmm?" Ty stared at him and smiled, "If it's not too much trouble. You know once he comes out of his shell, he's going to be a handful." The boy let out a small chuckle. He'd held off for long enough; he needed his 'stuff'.

"Trust me when I say I can handle it. I've babysat Trunks and Goten at the same time." Goku smirked as he took Jaxon.

"Thanks, I'll come back out if I sense him do that thing again." Ty said as he followed Bulma. He hoped Trunks was getting hell right now. He felt a tear roll down his cheek. Ty was starting to get that horrible feeling again; he needed his 'stuff' NOW. The only reason he asked Bulma to take him was because he didn't know his way around the house, and he couldn't think straight.

**In The Labs**

"Here they…are?" Bulma watched Ty sprint to Jaxon's pod and open it. He began to dig around for several things. He grabbed a bag and started to load the bag with several items.

"…Looking for something?" Dr. Briefs asked. He was busy with Ty's pod and the computer inside.

"Nothing." Ty growled as he tied the bag shut and quickly walked out of the room.

"…What was that about?" Bulma asked.

**With Ty**

Ty sprinted into the kitchen and began to open every cabinet until he found a cup. He then began pacing back and forth.

"…Grah." Taz grunted as he walked into the kitchen.

"Jaxon's room, where did he sleep?" Ty spat. Taz stared at him, "I need this! Tell me where he slept!" Ty yelled. Taz walked out of the room and Ty followed, "Faster you frakking rat." Ty hissed.

"Grrr…" Taz growled. He hated when Ty got like this; the boy was crazy.

"Come on!" Ty spat as he ran ahead of the beast. Taz stopped at Trunks's room and Ty kicked the door open. He ran around the room, knocking over various things, looking for Jaxon's sack of stuff, "Where is it? Gods Damn it, where is it?" Ty shook.

"Gruh…" Taz grunted as he walked down the hall. Ty quickly followed until they got to another room; it was Jaxon's 'Other' bedroom. Ty kicked the door open and jumped on the bed. He grabbed the sack and tore it open. He then dumped the contents on the bed and picked up a small worn picture; it was a picture of Ty, Jaxon, and his parents.

"Mmm mmm." Taz whined as he walked off. He decided to let his master do what makes him 'happy' and rejoin the others outside

"Stupid trash; shut the frakking door!" Ty screamed as he kicked the door shut and ran back over to the bed. He knocked the lamp off the nightstand and began the only thing that seemed to bring him happiness in this hellhole called a Universe. He got out a large unopened bottle of some kind of liquid. The bottle had a label with strange symbols on it. Ty opened it and filled the glass up; the liquid fizzed and smelled horrible. The boy held up the glass and looked at the picture. He then chugged the cup and looked at his sack. Ty gave an evil smile…time to test his luck.

AGAIN, NOT THE LONGEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD, BUT I'VE BEEN VERY GENEROUS IN MY CHAPTER SIZES, SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Tough Parenting

**Chapter 11: Tough-Parenting**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**On The Lookout**

"He's still meditating?" Dende asked as he looked at Piccolo.

"Yes, he hasn't moved since he got here yesterday." Mr. Popo said. Piccolo was floating a few feet off the ground near the edge of the Lookout with his legs and arms crossed.

**Inside Piccolo's Mind**

"I've already told you I don't know anything about Vashmallians, or Herelaah, or Kamell, or anything the boys have told you." Kami said.

"I'm talking about their home planet, Sortos." Piccolo said. Just because Piccolo and Kami fused doesn't mean that their minds completely fused together. Kami was a 'Higher Power', and he knew things that he didn't want other people to know about. That's what makes this conversation possible.

"It was a planet. I know it existed, but I know nothing about it." Kami said. Piccolo concentrated on the two boys' energies.

"Have you ever sensed anything like that before?" Piccolo asked.

"No." Kami said, "…You don't trust them, do you?"

"Did you see what he did to Trunks? He nearly killed him without even breaking a sweat, and I feel like the older brother is hiding something." Piccolo growled.

"The younger was being controlled by the book. He did not wish to harm Trunks, but the young Half-Saiyan Prince pushed him too far and he got angry. The being inside that book sensed the anger and used Jaxon's body to attack Trunks." Kami said, "As for the Older Brother; you can't imagine the suffering and pain I sense from the boy. He's lost almost everything he cares about. All he has left is that strange creature named Taz and his little brother. He's lost almost all the hope he has, his pride has been critically hurt, he's been through many horrible experiences; I think he has a right to hide certain things." Kami said. He could tell Piccolo still didn't trust them, "Just give him some time, Piccolo. He'll open up. Right now he's just trying to learn how to trust people again."

"Hmph." Piccolo went back to studying Jaxon and Ty's energies.

**With Vegeta And Trunks**

Vegeta roughly dropped Trunks and walked a few feet away; the boy had done it this time. He was going to make sure he never sat down again. Trunks looked at his father and took a deep breath.

"Father, I'm…"

"Come here, boy." Vegeta growled as he turned around and crossed his arms. Trunks felt a bead of sweat roll down his face. Yup, his ass was about to be in a world of pain. "I said come!" Vegeta spat.

"Mmm…" Trunks looked at the ground as he slowly walked forwards. He couldn't out run it, he could only take it like a man; usually they weren't that bad. What Trunks didn't know was Vegeta was going to make this one of the worst spankings the boy had ever experienced. HIS SON just told someone the same thing he was told while working for Frieza. 'It's not my fault his race is nothing but a bunch of weaklings. If that's how they fight, then it's no wonder his parents were killed'. Sure, the story was that a giant meteor hit Planet Vegeta and destroyed the whole thing, but there were rumors and doubts by many of Frieza's men. Some believed that it was something else; hell, some even guess it was Frieza himself, and when he finally learned the truth from Frieza himself on Planet Namek, that evil piece of shit told him the exact same thing Trunks said to Ty. Vegeta looked down at his son and grinded his teeth. He slowly took of his glove and bent down on one knee; Trunks's eyes widened. "I…I'm in trouble, aren't I?" The boy gulped. Vegeta simply nodded his head before he grabbed the boy, yanked his pants and boxers down, threw him over his knee, and brought his hand down. _Slap!_

**With The Z Warriors**

Jaxon looked at the ground as several tears ran down his cheek, "I'm…I'm really sorry." The boy sniffed.

"It's ok Jaxon, we know you didn't mean it." Krillin said.

"Trunks can me a jerk sometimes, it's mostly because of his father." Yamcha said.

"…Is…is Ty ok?" The boy asked.

"I think we should give your brother some space so he can cool off." Goku said as he helped Gohan up.

"Man Jaxon, that was a hard punch." Gohan said as he rubbed the bump on his head.

"**Ah ha ha ha ha haaa…**" Jaxon laughed evilly as his eyes glowed red. They went back to normal and he shot a death stare at the Book, "Stop doing that!" The boy hissed,** "Oh lighten up Book Keeper, I'm just having a little fun. I'm making conversation, is that so wrong?**" Jaxon laughed, "You almost killed Trunks! How is that 'having fun'?" Jaxon growled, "**He insulted your dead parents; you remember that day, don't y**…enough!" Jaxon screamed, "I…I don't wana remember, I don't." Jaxon dropped the Book and backed away several feet. The Book rose into the air and floated back into Jaxon's hand, "P…please, I'm sorry." Jaxon sniffed as a tear ran down his cheek, "Please don't hurt me."

"It's ok." Goku smiled as he knelt down in front of the boy. He wrapped his arms around the boy and Jaxon began to relax, "We get it, the book makes you do these things, it's not your fault." After about a minute, Goku let go and ruffled the boy's hair, "Why don't you and Goten go and play for a bit?"

"Ok." Jaxon said quietly. He noticed Taz walking out of the house, "Taz, come."

"Rah." Taz grunted as he walked over to the boy.

"Transform." Jaxon sighed.

"Grah!" Taz transformed into his lizard-alien form and everyone except for Jaxon took a step back.

"Lose the spikes." Jaxon said. Taz wiggled around for a moment and the spikes on his back retracted back into his body. "Do you wana ride?" Jaxon asked as he looked at Goten.

"…Me?" Goten asked.

"Yea, do you wana ride?" Jaxon asked.

"…Is it safe?" Goten asked.

"Sometimes you just gotta take some risks and have some fun." Jaxon smiled.

"Uhh…" Goten glanced at his father who seemed ok with the idea, "Ok." Goten smiled as he slowly approached the beast.

"You don't have to be scared, he likes you." Jaxon said

"I'm not scared." Growled Goten. Everyone was watching him, which meant it was time to act Saiyan and Tough; something Goten found to be hard most of the time. Goten got within a foot of Taz and stopped; he was scared.

"Tell you what, I'll ride'em with you." Jaxon said as he climbed on. Goten relaxed just a little bit; it wouldn't be as scary if he had someone with him, right? "Try not to go too fast Taz, Goten's new at this." Jaxon said as he held out his arm and helped Goten on. The Half Saiyan held onto Jaxon tight and prayed that he didn't die.

"Shouldn't you two wear helmets?" Chi Chi asked nervously.

"Alright Taz, go!" Jaxon said.

_Whoosh!_ "Wow, that thing has some speed!" Goku laughed.

**15 Years Ago**

"Hmph." Heinrich grunted as he, for the 100th time, tried to take the frakking key off of his neck.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that we figured it out." Heinrich stood up and bowed as Herelaah walked into the room, "Rise." Herelaah said as he held out his hand, "Thanks to the pictures you took in the temple, we now know the password to free anyone from the Key."

"Excellent, Holy One." Heinrich said.

"It seems that, like the Legend of the Book, the Key must also have a keeper. He who touches the Key must Guard it, but unlike the Book, the Key may be passed on through a password." Herelaah snapped his finger and a Guard handed Heinrich a piece of paper, "Say this."

"Ego hoc quod volenti mutuari Kamell claustra custodiunt. Sciens iam non sum ego uerba custodi claustra." Heinrich read it slowly. The key glowed silver for a few seconds and then stopped.

"Now, hand me the Key." Herelaah said. Heinrich took the Key off of his neck and held it out. The moment Herelaah touched the Key, it went around his neck. "There is also another method." Herelaah said, "If the Key Keeper dies, the murderer will take the Key."

"Good to know, my Lord." Heinrich said.

"It should also be noted that because of you, we now have a way of finding the Book of Kamell." Herelaah added.

"…How so, my Lord?" Heinrich asked.

"If we get within range, the Key will guide us to the Book." Herelaah said as he walked towards the door, "We will search every planet until we find it. Long Live The Vashmall." Herelaah left the room.

**Present Day**

"Waaaaaah!" Goten screamed as Taz ran with astonishing speed. Just then, Taz stopped and Goten was thrown off the beast.

_Crash!_ Goten crashed into a tree and hit the ground.

"Uh oh." Jaxon gulped as he jumped off Taz and ran after his 'friend'. Jaxon used that word lightly because he'd only known the boy for a few days, but he had been really nice to him since he got here, so he could technically call the boy his 'friend'.

"Oww." Goten slowly rubbed his head.

"You ok Goten?" Jaxon asked as he bent down beside the boy.

"That was so fun!" Goten giggled as he rolled over onto his back, "Let's do that again!" Goten looked up at Jaxon who had a terrified look on his face, "Jaxon?" Goten sat up and turned his head to where Jaxon was looking at; it was a very large ship parked in the middle of the forest, "Whoa, what's that?" Goten got up and ran towards the ship.

"Goten, no!" Jaxon yelped, bringing Goten to an abrupt halt.

"Why not?" Goten asked as he turned to his 'friend'. Goten used that term lightly because other than Trunks, he didn't have any other friends. He had Gohan, but he was his brother, and he had the other Z Warriors, but they were all grownups, and he had Marron, but she didn't really have any super powers, and girls were icky. But Jaxon liked to play with him, and he was really nice, so he could technically call the boy his 'friend'.

"Th…that's a Vash…Vashmallian Sh…Ship!" Jaxon backed away in fear.

"…Vashmall?" Goten asked as he turned to the ship, "I don't sense anyone inside." Goten got serious, "Do you?"

"N…no, but…but they might be hiding their K…KI." Jaxon shook.

"Well…" Something about an Alien Space Ship made Goten excited, "Let's go check it out." The boy smiled. Ordinarily he would be scared, but seeing how weak the Vashmall had been so far, and the only thing he had to watch out for were their weapons, his 'Saiyan' side was in the mood for a little excitement and adventure.

"Are you c…crazy?" Jaxon asked as he got behind Taz.

"Don't be such a baby." Goten smiled 'So this is what it's like to be Trunks!' The boy thought, "Tell you what, I'll protect you." Goten smiled as he powered up. Jaxon slowly relaxed and walked over to the boy.

"Fine." Jaxon gulped, "T…Taz, c…come." Taz quickly followed the boy, still in his lizard form. The door of the ship was open, which made Jaxon worry even more. He reached into his pocket and his sweat dropped; he didn't have his gun. It must have fallen out of his pocket while he was riding Taz.

"Neat." Goten chirped, "These are nothing like the Spaceships Aunt Bulma builds." The ship was half the size of Capsule Corp's main dome building. It was covered in strange symbols and markings. There was some rustling in the trees and Goten felt Jaxon's tight grip on his shoulder, "Relax, it's just the wind." Goten smiled as he slowly walked onto the ship. Jaxon glanced at the Book; it wasn't talking, it wasn't even laughing. It was times like this that Jaxon hated the Book more than anything. The Book knew he hated when he was alone and when things were really quiet, and it was watching him suffer. Jaxon grabbed onto Goten's other shoulder with his other hand and was visibly shaking. The Book of Kamell floated close to Jaxon's chest. The two boys, and whatever Taz is, walked onto the ship and the door shut behind them, "Oww! Jaxon, that hurts." Goten winced; Jaxon was squeezing Goten's shoulders as hard as he could.

"I…I d…don't like this G…Goten. Me and…and…and my b…brother have b…bad memories on th…these ships." Jaxon shook.

"Let's just look around for a minute." Goten said. He felt like Trunks; the stronger and braver fighter who was the leader of the group. Taz slowly changed back to normal and kept close to Jaxon. Goten took an ID card off of one of the tables and examined it; it was similar to the ones used to get around Capsule Corp labs. The Half-Saiyan walked up to one of the doors and opened it; it was empty. "What is this? A closet?" Goten asked.

"P…prison Cell." Jaxon shook.

"Well where's the Prisoner?" Goten asked as he covered his nose. It smelled really bad in the room.

"I…I d…don't know. G…Goten, c…c…can we p…please leave?" Jaxon was trembling with fear.

"Come on, just a little more." Goten said. What he, Jaxon, and Taz didn't see was that the 'Prisoner' of the Cell who had been holding onto the ceiling had just quietly crawled out of the room, and it was hungry.

**With Vegeta And Trunks**

"Hmph." Vegeta turned around and crossed his arms as his son covered his mouth while he lay on his stomach; the boy's face was bright red, his eyes filled with tears, his pants half down, his ass was bright red, he had almost been afraid that his father wasn't going to stop. The first five were easy, but then ten, fifteen, twenty, twenty five, by twenty seven Trunks was sobbing and begging for his father to stop, but Vegeta was going to get his point across no matter how badly it hurt his son, "Pull your pants up." The Saiyan Prince growled. Trunks quickly pulled up his pants and turned his head away from his father; hands down, one of the worst spankings of his life. Vegeta felt like giving the boy two-hundred more spankings, but he had to control his anger, "What the fuck is wrong with you, you little brat?" Vegeta lost it and grabbed his son by the front of his shirt and held him at eye level, "Do you think you're funny? That you're some kind of hot shot with all those smart-ass remarks? You're not, you're just a little jackass show doesn't know when to shut the fuck up!" Vegeta roared; Trunks was visibly shaking.

_Slap!_ Trunks bit his lip in an attempt to keep from crying any more.

"I've had it with your smart ass remarks! I can't believe you said that, my son, a Saiyan, a Prince, do…do you even think before you open that mouth of yours? Well? Answer me!" Vegeta screamed.

"Hah…" Trunks opened his mouth to speak, but he was so afraid, he couldn't do it.

"Boy, you really did it this time! No TV, no sweets, no game station, I'm going to make your life a living hell!" Vegeta screamed.

"Mmm…" Trunks bit his lip and tried to keep his 'cool'.

"…You don't even know what you did, do you?" Vegeta grunted.

"I…I…I…" _Slap!_ Yup, Vegeta was going to get his message across even if it killed both of them.

**With Jaxon And Goten…And Taz**

Goten was loving this; the ship was so cool and there was so much alien stuff! He could hear Jaxon humming something that sounded really familiar.

"What song is that?" Goten asked

"…B…big B…brother sings it t…to me whenever I'm…I'm scared." Jaxon stuttered. Goten turned to the boy and gave a slight smile.

"If you wana leave, then we can leave." The boy sighed.

"Thank you G…Goten." Jaxon smiled.

"Kommen Sie in, Heinrich."

"Ah!" Jaxon grabbed onto Goten and began to shake rapidly.

"Heinrich, kommen Sie in; reagieren." Said a voice on a radio.

"Relax, it's just this radio thing." Goten said as he walked over to the device; he reached to pick it up, but Jaxon grabbed his arm and squeezed, "Oww." Goten pulled away.

"They're calling for Heinrich, don't talk to them." Jaxon said.

"All right, sorry." Said Goten quietly.

**On A Large Ship Far Away From Earth**

"We have lost all contact with Heinrich and his squad, which means the life forms of this planet are hostile and are most likely holding the two boys prisoner; they will probably try to kill them. We are not going to let that happen. Pilot, set a course for Earth, and send word to the rest of our ships; prepare yourselves for battle. Long live the Vashmall." General Takeo smiled evilly.

**With Jaxon, Goten, And Taz**

"C…come on G…Goten, I wana leave." Jaxon shook.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Goten gulped, "This place is a lot bigger on the inside." Just then, they heard something drop onto the floor and they both jumped.

"Wh…What was that?" Jaxon shrieked while practically hugging Goten.

"Rah." Taz grunted as he stared at the two.

"It was just Taz." Goten laughed as he took a deep breath.

"Darn it Taz, don't do that." Jaxon laughed as he grabbed his chest.

"…You really don't like this place, do you?" Goten asked as he looked at the boy.

"N…no, very b…bad memories." Jaxon shook, "Th…this…this…th…this…" Jaxon's heart sped up and a tear ran down his cheek, "This is the…the ship…th…that c…captured me…my b…brother and…and…and my p…parents. Th…the same exact ship." The boy sniffed.

"The same ship?" Goten asked in shock.

"Mhmm." Jaxon nodded as more tears ran down his cheek, "And…and they…they tortured us, chained us up, and told us that we were going to die and it was all…my…fault." Jaxon broke down in tears, "But…but my brother said it wasn't my fault, he…he said…he said it was his." Jaxon choked, "And…and mom and d…dad said it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't listen. He…he said it was all his fault."

"Come on, let's go back to Capsule Corp." Goten said as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder. They continued to try and find the exit.

**With Vegeta And Trunks**

Ok, now Trunks couldn't feel his ass, or his left cheek. The boy had a large red handprint on the side of his face.

"Let's try this One. More. Time." Vegeta growled, "Why are you in trouble?"

"C…c…c…cause I…I made fun of Ty and J…Jaxon?" Trunks sniffed.

"For the love of…" That wasn't the answer Vegeta was looking for, "No, you're in trouble because not only did you make fun of Ty and Jaxon, you're in trouble because of what you said." Vegeta growled.

"B…but father, I…I don't understand." Trunks quickly wiped his eyes.

"It's not my fault his race is nothing but a bunch of weaklings. If that's how they fight, then it's no wonder his parents were killed." Vegeta snarled. It had been repeating itself in his head ever since he heard it, "You know who Frieza is, right boy?" Vegeta asked.

"Y…yes sir." Trunks shook.

"What happened to the Saiyan Race?" Vegeta asked.

"Frieza k…killed them." Trunks said.

"What happened to my parents?" Vegeta asked.

"Frieza k…killed them." Trunks said.

"Are Saiyans weak?" Vegeta asked.

"N…no sir." Trunks said.

"My parents were killed, my planet was destroyed, we tried to fight Frieza, but he was too strong, does that mean the Saiyans are weak too? Huh?" Vegeta asked, "I was killed by Frieza, does that mean you're calling me weak? Huh?"

"N…n…no s…sir." Trunks said.

_Slap!_ "It sure sounds like it!" Vegeta hissed.

"I…I'm sorry." The boy choked.

"You think Saiyans are weak? Is that it? Are you calling my race weak, Trunks?" Vegeta yelled.

"No!" Trunks yelled.

"That boy and his brother have been laughed at and humiliated on every planet they have been to, and you're no better than those people, Trunks. I would never expect you, a Saiyan Prince, to say something like that. I was killed in my fight with Majin Buu, does that make you weak? Kakarott was killed by Cell, does that make Gohan weak? I…I don't know what to say anymore." Vegeta sighed as he dropped the boy.

"…I'm sorry, dad." The boy said quietly.

"You will apologize to both of them, or else I will…I…I'll make your punishment a thousand times worse, understand?" Spat Vegeta.

"Yes sir." Trunks sniffed as he looked at the ground.

"Now get out of my sight. Go cry like a baby somewhere else, go do whatever, but you have until midnight to apologize to both boys, and I will check to make sure you apologized." Vegeta growled. Trunks slowly took off into the air; he flew far away from his father so that he could cry alone. Maybe he shouldn't have said that to Ty, it was a little mean.

**In Heinrich's Ship**

"Goten, I want to get out of this ship, NOW!" Jaxon growled as more tears ran down his cheek.

"I'm trying." Goten said as he continued to look around. He felt Jaxon let go of his shoulder, "I'm serious Jaxon, I'm trying to…get…" Goten looked around, "Jaxon?" Jaxon was gone. He looked at Taz who was leaning back and taking a crap, "Taz, where's Jaxon?"

"G…" Taz stopped himself and looked around, "Grah?" He started to sniff around, "Rah!" He immediately transformed into his lizard form and gave Goten a look; somehow Goten knew what he was saying.

"Grrr!" Goten clenched his fists and powered up to Super Saiyan, "Jaxon?" Goten yelled as he tried to sense the boy's energy. He was having a hard time sensing anything inside this ship; even Taz's energy was hard to detect, "Jaxon I'm coming!" Goten yelled as he ran through the ship. The two stopped in their tracks and stared in shock.

_Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! _"What the?" Goten slowly walked forwards and tilted his head._ Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! _"…It's…it's…the Book." Goten said in complete shock. The Book of Kamell was trying to get through a large metal door by repeatedly ramming into it. It stopped and turned towards Goten, "Uhh Hi." The boy said nervously._ Bam! _"What? You wana go in?" Goten asked.

…_Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Ok, hold on." Goten said as he took out his access card. He opened the door and the book flew inside, "Follow it Taz! It's going to Jaxon!"

**With Trunks**

Trunks found a nice quiet spot in the middle of the woods where he could regain his composure. His dad had never punished him like that, at least not over some simple words. He wiped his tears and rubbed his swollen cheek. On Earth, this would be considered Child Abuse; on Planet Vegeta, his father called it parenting. Saiyans were tough, so they needed 'tough parenting'. A time-out didn't always work for a Human/Saiyan Hybrid such as himself. Sometimes his father needed to beat some sense into him, but he was used to it. What Trunks couldn't understand was why his father 'blew-up' over some simple words. He remembered what his father said about Frieza and how he destroyed Planet Vegeta; maybe his father had taken his words personally. Maybe he took offense because he shared a lot of the same experiences as Ty. They both lost their planet when they were young, they lost their parents, and they were treated like crap and attacked by everyone they met. Trunks lost his train of thought and stood up. He slowly walked forwards and bent down, "…It's a gun." The boy said as he picked up the gun and aimed it into the air. He fired a single shot and his eyes widened; it was one of the plasma guns that the Vashmall used. Trunks got in a fighting stance and looked around, "Alright you pieces of shit, show yourselves!" Trunks snarled. He closed his eyes and searched out every KI in the area. He opened his eyes and turned, "Goten?" He could barely sense him, but that was Goten all right. He took a step forwards and tripped on something, "Damn it!" Trunks snarled as he charged up a KI blast and aimed it at the rock stupid enough to trip the Prince of all Saiyans. He lowered his hand and frowned; it was a large track made by an animal like a bear, or a dinosaur, or Taz in his lizard form. Trunks's brain went into overdrive and he took off into the air. He had a bad feeling about this.

**With Goten, Taz, And The Book Of Kamell**

"Now which way?" The Book was just floating there, "Which way?" Goten yelled.

_Smack!_ Goten hit the ground and rubbed his nose, "Oww, what was that for?" The boy whined.

'Where is he Kamell?' Morgana growled.

'Shut it woman, I'm trying to find him. The technology on this ship makes it very hard to detect energy.' Kamell growled.

'I can sense the Half-Saiyan just fine, why is that?' Morgana snarled.

'Because he's a Super Saiyan! A Stupid Super Monkey!' Kamell snarled, 'His energy is legend, Jaxon is a rat!'

"Jaxon!" Goten called out, "Jaxon!"

**With Jaxon**

"Rah." The alien that took Jaxon growled. It had grey skin, long sharp teeth, it was very skinny, eight arms, four legs, three eyes, two long tongues, and a partridge in a pear tree…sorry. It took Jaxon into a large room and began to rip open lockers. The lockers were filled with weapons; it was the ship's armory. It looked down at the unconscious boy and began to drool. As soon as he took got off the ship, he would eat…he couldn't do anything with that Book or the Saiyan snooping around. Yes, this thing is smart, hungry, and well-armed…cause he has eight arms.

**With Goten**

"Jaxon!" Goten screamed as a tear ran down his cheek. This was all his fault; if he had listened to Jaxon and not gone onto the ship, this wouldn't have happened. The kid was afraid and he just called him a baby, some friend he was. Just then, he felt someone (or something) place a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and punched the alien as hard as he could. The alien smashed through the wall, and Goten launched after the alien and grabbed him by the front of his Green GI and punched him in the face again, "Where is he?" Goten snarled as he repeatedly punched the purple-haired boy in the face.

"Goten! Stop! It's me! Please!" The Alien screamed. Technically, alien was _half_ correct; alien meaning Saiyan, the other half being Human.

"T…Trunks?" Goten gulped. He let fear take control of his mind and body. He was afraid that Jaxon was dead, and it would be all his fault. Jaxon was afraid of this ship, and now that Jaxon had vanished, he was afraid of the ship. He couldn't sense anything in this ship, he couldn't sense the outside world; it was making him dizzy, making him even more afraid. In short, Goten no longer felt like Trunks, he felt like Goten, "Trunks…I…I…" Goten was powered up to Super Saiyan, Trunks was not.

"…Ok, maybe I deserved that." Trunks mumbled; he had been a jerk to the two boys since they got here. And that last thing he said to Ty about his parents, he didn't mean it. He knew what it was like to lose his father, and that was only for two days before he was brought back by the Dragon Balls. He grabbed Goten's arm and was helped up, "Goten, where's Jaxon?" Trunks ignored the pain in his face.

"I…I…I don't know." Goten sniffed, "One minute we…we were exploring the ship, and J…Jaxon was afraid, and he…he wanted to leave, but…but I didn't, and…and…then he was gone…and the Book…and Taz…and…and…"

"Goten!" Trunks yelled, "Relax God Damn it! You're a Saiyan, act like one!" The boy snarled. Goten looked at the ground and bit his lip. Trunks's face softened and he let out a long sigh, "I really am a Jackass." Trunks said quietly as he placed a hand on Goten's shoulder, "I didn't mean that." Trunks said.

"Rah!" At that moment, several things happened.

'It's him!" Kamell yelled as he turned the Book and launched forwards.

'Stop!' Morgana yelled.

'What woman?' Kamell hissed as he stopped; his eyes widened. The alien had one gun held against Jaxon's hand. He had another gun aimed at the Book. He had a gun pointed at Goten and one pointed at Trunks. He had had one aimed at Taz and another gun moving around in case anyone tried anything. He had two hands wrapped around Jaxon tightly.

"Rah!" The alien snarled as he motioned for everyone to move out of his way.

"Grrr." Taz growled as he backed away.

"Yuh!" The Alien hissed as he aimed at Trunks and Goten; the two boys backed away.

"Trunks, we have to help him." Goten sniffed as the alien backed towards the door.

"Don't worry." Trunks whispered, "…I'll get'em." The alien kicked down the door with one of its' four legs and went out of the ship. Taz, the Book, Goten, and Trunks slowly followed. As they exited the ship, Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and inadvertently scared the alien. It put Jaxon's leg in its' mouth while it took aim with his final two hands.

"Trunks." Goten whispered.

"I know." Trunks mumbled as he phased out of sight.

"Huh?" The alien gasped as he looked around.

_Bam!_ The alien released Jaxon from its' mouth and hit the ship. The alien didn't like that very much because he got up and opened fire on Trunks. Trunks managed to dodge all of the bullets, but he didn't have an opening for an attack. The Book floated back into Jaxon's hand, and Goten and Taz ran over to the boy.

"Jaxon wake up!" Goten rapidly shook the boy as another tear ran down his cheek.

"Goten! I could use some help over here!" Trunks yelled.

"Rah ha ha ha ha haaaaa!" The alien laughed as he continued to fire, "Ah!" The alien almost fell over as one of his arms was broken off.

"…Hey dad." Trunks gave a nervous smile.

"Shut up." Vegeta growled as he launched at the alien and began to rip it into pieces. The alien screamed and begged in some kind of alien language, but Vegeta didn't stop until he broke the creature's neck; thereby killing it. Vegeta stood up and walked over to his son, "What happened to your face, boy?" The man growled.

"I sensed Goten after I left you, so I went to this ship, and when I got inside, the alien caught me off guard and well…" Trunks trailed off; no need to get Goten in trouble.

"It was a stupid mistake!" Vegeta hissed as he pushed passed the boy and walked over to Jaxon. His leg was bleeding from when the alien bit down on his leg and held him in his mouth. He also took a nasty blow to the head when the alien knocked him out, "What happened?" Vegeta snarled.

"Jaxonandmeandtazwenttoplaybutthenwefoundthisshipa ndjaxonwasafraidbutiwantedtoexploreandthenthealien andthebookandtrunksand…"

"Shut up!" Vegeta screamed; Goten covered his mouth and looked at the ground, "Calmly. Tell. Me. What. Happened!" Vegeta growled; he was still furious because of what Trunks said, and let's face it; Vegeta is always in a bad mood.

"I…I…I…I…"

"Come on Kakarott Junior, out with it!" Vegeta snarled as he inspected Jaxon's leg.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Goten sniffed.

"Grrr." Vegeta was beginning to lose his patience.

"Dad." Trunks stepped in and sat down next to his friend, "Just calm down Goten."

"T…Ty?" Jaxon moaned as he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Vegeta growled as he helped the boy sit up.

"…We were riding Taz, and then…it's hard…to…" Jaxon's eyes shot wide open and he grabbed Vegeta's arm, "Th…th…that's a…a Vashmallian…that's Heinrich's ship." The boy shook.

"Let's get him back to Capsule Corp." Vegeta said. The boy was having trouble remembering what happened, which can be explained by the bump on his head.

"Hey Jaxon?" Trunks cleared his throat.

"…What?" Jaxon gave Trunks a mixed look.

"I'm really sorry for what I said back at Capsule Corp, and for anything else mean I've said, I didn't mean it." Trunks said quietly. Jaxon just stared at him; that was a first. Nobody had ever apologized to him after they called him a name, or insulted his family, or nearly killed him, or other things that may or may not have occurred on Planet Voon. "…I can be a jerk sometimes." Trunks looked at the ground and blushed. He hated apologizing in front of people, especially his dad, but he felt like he owed his father an apology too, "…Are you still mad at me?"

"…No, apology accepted." Jaxon said quietly. Was he still mad, yes, but he was happy the boy apologized. Just then, his eyes began to glow red causing Trunks to move behind his father, "**But insult them again and I will snap your neck.**" Jaxon growled in a deep demonic voice. His eyes went back to normal and he placed his hand over the wound on his head.

"Let's go." Vegeta growled as he lifted Jaxon under his arm, "One of you grab the mutt."

"Hey dad?" Trunks asked quietly.

"Hn." Vegeta stopped, but didn't bother to turn.

"…I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Trunks said quietly. Vegeta grabbed his son by the front of his shirt and held him at eye level.

"Let's get something straight, boy!" Vegeta snarled, "Saiyans don't have '_feeling_s', we don't have the same pathetic emotions that humans possess." Trunks was visibly shaking, but to the boy's surprise, his father gently set him down, but kept a firm hold on his shirt; Trunks looked up. The boy didn't have to, he wasn't told to, and he didn't need to apologize, but he did it anyways, and though he would never admit it in a million years, he was happy that he did, "You are to apologize to his brother when we get back to the house and then go to your room until dinner, and don't think for one minute that you're getting out of this punishment, do you understand me?" Vegeta snarled.

"Yes sir." Trunks said quietly.

"What?" Vegeta snarled.

"Yes sir!" Trunks yelped. Vegeta slowly let go of his son's shirt.

"Good, now you can carry that mutt back to the house, and don't give me this 'I'm afraid of dogs' crap. You're a Saiyan, now start acting like one!" Vegeta hissed as he took off into the air. Trunks and Goten both looked at each other; Goten crossed his arms and gave an evil smile.

"Yea Trunks, you're a Saiyan, start acting like one." Goten laughed before launching into the air. Trunks blushed bright red. That was Goten's way of getting 'payback' for what he said earlier.

"Grah!" Taz grunted as he transformed back into his normal form, leaned back, and took a dump.

"Gross." Trunks mumbled as he grabbed the alien 'thing', and took off into the air.

ALL RIGHT, A 5,500+ WORD CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Mental Medicine From Hell

**Chapter 12: Mental Medicine From Hell**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**At Capsule Corporations**

"What happened?" Bulma yelped as Vegeta landed with Jaxon.

"Calm yourself woman, just a small bite on the leg and a bump on the head." Vegeta said.

"A small bite? It looks like a Velociraptor bit him!" Bulma hissed as she inspected Jaxon's leg.

"I'll go and get Ty." Yamcha said.

"No!" Jaxon yelped as he looked at the book; everyone looked at him curiously, "T…Ty is…sleeping, yea, and he worries a lot about me, and, uhhh, he hasn't gotten much sleep since Planet Voon, of course nobody is the same after Planet Voon, and, just don't tell'em." Jaxon said as he looked at the ground. The Book just informed him that Ty was drinking his 'stuff', and if they found out about it, they would either be killed or thrown off the planet. Probably killed.

"…Are you sure?" Gohan asked.

"Yea, he stresses enough, just…" Jaxon glanced at the book again, "Patch me up, I'll be ok." Trunks landed with Taz and powered down. He jumped slightly as Taz licked his face; the beast then ran back into the house to go and check on his master

"Are you sure?" Chi Chi asked, "We could give you a Senzu Bean and…"

"No, really, I'm fine." Jaxon said, "Just let my brother relax, and I don't even need any help, see…" Jaxon struggled to stand up.

"Hmph, the way he acts you'd think he was part Saiyan." Krillin laughed.

"Tell you what." Goku smiled as he knelt down beside the boy, "What if I take you up to Dende, and we won't tell your brother, deal?" Goku asked as he gently felt the bump.

"…I don't know; no pain, no gain." Jaxon said.

"Well that's a pretty bad bump on your head, and with your leg, what if the Vashmall…"

"Let's go." Jaxon gulped as he grabbed onto the man.

"Hm." Goku smiled as he lifted the boy into his arms. He placed two fingers on his forehead and they vanished. Vegeta and Goten filled everyone in while Trunks quietly walked to the house; he had one more person to apologize to.

**Upstairs**

Trunks took a deep breath and held up his hand. "Mmm mmm" Trunks turned to see Taz whining as he back away.

"…What?" Trunks asked. He watched Taz leave the hallway. Trunks knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Ty snarled. Trunks slightly shook his head; as much as he didn't want to do it, he had no choice, and what he said was way out of line. Trunks opened the door and peered inside, it was dark. "Shut that door; get in and shut it." Ty spat. Trunks quickly came inside and shut it. "Oh, it's you. What the frak do you want?" Ty spat.

"…I wanted to…" Trunks squinted his eyes and walked up to Ty. He was holding a plasma pistol in one hand and an empty glass in the other. Trunks noticed the bottle of liquid on the table, "…What are you doing?" Trunks asked.

"Do you like games Trunks?" Ty asked.

"…What kind of games?" Trunks asked.

"Oh, this is a very, very, very special game!" Ty laughed as he chucked the glass at the wall; it shattered into a hundred pieces, causing Trunks to jump.

"What did you do that fmmmm…" Ty covered the boy's mouth and looked around the room.

"Shhh, ya hear that? They love me, they really love me." Ty laughed as tears ran down his cheeks.

"…Are you ok?" Trunks asked as he pushed his hand away.

"I…I…I'm not…not an idiot, I'm not. I did…I did it for us them we I him they…" Ty shook.

"T…Ty?" Trunks asked.

"Yes!" Ty smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boy, "I feel fantastic!" Trunks pushed him away and took a step back. "The Game!" Ty screamed as he grabbed the pistol and opened it up, "You know what a revolver is, boy?" Ty spat.

"Yes." Trunks nodded.

"Good, very frakking good." Ty giggled as he pulled out a single plasma round and inserted it in the gun, "No peaking." Ty smiled evilly as he gave it a spin and then shut it. Trunks watched in complete horror as Ty placed the gun in his mouth and held up the picture. A tear ran down his cheek and he pulled the trigger. _Click!_

Trunks jumped and grabbed his chest; this guy was crazy. "Your turn." Ty smiled as he pointed the gun right between Trunks's eyes; he held up the picture, "You're supposed to look at this, that way you'll know what they look like when you die." The boy sniffed. _Click!_

Trunks backed away from Ty; he looked terrified. "Wait!" Ty yelled as he launched at the boy and pinned him to the ground; he covered his mouth and got down close to his ear, "They're gona kill us all, and then I'll hear what they really sound like; I'll finally hear their voices." Ty laughed hysterically as he put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. _Click!_

Trunks grabbed the gun and pushed Ty off of him. "…I think I need to get help." Trunks shook. He had seen some weird and unusual things in his life, but this was new to him.

"…It's your turn Trunks, go on, be a man. Test your luck." Ty smiled evilly as he pointed at the gun. Trunks shook his head and crushed the gun in his hand. Ty's jaw dropped and clenched his fists until they bled.

"You little shit, I wasn't done playing!" Ty screamed as he launched at Trunks and began to pound his fists into the boy's already beaten face (remember Goten attacked Trunks in Heinrich's ship) Trunks rolled over and pinned the boy to the ground. "Ha!" Ty screamed as he smashed his fist into the boy's face, breaking his nose in the process. Trunks blocked out the pain and ignored the question of how Ty managed to break his nose when he couldn't even hurt him during their fight just a few hours ago.

"Stop it!" Trunks ordered as he powered up slightly. He really didn't want anyone else to see this. For some odd reason, he didn't want Ty to get in trouble. Maybe he could calm him down and find out what was wrong.

"Please! I wana play some more! Please!" Ty cried.

"No!" Trunks kept him pinned down.

"Gah!" Ty began to fight with everything he had; he wasn't done playing, "Please, I'm begging you."

"…You just tried to kill yourself!" Trunks finally said.

"I just wana hear their voices one more time. Just to hear them say it; just to hear them say I love you." The boy said as he relaxed. Trunks studied the picture in Ty's hand.

"Who are those people?" Trunks asked.

"My mommy and daddy. They…they told me watch after Jaxon. I did good, right? They'd be proud, right?" Ty sniffed as Trunks loosened his hold on the boy.

"…Yea, sure." Trunks said. Ty slowly reached up and felt the boy's hair.

"It's purple." The young teen laughed; he got serious, "You can NOT tell ANYONE that you saw this, understand?" Ty spat. This would get him kicked off the planet if they found out he smuggled, he called it '_Medicine_', onto the planet.

"…" Trunks said nothing.

"You owe me! For what you said!" Ty screamed.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean it." Trunks said quietly as he got up.

"Tell me when this wears off. I'll actually give a shit." Ty said as Trunks pulled him up. Ty almost fell back over, but Trunks caught him, "Promise me." Ty said.

"…I promise." Trunks said

"Good, you're a good boy…a good boy…you're a…you're good." Ty said as Trunks placed him in the bed; "Please clean this up. If anyone finds out, there'll…be…badness for Mr. Ty!" Ty laughed as he rolled around in the bed. Trunks looked at the broken glass on the floor. While Trunks was distracted, Ty grabbed the plasma gun from Jaxon's bag and hid it under his pillow. At that moment, he blacked out and fell limp. Trunks collapsed to his knees and tried to figure out what the fuck just happened. He found out Ty was crazy, that's what happened.

**On The Lookout**

"How did…wait…weren't we…at…wait, what?" Jaxon asked as he looked around.

"Instant Transmission, it's the only way to travel." Goku smiled.

"…Goku?" Growled a familiar voice; the two turned and Jaxon hugged Goku tighter.

"Oh, hey Piccolo, what are you still doing up here?" Goku asked.

"…Meditating." The Namekian growled, his eyes never leaving Jaxon, "You and your brother didn't mention that when 'Kamell' takes over your mind and body, your energy and strength increase." Piccolo grunted; Jaxon was starting to shake in Goku's arms.

"Hey, you're scaring him." Goku growled, "And if you're going to ask questions, ask his older brother."

"Hmph." Piccolo went back to meditating/spying on Ty and Jaxon's energies. Technically he was also keeping a lookout for any Vashmallian ships.

"Hello Goku." A new voice said. Jaxon turned and held onto Goku tight.

"Hey Mr. Popo, this Jaxon, he's one of the boys who arrived the other day. Jaxon, this is Mr. Popo, he lives up here with Dende." Goku said.

"…So you know him?" Jaxon asked.

"Sure do." Goku smiled, "I've known Mr. Popo since I was a kid."

"…Nice to meet you." The boy said quietly.

"Nice to meet you too." Mr. Popo said, "Are you here to see Dende?" Mr. Popo noticed the boy's head and leg.

"Yup." Goku said.

"Right this way." Goku followed Mr. Popo with Jaxon still in his arms. Jaxon gave a slight smile; the last time someone held him like this was his father right before they were captured by the Vashmall.

"So what happened?" Goku asked.

"Well, it's still a little fuzzy." Jaxon said as he rubbed his head, "But…" Jaxon explained his little 'adventure' to Goku, "And then Vegeta took me back to his house."

"…Goten? Convinced you to go into an alien ship? Wait, it was HIS idea?" Goku laughed.

"Uh huh." Jaxon nodded, "I would never go into a Vashmallian ship."

"That's the bravest thing I've heard Goten do since he and Trunks took on Majin Buu." Goku laughed.

"Majin Who?" Jaxon asked.

"Not Majin Who, Majin Buu." Goku said.

"Majin Boob?" Jaxon asked.

"Buu." Goku said.

"Buu Who?" Jaxon asked.

"Why are you crying?" Goku asked.

"I'm not crying, who is Majin Buu?" Jaxon asked.

"Oh, just some guy who blew up the Earth." Goku said.

"…But I thought this was Planet Earth…" Jaxon said.

"It is." Goku smiled.

"…But…"

"Hello Goku, Jaxon." Dende smiled as the three walked into the room.

"Hey Dende, could you please heal Jaxon?" Goku asked.

"Of course." Dende said as he walked over to the boy and placed his hands on his face and leg. There was a green light and Jaxon was healed within a few seconds. Jaxon jumped out of the man's arms and stretched.

"Thanks Mr. Dende." Jaxon smiled as he gave the Guardian a hug; Dende smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"No problem, kid." Dende said.

"Alright Jaxon, let's get back to the house." Goku said. Jaxon glanced at the book and frowned. Trunks was talking with his brother; may the Gods have mercy on his soul.

**Capsule Corporations**

"Let me get this straight, Kakabrat, this was your idea?" Vegeta asked.

"Y…yes sir." Goten gulped as he kept his head down.

"Goten, what were you thinking?" Chi Chi growled.

"I…I thought it would be cool, and…but Jaxon wanted to leave, and…I'm really sorry." Goten said quietly.

"And Jaxon was seriously hurt by some mutant alien." Chi Chi growled.

"Mmm…" Goten kept his head down.

"Hn." Vegeta smirked, "It's in the boy's blood; he's half Saiyan. Sometimes he can't resist danger." Vegeta walked back to the house. Goten watched the Prince go back into the house. It was a rarity for Vegeta to ever defend him when he was in trouble, but sometimes he had his moments. Goten gave a slight smile; while he may have been horrible at it, Vegeta was, in a way, a fatherly figure to Goten. The man trained him, watched after him whenever he was at Trunks's house (sometimes he would watch him), and he would punish him any time he (and Trunks) played pranks on him.

"Well…" Chi Chi started, "Half Saiyan or not, I think you owe Jaxon an apology. I don't think he enjoyed going on that ship."

"Yes ma'am." Goten said.

_Poof! _"We're back!" Goku said as he appeared with Jaxon.

"…Ha! That is soooo cool." Jaxon laughed as he looked around.

"Glad you like it. For some reason most people think it's really annoying." Goku laughed as he set the boy down.

"Hey Jaxon." Goten said quietly, "I'm really sorry about the whole 'ship' thing, I shouldn't have made you go on it if you didn't want to."

"Hmm?" There they go again, and this time he was apologizing about something he really didn't even need to apologize about; it was almost funny, "It's ok Goten." Jaxon said, "I'm not mad."

"Cool." Goten smiled, "Wana go play?"

"Sure." Jaxon smiled; the two boys ran off leaving everyone with a smile on their face.

"It's nice to see Jaxon finally relaxing a little bit." Gohan smiled.

"Hn." Goku smiled in agreement.

**Two Hours Later: With Trunks And Ty**

"Ah!" Ty screamed as he shot up and grabbed his chest; he glanced around the room and saw Trunks sitting in the corner, "…What the frak are you doing here?" The young teen spat with all the disgust in the world. Who insults someone's dead parents? Vashmallians and the people on Planet Voon, that's who!

"Do…" Trunks took a deep breath, "Do you remember what you tried to do?" The boy asked.

"Get the frak out of here." Ty spat.

"You tried to kill yourself!" Trunks yelled as he stood up.

"Hmph." Ty looked over at the bottle and smiled, "Guess I got lucky, huh?" The boy smiled; he was still under his _'stuff'_.

"Lucky?" Trunks screamed, "You're only alive because I crushed your _stupid_ gun!"

"You did what happened to your nose?" Ty asked. Trunks had dried blood running down his nose and to his chin. He would have left to clean it, but he was afraid to leave Mr. Crazy alone.

"You broke it when I pinned you to the ground." Trunks growled, "…And there was an alien, and…" Trunks trailed off.

"…I did that? Nice!" Ty smiled; serves that little jackass right.

"Why would you try and kill yourself?" Trunks asked.

"Why would you care about a weak race like me?" Ty snarled.

"…Because of what I said?" Trunks asked in shock, "…That's why you did it?"

"No! What you said meant nothing to me, they're just frakking words." Ty spat as he avoided eye contact.

"…You're lying, I can tell." Trunks said.

"Mind your own frakking business, runt." Ty said, "You have no idea what my life is like; the constant fear, the humiliation, the…the…" Ty trailed off.

"…Does your brother ever see you like that?" Trunks asked.

"Like I said, mind your own frakking business, runt!" Ty snarled.

"I don't believe it, what kind of a horrible brother are you? You let him see you like that? You…you…you make me sick!" Trunks said in disgust; older brothers weren't supposed to act like that. Gohan never acted like that, and he's a big brother.

"Hey! I'm a good brother, I've protected him for two frakking years, I've raised him, I've been a father, I've had to deal with every frakking problem to come our way. If I want my medicine, then I'll drink it." Ty snarled.

"You call _that_ medicine?" Trunks screamed as he swung his arms in the air.

"Yes, it helps me, it makes me not worry about getting killed, it makes me carefree, it makes me…happy." Ty stared at his bottle; his wonderful bottle of '_Medicine_'.

"You tried to kill yourself." Trunks Repeated.

"But I didn't kill myself, did I?" Ty smirked.

"Because I fucking stopped you!" Trunks screamed.

"Why the frak do you even give a shit? All I've heard you do is make fun of my brother and me. I…I…I can't believe you said that. They're not weak, they were the strongest people in the Universe, they were everything to Jaxon and me, and now you…you're calling me a horrible brother? I…I'm not…I…I can't be…I couldn't be." Ty said as he began to shake. These frakkers didn't even know 1% of the hell he's had to deal with; they knew nothing about his life, why should they care?

"You're sick! I…I didn't want to do this, but I'm telling!" Trunks said as he moved towards the door.

"No!" Ty yelled, "Please don't do that! I…I…I'm not a horrible brother. I'm…I've…I've done a good job, a good job…it's…it's…it's all my fault, all my fault…I…I…" Ty turned towards his '_Medicine_' and launched at the bottle.

"No!" Trunks screamed as he ran towards the boy; Ty began to drink the stuff straight from the bottle. He kicked Trunks away and fired several KI blasts. Trunks backed away and decided to go and get Gohan. The boy practically flew out of the room and Ty jumped to his feet. He smiled as he reached under the pillow and grabbed the plasma gun. Ty opened the gun up and emptied the single round into his hand.

"Mr. Briefs is a coward. I…I need a real man to play my game of luck. I…I need the real men…" Ty said as he stumbled out of the room with his bottle in hand and his gun and picture in his pocket.

**In The Kitchen**

"…Trunks, I was wondering where you were." Bulma said as she set the table. Bulma, Jaxon, Gohan, Goten, Krillin, Yamcha, 18, Marron, Master Roshi, Videl, Oolong, Puar, and Chi Chi were all in the room.

"G…Gohan, I…I need to t…talk to you." Trunks said.

"Boy! Why the hell aren't you in your room?" Vegeta snarled as he stomped into the kitchen, "And why did it take you two freaking hours to apologize to the boy?" Vegeta sensed the boy in the same room Ty was in. He had also sensed some strange KI patterns, but he assumed it was pathetic emotions. Vegeta stopped and looked at his son's face, "What happened to your nose?" The Prince growled. Vegeta remembered the boy's face was roughed up by the eight-armed alien, but he didn't remember any broken noses.

"Dad…I…I…I…" Trunks slightly shook his head and turned to Gohan, "G…Gohan…c…can I t…talk to you?" Trunks shook.

"…Sure, what's up?" The teen asked.

"In priv…"

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I wana play a game." Ty said as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"Uh oh." Trunks whispered. Everyone noticed the bottle in the boy's hand; they watched him drink some.

"…Is…is that alcohol?" Chi Chi asked; close, but not close enough.

"What? Who's Alcohol? Is he from the Vashmall, cause ya knows I hates them." Ty giggled. His '_Medicine_' was like Alcohol, except it had different side effects for each person, and it was way more addicting.

"…Ty, maybe you…you should go b…back up stairs." Trunks gulped as he tried to lead the boy out of the room.

"Grr." Ty pushed the boy away and took a step forwards, "Don't touch me you little smartass." The boy snarled. Everyone stared at him curiously; something wasn't right. It made some people carefree, some people happy, it helped some people forget, some people block out the pain (mentally and physically), etc. Ty took another gulp of his '_Medicine_' and smiled, "Who wantz to play'a game?" Ty giggled. It was highly addicting and it was one of the most sold items on the Universal Black Market…it was the Universe's Drink from Hell; perfect for the Rat Demon who no one cares about. Jaxon slowly crawled under the table and peaked his head out. He hated it when his brother drank his _'stuff'_; it made him do and say things (mean things).

"…I like games." Goten smiled.

"Sorry kiddy, this is a man's game. Trunks knows what game I'm talking about, of course he's too b…big of a baby to p…play it. I need a real man; Gohan, come'mer." Ty nearly fell over. Trunks didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. Gohan slowly stood up and walked over to the boy.

"Are you feeling ok?" Gohan asked.

"I feel like happiness." Ty laughed. Gohan started to feel uneasy; something was defiantly wrong with the boy. He looked at Trunks who looked both terrified and nervous as hell. "Ok, so the frakking game; first…" Ty said as he pulled out his picture, "You holds this ups so me can see it, K?" Ty smiled. Gohan looked at the picture; he could immediately tell it was the boy's family.

"Good, shhh!" Ty held up his hands, "…There they are again, of course it's not like the originals. I'll hear them soon enough." Ty's speech was slurred and he was starting to drool. He took another swig of his '_Medicine_' and then slowly set it on the floor, "Yous stays rights heres so I cans sees you, K?" Ty laughed, "Ok, here's rule two…" Ty laughed as he took out his gun; everyone jumped slightly. He held up the plasma round and put it in the gun, "No peaking." Ty said as he gave it a spin, "And then, let luck be the only thing you can rely on." Ty said as he put the gun in his mouth.

"No!" Several people screamed

_Click!_ Everyone felt his or her heart stop.

"Alright Gohan, your turn." Ty spat as he aimed the gun at Gohan.

_Click!_ Everyone was in a state of total shock.

"Fucking crazy." 18 said as she took Marron out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Oolong and Puar both yelled as they followed.

"And now! It's my turn." Ty giggled as he put the gun in his mouth and stared at the picture. _Click!_

"And now…" Ty pointed the gun at Gohan. Jaxon's eyes began to glow red and he peaked out from under the table; he had an evil smile on his face. _Click! _

"…And NOW!" Ty laughed manically as he put the gun to his head and put his finger on the trigger. Jaxon's eyes were glowing bright red and he was smiling. Ty slowly pulled the trigger, and…_Bam!_


	13. A Shot Heard Around Capsule Corporations

**Chapter 13: A Shot Heard Around Capsule Corporations**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Capsule Corporations**

"Ok, so the frakking game; first…" Ty said as he pulled out his picture, "You holds this ups so me can see it, K?" Ty smiled. Gohan looked at the picture; he could immediately tell it was the boy's family.

"Good, shhh!" Ty held up his hands, "…There they are again, of course it's not like the originals. I'll hear them soon enough." Ty's speech was slurred and he was starting to drool. He took another swig of his '_Medicine_' and then slowly set it on the floor, "Yous stays rights heres so I cans sees you, K?" Ty laughed, "Ok, here's rule two…" Ty laughed as he took out his gun; everyone jumped slightly. He held up the plasma round and put it in the gun, "No peaking." Ty said as he gave it a spin, "And then, let luck be the only thing you can rely on." Ty said as he put the gun in his mouth.

"No!" Several people screamed

_Click!_ Everyone felt his or her heart stop.

"Alright Gohan, your turn." Ty spat as he aimed the gun at Gohan.

_Click!_ Everyone was in a state of total shock.

"Fucking crazy." 18 said as she took Marron out of the room.

"Wait for me!" Oolong and Puar both yelled as they followed.

"And now! It's my turn." Ty giggled as he put the gun in his mouth and stared at the picture. _Click!_

"And now…" Ty pointed the gun at Gohan. Jaxon's eyes began to glow red and he peaked out from under the table; he had an evil smile on his face. _Click! _

"…And now!" Ty laughed manically as he put the gun to his head and put his finger on the trigger. Jaxon's eyes were glowing bright red and he was smiling. Ty slowly pulled the trigger, and…

_Bam!_ Ty was tackled to the ground by Vegeta and then Gohan, and the gun was fired. A plasma round went right through the ceiling, and the gun slid across the floor away from the crazy boy.

"No! You frakkers! That was mine! You wasted it!" Ty screamed as he tried to break free.

"**Ho ha, Ha haa, Ha ha ha ha ha haaaa!**" Jaxon laughed in a deep voice as he jumped up onto the table, "**I can't believe you stopped him; you expert, rootin-tootin, crazy, Saiyan Elite, son of a rat!**" Jaxon laughed, "**I love it; you managed to find a way to win, and everybody still loses! Ah ha haaa!**" Jaxon laughed manically as he pointed at Ty; the boy's eyes were rapidly flickering gold.

"Boy what the fuck is wrong with you?" Vegeta snarled.

"…It's this." Trunks shook as he held up the bottle of '_Medicine_'.

"Dump it." Vegeta immediately said.

"No!" Ty screamed as his KI shot way up; his eyes were flickering gold and his body was starting to shake.

"**Ah ha!**" Jaxon laughed; the Earthling had no idea what they just unleashed.

"I…I…I…" Trunks didn't know what to do.

"Trunks dump it!" Vegeta snarled.

"Trunks! You bastard! You owe me! You frakking owe me!" Ty screamed, "I need it! I need it!" Ty screamed as tears ran down is cheeks; his KI continued to rise.

"Y…you tried to k…kill yourself. If…I hadn't stopped you, and then my dad, and Gohan, and…" Trunks started to tear up. Jaxon was in the middle of the room with a BIG smile on his face; his eyes were still glowing red.

"…Trunks, you need to dump it." Vegeta said. It was obvious Trunks had been dealing with this for a while; it was time to end it.

"No! I'll kill you if you do it! I'll frakking kill you!" Ty spat. Trunks moved over to the sink and took a deep breath. "If you dump it I'll die! It's my medicine! I can't live without my medicine!" The boy screamed

"…It's for your own good." Trunks shook as he dumped the liquid down the drain. Ty lost it and began to thrash around like he was some kind of trapped wild animal. His eyes were glowing bright gold and it almost looked like his body was changing.

"I'll kill you, do you hear me? I'll frakking kill you! I'll make you beg! I hate you! I frakking hate…"

_Bam!_ Vegeta knocked the young teen out and everyone got dead quiet except for two people: Trunks who was breathing heavily, and Jaxon who was laughing like he was having the time of his life. Vegeta looked around the room and saw several things going on. He saw the empty bottle in the sink, Trunks sniffling, Ty unconscious, several people left the room, Jaxon was beginning to calm down and his eyes started going back to normal, Taz was peaking into the room, Gohan looked like he had seen a ghost (You know what I mean. He's already seen dead people before, but you know what I mean…), and there was a hole in the ceiling, "…Trunks, come." Vegeta said. Trunks shook his head and kept his head down, "Come on." Vegeta said. Trunks slowly walked up to his father and the man knelt down in front of him, "What happened to him?" Vegeta asked. Trunks pointed to the bottle. Jaxon's eyes went back to normal and he scurried out of the room and peaked out from behind the wall. Master Roshi walked up to the bottle and sniffed it.

"Dende that's strong!" Roshi coughed; there was still a small amount in the bottle, "Well, let's see what it is." Roshi put the bottle up to his mouth.

"No wait!" Everyone yelled. Master Roshi began to cough and sat back down.

"…The game he was playing was kind of hard core, I like it." Roshi smirked, "The boy has a point, sometimes all you can rely on is luck."

"Dende." Vegeta mumbled in shock. What ever it was it was highly dangerous, "Are you ok?" Asked Vegeta as he looked at his son.

"…He…he…he played th…the game with m…me and…I…I…I stopped him, and…and I was gona see if he was ok, so I waited until he woke up, then he…he…he started talking, and he…he said it…it was what I said, and that he was a horrible brother, and he began to chug it, and…and I tried to stop him but…but…and he broke my nose when I tried to stop…stop him from playing the game, and…and he…he…and I…I…and…I tried to handle it, but I went to go and get Gohan, and…he came here…and…I…I…" Trunks had tears running down his face.

"Hey, relax." Vegeta said. Trunks ran forward, buried his face into his father's chest, and lost it. That was the first time he'd ever even seen something like that; someone who didn't value their own life and who was so carless like that, "Jaxon, come here." Vegeta said.

"…" Jaxon didn't move a muscle.

"Come on." Vegeta said.

"…" Jaxon shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, it's over, just come here." Vegeta said quietly. Jaxon slowly walked into the room and walked up to Vegeta, "Are you ok?" The man asked.

"Mhmm." Jaxon slightly nodded his head; the book was laughing at him, but he ignored.

"…Can you tell me why your brother was playing Russian roulette with Gohan in my kitchen?" Vegeta asked as he tried to keep calm.

"Uh uh." Jaxon shook his head and looked at the book.

"Gohan, take him down stairs, strap him down, tie him up, break his legs, I don't ca…"

"What?" Jaxon yelped; his eyes began to glow red, "**Oh Gods, I love these people!**" Jaxon laughed in a deep voice; his eyes went back to normal.

"It's a figure of speech, but I don't want him to move. He's crazy and this could have ended very badly." Vegeta said.

"Right." Gohan nodded as he lifted Ty into his arms and walked off. He felt his eyes water; he knew Ty was stressed out, but he never imagined that it was this bad.

"What is this stuff?" Vegeta asked as he grabbed the bottle.

"…His medicine." Jaxon whispered.

"Does he use it a lot?" Vegeta asked.

"…" Jaxon hesitated but nodded his head; Vegeta let out a sigh

"Does he have more of it?" Vegeta asked.

"…" Jaxon said nothing.

"If he has more of it, then you need to tell me right now." Vegeta said.

"…" Jaxon still said nothing.

"Jaxon, I'm going to ask you One. More. Time." Vegeta growled.

"…Yes." Jaxon said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Show me." Vegeta said, "Let's go Trunks." The boy was still holding onto his father for dear life. Vegeta mumbled to himself and rolled his eyes; he stood up with his son in his arms and quickly followed Jaxon out of the room. Just then, Jaxon ran back into the kitchen and looked around; after a few seconds he spotted it sticking out from under Goku's foot. Jaxon rammed into the man and Goku backed away. The boy picked up his picture and gently brushed the dirt off. It was all he had left to remember them by, and he wasn't going to ever lose it. He held up his book and slipped the picture in between on of the pages. It was the one spot where it would always be safe. "Let's go, Jaxon." Vegeta said; Jaxon ran out of the kitchen. Everyone else just sat there in disbelief. They all stared at the hole in the ceiling; the kid was one second away from killing himself.

**In Jaxon's Room**

"…I sensed him in here." Jaxon said quietly as he walked into his room; it was sort of messy (Trunks tried to clean some of it). There was glass on the floor, things knocked over, and it smelled really bad. Jaxon walked over to the bed and looked in Ty's torn open sack. Sure enough, there was a smaller bottle of the _'stuff'_ inside. There were also plenty of plasma rounds and a knife. Vegeta took the bottle and placed it in his pocket,

"What else?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon quickly walked out of the room and Vegeta followed with Trunks still in his arms. For the record, Vegeta was only holding the boy to get him to calm down. He was a Prince and he was making a complete idiot out of himself in front of everyone. That, and the boy wasn't letting go. "Why the hell didn't you come and get me?"

"…You were mad." Trunks said quietly. They made their way to the labs and eventually to the boy's pods.

"If you see him with the stuff again, you come and get me, understand?" Vegeta grunted.

"Mhmm." Trunks nodded and rested his head on his father's shoulder. This was embarrassing, but at this point he could care less, and though he would never admit it, he secretly enjoyed it.

"Don't think that you're off the hook, boy. You're still in trouble and that…means…" Vegeta's eyes slowly widened as he saw Jaxon remove bottle after bottle from his pod; they were hidden under the seat, "Dende, what's wrong with this kid?" Vegeta asked quietly.

"…You gona get rid of it?" Jaxon asked quietly.

"Yes, do you drink this stuff?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon quickly looked at the ground.

"Do you?" Vegeta yelled; Jaxon took a step back.

"Once or twice, or three times. Ok four…five, no six, but I don't drink it like him. He…he does it to block out the pain, and it helps me sleep in the pod sometimes." Jaxon said as he held a bottle in his hand, "Alright seven." Jaxon shook.

"…What pain?" Vegeta asked.

"I d…don't know." Jaxon said as he studied the bottle, "He never t…tells me."

"…You want some right now, don't you?" Vegeta growled.

"…No sir." Jaxon gulped as he dropped the bottle; it shattered on the floor, and Jaxon backed away. Vegeta waited for the boy to apologize, but he said nothing. Jaxon held up his hand and powered up a KI blast. His brother was sick, and it was because of this stupid drink. He fired the blast and one bottle exploded, sending shards of glass in all directions. Some of the shards cut Jaxon, but he didn't care. He fired another blast, then another; each time more pieces of glass would cut his skin, letting more of the liquid into his blood stream.

"Hn." Vegeta watched the boy; it looked like he wanted to destroy the stuff once and for all. Just then, Jaxon stopped; he felt the craving for more. He felt like he already had it in his system, and he wanted more of it. Jaxon slowly picked up a bottle and stared at it, "Did you apologize to Ty?" Vegeta asked as he set his son down. Vegeta couldn't explain why he held the boy for so long. Maybe he secretly enjoyed holding his son.

"…I never really got the chance, at least when he wasn't crazy. He said tell him when the stuff wears off, then he'll give a shit." Trunks said quietly as he looked at the ground and wiped his eyes. Well, he just made an idiot out of himself. Crying in front of everyone? His father? Stupid!

"Hn. Jaxon, what are y…Jaxon!" Vegeta snarled as he launched at the boy and smacked the bottle out of his hand.

"Hey! I was drinking that you frakking son of a rat!" Jaxon yelled.

'Ha!' Kamell laughed (''=Only Jaxon can hear his voice), 'I love it, I frakking love it.'

'Hmph.' Morgana showed no interest, but it would have been amusing if Ty had actually killed himself.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Vegeta snarled.

"…I'm sorry!" Jaxon burst into tears and grabbed the man's leg, "Please don't kill me!" The boy sobbed, "I can't help it, I…I'm sorry."

"…It's that addicting?" Vegeta asked. Jaxon nodded and began to hiccup. "I'll destroy the rest. Trunks, take him upstairs and keep an eye on him at all times, and find out if we're missing anything." Vegeta grunted.

"Piggy back ride!" Jaxon laughed as he jumped onto Trunks's back, "I saw Mr. Goten's Daddy and Mr. Actually Really Real Goten doin it before." The boy giggled.

"No, get off." Trunks growled.

"Pease?" Jaxon gave the same puppy-dog face Goten used when he tried to get something he wanted.

"…Fine…" Trunks sighed in defeat, "Piggy back ride." Trunks carried the boy out of the room and walked passed Taz, who was going into the room.

"Grah." Taz walked over to one of the broken bottles and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't even think about it!" Vegeta spat.

"Mmm Mmm." Taz looked at him and backed away. Vegeta ran his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh as he began to gather the bottles; what had he gotten himself into?

**Upstairs**

Trunks carried Jaxon into the Kitchen where he jumped off; everyone stared at the boys.

"Are you ok, sweetie?" Bulma asked quietly. Trunks slowly nodded and looked at Jaxon who was spinning around.

"You spin me right round baby, right round, like a record baby, right round, round, round." Jaxon giggled.

"…Is he…"

"He had some of the stuff, just, and…I…" Trunks looked at the ground and felt his eyes water. It was what he said; he was sure of it.

"…Are you hungry?" Bulma asked.

"No!" Trunks shouted as stomped out of the room; he stomped back in and dragged Jaxon out with him, "I'm stuck watching you, now let's go!" Trunks yelled.

"But what about the mattresses?" Jaxon laughed hysterically.

"Trunks, why don't I watch him?" Krillin asked. It looked like the boy needed some space.

"Can I play with Gohan? He's really cool, pretty please?" Jaxon begged as he jumped around the room.

"Gohan's busy." Trunks growled.

"Please?" The boy asked. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and held up his fist.

"Shut up and sit!" Trunks screamed.

"K." Jaxon smiled and sat down.

"Trunks, I'll trade places with Gohan, then he can watch the boy." Krillin said as he quickly walked out of the room.

"Yay, I like Gohan, he's cool." Jaxon smiled.

"Just shut up!" Trunks hissed. Jaxon's eyes watered.

"You don't have to be so mean." The boy sniffed. Trunks ignored the boy and felt a tear roll down his cheek; he quickly wiped it. He just wanted to be alone; after everything that had happened today, he just wanted to be alone. He was nearly killed by Jaxon when he was possessed by Kamell, his father gave him one of the most painful and humiliating punishments of his life, Goten managed to land a few hard punches to his face when they were in Heinrich's ship, and he was stuck watching a suicidal crazy person for two hours; he just wanted to be alone.

"Hey Trunks, what's…"

"He's your problem now!" Trunks snarled as he pushed passed Gohan and stomped out of the room.

"Huh?" Gohan looked at Jaxon who was sniffing his book.

"Phew, Kamell needs a bath." The boy giggled. Trunks ran as fast as he could to his room. He sprinted inside and slammed the door shut. Trunks turned and his jaw dropped; his room was trashed. He felt more tears roll down his cheek and he ran into his closet and shut the door so he could hide while he cried; easily the worst day of his life since the day Buu killed his father.

**30 Minutes Later**

Vegeta walked into the kitchen; he smelled like Ty's '_Medicine'_, and he was 99.99% sure that he had cleaned the pods out of anything that could be considered a 'drug', and some moldy bread…and some feces that most likely came from Taz. He actually realized that the horrible smell in Jaxon's pod that everyone was complaining about was actually coming from this '_Medicine_' crap.

"Mr. Vegetable man!" Jaxon giggled as he hugged the man's leg.

"Jaxon, let go." Gohan said; no need to piss Vegeta off.

"Grrr!" Vegeta shot a death stare at the boy, causing him to run and hide behind Gohan, "I specifically told Trunks to watch him." Vegeta spat.

"Vegeta…" Gohan growled, "Trunks needed some time alone. I told him I'd watch Jaxon, Krillin is watching Ty, just give him some time to calm down."

"…He's not alone." Vegeta stated, "Goten went up there five minutes ago."

"Hmm?" Chi Chi looked around and gave a slight smile. Her son was making sure his best friend is ok; Goten was a good kid. Gohan led Jaxon out of the room.

"Where is the food?" Vegeta grunted.

"Vegeta, maybe you should check on him." Bulma suggested.

"Who woman? Who? The crazy alien tied up in the basement? Or maybe his Demon-possessed brother? What about his Lizard-Dog-Cat-Thing?" Vegeta snarled.

"No, I'm talking about our son, that's who!" Bulma growled.

"Trunks is fine, he doesn't need someone checking on him 24/7." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, he just…"

"I know woman!" Vegeta yelled, "…I know." Vegeta grunted as he grabbed some food and sat down.

"You stupid, inconsiderate…you know what?" Bulma screamed.

"What woman?" Vegeta screamed.

"Maybe you should talk to him because you killed yourself!" The woman yelled.

"…Woman, me killing myself to stop Majin Buu and Ty attempting to commit suicide are two completely different things." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, he has unresolved issues and…"

"Unresolved issues?" Vegeta laughed, "The only thing unresolved about that boy is that mouth of his."

"…Fine, I'll go and…"

"No…" Vegeta growled as he stood up; Bulma stopped and stared at the prince, "Kakarott's son is all the boy needs right now." Vegeta grunted as he sat back down. He thought Goten was one of the most annoying people on the planet next to Kakarott, but he was his son's best friend, and they were always there for each other. Right now, all Trunks needed was to talk to his 'friend'; it always seemed to help. Vegeta thought for a moment; him killing himself didn't have anything to do with Trunks's reaction, did it?

**Upstairs**

"…And then I make an idiot of myself in front of everyone, stupid, I cried in front of father, in front of the other fighters, in front of everyone." Trunks sniffed as he looked away.

"But your dad wasn't mad." Goten said.

"…" Trunks said nothing.

"And you saved him." Goten said quietly.

"…It was because of what I said, that's why he tried to kill himself. I…I didn't mean it, I really didn't." Trunks said.

"…It wasn't your fault." Goten said.

"Then why did he try to do it?" Trunks yelled as he grabbed the front of Goten's shirt and held him up.

"…I…I don't know, maybe G…Gohan'll know." Goten gulped.

"You stupid little idiot!" Trunks pushed Goten onto the bed and sat down against the wall, "Just go away Goten! Just, I don't know, go away." Trunks grunted.

"…But…"

"Go!" Trunks yelled. Goten slowly walked out of the room and shut the door.

About an hour and a half went by and everyone just tried to give each other some space. Vegeta thought about going up to talk to his son, but the boy was tough, and he ruled out that Trunks's reaction had anything to do with 'unresolved issues' over him killing himself to stop Majin Buu. He didn't need a 'Kakarott' father smothering him with petty human emotions. The Universe was a fucked up place, and there were crazy people. You can cry about it, or you can suck it up and be a man. The problem for Ty was Vegeta didn't think the boy could suck it up any longer. Vegeta actually felt sorry for the boy; he'd been through so much, no help, a little brother to take care of. He could tell the boy was a fighter. After Ty's little 'show', Master Roshi, Oolong, and Puar thought it would be best if they left. Yamcha and Gohan were watching after Jaxon who was proving to be a big handful. He was under that horrible 'stuff', and he was causing chaos all over the place.

"Round and round and round we go, when will we stop, nobody knows!" Jaxon laughed as he ran around the room, "Weeee oww!" Jaxon smashed into the wall and began to laugh, "Again, again! Ooo, what's this?" Jaxon knocked over a lamp, "Ops, uhhh, it wasn't me, it was…it was…him!" Jaxon pointed at a pillow on the couch, "Don't worry Gohan, I'll gets him and ties him ups!" Jaxon launched at the pillow, "Tag, you're it!" Jaxon laughed as he threw the pillow at Yamcha and ran around the room, "Weeee!"

"Gohan, maybe we should knock the kid out." Yamcha suggested.

"Shut up." Gohan growled as he grabbed Jaxon and held him in his lap, "Kamell, do whatever you need to do to shut him up!" Gohan snarled. Jaxon's eyes glowed red and he gave an evil smile.

"**Only because I like to see Tyrannous suffer. This is my gift to you!**" Jaxon laughed in a deep voice.

"You ok Gohan?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm fine!" Gohan hissed, "Dende only knows how we're going to handle this when he wakes up."

"…Listen, when he wakes up, he's going to be upset, scared; hell, he might even be embarrassed, but that kid hasn't had anyone give a shit about his life until now. YOU, Gohan, YOU care about his life, and when he wakes up, YOU need to tell him that. You need to tell him that he has something worth living for. You need to tell him that he's not alone, that he's not in this by himself, not anymore. He's a boy watching after his little brother; he's almost exactly like you with Goten. Only difference is you had your mom, but you two share something. The only other person he relates to is Vegeta, but YOU; you're someone he can call a friend, and you're probably the only friend he's had in a long time." Yamcha said, "When he wakes up, he needs his friend."

"…That was really…wow." Gohan smiled, "Thanks Yamcha."

"Hey, I try." Yamcha gave a proud smirk.

"You two." 18 walked into the room with Marron, "I'm going to take a shower, watch after Marron until I get back."

"Sure." Yamcha said. Marron and Jaxon stared at each other for a moment; their eyes flickered blue for a second and then went back to normal (Jaxon's eyes went back to red). Yamcha and Gohan went back to talking while Marron glanced around.

"Psss." Marron turned to see Trunks peaking out from behind the wall. Marron tilted her head and stared at the boy; her eyes widened when Trunks held up a large chocolate bar. She slowly stood up and quietly walked away without being noticed.

"Hi Trunks." Marron smiled.

"I need a favor." Trunks said as he held up the chocolate bar; Marron smiled.

**With Krillin And Ty**

"Shit, what do I say when he wakes up? Sorry we stopped you from killing yourself? No, this isn't the Check-In station! Grrr!" Krillin growled as he paced back and forth.

"Papa." Krillin turned and his eyes widened. It was Marron, and she was eating a chocolate bar.

"Marron, you shouldn't be down here, it's not…"

"Papa, potty." Marron said.

"…No." Krillin gulped as he launched forwards, grabbed his daughter, and made a run for it. Marron gave Trunks (who was hiding behind the wall) a thumbs up before they disappeared.

"Thanks Marron. I guess girls aren't all that icky." Trunks smiled, "…Who am I kidding? They have cooties!" Trunks laughed as he scurried into the room; he froze when he saw Ty. He had something to do with this, he KNEW it, and it was time to set things right.

OK PEOPLE! A 4,000+ WORD CHAPTER. YOU KNOW THE DRILL, DO THAT REVIEW THING YOU DO!


	14. Nothing To Live For

**Chapter 14: Nothing To Live For**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Let's move onto Chapter Fourteen. In case you haven't noticed, this is going to be a rather DARK series. You can probably tell from the Chapter title. I plan on having it get darker with each Part, and just think, if it's this dark now, imagine what Part Two is going to be like, and don't even get me started on the other Parts. ALSO, PLEASE NOTE…ok, so I said that I was going to update my other stories by the end of October, well, it's the end of November. You all can't imagine how busy I've been lately. Between working on my documentary, other video projects, tests, papers, all-nighters, and the chaotic life of a College student, I just haven't had any time to put together a good chapter for my other stories. Sure, I could just throw something together, but you guys deserve some good chapters, so expect them soon. The semester is going to be ending soon and I'll have a lot more time to work on things.

**With Ty And Trunks**

Trunks stood next to the large metal table and stared at Ty. The boy was held down by metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles, he had leather straps holding down his chest, legs, and arms, and the table itself was basically a large block of metal. Bulma used the table for 'scientific research', but that's not important. Trunks looked at the boy and frowned; now he really felt like a jerk for what he said earlier. He slowly floated up and sat on the edge of the table and wiped his eyes. He ignored the pain from his broken nose and beaten face, and took a deep breath, "It's all my fault." Trunks said quietly. Maybe if he didn't have that stupid mouth and attitude of his, then this wouldn't have happened. He completely regretted what he said, he had no idea it would hurt Ty so much. He just couldn't stand the idea of someone killing himself; it triggered old feelings that he hadn't felt since his father killed himself to TRY and stop Majin Buu. Even though everything worked out in the end and his father was brought back with the Dragon Balls, it left some 'thoughts' in the young Half-Saiyan's head. Just then, Ty began to cough and he cracked open his eyes.

"J…Jaxon?" Ty coughed; his voice sounded weak.

"You're awake." Trunks said.

"Oh, it's you." Ty sounded really disappointed, "…I can't move." Ty grunted as he tried to wiggle around.

"…The grownups had to restrain you. You were acting crazy." Ty winced when the boy said '_crazy_'.

"…Crazy as innnnnn…?" Ty asked.

"You…" Trunks looked at the ground, "You took your…medicine." Trunks said quietly.

"Well, that's not good." Ty was really nervous about what he'd done. He couldn't break the addiction from that stuff, it had great side affects that could make him happy, and he had been known to attempt certain things while he was on it, "Trunks, what exactly did I do?" Ty asked.

"…You…" Trunks fought back tears; this was all his fault, "You tried to kill yourself with that gun." Trunks said. Ty's eyes widened; now his memory was starting to come back to him. "You called it a game. You put…you put the gun in your mouth and then p…p…pulled the trigger, then you pointed it at me and pulled the trigger. I tackled the…the…the gun away from you." Trunks said.

"Trunks, I…"

"And…and then once you were better you drank more, a lot more and then you went down stairs…and…and…and you played the game with Gohan in front of everyone, and they…they knocked you out and strapped you down." Trunks sniffed. As mad as Ty was at Trunks for his comment before; he realized what the boy, his dad, and Gohan did for him. He also realized what he put Trunks through and that it must have been tough to deal with. _What Trunks didn't know_ was that the effects of the '_Medicine_' were still present, and Ty didn't have it out of his system yet; he still had some 'crazy' left in him. "…You…you said it was my fault. It was….it was what I said about your race and your parents." Trunks turned his head away from the boy. He'd already made an idiot out of himself in front of his father, Goten, everyone in the house, and now Ty.

"T…Trunks, it wasn't your fault." Ty said quietly

"B…but you said it was." Trunks sniffed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it, I'm just a jerk sometimes, honest. I didn't think you'd feel that bad."

"Trunks, you need to calm d…"

"Y…y…you didn't even care, you laughed while you played that stupid game." Trunks said, "You acted like you wanted it to fire and kill you, why? Why would you want to die?" Ty was relatively surprised at Trunks's emotional display. He acted tough and mean and cocky all the time, and right now, he was sitting next to him practically crying his eyes out; poor kid.

"Trunks, I've been through a lot of stuff. I've lost my parents, my planet, my freedom, my ability to feel safe. I've…I've seen some pretty frakked up things, and well, there comes a point in someone's life when they've had enough, and they lose hope, and…" Ty felt a tear roll down his cheek, "And you just wish for the pain to go away. You just wish to end all the hurting and sadness and misery and suffering." Ty said. He really started to feel this way right around the time he arrived on Planet Voon.

"B…but then Jaxon would be all alone." Trunks wiped his eyes.

"…That's what's been keeping me alive; the fact that he's still alive." Ty said quietly; Trunks turned and looked at the boy, "I've been through hell, Trunks!" Ty sniffed as several tears ran down his face, "I've seen things, and…and th…that stuff, the medicine, was a way for me to…to forget about everything bad; to forget my worries, forget my fears. To be happy!" The two stayed there silently for about five minutes.

"…Can I have at least one of my hands?" Ty finally asked. Trunks looked at him and thought for a moment.

"…Just one." Trunks said as he hopped off the bed and ran over to grab a key. He walked back over and freed the boy's right hand and then undid the leather strap on his arm. Trunks ran back over and hid the key while Ty scratched the back of his head. Trunks rejoined Ty who was slowly dozing off. After another ten minutes, Trunks had pulled up a chair, and had fallen asleep next to the boy. He wasn't going to leave him alone; he might try to end it again. Ty let out a sigh as he stared at the Half-Saiyan boy. He began to think; it didn't take his '_Medicine_' to consider ending it. He could only remember a few things from his trip, but he remembered that the second time he played his game, they stopped him right before the gun fired; it would have ended right there. The molten hot plasma round would have gone clean through his head, and a part of him kind of wishes they hadn't stopped it. He just couldn't take it anymore; he was too young to have to do all this. Trunks was right, he was a horrible brother. He felt a tear roll down his cheek; he'd never done anything wrong to deserve all this hate and pain, he just wanted to have a normal life. He wanted to go to bed knowing someone wouldn't try to slit his throat and take his brother, he wanted to meet someone and not have them try to kill him and his brother just because they saw the book, he just wanted to escape from this life and be happy. He hated his life, he hated everything about it, everything except for Jaxon; he loved that kid more than anything. He was all he had left. He was his only family; the only other member of his race who wasn't killed, and he was the only one in the Universe who cared about him.

He thought about Trunks for a moment; for someone who acts like a complete jackass during every moment of every day, he got really worked up about this. Ty was no expert in physiology or any of that mental mumbo jumbo, but it looked like the boy was extremely bothered by this whole situation. Ty felt someone watching him and turned his head.

"Feeling better?" Vegeta growled.

"…" Ty said nothing as another tear escaped his eye.

"Why did the boy free your arm?" Vegeta growled as he looked at his sleeping son.

"Cause I asked him to." Ty said quietly.

"…Do you know why you're strapped to this table?" Vegeta asked; he was pissed.

"Cause I'm a failure at life, cause I'm a horrible brother, cause…cause…listen, if you're going to kill me, just do it." Ty said.

"Oh ho ho, I'm not going to kill you, not yet at least." Vegeta growled as he walked over to the table, "What was that stuff?"

"My medicine, at least that's what I call it. I don't know the real name; I just recognize the symbols on the bottle. It makes me…" Ty trailed off; the more he thought about it, the more pathetic it sounded.

"…I've been told that you aimed a weapon at my son, and then you aimed a weapon at Gohan. Whether that weapon could hurt a half Saiyan is irrelevant, the point is, you threatened my son; me and you have a very big problem." Vegeta snarled, "BOY!" Vegeta roared.

"Ah!" Trunks yelped as he fell backwards in his chair.

"LEAVE!" Vegeta roared.

"Yes sir!" Trunks sprinted out of the room; his dad sounded furious. Vegeta walked to the other side of the room and grabbed the keys; he walked back over and stared at Ty, "You would have shot yourself if me and Gohan hadn't tackled you to the ground." Vegeta said.

"I know." Ty sniffed. Vegeta grabbed Ty's arm and forced it back to the table and strapped it down and closed the metal cuff around his wrist.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" Vegeta spat.

"…Because my brother needs me." Ty sniffed.

"Give me another one." Vegeta said.

"…That's the only one…" Ty said.

"Really, is that so?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes." Ty said.

"You've given up, haven't you?" Vegeta crossed his arms.

"…" Ty gave no response.

"You're thinking about it." Vegeta said.

"…Mhmm." Ty slowly nodded his head.

"Why?" The Saiyan Prince asked.

"Nobody gives a shit about me and my brother, most of the Universe wants us dead, those who don't want us dead want to capture us and torture us until we die, I lost my parents, my home, I've lost everything." The boy choked as more tears ran down his cheek. Being interrogated while strapped to a metal table; it defiantly wasn't the worst thing to happen to him, but it wasn't making him feel and better about his life. Hell, his parents were strapped to metal tables before they died, so maybe this was fitting.

"Except for Jaxon, you still have him." Vegeta said.

"Mhmm" Ty nodded, "He's the only thing keeping me from doing it."

"But you tried to do it twice tonight; you tried to kill yourself twice." Vegeta said.

"Yea, and?" Ty spat.

"So Jaxon isn't doing anything! You don't want to live anymore! You've given up!" Vegeta yelled.

"…" Ty said nothing.

"You've given up. Only the weak and pathetic give up, are you weak?" Vegeta asked.

"Your son seems to think so, and maybe he's right." Ty said quietly.

"Give it a rest! The boy can be an ass, we all know, but he did not mean it. He apologized, correct?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, he thought he was the reason I tried to do it." Ty said.

"And was he?" Vegeta asked. If the boy is trying to kill himself because of what Trunks said, then that's the stupidest reason ever.

"…He got me thinking, and I…I don't know." Ty said. Really it was the thought of his parents. Trunks triggered all these thoughts and those thoughts triggered other thoughts and he started to want his '_Medicine_' and then he got out of control. Basically Trunks was in the wrong place at the wrong time…and he's a little jackass.

"If it wasn't him, then what was it?" Vegeta growled.

"…" Ty said nothing.

"I destroyed all the bottles of that stuff." Vegeta said.

"**YOU DID WHAT?**" Ty screamed as his eyes rapidly flickered gold for about five seconds.

"It was for your own good, and did you know that your little brother started to down a bottle right in front of me and my son?" Vegeta asked.

"…I…I had no idea he…he even drank it. I told him to never touch it. He's been drinking it?" Ty asked in shock.

"Yes. Hmm, I wonder where he got the idea from?" Vegeta mocked the boy.

"Another thing your son was right about; I'm a horrible brother." Ty grunted.

"When did he say that?" Vegeta asked.

"I remember him saying it while my first trip was wearing off, and he reminded me while we were taking before you got here." Ty said.

"Why did he say it?" Vegeta asked.

"…" Ty said nothing.

"Tell me!" Vegeta yelled.

"…He knew that Jaxon has seen me when I drink it, and he didn't think that was good." Ty said as another tear escaped his eye; he was a horrible person.

"Hmph." Vegeta thought for a moment, "How often do you drink that stuff?"

"Eh…" Ty shrugged his shoulders; "I could go for some right now."

"What?" Vegeta snarled.

"I'm just saying!" Ty yelled, "It's not like I want to drink it, but I can't stop! I can only last two days at the most before it becomes too hard and I have to have a glass, and then once I start, I only want more. I usually stop when I pass out, and it only takes about three glasses for it to do that." Vegeta was disgusted; only the weak fell victim to addiction, and saying you can't stop is saying you're too weak to try.

"That's bullshit! You can't stop because you don't want to stop." Vegeta said.

"Did you see my brother? Tell me what he looked like when he was drinking it. Tell me what he was doing and how he started!" Ty said as more tears ran down his face.

"One minute he was blasting the bottles, and then he just started to drink it like his life depended on it." Vegeta said.

"Yea, he was destroying it and just so happened to get thirsty. Yea, addiction has nothing to do with it." Ty said sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me, brat!" Vegeta yelled.

"Or else what monkey boy?" Ty mocked the Saiyan.

_Smack!_ Ty's cheek smacked into the metal table as Vegeta slapped him with the back of his hand. "You want to mouth of to me again?" Vegeta snarled.

"…" Ty said nothing.

"You answer me when I'm talking to you!" Vegeta yelled.

"Frak off!" Ty smirked as he looked up.

_Smack!_ Ty was hit again. "I am your Prince and you will…"

"Prince? Bullshit! I'm not a Saiyan, frak wad!" Ty yelled. Vegeta was so used to using that threat on his son, Goten, and Gohan that he didn't remember Ty wasn't Saiyan, "You might be the prince of Trunks and Goten, but not me. I listen to no one." Ty said.

"This is my house, and nobody disrespects me while they're staying in it!" Vegeta screamed.

"I didn't even ask to be here. You stuck your nose where it doesn't belong, and got involved in something that doesn't concern you or your _stupid_ friends." Ty said.

"Hey! We've done nothing but help you since you got here! You should be thanking us!" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't need anyone's help! Me and my brother were doing fine without you!" Ty yelled.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed, "You would have died next to your pod if we hadn't stepped in."

"…Go to hell." Ty growled.

_Smack!_ "I can keep this up all night!" Vegeta chuckled. Ty looked at Vegeta; for a second, the boy's eyes flickered gold, but then stopped.

"PT! You frakking son of a rat." Ty spit at the Saiyan's face. Vegeta stared at him; it had been a long time since anyone told the kid what to do. In his mind, nobody gave him orders and nobody ever gave him any discipline when he did anything wrong. He calmly wiped the spit off his face and tried to keep control.

"Why don't you just kill me, then we'd both be happy." Ty laughed.

"And what happened to Jaxon? He's still alive." Vegeta growled.

"Then what the hell am I still doing down here? If you're going to kill me, then kill me, but I don't see any reason that I'm still strapped to this stupid frakking table!" Ty screamed as he thrashed around.

"You're out of your fucking mind, and I'm not letting you run around my house playing games with my family present!" Vegeta yelled.

"Then we'll frakking leave!" Ty screamed as his eyes flickered gold again.

"Then do it, leave!" Vegeta shouted. He didn't seem to notice the boy's eyes flickering gold.

"I'm strapped to a frakking table!" Ty screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Hmph; my son could break himself free without even trying." Vegeta mocked the boy.

"Grrr…" Ty tried to pull his hands out of the cuffs, but he was held down too tight, and side affect number one of Ty's '_Medicine_'; user may feel weak while coming off of a 'trip'.

"Hn?" Vegeta's eyes slightly widened as he saw the metal start to cut into the boy's wrists and ankles, "Fine…" Vegeta grabbed the key, "You want to leave? Go!" Vegeta said as he unlocked each cuff and tore the straps off his body. Ty stared at him and grinded his teeth; he sat up and jumped off the bed. He immediately fell to his hands and knees; he felt very dizzy (Side affect #2). Ty stumbled to his feet and stumbled out of the room; Vegeta followed. "I guarantee you that your brother won't leave. He'll choose to stay here." Vegeta smirked.

"Huh?" Ty stopped and turned, "Bullshit! He has no reason to stay here, and besides, he would never choose you_ frakkers _over his own brother." Ty yelled as he climbed up the stairs. He kicked the door open and pushed passed Trunks and Goten (Trunks was apologizing to Goten for yelling at him earlier), "Get the frak out of my way."

"Your pods are low on fuel. How do you expect to get off planet?" Vegeta smirked.

"I don't need the frakking pods, I'll find another way." Ty snarled as he stumbled into the kitchen, "Jaxon! Taz! We're leaving!" Ty yelled; Jaxon jumped and stared at his brother.

"I…I…" Jaxon didn't move. The 'stuff' had pretty much worn off, and he was almost back to his normal self. The boy didn't drink very much to begin with, so it didn't take long for him to go back to normal.

"I said we're leaving!" Ty spat.

"…But I like it here." Jaxon said quietly.

"I am your older brother, and we're leaving!" Ty yelled.

"The choice is yours Jaxon; do you want to stay here in a nice warm bed, fridge filled with food, and protection from the Vashmallians." Vegeta smirked.

"You stay out of this!" Ty yelled.

"Or do you want to go with him and get killed?" Vegeta asked.

"Jaxon let's go!" Ty screamed.

"Vegeta, what the hell did you say to him?" Bulma hissed.

"I…I…" Jaxon looked back and forth between Vegeta and Ty. It almost sounded like Vegeta wanted him to stay, but Ty was his brother, he couldn't abandon him, but Vegeta said if he went with Ty then he would die, but which did he choose?

"I said let's go!" Ty screamed as he stomped over and grabbed the boy's hand.

"Oww! Ty you're hurting me." Jaxon said.

_Smack!_ "SHUT UP!" Ty screamed as he slapped the boy across the face. Jaxon managed to pull out of Ty's grip and sprinted behind Vegeta.

"Wh…what?" Ty's jaw dropped, "…You're choosing him…over…me?" Jaxon kept his eyes shut and his arms tightly wrapped around Vegeta's leg. "…Fine, if…if that's…the way…you…want…" Ty trailed off and looked Taz, "Taz…come." Ty said.

"Mmm mmm mmmm." Taz backed away from the boy.

"Y…you t…too?" Ty asked.

"Hmph." Vegeta just continued to smirk.

"Fine…I…don't…no, no I don't need you anyways. I'll…I'll…I…" Ty slowly stumbled out of the room. Everyone looked at each other, and then they looked at Vegeta.

"What the hell did you say to him?" Gohan snarled.

"The brat doesn't know how to listen. He is his own boss and if he wants to leave, then I won't stop him." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, he's sick! He needs our help!" Goku yelled.

"He doesn't want it, let him leave." Vegeta said.

"But dad…" Trunks started; Vegeta shot the boy a death stare causing him to back away; everyone ran outside.

**Outside**

"Ty! Wait!" Krillin yelled.

"Frak off!" Ty snarled as he fired a blast at the man. Krillin watched it hit the ground several feet away from him (Side affect #3, bad hand-eye coordination).

"We can help you!" Goku said.

"I don't want it!" Ty yelled as he flew into the air; everyone watched him leave.

"So you're just letting him go?" Bulma stared at her husband in disbelief.

"If he doesn't want to stay here, then why should I stop him?" Vegeta asked.

"You know what Vegeta, I'm disgusted!" Bulma spat as she walked back inside.

"What are you complaining about, woman?" Vegeta growled as he turned.

"I just thought you'd be just a little nicer to the poor kid." Bulma said as she sat down and rubbed her eyes.

"He threatened our son, disrespected me, the kid is a punk and I don't want him in my house unless he's going to learn who's boss." Vegeta said, "What if he had aimed that gun at you?"

"Open your fucking eyes Vegeta!" Chi Chi snarled; Vegeta shot her a death stare, but realized everyone was looking at him in disgust, even Trunks and Goten.

"He lost his home planet when he was nine." Bulma said.

"And?" Vegeta asked.

"Frieza killed your parents and blew up your planet when you were five." Bulma said.

"That…" Vegeta's eyes widened.

"He watched his mother and father get tortured and killed right in front of him. He's been on the run with no support or help from anyone except his brother and what ever Taz is." Bulma sniffed as a tear ran down her cheek, "People try to kill him wherever he goes. Vegeta, he can't do it anymore, not by himself. He wants to die because he has nothing to live for."

"…He said he wanted to stay alive for Jaxon." Trunks said quietly.

"And Jaxon just chose you because you told him that if he went with his brother he would die." Bulma sniffed. Vegeta looked around the room; everyone looked mad.

"…You're the first people to ever help us." Everyone turned to see Jaxon peaking out from behind a wall, "I…I d…don't want my b…brother to d…die." Jaxon sniffed. He had a terrible feeling that he just made the biggest mistake of his life. It would have to be the biggest mistake since landing on Planet Voon.

"…Vegeta, wasn't there ever a time when you were working for Frieza when you wanted to give up?" Goku asked.

"Fuck off Kakarott." Vegeta growled.

"I know there had to be one time Vegeta, just once." Goku said.

"Hmph" Vegeta stared at the carpet; yea, he gave up once when he was 15-years-old. He tried to open the airlock on Frieza's ship so he would be sucked into the airless vacuum called space where he would suffocate. The temperatures wouldn't kill him because Saiyans can handle that kind of hostile environment. He would have done it too if it hadn't been for the two third class Saiyans he was stuck with; Raditz and Nappa. They saw him through the window just before he opened the door and managed to stop him. They opened the door to the ship, locking the other door that would go outside. Safe to say Nappa didn't even let him go to the bathroom by himself for a month. They talked him out of it by saying one day they would get strong enough to kill Frieza and that changed his thinking; he now had a goal. He now had something to work for, and then Kakarott crushed that dream when he turned into a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza, not him, but the point is he was talked out of ending it. Vegeta didn't ask them to stop him, he didn't want them to stop him, but they did it anyway because in their own Saiyan way…they cared, and what did he just do to Ty? He didn't care, he let the boy leave and to make matters worse he convinced Jaxon and Taz to abandon him and stay at Capsule Corp. Vegeta looked around and let out a sigh, "I'll be back." Bulma smiled and gave him a hug.

"…I'm coming too." Gohan said.

"No" Vegeta didn't turn.

"…I wana come too." Trunks said.

"No, you wait here." Vegeta grunted; this was something he had to do.

"But…"

"Trunks, I know this is going to hurt, but what you said to him triggered something in his head and that's why he did what he did tonight. You're not the exact reason, but you initiated it, and you being there isn't going to help." Vegeta growled; he watched as the boy ran back into the house.

"I'll go talk to him." Gohan said as he ran after the boy.

"I…I sh…should c…come too." Jaxon whimpered, but nobody heard him. Vegeta took off into the air. While it hurt and it was mean to say, it was something that needed to be said and maybe Trunks will learn to watch what he says around people. Jaxon wiped his eyes and ran back into the house.

**Downtown West City**

Ty stumbled through the dark streets with no destination. All he wanted was to die; this was it, he'd had it with life, Jaxon would stay with Prince Jackass until they killed him or kicked him off the planet, he had nothing. He only had death…he didn't even have Taz. He walked into a convenience store and stumbled around.

"…Can I help you kid?" The cashier growled as he watched the kid.

"You can go to hell you frakking piece of shit." Ty snarled as he kicked over a shelf.

"Hmph." The cashier pushed a small button under the counter, which called for the police. Ty stomped out of the store and walked right into the street; several cars swerved as they just barely missed the carless kid.

"Watch where you're going you idiot!" One of the drivers screamed as he got out of his car.

"Frak you!" Without even looking, Ty fired a blast, setting the car on fire. He closed his eyes and began to think; bullets can't hurt him unless they're plasma rounds, something running into him wouldn't be hard enough. He shared certain abilities as the Saiyans; the car would hit him like a car hitting a wall. He might get a bruise but that's it. He didn't have his knife, and he couldn't go back to get it. He could fly really high up and drop to the ground, but that wasn't likely to work. He shot into the air and went high above the city. Ty scanned around until he saw it, the harbor; the harbor and the ocean. He felt several tears drip off his face, and then he flew full force towards the water. He would drown himself, and then he would finally see his parents. He would finally hear their voices. He would finally know happiness and be able to relax.

_Splash! _Ty hit the water full force and shot towards the bottom like a torpedo. He reached the bottom and closed his eyes.

'See you soon.' Ty thought as he opened his mouth and took a deep breath. As the water filled his lungs, his chest began to throb with pain. His brain told him to get air, but he just ignored it; he welcomed the pain, because it would be the last pain he ever felt. He took another deep breath and blacked out.

4,000+ WORD CHAPTER, AND ANOTHER CLIFF-HANGER, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:** A little something personal about me. It is May 9, 2012 (when I'm writing this), and in 2008, someone very close to me TRIED to commit suicide, but they didn't count on me coming by after school, and I took control of the situation. The person (who's name and relationship status with me shall remain private) took a large amount of pills they were allergic to and a large amount of alcohol. I technically didn't find out that the person tried to commit suicide until after we got to the Emergency Room. Since then, the person has a new outlook on life and we are VERY close friends. The person apologized for putting me through the situation and life has been good ever since. The one thing I will never forget about that day were that person's grey eyes; the person's eyes were completely grey while under the influence. The point I am trying to make is value life, and don't try and throw it away. This story does not represent how my experience happened; my friend was mostly quiet.


	15. Something To Live For

**Chapter 15: Something To Live For**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Not going to lie, I started to tear up during this chapter, and I'm the guy who wrote it. Maybe because I can relate to how some of the people in this Chapter feel, but this is by far the best chapter I've ever written (in ANY of my stories). This is a VERY emotional Chapter, and I really hope you all enjoy it. Also, make sure you guys review this chapter because I received ZERO reviews for Chapter 14. I just finished my Documentary yesterday, and I'm currently in the middle of finals week, so soon I'll have all the time in the world and I'll be able to work on the other stories. Until then, enjoy what is probably my favorite chapter ever. One more thing, I edited the grammar for the first 14 chapters, so go back and let me know what you think."

**With Vegeta**

Vegeta fully powered up and shot towards Ty's KI; his eyes widened when he saw the harbor in front of him, "Little punk it trying to drown himself." Vegeta growled. The Saiyan Prince took a deep breath and shot into the water where he began his frantic search for the boy. It was dark and the water was murky, but Vegeta could still sense the boy's KI; it was weak and dropping fast, but it was still there. He reached the bottom and looked around. Just then, he saw him; the boy was nestled on the rocks, almost like he was sleeping. Vegeta launched towards him, grabbed his body, and shot out of the water. He gently laid the boy's body on the sand and realized Ty wasn't breathing. "Don't you dare!" Vegeta got on his knees and began to perform CPR; he wouldn't let the boy give up, no way in hell. "Come on kid, breathe." But the boy's KI continued to drop, "Damn." At that moment, he did something he thought he'd never do; he began to perform mouth to mouth in a desperate attempt to get the boy breathing again.

**Back At Capsule Corporations**

Everyone was spread out through out the house, dead silent. Those who could sense KI were fully focused on Ty's; it was going down.

Trunks was sitting on the floor in his room, leaning on Gohan's shoulder; Goten was leaning on the other side. It really was his fault; it was his fault Ty tried to do what he did. He was the reason he tried to kill himself. He never meant for it to happen. He would never want to hurt someone bad enough that they wanted to commit suicide; his father even said it WAS his fault, "…My dad's gona save'em, right?" Trunks asked quietly.

"…I hope so Trunks." Gohan said quietly, "I really hope so." The teen's eyes watered, but he held it in. Vegeta might be able to save Ty, but what would keep the boy from trying to end it again?

"Where's Jaxon?" Goten asked. Gohan closed his eyes and searched the kid's KI out.

"In his pod in the basement." Gohan said. Goten got up and walked off to go and find Jaxon. "It's not your fault Trunks, you know that, right?" Gohan asked.

"…" Trunks said nothing.

"Trunks, your dad didn't mean what he said, he really didn't." Gohan said. Vegeta had a way of making everyone around him feel like crap.

"Yes he did." Trunks said, "I…I didn't mean it, honest, I didn't mean to say it. I didn't know it would make him feel that bad." Trunks said.

"Trunks, I bet he has a lot going on in his mind right now, and I bet the thought of his parents made him start to think about some things, and he just started to feel really bad. You have to understand that this has probably been going on for a long time now. It wasn't you, it was the fact that he's lost his parents, his friends, his family, his home, his freedom, he…he probably feels pretty worthless, and I'm telling you, it wasn't you, it was everything that's happened to him." Gohan said.

**With Vegeta And Ty**

"Come on! Come on!" Vegeta snarled as he continued to perform CPR. With every compression a small amount of hope was lost. He didn't know how long the boy had been under, but he wasn't going to give up on him. He was a fool for letting him leave, for pushing him too far. "Come on damn it." Vegeta growled as he bent over and preformed mouth-to-mouth. Why did he choose to mock the boy? Why did he kick the poor kid when he was down? How could he turn his own brother, the only one he had left, against him?

**At Capsule Corporations**

Bulma and Chi Chi stared at Krillin as he concentrated on Ty's falling KI. Bulma placed a hand over her mouth and felt a tear roll down her cheek. Chi Chi looked at the clock and felt her eyes water. Goku wrapped his arm around his wife shoulder and hoped Vegeta could save him. Yamcha paced back and forth as he ran his fingers through the air. He didn't consider himself to be a religious man in any way, but right now he was praying to any and all higher powers.

**With Vegeta And Ty**

"Come on, come on!" Vegeta snarled as he pushed down on the boy's chest, "You have a little brother who loves you, and who doesn't want to see you die. Come on!" Vegeta spat. If Ty died, then what would happen to Jaxon? Who would watch after him? "Come on, breathe!" Vegeta bent over and performed mouth-to-mouth, "You can't give up! Giving up is for the weak, and you are not weak. Breathe! Breathe! Damn it I said BREATHE!" Just then, Ty coughed.

**With Trunks And Gohan**

A sigh of relief could be heard all throughout Capsule Corp. "…His energy stopped going down." Trunks said as he looked up.

"Looks like your dad saved him." Gohan smiled.

"G…good." Trunks sniffed as he wiped his eyes; he was relieved.

"Hey." Gohan smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair, "What do you say we get your nose fixed up?"

"…Dad says no more Senzu Beans unless it's an emergency." Trunks said quietly.

"We'll see what your mom has in the medical center." Gohan said.

"…I'm fine, I don't ne…"

"Trunks, this is me you're talking to." Gohan said.

"…Fine." Trunks nodded his head and the two walked out of the room, "Thanks Gohan."

**In The Labs**

Goten quietly walked through the dark laboratory as he followed Jaxon's KI. He had been there for Trunks whenever he had problems with his father, but a suicidal brother was a new one. He walked over to Ty's pod and pushed a red blinking button on the side; it slowly opened up and inside was a very scared little boy. Jaxon was curled up in his pod as he cried alone in the darkness. If he didn't have his brother, then…he would…he…he didn't know what would happen; nothing good though. The book was floating above him, touching the top of the pod. Kamell was still laughing about the brat leaving, and Jaxon (without any influence from him or Morgana) chose to STAY with Vegeta. Oh, he was laughing so hard that he was actually crying himself, it was great; it was truly the best time of his life. He hadn't laughed this hard since the boys were on Planet Voon. Goten climbed into the pod and sat down next to Jaxon.

"I…is he…d…d…dead?" Jaxon asked.

"His KI stopped falling, he's gona be ok." Goten smiled.

"I…I should have gone with him." The boy cried, "He…he…he's never gona…gona t…talk to me again."

"It's ok." Goten wrapped his arm around the boy, and Jaxon began to cry even harder.

"I don't want my brother to die." The boy sobbed, "I love him, and…and…and I can't…I…I can't…I…can't do this without him. I…I…oh Gods what have I done?" Jaxon felt like he was going to throw up; he should have gone with his brother. He just frakked up big time, "I…I don't want him to die, I wana be with him." Goten felt his eyes water; he remembered how upset he was when he thought Gohan was killed by Majin Buu, but this was a thousand times worse. This was the boy's only family, his father/brother, no mother (technically, Gohan acted as a father/brother, but he still had mom to help), no home, always on the run, and his brother wanted to kill himself.

"You know who you should talk to?" Goten asked. Jaxon said nothing; he just continued to cry, "I'll be right back." Goten smiled as he jumped out of the pod.

"W…wait." Jaxon choked, Goten ran out of the labs, "D…don't leave me alone." The boy curled up into a tight ball and began shaking; he absolutely hated being alone.

'Don't worry Jaxon, you still have us.' Morgana said. Jaxon ignored the book and began to breathe heavily. 'Aww, you're no fun.' Morgana grunted as she went back to her nap. Jaxon began to hum that song Ty would sing whenever he was scared. The first time he ever sang it to him was on De Civitate Dei. It was about five minutes before he finally heard a noise. Jaxon jumped when he heard people coming.

"P…please d…d…don't k…kill me." Jaxon cried. Out of the darkness came Goten and Gohan.

"Hey Jaxon, you ok?" Gohan asked. He was in the middle of helping Trunks, but Goten said this was important.

"I…I…I don't want him to die. I don't…I…I didn't mean to stay, I…I wanted to go." Jaxon choked as more tears ran down his cheek. Maybe he stayed because he drank some of his brother's 'stuff', and that messed with his mind. Maybe it was because his brother was angry and hurt him, and he was afraid. The point was that he completely regretted staying, and all he wanted was to be with his brother. Gohan smiled and climbed into the pod; Jaxon climbed onto the teen's lap and began shaking.

"Hey, it's ok, Ty is gona be ok. We'll give him time to calm down and then we'll figure this out." Gohan said.

"I…I'm soooooo sorry." Jaxon cried.

"Sorry about what?" Gohan asked as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"I should have gone with my brother." Jaxon sobbed, "Now he's gona hate me."

"It's going to be ok, Jaxon. Everything is going to be ok." Gohan held the boy as he cried. Poor kid, it was heartbreaking.

**With Ty And Vegeta**

Vegeta stared up at the stars as Ty lay next to him, unconscious, but alive. "As much as I wanted to end it, those fucking idiots wouldn't let me." Vegeta said quietly, "And no matter how much you want to end it, I'm not going to let you." Vegeta said as he stood up and lifted the boy's body under his arms, "I'll tell you what though, you're gona be pissed when you wake up in Capsule Corporations." Vegeta let out a small chuckle and slowly floated into the air.

**With Gohan, Jaxon, And Goten**

Goten watch in amazement as the Book of Kamell floated around the room. Kamell was a destroyer of worlds and a Demon who showed no mercy, but he wasn't an ass…ok, he was (like when Vegeta and Gohan stopped Ty from ending it.), but not all the time. Jaxon needs his 'personal time', and the boy's hands were covered in snot and tears. Jaxon began to hiccup as he rested his chin on Gohan's shoulder. The teen had his arms wrapped around the boy as they sat in the pod. Goten thought for a moment and walked over to the pod; he stood there for a few seconds.

"Come on in Goten." Gohan said as he scooted over; there was enough room for his little brother. Goten climbed inside, leaned on the teen, and shut his eyes.

"…Do…do you think T…Tyrannous'll ever t…talk to me again?" Jaxon said in-between hiccups.

"Jaxon, I'm an older brother, and I could be the maddest I've ever been at Goten, and I'd still love him, cause he's my little brother, and no matter what he does I could never stay mad at him." Gohan smiled as he wrapped an arm around Goten, "And I'll always love him, no matter what."

"Hn." Goten curled up next to his brother and smiled.

"…B…but what…what if he tries to d…do it again?" Jaxon choked.

"We won't let'em." Gohan said.

"…Vegeta said it was Trunks's fault, is that true?" Jaxon asked as he looked up. The Book of Kamell stopped and turned towards his keeper.

"Noooo. No, no, no. Trunks already feels bad enough, and he thinks it's his fault, but you see, when Trunks said, well, said what he said, it got Ty thinking your parents, and I bet he started thinking about other things, and then that _'stuff'_ he drank, he just had a 'meltdown', but it wasn't Trunks." Gohan said.

"…I didn't think so, I j…just wanted t…to make sure." Jaxon sniffed.

'Hmph' The book went back to floating around the room.

"Are _you_ mad at me?" Jaxon turned to see Trunks slowly walking out of the darkness. The boy had a small splint over his nose and some small bandages from when the alien (Goten) punched him. "Well?" Trunks asked.

"You call my race a bunch of weaklings." Jaxon grunted, "You insult my dead parents who I hardly knew. You've been nothing but a jerk to me and my brother since we got here, name one good reason why I should forgive you." Jaxon sniffed. He lied when he accepted Trunks's apology earlier.

"…I'm a jerk, and I never should have said those things." Trunks said quietly as he looked at the ground, "I'm really sorry. I understand if you hate me. I'd kind of hate me too." Jaxon glanced at Gohan who gave him a slight nod. "And I'll apologize to your brother too, I mean when he gets back, I mean I don't think he'll forgive me, but I should have never said that, and, well, my dad died once, and my mom died a day later, I mean she didn't really die, she was just kind of turned into a chocolate bar and eaten, but, I mean…" Trunks let out a long sigh, "I know what it's like to lose your parents, and I'm sorry."

"…Don't ever talk about my parents like that again." Jaxon said quietly, "…Apology accepted." The boy wasn't known to hold a grudge. His brother, however, had a list of people he planned to kill at some point.

"…Good." Trunks said quietly; he looked up, "They're back." Jaxon shot up and ran out of the labs. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan all looked at each other and ran after him.

**Upstairs**

Vegeta kicked the door open and slowly brought the soaking wet boy inside. Vegeta was soaked too and they were both covered in sand, but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was put the boy to bed, and get a good night's rest before he had to work this all out in the morning. He would have one shot and, well, maybe he shouldn't use the word 'shot'. He would have one chance and one chance only to change the boy's mind about life and make him want to live again. He wasn't sure how that would be done, but he wouldn't let the boy try to end it again.

"Tyrannous?" Jaxon stopped in the hall and looked at the two with wide, red, puffy eyes. His nose was running and he was biting his lower lip; all he wanted to do was be with his brother. Vegeta walked down the hall and took the boy upstairs, not even bothering to tell the youngest what happened. Jaxon quickly followed the Saiyan Prince and his brother. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten followed Jaxon.

**Upstairs (Second Floor)**

"Wait out here Jaxon." Vegeta grunted as he shut the door.

"But…" Jaxon said as he stood at the door. Inside, Vegeta took the shivering boy's wet shirt and pants off and put him to bed. He pulled the blanket over the boy and let out a sigh.

"Why do I even bother?" Vegeta mumbled. He was getting soft; he blamed Trunks and Bulma, but he didn't care. Being soft proved to be useful (sometimes). Jaxon pushed the door open and stared at Vegeta. His eyes were red and puffy, his lip was quivering, and he had snot running down his nose; he looked like a wreck. Vegeta took one look at the boy and actually gave a slight smile. "He'll be ok, he just needs some rest." Vegeta said.

"I changed my mind, I wana be with my brother, I don't care if I die." Jaxon sniffed as he ran over to the bed and floated up next to his brother. He debated on whether or not to wake him, but decided against it. He was tired, and maybe there was a better chance that his brother would forgive him in the morning. Vegeta stared at the boy and his jaw dropped.

"Where the hell is…" The Book of Kamell floated into the room and went right into Jaxon's hand. "Never mind." The Prince sighed as he sat down and closed his eyes. Gohan and the boys were about to walk in when they heard…

"Rah!" Taz hissed as he revealed his razor sharp teeth. The three half-Saiyans backed away as Taz pushed open the door and walked inside. His master needed him, so here he was. Taz climbed onto the end of the bed and closed his eyes.

"You three might as well come in here; I highly doubt I'll be able to talk him out of it when he wakes up. Actually, if I'm the only one who talks to him, I might make him want to do it even more." Grunted Vegeta. He'd made Bulma cry, Trunks cry, he's made Goten cry lots of times, he's pissed Kakarott's mate off, he's made Gohan angry, but pushing someone so far that they try and kill themselves? That was a first for the Saiyan Prince. Gohan, Trunks, and Goten all scurried into the room.

"So what happened?" Gohan asked.

"He tried to drown himself. The stupid boy shot right into the harbor and…" Vegeta saw Jaxon's tear filled eyes, "Let's talk about it in the morning."

"…Hey dad?" Trunks asked.

"No, this wasn't your fault, Trunks. Do not blame yourself." Vegeta said. Trunks gave a slight nod and sat down against the wall; Goten sat next to him, and with that. Everyone but Vegeta fell asleep. Thirty minutes went by and the Saiyan Prince slowly left the room to go and change out of his wet and sandy clothes. He returned and stared at the bed. He slowly walked over to the closet and pulled out an extra blanket. Jaxon was curled up against his brother, sucking his thumb. Vegeta walked over to the bed and tucked Jaxon in.

"You sleeping in here tonight?"

"Yes Kakarott." Vegeta grunted.

"…You did a good thing, Vegeta." Goku smiled, "He'll thank you for it in the long run."

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

"I'll keep guard down stairs. Think you all can handle him when he wakes up?" Goku asked.

"I intend on giving it my best shot, I mean best try." Vegeta said, avoiding any word that related to a gun.

"Hm." Goku smiled, "Gohan and the boys will help you out. Let me know how it goes." Goku shut the door and went back down stairs. Vegeta stared at the book and gave a slight smile.

"Honestly, I can say I never really enjoyed books either." The Prince said as he returned to his chair and drifted off.

**The Next Morning**

5 Days Until We Die

Ty opened his eyes and glanced around the room. He slowly frowned and felt his eyes water; he was still alive. How did he know? Because the room was filled with people, but not just any people, _The Earth's Special Forces_…yea, those people. Vegeta was sound asleep in a chair in the corner of the room, Gohan was sleeping against the wall, Trunks and Goten were sleeping next to the bed. Trunks was laying on his stomach and Goten was using the boy's back as a pillow, Taz was sleeping at the foot of the bed, and Jaxon was curled up next to him. Ty couldn't understand why he was alive, and what everyone was doing in here? Last thing he remembered was being underwater and taking a deep breath of water. Now he was in nothing but his boxers back at the house he swore he would never return to. And all these people; were they making sure he couldn't kill himself? Were they trying to keep his suffering from ending? Was that it? Were they trying to keep him from being free, and laughing at him as he tried to reach eternal peace? Hell, maybe they just wanted to have the satisfaction of being the ones to kill the Demon. He slowly made his way out from under the covers, and quietly got out of the bed; he felt dizzy and weak, and he had a really bad hangover. He glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed; 7:02AM. He very slowly made his way to the door and quietly turned the knob. After successfully leaving the room without waking anyone, he made his way down the hall, using the wall as support. After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly made his way into the kitchen; it looked like he was the only one up. A service-bot automatically turned on and floated up to him.

"Good morning sir and/or madam…" Ty shot the service bot a death stare, "May I get you anything?" The service-bot asked.

"…Breakfast." Ty said; his throat was extremely sore and his voice was weak. He slowly walked over to the table and sat down as the service bot floated around the room and made him his meal. He rested his elbows on the table and buried his face into his hands as he shed a few tears; he had a horrible headache. He had been insulted, tortured, and almost killed, but this was a new low: keeping someone from killing himself? That was worse than torture; that was genius and diabolical.

"…You're up." Ty turned his head to see Bulma standing in the entrance to the kitchen; she was dressed in her nightgown. Several tears ran down Ty's face as he stared at the woman. Bulma just stood there, unsure of what to say or do.

"Morning." Ty said weakly as more tears ran down his cheeks; he was suicidal and crazy, but he wasn't rude and he had some manners.

"…Morning." Bulma said nervously as she walked into the room.

"…I'm alive." Ty stated as he wiped his tears; Bulma nodded. Ty waited for an explanation but Bulma just stared at him. "Why am I alive?" Ty asked.

"Ve…geta saved you." Bulma said slowly.

"Bullshit!" Ty coughed.

"It's true. He thought about some stuff right after you left and then took off to go find you." Bulma said.

"…What's wrong?" Ty asked.

"…Forgive me, I…I'm just…you…you've been acting a little…"

"Crazy?" Ty growled.

"I wouldn't use 'crazy', but…ok, yea, I would use 'crazy'." Bulma said.

"Yea, well…" Ty continued to cough as he looked at the service bot, "I'm not crazy." The boy mumbled, "I'm not." Bulma couldn't help but notice how many scars the boy had on his chest and arms. There were very bad burn scars, scars from cuts, and several large ones that could have been from a number of things. She slowly walked over to the table and sat down.

"Here is your breakfast sir and/or madam. I made you scrambled eggs, buttered toast with honey, bacon, and what would you like to drink?" The service bot asked as it placed the plate down.

"Water." Ty croaked.

"One 'water' coming right up." The service bot said as it floated away. There was a long silence. The service bot returned with the water and went to work getting Bulma's usual breakfast prepared.

"I asked why am I alive." Ty coughed as his throat burned with pain, "You didn't tell me why."

"I told you; Vegeta thought ab…"

"Why?" Ty yelled as he pounded his fist on the table; Bulma jumped up and backed away. More tears ran down the boy's cheeks. This was cruel and unusual punishment, and he was too tired to try it again. Hell, he wasn't sure if he could get out of the house without everyone waking up, "I'm not going to hurt you." Ty croaked.

"…I don't think I can answer that question better than the people who were sleeping around you in that room last night." Bulma said as she slowly sat back down. Ty began to eat his food and winced as he swallowed.

"He's gone!"

"Hn?" Ty's eyes widened as he felt several KIs shoot up and all head in his direction; they stopped at the entrance to the kitchen behind Ty. He didn't look up and continued to eat. He had nothing to say to these frakkers. His throat was sore, he hadn't had a headache this bad since Planet Voon, and he was hungry. The Half-Saiyans just stood there in shock. They thought he ran off to try it again, or to do something stupid. They never expected him to be in nothing but his boxers eating breakfast in the kitchen like nothing ever happened. Goku appeared in the other doorway and stared at the boy (you go to the bathroom for five minutes, and you miss everything.) Jaxon pushed passed the group of people, slowly walked up to his big brother, and stood behind him; his eyes flooded with tears. Ty paused and slowly put the fork and knife down; he slowly turned and stared at the boy.

"Hey." Ty said.

"…" Jaxon said nothing; he just stared at him, book in hand.

"You mad?" Ty asked.

"I'm…I'm…" Jaxon tried to hold it in, but he let out a few cries, "I'm so sorry."

"Come here." Ty let out a sigh and lifted the boy into his arms. Jaxon burst into tears and started to sob as he held onto his brother as tight as he could.

"You're up." Vegeta said as he slowly walked forwards. Ty slowly turned towards the man and looked at him with pure hatred and disgust.

"No shit…" Ty spat. Vegeta had a hunch that the boy wouldn't be too happy about waking up in Capsule Corporation, and not waking up in Other World.

"We need to discuss a few things." Vegeta said. Jaxon continued to sob in his brother's arms.

"…Now?" Ty asked. What was there to discuss? He was alive, and not dead, the end, hope you enjoyed the fanfict, please review. (How evil would that be if I just stopped right here?)

"Take care of him and eat; he's had a rough night." Vegeta said as he walked over to the fridge and dug around. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks just stood in the doorway.

"I'm soooo sorry!" Jaxon sobbed.

"Sssssh, it's ok." Ty patted the boy's back as he glanced at the three half-Saiyans, "Everything is going to be ok. I'm not mad." After about five minutes, Jaxon began to calm down and wiped his tears, "…You ok?"

"Mhmm." Jaxon nodded his head.

"…I love you." Ty whispered.

"I love you too." Jaxon sniffed. Ty patted the boy on the back and then set him down. Jaxon stood next to his brother as he continued to eat. After a silent ten minutes, Ty finished his meal and slowly pushed himself up. He almost fell over, but was caught by his little brother.

"Thanks." Ty coughed. He usually had very bad balance the morning after he drank his '_Medicine_'. It was all a part of the hangover.

"There are some clean clothes sitting on your bed. Jaxon, I think you know the way by now." Vegeta said. Jaxon nodded his head and helped his brother walk.

"Raff!" Taz barked as he ran full force into the kitchen and knocked Ty backwards several feet and ultimately to the ground. The beast began to lick the boy's face in excitement.

"Taz, enough, please." Ty Laughed, "All right, stop it, come on!"

"Mmm mmm." Taz sat down next to him and began to whine as he rested his head on the boy's chest.

"Yea, yea, I forgive you." Ty said as he scratched him behind the ears, "But don't betray me again." The boy growled as Jaxon helped him up; they slowly made their way passed Gohan, Goten, and Trunks who were still partially in shock. Ty could never stay mad at Jaxon and Taz; they were his family, and he loved them. The Z Warriors were an entirely different story, and they could all drop dead. They followed the two to their room and stood in the hallway as Ty put on some of Vegeta's sweatpants, a T-shirt, and a sweatshirt.

"…Now, there are some things we need to discuss." Vegeta said as he walked into the room with a mug in his hand (Fun Fact: Vegeta is an avid coffee drinker.)

"K." Ty grunted as he sat down on the bed. Jaxon sat down next to his brother and leaned on his shoulder. Ty wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder; honestly he had never seen the boy that upset, not since their parents were killed.

"Do you remember last night?" Vegeta asked.

"Yup." Ty said.

"How much?" Vegeta asked.

"Up to where I was under water, trying to kill myself, which was rudely interrupted by someone who shall remain nameleVegeta" Ty coughed.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted, "You're alive."

"…No shit, I just said that." Ty spat, "Why?"

"Because I saved…"

"Why?" Ty screamed, "Not why wasn't I able to finish what I started! Not what caused me to not die! Not what frakker pulled me out of the water!" Ty wheezed, "Why was it stopped? Why did you stop me? Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY?" Ty screamed. Vegeta let out a sigh and sat down in his chair.

"I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Vegeta said. Ty's face softened and he sat all the way on the bed. He leaned against a pillow as Jaxon crawled up next to him and curled up against him.

"You say all those things, and then you save me?" Ty said, "The way you talked, my life was worthless to you. You were practically begging for me to kill myself. Why would you possibly change your mind and save me?"

"Tell me this, why did you try to kill yourself?" Vegeta asked as he glanced at Trunks, Gohan, and Goten standing in the door.

"I have nothing to live for." Ty shrugged his shoulders, "Simple as that."

"You have Jaxon." Vegeta said.

"Who you turned against me along with Taz." Ty growled; he looked down at Jaxon and watched a tear roll down his cheek, "Hey, I'm not mad, it's ok." Ty said quietly as he wrapped an arm around the boy. Jaxon had been through enough, no need to upset him any more. Vegeta's eye twitched; now it was his fault, he hadn't thought of that.

"Vegeta, tell me honestly. Why the hell did you save me?" Ty asked. This was at least the fifth time he had asked this question, and nobody was answering him.

"…" Vegeta said nothing.

"Why? I just want to know why?" Ty asked.

"…Because…" Vegeta started, "…Because I didn't think you should do it."

"That doesn't answer the question. Why shouldn't I kill myself? What possible reason could you have for not letting me kill myself?" Ty asked. Jaxon shut his eyes tight. He didn't want his brother to die; he loved him. Vegeta looked at the others, but Vegeta had to be the one to answer this question; the others would have their turn soon enough. He thought about the events of last night and just how much the boy was suffering in life.

"…Well?" The boy growled.

"Why do you think?" Vegeta asked

"Because you like to see me suffer?" Ty asked; that's why most people chose not to kill him right away.

"Hn." Vegeta let out a small chuckle and took a sip of his coffee, "Wrong." Vegeta said.

"Then why?" Ty yelled as he swung his arm in the air, "Is it because you and your frakking friends and family want to laugh at me while I suffer in this hell you call life? Is that it? Do you enjoy seeing a person who has lost everything spend the rest of his days living in fear, on the run, is that it? Tell me Vegeta, is it because you want to torture me? Because you want the sick pleasure of killing me yourself? Is that it? Tell me Vegeta, why did you save me?" Ty screamed.

"Because everyone in this house cares about you!" Vegeta almost yelled.

"…" Ty's arms fell to his side and he simply stared at him. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan slowly walked into the room and sat down against the wall. "… … …Wh…what?" Ty asked.

"They care about you and your brother, and didn't want to see you end your life, plain and simple." Vegeta said.

"…You…you keep saying they, but they didn't save me, you did. Y…you saved me, it was…you." Ty couldn't believe what he just heard. Vegeta mumbled to himself; he really didn't want to say it, but it looked like he didn't have much of a choice. There was a very long silence.

"…Why?" Ty finally spoke.

"Why what?" Vegeta asked.

"Why would you ever care about us?" Ty asked, "I mean, you hardly know us. Why the hell would you ever give a damn about us?"

"I know enough." Vegeta said, "You two are good kids and while you might have some problems, and you have that stupid book…" Vegeta took a deep breath, "I find you two tolerable and I think we can help you stop the Vashmallians." There was another long silence.

"…Do…do you really mean that?" Ty asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Vegeta said. Ty couldn't believe it; since when did anyone or anything give a shit about him? Ty looked at his feet and thought long and hard. After five minutes he looked back up at Vegeta.

"You're really serious? You're not just saying that?" Ty asked. Vegeta took a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"Yes, we truly _care_ about you, and we want to do everything we possibly can to stop the Vashmallians, stop Prophet Herelaah, get rid of the Book of Kamell, and help you get back your freedom." Vegeta said; there, he said it. Now he felt like washing his mouth out with soap. Ty looked back down at his feet and continued to think. He felt a smile tug at his lips, and felt a tear roll down his cheek; that was the first time anyone ever said they cared about him (except his family) since he left his home three years ago.

"You and your brother are not bad kids. You're extremely smart, you've got fighting potential, and you don't deserve to be treated like trash. We really care about you two; you're great kids." Gohan said. Ty shut his eyes as tight as he could to keep from crying, but it wasn't working. That was by far the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. All anyone ever did was insult him and treat him like the frakking plague. Ty almost couldn't believe that he had found some people that wanted to help him.

"We're all gona fight the Vosh…Vish…Vismoll guys and make'em pay." Goten smiled; close enough. Ty nodded and kept his head down; these guys were making him tear up. Trunks was trying to think of what to say; his father and Gohan told him it wasn't his fault (Vegeta took back what he said after to returned to the house), but he felt like he was the reason this whole thing started.

"…Thank you, for everything." Ty mumbled; he was overwhelmed. No one had ever said that they cared about them, that they would help him, that they would fight for him. They just attacked him and called him a piece of trash; just because they heard some silly Vashmallian propaganda…even if some of the propaganda turned out to be true…Ty's eyes flickered gold for a second.

"Now do you care to tell me the real reason of why you tried to do it?" Vegeta asked.

"…Real reason?" Ty asked.

"Yes, you thought that nobody cared about you or your brother and your life sucks, but I'm smarter than that. This all goes back to what the boy said." Vegeta said; Trunks looked at the ground and blushed. He completely regretted ever even thinking that sentence.

"You think I tried to kill myself because of what a little kid said?" Ty laughed.

"Hey, who are you calling a…"

"No, I think it has to do with your parents." Vegeta said; Ty said nothing. Please, please don't make him do this. Please don't make him talk about that day; that HORRIBLE day. "I want you to honestly tell me what happened." Vegeta said.

"I'd…I'd rather not." Ty mumbled.

"Vegeta…" Gohan started.

"What was the last thing your parents said to you?" Vegeta asked; he would start small and get the whole story later.

"…" Ty said nothing as he looked at the blanket. Jaxon clenched the book tightly; this was the traumatic experience of his childhood. Gohan bit his lip and turned towards Vegeta; he didn't think it was any of our business.

"Vegeta, I don't think…"

"Shut it Gohan. Go on, what did they say?" Vegeta asked.

"…My mother…said…I…love…you." Ty mumbled as his eye twitched, "She…she was second t…to die." The boy's eyes flickered gold for a second.

"And your father?" Vegeta asked.

"He…" Ty glanced around the room and his eyes widened. He was back in the room; the Gods forsaken room where his Parents were killed. It was a damp dark room with a stone floor and walls, and several weapons hanging on the wall. It resembled the Prison Cells, except this room had some light and a different name: The Interrogation Center. His mother and father were strapped to metal tables, surrounded by Royal Guards. The two Sortosians looked beaten and broken. They had been tortured, starved, forced to work for hours and hours; they were lacking sleep, they were dehydrated, and looked miserable. Standing in between the two tables was the Prophet of Pain and Suffering himself; Prophet Herelaah. Standing next to him was the Sadistic General Takeo. Everyone's mouths were moving, but there was no sound. He looked at his father and watched his lips move.

"Don't…do…it…" Ty mumbled. Jaxon covered his ears. "Don't you frakking do it, Tyrannous, you don't do it. I am your father and I am telling you not to give him that key!" Ty spat as he stood up, his eye slightly flickered gold. Ty looked back and forth between his father and Herelaah.

"B…but dad, please, h…he'll let us g…go." Ty sniffed.

"Don't you do it!" Ty screamed; he was experiencing that horrible moment all over again. Ty watched as a Royal Guard held a large piece of paper in front of him. The Guard pressed several buttons on his collar and the translator turned off. Ty studied the paper over and realized it was written in Sortosian.

'Simply read this message and hand me the key.' Ty heard Prophet Herelaah's voice.

"Ego hoc quod volenti mutuari Kamell claustra custodiunt. Sciens iam non sum ego uerba custodi claustra." Ty read the paper and looked down; he had a key hanging around his neck, and it was glowing silver.

"No!" Ty screamed. The Guard turned Ty's translator back on.

'Now hand me the key.' Prophet Herelaah said.

"And then you'll stop hurting them?" Ty whimpered.

'Young Tyrannous.' The Prophet held his hand over his heart, 'You have my word.'

"Here." Ty took the Key off his neck.

"Damn it Tyrannous, no! Don't you frakking do it! Don't! Let! Him! Have! It!" Ty screamed.

"It's yours, just please let us go." Ty sniffed as he held out his hand. He opened his hand and a tear ran down his cheek.

'DO IT!' Prophet Herelaah screamed. General Takeo snatched the ax off the wall and stormed over to Zeus.

"Tyrannous you idiot! You frakking idiot, what have you donAK!" Ty fell to his knees; he was back at Capsule Corporations. His eyes stopped flickering gold and he was visibly shaking.

Everyone was dead silent; there was a very long silence. To the Saiyans, it looked like Ty just had some kind of an 'episode'.

"He called you an…" Goten was speechless; daddies weren't supposed to call their son an idiot. Ty just sat there, tears dripping off his face. He was the one who always tried to look on the positive side, who tried to do the right thing, who loved his family more than anything in the Universe, and they were out of options. That was the only choice Ty had; give Herelaah the key, or watch his parents die. He gave Herelaah the key and then he saw the most disturbing, horrible, and gruesome thing he will ever see in his life. Vegeta was in shock. His last words to Trunks before he sacrificed himself to try to kill Majin Buu were 'You've made me proud, my son'. Upon being revived by Porunga, Vegeta realized just how much those words meant to the boy, and Trunks (though the boy would never admit it) enjoyed that hug more than anything in the world. Sure, Ty's father didn't know that those would be his last words to his son, and it's not like he meant it. He probably loved Ty very much, but the damage was done, and after that moment, Ty felt like an idiot, and he probably feels like he failed.

"I…made…the…" Ty had never told anyone about that; he never even talked about it with Jaxon. It was just a horrible nightmare that haunted him every day.

"…You are not an idiot." Vegeta finally said.

"I made…the wrong…choice?" Ty said to himself.

"Do you hear me?" Vegeta asked.

"I…had…no choice?" Ty said, "Gah, no way to live." The boy mumbled to himself.

"Ty!" Vegeta said.

"No way, no way, no, no, no." Ty mumbled

"What's wrong with him dad?" Trunks took a step towards his father.

"He's crazy. These passed three years for him have probably traumatized him. There are some issues in his mind, and it's all thanks to these damn Vashmallians." Vegeta said.

"I'm. Not. Crazy…" Ty mumbled.

"We're going to still help him, right?" Goten asked.

"No way to live." Ty mumbled over and over, "No way to live, no way to live."

"Of course. The Vashmallians are a threat to the Universe and they are coming here. If they get this book, I have a feeling that it would be similar to the Majin Buu incident." Vegeta said, "Except I have a gut feeling that we're dealing with something far more dangerous than Majin Buu."

"I'm not crazy!" Ty screamed as he looked at Vegeta, his eyes were almost glowing gold; everyone looked at the boy, "I'm…I…I'm not…no…I'm…I am not crazy." Ty eyes went back to normal, "I'm not."

"You're right, you're not." Vegeta said quietly; no need to upset the boy any more. There was another very long silence.

"So, now you know." Ty finally said, "The failure Demon of the Universe. Nothing but a piece of trash; a rat."

"But you're not a failure, you're not trash. You're a good kid and you think too negative of yourself." Gohan said.

"Don't you get it?" Ty screamed as he powered up, "I…I…I can't take it anymore, I can't! I'm trying my best, but no matter how hard I try, no matter how many Vashmallians I kill, no matter what I do, those words will echo in my head forever!" Ty was visibly shaking as tears ran down his cheeks, "And it's all my fault. I…I should have kept a better eye on him, I should have kept him from going near that stupid book…" The boy cried, "I…I…I…" Ty looked at the ground, "Wh…why did this have to happen to us?" Ty sobbed, "We did nothing wrong, we fought sometimes, but we were a good family. I just…I…I'm sorry." Ty fell to his hands and knees, "It's all my fault, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry Jaxon, I…I'm so sorry." The boy sobbed; it had been building up in the boy's head for three years. He never talked about any of it with anyone, not even his own little brother, and now it was all coming out. He never talked about his Planet's destruction with his parents, and he most certainly _did not_ talk about the death of his parents and his time on De Civitate Dei with Jaxon. Gohan knelt down next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I…I just want to know that he wasn't mad. That he loved me, but…but…OH GODS I can still hear their screams, their begs." Ty sobbed. Goten noticed Jaxon sitting on the bed with his eyes shut tightly and his hands over his ears. He slowly floated over to the boy and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. Jaxon jumped, but then relaxed and shed a few tears; the poor kid was visibly shaking.

"It's not your fault." Gohan said, "It's the Vashmall's, not yours." Gohan started to tear up; no one should have to suffer this much, "I know my dad is alive now, but up until six month ago he had been dead for seven years. A long time ago there was this monster named Cell running around the Planet, killing and destroying everything in his path. When it came time to fight, I was overpowering him. There came a point when I was just toying with him, making him suffer for everything he had done. I waited too long and he played one move that wouldn't be able to stop. He was going to take out the entire planet and there was nothing I could do to stop him, but my dad stepped in, and he sacrificed himself to stop Cell. Somehow Cell was able to survive the explosion and came back to Earth where I was able to stop him, but for a while I thought it was my fault that he died. I just blamed myself; if I hadn't waited, if I had ended him sooner, he would still be alive. I just…" Gohan took a long pause; he was getting too personal for his own comfort, "It was Cell's fault, not mine. Just like it was Herelaah's fault, not yours."

"…" Ty kept his head down as he continued to cry.

Trunks felt horrible; him and his stupid mouth, but now was the time to make up for it, now was the time to change what he said. "Y…you know what I think?" Trunks asked.

"…" Ty didn't move.

"I was wrong, I was one hundred percent wrong with what I said. Your race was anything but weak. It takes someone strong to fight through THAT for three years, and you are one of the strongest willed people I have ever met. I could never have done what you've done, and you're not a failure; you're not an idiot. If I was your father, I would be the most proud man in the Universe, and I would tell you that every day." Trunks said, "And you can't quit now." Trunks's face changed, "No, you have to take that gun; that plasma gun thingy. You need to shove it down Herelaah's throat, and you need to show him that he just frakked with the wrong guy." The boy quickly wiped a tear before it could escape his eye. Ty slowly nodded, but didn't look up. Vegeta slowly got up and walked over to his son. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a slight smile.

"The boy's right, and we'll help you take that shot. We'll fight the Vashmallians and save Herelaah for you, so that you may take your sweet time with him." Vegeta said. Ty nodded again; he was overwhelmed. Vegeta slowly walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him, "You're not a failure. I agree with Trunks; yes, you've made some very poor decisions and you've done things, but he is a proud man. Do you know why?" Vegeta asked.

"Hn." Ty shook his head.

"…That's why." Vegeta pointed to the other side of the room, "Come on boy, at least show me the courtesy to look where I'm pointing." Vegeta said. Ty pushed himself up and wiped his tears; he looked like a wreck. The boy followed Vegeta's finger right to Jaxon. "That boy, your little brother, your last family member IS ALIVE because you protected him, and you did everything you could to keep him safe." Vegeta said, "Not only have you been an older brother to him, but you've been a father, and a damn good one if I say so my self."

"…He's…he's my brother, it's my job." Ty croaked; his voice was filled with mucus. Now he was a good father? These were the nicest people he had ever met.

"Do you realize that you could have abandoned him at any time, and people would have had no reason to judge you? You would have had a way happier life, and you wouldn't have been kicked off of any planets." Vegeta said.

"Never an option. I love him, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect him." Ty said.

"But it would have…"

"Never. An. Option!" Ty hissed.

"And that…" Vegeta said, "Is why your father would be proud." Ty nodded in agreement; he would take on the entire Vashmallian Armada to defend his little brother. That's what big brothers are supposed to do: protect their little brother no matter what. "…Where was Jaxon when this all happened?" Vegeta asked as he looked at the boy, still covering his ears and tightly shutting his eyes. Goten had an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Just like that. He was on the other side of the room, and d…dad told him to do that." Ty said.

"I take it that the Key was the Key to open the Book?" Vegeta asked.

"Yea, the Key of Kamell." Ty grunted.

"…How did you get the key?" Vegeta asked.

"On the ship, a lot of the prisoners are put into manual labor; basically slavery, except this was brutal. I got placed in this job in a place called the Incinerator. There were these high-ranking Guards who would make round trips every day to make sure everything was running smoothly. I think they had it in for me, because every time they saw me they would take time out of their 'oh so busy' schedule just to make my life miserable. They did everything from throwing burning coal at my feet to hitting me with red-hot tools. One day, one of the…" Ty swallowed and took a deep breath; that was by far the worst day, "They uhh…" That was the day they treated him like a frakking lab rat, "I…was…uhh…" Ty's eyes flickered gold.

"Take your time." Gohan said.

"I…umm." Ty wiped his face and took several deep breaths; his eyes went back to normal. "One day, one of the Guards was walking through the Incinerator. I guess he noticed me and decided to sneak up behind me and push me right into the side of a furnace, which is why I have this scar on the right side of my face…and the right side of my chest, and arm, and leg. I…I…" Ty let out a sigh, "Listen, I was having a bad day to begin with, so I kind of lost it, and…broke his head open with a large hammer." Ty said quietly, and that was the short version. He took his time with that Guard, and several other things happened that he wasn't comfortable with telling the Z Warriors. "This Key floated off of the guy's body and next thing I know, I'm wearing it and can't get it off."

"What happened after you got the key?" Vegeta asked.

"I was beaten, taken to a small room where one of Herelaah's Generals tortured me for a while, but no, it's not like I hadn't been tortured all frakking day. That Doctor." Ty mumbled and blushed, "Frakking Doctor Komodo."

"Doctor Komodo?" Vegeta asked.

"Then the General took me to my p…parents, and…" Ty paused and took a deep breath, "And they lied to me. They told me that they would let us go if I gave them the key, and I stupidly believe them. And then…and then they k…k…then they…k…"

"Then they killed them." Gohan said; Ty nodded and wiped his eyes.

"It was your only choice, don't beat yourself up." Vegeta stood up; Ty slowly nodded. "I think that's enough for now, I'm going to get breakfast." With that, Vegeta left. That was enough questions for now, and the others would probably want to talk to him. Gohan was unsure of what to do; he didn't want to leave the boy alone. Ty grabbed Gohan's shoulder and pulled himself up.

"Come on, I know you're hungry and I also know that you're not letting me out of your sight." Ty sighed.

"Hn." Gohan smiled as he helped the boy up. Ty looked at Jaxon who was still in his fetal position.

"Actually, can you give me a few minutes alone with my little brother?" Ty asked.

"Of course." Gohan said; he would wait outside the door. Trunks slowly walked out of the room, leaving Goten, Jaxon, Taz, and Ty.

"Hey Goten, I'll take it from here." Ty said as he sat down next to his brother. Goten nodded and walked out of the room. Taz left the room and Ty lifted his brother into his arms as he sat all the way on the bed. Jaxon wrapped his arms around the boy and began to cry. "I guess we never really talked about this until now." Ty sighed as he held his little brother, "Did I ever tell you how big you're getting?" The boy smiled. It was true; when Jaxon was younger, he used to be able to carry the little guy, but now he's grown so much. Jaxon sat up but kept his head down.

"I…I don't…I don't want you to die." Jaxon choked as he tried to hold in his tears.

"I'm not going to Jaxon, trust me." Ty said. Jaxon kept his head down as he continued to cry, "Hey." Ty gently pushed the boy's chin up and looked into his tear filled blue eyes. He gently brushed the boy's tears away with his finger and gave the warmest smile Jaxon had ever seen. "I promise you, I will never try to do that ever again." Ty said.

"…P…promise?" Jaxon sniffed.

"I promise." Ty said.

"…Pinky promise?" Jaxon asked; Ty glanced at the door and let out a sigh.

"Pinky promise." Ty mumbled as he and his little brother locked their pinky fingers together and shook. Jaxon let go and rested his head on the boy's shoulder.

"…What was mom like?" Jaxon asked.

"Hn." Ty smiled; his brother was five when his parents were executed, so it's no surprise that he doesn't remember that much, "She was nice, smart, the most beautiful mom in the Universe, and I think you have her eyes." Ty smiled as a tear ran down his cheek, "Mom was a fighter, and she never let anything stand in her way."

"What about dad?" Jaxon sniffed.

"He was strong and smart; a military man. On the base he was known as Drill Sergeant, which kind of explains why he was always a hard-ass." Ty laughed, "Dad was a proud man who never showed any fear. Where do you think I learned all my sword skills from?" The older boy gave a proud smirk. Outside the door: Gohan, Trunks, and Goten were all listening to the boy talk about his parents. "Yea, dad defiantly knew how to use a sword. He taught me almost everything I know." Ty said, "I remember one time, we were on our ship, and you were trying to break open this melon thing. While you have the thing in your hands, he walks passed you and with amazing speed and accuracy, he cuts that thing into eight equal pieces, and you freaked out and thought the melon was alive, and me and mom were laughing so hard." Ty began to laugh. Jaxon wiped his tears and laughed a little. "And then mom, she also worked for the military, that's how they met." Ty said.

"Really?" Jaxon asked.

"Yup, they both met on a peace mission to another planet. They were both just starting out in the military. Actually, she taught me how to shoot a gun." Ty said.

"No way." Jaxon said.

"Yup, surprised me too. She could load any gun in under five seconds and she had perfect aim." Ty said, "We were such an advanced race. We haven't been to a planet as technologically advanced as we were." Ty smiled as he rubbed his brother's back. He takes it back; his '_Medicine_' isn't the only thing that makes him happy, his brother is.

"…What was our planet like?" Jaxon asked.

"It was beautiful; blue skies, green grass, and tons of different plants and animals. No pollution, no crime, everyone was nice, it was perfect." Ty sniffed; Jaxon continued to ask questions and Ty answered each one. He told the boys stories from before the Vashmallians attacked, and it was the first conversation they ever had about their parents and home world. Eventually there was a long silence.

"…Do you miss'em?" Jaxon asked. Ty felt another tear roll down his cheek.

"Everyday Jaxon, everyday." Ty sniffed. He shut his eyes as tight as he could as his eyes filled with tears, "I miss them…I…I really miss'em." The boy sniffed, "I miss them sooooo much." Ty couldn't hold it in; not anymore. He began to cry and finally admitted it to his brother and to any Half-Saiyans who might be ease dropping on their conversation that he missed his mother and father! He missed hearing their voices, he missed their hugs, he missed their laughs, he missed being taken care of, he missed his mother wiping food off his face while he blushed and whined in embarrassment, he missed his father punishing him whenever he did something bad. Now he does whatever he wants, no matter how bad, and it's messed up his life; in ways Jaxon doesn't even know about.

"…I miss them too." Jaxon said quietly. All the time this way going on, the Book of Kamell was floating above them.

"…Ja…" Ty took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "Jaxon, do you think I'm a fai…" Ty heard Jaxon's stomach growl, "Tell you what, why don't we go downstairs and eat, and I'll tell you some more stories, ok?" Ty sniffed as he wiped his eyes.

"K." Jaxon smiled as he hopped off the bed. The two stood there for a minute and gave each other one more hug.

"I love you, never forget that." Ty said.

"I love you too." Jaxon smiled; the two walked to the door. They entered the hall to see the three Half Saiyans ease dropping on their conversation. Ty immediately blushed; he didn't expect them to actually be listening to them from the hall. Trunks stood up and took a deep breath.

"Just to be clear, you know I'm sorry about what I said, right?" Trunks asked quietly, "And you're not mad, right?" Ty stared at the boy and let out a sigh.

"I guess not. You're the first person who's ever really apologized after saying something like that." Ty said.

"Hn." Trunks smiled.

_Bam!_ Trunks grabbed his already broken nose and stared at the boy with wide eyes.

"Ak!" Ty grabbed the boy by his neck and pinned him against the wall

"But if you ever talk about my parents like that again, so help me I will Snap. Your. Neck! Do you understand me?" Ty hissed as his eyes flickered gold

"Yes, I do." Trunks nodded quickly

"No, I really don't think you do. You see, I'm a lot of things Trunks. I've done a lot of things, I've seen a lot of things, and if you EVER talk about them like that again, I will show you the same power I showed the frakkers who killed them." Ty hissed as he repeatedly punched Trunks in the stomach; payback's a bitch.

"Hey!" Gohan grabbed the boy's fist before he could punch him again, "Relax." The teen growled. He wasn't entirely against it, Ty wanted to make his point, but Trunks was like his second little brother, and he would defend him.

"So do we have an understanding?" Ty asked.

"Yes." Trunks coughed, but he deserved it.

"Good, I forgive you. Let us move on and never speak of it again." Ty said as he gently set the boy down. Trunks fell to his knees and held his stomach. What 'power' was he talking about? "Come Jaxon, while we're here I'm going to try and fatten you up." Ty said. His brother was malnourished and if the Vashmall were coming, he needed to get the boy's health back up. Jaxon stared at Trunks and then quickly followed his brother. Really, that was all Ty needed to do. That was his final say on the matter, and now the boys were even. Just then, Jaxon looked at the Book.

'Tell your brother of Heinrich's ship and your little _adventure_.' Kamell said.

"Hn?" Jaxon tilted his head.

'He has a right to know.' Morgana said.

"Hmm." Jaxon nodded his head and ran up to his brother.

"You ok Trunks?" Gohan asked as he bent down next to the boy.

"Fine, I'm good." Trunks coughed; that kid packed a serious punch when he wants to. Gohan was about to help the boy up, but Trunks swatted his hand away, "No, I deserved that, and let's just move on." Trunks winced as he slowly pushed himself up, "I'm gona take a shower. Don't tell my dad that he did that." Trunks said as he slowly walked off while holding his stomach. It was funny; Ty wasn't nearly that strong when they fought yesterday, and again, what was that 'power' he was talking about?

**In The Kitchen**

"And nobody ask any fucking questions; it's over with, let's move on with our lives and do you drink coffee?" Vegeta asked as Ty and Jaxon came into the Kitchen; everyone else was already in there (except the half-Saiyans). Ty noticed all the stares but ignored them. He had nothing to be mad about. He felt happy; for the first time in a very long time he felt happy (except about what Jaxon just told him about Heinrich's ship.), "Throat is really sore, do you have anything for it?" Ty's voice was still weak. Bulma made the boy a cup of warm water. "And if you have anything for headaches, I sort of have a small…hangover." Ty mumbled.

"I'll see what I can find." Bulma said.

"So who do I look like more?" Jaxon asked.

"Hmm…" Ty stared at the boy for a moment, "I think mom. You have her eyes, and, well, she didn't have messy hair like yours though."

"You know I could fix that up for you." Chi Chi said.

"…You cut hair?" Ty asked.

"Of course, I cut Gohan's." Chi Chi smiled.

"Whoa Chi Chi, I don't think he wants a bowl cut." Goku gulped.

"I mean if you can just, I don't even know how bad it looks. I've been having Jaxon cut it. I like it short, if it's not too much trouble?" Ty ran his fingers through his hair, "And then…" Ty ran his finger's through Jaxon's hair; it wasn't as bad, of course Ty knew that cutting hair didn't mean cutting whatever the frak you want and then saying done, "Maybe if you could get Jaxon's hair fixed up?" Gohan and Goten walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Where'd the boy run off to?" Vegeta asked.

"Shower." Gohan replied as he glanced at Ty; the boy didn't seem to notice.

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

"After you two eat, I'll see if I can't fix things up." Chi Chi smiled.

"Thank you." Ty said, "Now you need to eat." He looked at Jaxon.

"Hn." Jaxon smiled as the service bot took his order. Everyone listened as Ty told Jaxon more stories about their home planet and parents. He told them about old friends, the good times, the not so good times, he answered each and every question the boy had; he felt like he owed Jaxon some answers. Eventually Chi Chi got out her scissors, and Ty took a big gamble with letting someone he hardly knew touch his hair. He hadn't risked this much since landing on Planet Voon.

"Well this might be a bigger challenge than I thought." Chi Chi said.

"Maybe if someone knew how to use a knife." Ty grunted as he looked at Jaxon.

"You try cutting hair with a book in one hand." Jaxon said.

"Jaxon, how do you want your hair?" Chi Chi asked as she began to cut Ty's hair.

"Just like big brother's." Jaxon said. Chi Chi smiled; she couldn't help but notice that Jaxon reminded her of Goten, always wanting to be like his big brother.

**With Trunks**

Trunks finally felt like Ty wasn't mad at him anymore. He had punched him across the face and several times in the stomach, and now he felt like they were even. He walked into his room with his towel wrapped around his waist. He frowned and looked at the mess. Ty (he assumed) had trashed his room for some reason, but he wasn't mad; nope, he was just happy that Ty wasn't mad. He put on a green Capsule Corp T-Shirt and some blue shorts, and walked over to the window. He slowly tilted his head; it was a nice day, nothing too eventful going on, well, except for the massive space ship slowly flying towards the city, but other than that, it was a pretty nice day. Trunks's jaw slowly dropped and he sprinted out of the room. It was going to be a loooong day.

I'M SORRY, HOW MANY WORDS IS THIS CHAPTER? IT'S OVER 9000! WAIT…11,000! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! PLEASE REVIEW!#&*(#*&(&#*!() *)(#&


	16. General Takeo

**Chapter 16: General Takeo**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Ok, on to Chapter 16. BTW, we just passed 80,000 words in the last chapter, which leads me to believe this story is defiantly going to be about 100,000 words.

**Downstairs**

"…Well? How do I look?" Jaxon asked as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Pretty damn good." Ty smirked; he turned to Chi Chi, "Thanks again."

"Thank you." Jaxon smiled.

"You're quite welcome." Chi Chi smiled as she swept up the hair.

"Oh crap, crap, crap." Trunks gulped as he ran into the room, "Hey dad?"

"Hn." Vegeta grunted.

"Well, there's, umm, there's something you should see." The boy said nervously.

"Grrr, what did you break?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing's broken…yet." The boy said nervously. Vegeta looked at his son and stood up. The two walked out of the room; thirty seconds later Vegeta dragged Trunks back into the room.

"We need to go, NOW!" Vegeta snarled.

"Why? What happened?" Bulma asked.

"Grab what you can and meet back up here in five minutes." Vegeta growled.

"Wh…"

"Don't argue, just go!" Vegeta yelled, causing everyone in the room to jump. Bulma quickly ran out of the room; everyone else waited a moment and then sprinted out of the room. Vegeta and Trunks turned to Ty and Jaxon who were looking at them with wide eyes. "…I think you two need to see this." Vegeta said. Ty and Jaxon looked at each other and ran after the Saiyan Prince. They reached the front door and the four ran outside. Ty stopped and his jaw dropped to the ground. Jaxon jumped and hid behind Ty's leg. There was a massive Vashmallian ship directly above West City. Vegeta slowly turned around, "We need to get…out…of…" Vegeta looked up; from behind the house, not one, not two, but THREE more massive Vashmallian Ships were slowly moving over the city. Ty slowly turned and looked up; his heart sank.

_Boom!_ It sounded like a giant burst of thunder, causing Ty to fall over as another Vashmallian ship appeared out of nowhere.

_Boom!_ Another ship appeared, they were most likely coming out of hyperspace. High above the city, Trunks could see four more ships lowering towards Earth. That brought the total up to ten city-sized Vashmallian ships (each ship was about a mile long, and half a mile wide.). Ty sat on the ground, visibly shaking in fear. His brother was holding onto him for dear life.

"Demon!" Shouted an all too familiar voice. Ty visibly jumped and he slowly turned his head; he looked up at the top of Capsule Corporations. Ty felt his entire body lock up, his heart began to pound out of his chest, the color from his face drained, and his throat felt dry and tight, "Ah ha ha haa." General Takeo smiled evilly as he crossed his arms. He looked human, except he was about seven feet tall and he was heavily built. He had grayish skin and black buzz cut hair. He was wearing a black tank top and black sweatpants. He was also wearing black sunglasses. Trunks and Vegeta could sense a low power level from the new man, but they could tell from Ty's reaction that this was something very bad. Takeo stared at the four and frowned. He jumped off the roof and casually landed in front of the group, creating a decent sized crater in the process.

"H….hah." Was all Ty could get out of his mouth.

"Hn." Takeo's frown deepened; he was hoping to make this quick and easy. It had been a while since his fleet was able to catch up to the Demon and Book Keeper, and thanks to Heinrich they finally tracked them down. He slowly walked forwards and stared down at the boy; Ty was rapidly shaking with fear

"Who the hell are you?" Vegeta snarled.

"Hn." Takeo smirked as held out his arms and bowed, "General Takeo; Supreme Commander of Vashmallian Fleet Number One."

"…I assume you're here for the boys." Vegeta growled

"Our greatest apologies, Prince Vegeta is it?" Takeo asked.

"Hn." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Our greatest apologies Prince Vegeta. I do hope that these RATS have not caused you or your planet any trouble. Please allow us to take them into custody, and the Holy Prophet shall give you a generous payment to cover any and all damages." Takeo said.

"And if I refuse?" Vegeta asked, earning him a strange look from the General.

"…Well what would possible possess you to do that?" Takeo let out a small laugh. Surely he wasn't serious, right?

"The boys aren't going anywhere, now get off my planet." The Saiyan Prince growled.

"…But do you not know who they are? What they have brought to your planet? Who WE are?" Takeo asked.

"I've been informed, and this will be your final warning, get off my planet, NOW!" Vegeta hissed. Takeo stared at the Saiyan Prince and then pulled out a radio. He pushed a button and began to talk in an alien language.

"Neftinles alof trint al Saiyans…siy, Vegeta…ot vis jos we Herelaah prstond…intrad al stark." Takeo growled. He slowly floated back up to the top of Capsule Corporations and crossed his arms (yes they are the Saiyans…yes, Vegeta…it is just as Herelaah predicted…initiate the strike.). The three ships that had come from behind Capsule Corp were now flying over the city. There were three loud clicks and several small doors opened up on the bottom of each ship. The four watched as hundreds of metal pods poured out of each ship. It looked at though it was raining. Several pods landed in front of Capsule Corp and there was a loud beep. One of the pods opened up and…

"Getten de Book!" Heinrich screamed as the top of his lungs as he held up a gun. The other pods opened up and a Vashmallian soldier jumped out of each one. Vegeta showed no reaction; he needed to get everyone out of the city now.

"Trunks." Vegeta mumbled. Trunks looked up at his father, "Get everyone out of the city; you know where to go. Grab the Dragon Radar, protect your mother." The Saiyan Prince mumbled.

"But what about you?" Trunks whispered.

"I'll be fine, just go." Vegeta gave the boy a slight nod. Trunks nodded and slowly backed away. He grabbed onto Ty and Jaxon's and dragged them inside. He slowly shut the door, locked it, and activated the security alarm. The boy turned around to see Goku and Gohan. The look on Trunks's face was all they needed. They burst out the door, setting off the alarm in the process.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked as she ran into the hall.

"I thought you said we have more time!" Trunks snarled as he turned off the alarm, "According to YOU, we should have five days until they arrive!"

"…I…uh…I…" Ty was still visibly shaking. Jaxon looked equally afraid; they were going to be captured, and then they would be taken back to that stupid ship where they would suffer through round three of torture on De Civitate Dei.

"Well?" Trunks yelled.

"Uh…th…that's…that's not…that's…" Ty stuttered; he took several deep breaths, "That's not the invading fleet." The boy gulped, "That's a small strike team d…designed to c…capture us."

"How many ships are in the invading fleet?" Bulma asked nervously.

"Hundreds." Ty said, "…Maybe a thousand."

"Hundreds?" Trunks and Bulma both screamed

"Or…or th…thousand…a thousand." Ty said.

"A thousand?" Trunks and Bulma both screamed.

"Who the hell is that guy outside?" Trunks snarled.

"He…he…" Again, Ty was speechless.

"Talk damn it!" Trunks snarled as he grabbed the front of the boy's shirt.

"His name is G…General T…Tak…General T…Takeo, and he…he…he's th…the one who…who executed my…my p…parents." Ty said as a tear ran down his cheek. Trunks slowly set the boy down and his jaw dropped.

"…These people have horrible timing." Trunks grunted as he ran his fingers through his hair. Ty continued to stare at the door, still visibly shaking.

"So what's the plan?" Bulma asked as she looked at Trunks. She figured Vegeta gave his son some instructions or something before sending him inside.

"Umm…" Trunks heard several large explosions and grabbed his mother's arm. The two moved away from the door, "First off, protect you." Trunks said, "Second, dad wanted us to grab the Dragon Radar and anything else we can carry in capsules and get out of the city, but there are a lot of ships outside, so everyone needs to move to the labs until Dad, Gohan, and Goku take some of them out."

"Sounds good to me." Bulma said as she ran off to get the Radar. Trunks was about to follow her, but stopped and turned towards Ty and Jaxon who were still frozen in fear.

"You two coming?" Trunks asked; no answer. What Trunks couldn't see was that Ty's eyes were once again flickering gold (and it's so funny cause at this point in the story, I'm the only one who knows what that means. You may think you know, but you don't know; only I know.) Just as Trunks walked over to the boys, Ty's eyes went back to normal and he shook the horrifying images of his parents being slaughtered like pigs from his head, "Come on, let's get down to the labs." Trunks held out his hand and smiled. Ty glanced at the boy and slightly relaxed. He took the boy's hand and was pulled to his feet.

"Thanks." Ty said as he lifted Jaxon, still in shock from seeing the monster General outside, into his arms. The two made a run for the labs.

"So this guy Takeo, is he strong?" Trunks asked as they ran down the steps.

"He's Herelaah's oldest General. He's been with him for over fifteen years." Ty said, "He ranks as one of the five Elite Generals in the Vashmallian Empire. In other words, he's extremely powerful. The others are General Cadoc, General Gabor, General Ludovicus, and G…General Hondo. They're known all throughout the Vashmallian Empire as some of the strongest fighters ever."

"Nothing that my dad can't handle." Trunks said as they entered the labs where several of the Z Warriors were already waiting.

"…Your dad is the strongest person in the Universe, right?" Ty rolled his eyes; these people weren't getting the message.

"Yup." Trunks gave a proud smile.

"Nothing can beat him, right?" Ty growled as he clenched his fists.

"That's right." Trunks smiled. (Except for Buu, but we'll leave that out.)

"Funny, I thought the same thing about my dad before his head was cut off by the same guy your father is fighting right now." Ty spat. Trunks frowned and stared at the boy. "Honestly." Ty looked at the other Z Warriors, "You think the Saiyans are unstoppable, right?" Ty asked; everyone nodded, "For fraks sake, open your eyes people!" The boy swung his arms in the air, "Royal Guards with swords, Tanks, City-Sized ships, Heinrich, Rat-Trap 9000s, yea, they're impressive, and if you're stupid then you might get yourself killed, but you people need to understand something; you haven't seen ANYTHING!" Ty spat as his eyes flickered gold for a moment, "Herelaah has recruited some of the scariest, meanest, most violent creatures to ever walk this Universe! They're smart, they're well equipped, they're powerful, and they've been doing this for a VERY LONG TIME! They've blown up hundreds of planets, killed BILLIONS of people." Ty set Jaxon down and allowed the boy to grab his hand, "You're in the eye of the storm; everything seems calm, the road ahead looks simple and easy, but just wait until the eye passes, and the real storm hits. You'll all wonder how you ever made it out with your sanity and lives." Ty growled as he walked over to the table with all his weapons. He grabbed a plasma-pistol and was immediately tackled to the ground.

"Grab it!" Krillin yelled.

"Got it!" Yamcha yelled as he grabbed the gun from Ty's hand.

"What the frak are you…oh…oh yea." Ty let out a long sigh, "Listen, if it means anything, I promised Jaxon that I wouldn't try to do it again."

"And why should we believe you?" Krillin growled

"Because I pinky promised, and I've never broken a pinky promise." Ty growled. As stupid as that sounds, it was true. The Pinky Promise was a sacred and unbreakable contract that would last until the day they died.

"…It's true." Jaxon said quietly, speaking for the first time since he saw the Vashmallian fleet arriving at the city.

"Listen, you can either let me have my guns, or I'm going to have to take them from you, but either way, I'm getting my guns." Ty said.

"No, no you're not." Yamcha said.

"Guess we'll have to do this…" Ty kicked Yamcha's hand and knocked the gun to the floor. Ty launched at the gun, grabbed it, did a summersault, sat up, and took aim, "The hard way." Ty gave a proud smirk.

"Drop the gun." Trunks growled, "Or I'll blast it out of your hand."

"…There are ten, let me repeat that; TEN Vashmallian Cruiser Class Warships outside this building, and you guys won't let me defend myself?" Ty asked.

"No, now drop it!" Krillin growled.

"No." Ty said.

"Alright then, you made us do this." Krillin got ready to charge at the boy.

"The Vashmallians are inside the house." Ty said. Krillin, Yamcha, and Trunks all launched at the boy.

**Outside The House**

"So, Takeo is it? I take it you know Ty and Jaxon?" Gohan growled as he got into a fighting stance.

"Hn." Takeo gave a proud smirk, "Not to brag, but I was the one who executed their parents."

"You…you monster." Gohan's KI shot up and he clenched his fists.

"Easy Gohan." Goku said as he surveyed the battlefield; he was picking up hundreds of strange energies that were unlike anything he had ever sensed before.

"No! Do you have any idea what you and your stupid Religion have done to this kid's life?" Gohan was pissed.

"If you're referring to the Demon, then yes, I have a good enough idea. Tyrannous is a drug addict, a murderer, thief, and he committed several crimes on Planet Voon that I'd rather not go in to." Takeo crossed his arms.

"He's had no choice!" Gohan spat at the General, "You jackass, he doesn't want to live anymore and you don't care! You just want that stupid book!"

"He is a Demon, I couldn't care less about his outlook on life. Once the Holy Prophet Herelaah is done with him, he will be executed just like his parents." Takeo let out a small laugh, "Or perhaps they will send him back to medical testing." Takeo's smile got even bigger, "Doctor Komodo is on the verge of deciphering the meaning behind the boy's Rapid Optic Illumination Syndrome."

"That does it!" Gohan screamed. Nobody had ever stood up for Ty and his little brother…until now. Gohan was going to make these people suffer just like Ty has suffered.

"Nein!" Heinrich stepped in; everyone froze and looked at the alien, "The Prophet has requested an audience with them." Heinrich growled

"What?" Takeo snarled

"Ja, he thinks he can reason with them." Heinrich glanced at the large dome building, "Besides, he wishes to meet the _'Saiyans'_."

"Herelaah is here?" Vegeta gasped.

"Nein." Growled Heinrich, "Prophet Pugare."

"…Who is Prophet Pugare?" Goku asked.

"He serves on the High Council." Takeo looked up at one of the large ships, "There is Prophet Herelaah; he is our leader. Then there are ten Holy Prophets that assist him in many of his decisions." Takeo turned his attention back to Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta, "You all should feel blessed; only special life forms are given the great opportunity to be in the presence of a Vashmallian Prophet."

**With Ty**

"Oh joy, I'm strapped to the table again." Ty growled.

"Just let us handle this." Krillin said.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me when I said that the Vashmallians are inside the house?" Ty felt Jaxon grab his hand.

"We've got this." Trunks said as he and Goten powered up to Super Saiyan. Ty rolled his eyes; now that he was off his '_Medicine_', if he wanted to break out of this thing, it wouldn't be that hard.

"And what do you expect me to do?" Ty asked.

"Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show." Trunks smirked.

"The following picture has been rated T for Trunks getting his ass kicked." Ty laughed.

"I'll show you." Trunks clenched his fists.

"Whatever you say." The older boy mumbled as he powered up; after about thirty seconds of trying, he managed to get one arm free, then the other arm, "Jaxon, hand me the key." Ty whispered; everyone was focused on the door to the labs.

"…You really promise that you're never going to try and do that again?" Jaxon kept his head down and nervously swayed back and forth. Ty smiled; his little brother: loving, caring, and he'll believe anything his older brother tells him, but Ty wasn't going to break his Pinky Promise…he hoped. Right now, he had just had his '_Medicine_', and he felt fine, but a few days from now (if he lived that long) he and his brother would be feeling the side effects of withdraw, and it wasn't going to be pretty. They might say and do some things that they don't mean, and it's going to be one hell of a headache for the two brothers and the Z Warriors.

"Jaxon, you have my word. I promise you that I will never try to end it ever again." Ty smiled and placed his hand on the boy's head, "And I've never broken a Pinky Promise, have I?"

"Nope." Jaxon looked up and smiled; he ran over and grabbed the key. Ty casually unlocked the metal cuffs around his ankles and hopped off the table.

"Hey!" Krillin yelled.

"Listen!" Ty yelled as loud as he could; he grabbed a sword off the table, "If you think I'm going to be strapped to a metal table while a Ten Ship Vashmallian Fleet circles the city, then you must be out of your frakking mind!" Ty snarled, "Now I made a promise that I wouldn't try to end it again, and I'm going to keep that promise!"

"Grrr." Taz moved in front of Ty and got in a defensive position. He dared them to try and touch his master again. The others stared at Ty for a few minutes; how could they trust him with his own life after his little show the night before?

"Please…" Ty said quietly, "I trust you guys, now I want you to trust me."

"…Fine." Krillin let out a sigh, "But I'm keeping my eye on you."

"Hn." Ty smiled and gave a slight nod. Just then, something hit the boy's chest. Ty slowly looked down and saw a blinking metal device stuck to his sweatshirt. The boy's eyes shot wide open and his jaw dropped. Ty grabbed Jaxon and threw him to the other side of the room, "Get down!" The boy screamed as he tore off his sweatshirt and threw it away from the group. Just as the shirt left his hand…_Boom!_

**With Goku, Gohan, And Vegeta**

"I don't like this, father." Gohan mumbled as they followed Heinrich. The Saiyans had agreed to meet with this 'Prophet', and in return, Takeo calls a cease-fire and his troops stop attacking the city.

"Just relax Gohan." Goku smiled, "These guys aren't as bad as Ty said they were; they want to negotiate. I think we can end this whole confrontation peacefully and there doesn't have to be a big war."

"…" Vegeta opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself; why even bother?

"Dad, these people have been tormenting Ty and his family for three years. I think it's obvious that they can't be trusted." Gohan growled.

"Would you relax?" Goku chuckled as he wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulder; "This Prophet guy sounds like a decent fellow who wants to settle this without a big fight."

"Dad!" Gohan almost yelled, "You weren't in the room this morning, you didn't see how upset he was. These. People. Took. Everything. From. Him!" Gohan yelled.

"People can change Gohan." Goku said.

"…" Gohan opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself; why even bother?

**With Ty**

"J…Jaxon?" Ty moaned as he opened his eyes.

"You're ok." Yamcha let out a sigh of relief.

"Jaxon, where's my brother?" Ty moaned as the man helped him sit up. Yamcha bit his lip and glanced at the others. Ty was the only one to receive any injury from the blast, "What was that?"

"A Vashmallian Stun Device. It's coated in some kind of sticky substance so you can toss it on walls, or me. It creates a blinding bright light and a loud bang sound that disorients people. When the device goes off, there's a small explosion." Ty studied his arm; there were several large burns and some blood, and his T-shirt had some holes in it, but it was nothing he hadn't seen before, "Is Jaxon ok?" Ty asked.

"…" Yamcha said nothing.

"…No." Ty shot up and looked around.

"They surprised us." Yamcha said quietly, "When the effects of the blast wore off, he was gone."

"Taz is gone too." Goten said quietly.

"What the frak?" Ty snarled as he charged at the boy and grabbed him by the front of his shirt; his eyes were rapidly flickering gold, "Mr. Super Saiyan, I thought you brats said you 'had this', that I shouldn't worry, that I should enjoy the frakking show!" Ty screamed.

"I…I'm sorry." Goten scrunched his face and his eyes began to water.

"Useless!" Ty snarled as he threw the boy to the ground and ran over to the table, "I swear if my brother was taken to one of their ships, I'll…I'll…" Ty grabbed the table and knocked the whole thing over, "No! No, no, no…how long?" Ty was visibly shaking.

"Five minutes, probably less." Trunks said as he helped Goten up; technically it was Trunks who said they 'had' this.

"Hang on little brother." Ty mumbled as he strapped a sword to his back. He grabbed a plasma pistol and a larger gun that looked like a futuristic assault rifle.

"Where are you going?" Krillin asked.

"To rescue my little brother!" Ty yelled as he ran out of the room.

"But…" Before Krillin could finish, Trunks and Goten ran after him.

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

"Goten!" Chi Chi screamed, but the two Half Saiyans ignored.

Ty ran up and stairs and kicked down the door. He ran down the hall and stopped; there was a large hole in the side of the house. He clenched his fists and turned around, "Why the frak are you following me?" Ty snarled.

"We wana help." Trunks said; Goten moved behind his friend.

"Where the frak are Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku?" Ty asked.

"Don't know." Trunks said.

"You two wait here, I'll meet up with those three and we'll find my brother." Ty growled.

"But…"

"Shut it brat!" Ty hissed at Goten. The younger boy jumped and hid behind Trunks.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled, "Don't yell at him, it wasn't his fault!"

"Jaxon told me about your little adventure on Heinrich's Ship!" Ty looked furious.

"…When?" Trunks and Goten asked in unison.

"On our way down to breakfast. The book said it was something I should know about, so he told me." Ty snarled, "Only an idiot would voluntarily go onto a Vashmallian Ship. I don't care if you were looking for thrills, my brother got hurt! And he even told you that he didn't want to go on that ship!" Ty took a step forwards, and Goten took several steps back. Goten is not the brightest crayon in the box, but it looked like Ty's eyes were flickering gold.

"I'm…I'm really sorry." Goten was visibly shaking.

"You're sorry?" Ty screamed, "My brother was almost eaten and all you can say is…"

"Hey!" Trunks screamed as loud as he could, "Where the fuck were you when that happened? Huh? You were getting wasted off your stupid 'medicine'!"

"…" Ty stared at Trunks with wide eyes.

"Goten is a good friend, and we're not going to get Jaxon back if we stand around here arguing." Trunks said.

"…I…he…" Ty's eyes went back to normal, "We'll finish this conversation later. You better hope that we find him." Ty shot a death stare at Goten.

"Come on Goten, I think we need to do our _special_ move." Trunks smirked; Goten's face lit up and the two boys got in position.

"…What are you two doing?" Ty asked.

"Fusion." The two boys smirked.

"…K." Ty grunted as he crossed his arms.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU…"

"…What…" Ty's face fell and he tilted his head.

"SION!"

"…The…" Ty's jaw slowly dropped.

"HAAAA!"

"…Frak?" Ty laughed; this was going to save his brother? Just then, there was a blinding light and a big gust of wind.

"Ta-daaa!" Trunks and Goten yelled, or two voices, or a single voice that sounded like two voice, actually, it wasn't even Trunks and Goten at all, and…and…

"Alright, who the frak are you?" Ty pulled out his sword.

"The name's Gotenks." The fused warrior smirked.

"…Gotenks? I think Trunks told me about this the other day." Ty said.

"Yup, I'm Trunks and Goten. I'm the best of both boys, and I'm ready to kick some ass. You just sit here, and I'll take care of the 'oh so scary' Vashmallians." Gotenks smirked.

"Oh great, another smartass." The older boy sighed.

"Hey!" Gotenks yelled, "For your information, Mr. Smartass saved your life yesterday." Ty's eyes flickered gold and the held up his sword.

"If you're implying that I'm in Trunks's debt, you are out of your frakking mind." Ty snarled; he lowered the sword, "…But he has my thanks." Gotenks gave a slight smile. That was the first time Ty had thanked him for saving his life.

"We'll find your little brother." The fused warrior said.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Ty said. Gotenks closed his eyes and concentrated; Ty did the same. He would be able to find his brother's KI no matter how far away he was. "…That way." Ty said as he pointed towards the city. "We'll take them by surprise. Move fast, keep quiet, and…"

"Gotenks is ready for action!" The fused warrior shouted as he shot towards Jaxon's KI.

"Son of a…" Ty's jaw dropped, "These idiots are clueless. They have no idea what kind of monsters are in this army." Ty clenched his sword and flew after him, "I swear if he gets himself killed, I'll never forgive him…them." Ty mumbled to himself.

**With Goku, Gohan, And Vegeta**

"Stop." Heinrich growled as he turned to the two and a half Saiyans (kind of like two and a half men; I think Vegeta would be Charlie Sheen.) They had arrived at West City Park, which had become the 'base camp' for the fleet's invasion. There were Royal Guards, Vashmallian Aliens, Tanks, and other alien technology everywhere. "When de Holy One arrives, you must bow."

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I bow to no one!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

"If you do not bow, then every living being on this Planet will be executed!" Heinrich snarled, "Including your little brat, TrunksAK!"

"Don't you ever threaten my son!" Vegeta hissed as he held Heinrich by his neck, "He has nothing to do with this, so leave him out of it!" Vegeta dropped the man and crossed his arms.

"Gah…hah." Heinrich gasped as he rubbed his neck, "You fool…your son…has un big part…in dis invasion. In ways only Herelaah himself knows." Heinrich laughed.

"…What are you talking about?" Vegeta growled.

"Hm hm hmmm." Heinrich smiled evilly, "You'll find out."

"Why you…" Vegeta was cut out.

"The Saiyans." All of the Vashmallians (and Goku) immediately got to the ground and bowed as a strange looking alien riding a floating chair moved towards the group. The alien resembled a jellyfish in which his skin was completely clear. He was wearing red and black robes, a highly decorated crown, various jewels, and had red beady eyes. "Rise." The alien held out his hand and the other Vashmallian (and Goku) rose. Gohan, and Vegeta never bothered to bow, "Saiyans, it is an honor to meet such a skilled set of fighters. Prophet Herelaah and the other Hierarchs have had visions of our meeting."

"Who the hell are you?" Gohan growled.

"Grrr." Heinrich would not tolerate such disrespectful behavior towards one of the Holy Prophets.

"How rude of me, I am Prophet Pugare, one of the ten Holy Hierarchs to serve on the High Council." The Prophet smiled.

"My name is Goku and this is my son, Gohan, and my friend, Vegeta." Goku smiled as he walked towards the man.

"Nein!" Heinrich snarled as every Vashmallian in the area pointed some kind of weapon at the Saiyan.

"Sorry." Goku took a step back.

"No, no!" The Prophet held up his hands, "It is ok, please, forgive my men." Pugare said as he floated over to the Saiyan and placed a hand on his head, "I am happy to meet you, Goku."

"Nice to meet you to." Goku smiled as he reached his hand out.

"Touch him und we'll blow de Planet!" Heinrich yelled.

"Eek!" Goku quickly moved his hand away and took a step back.

"Nein lower life form such as you monkeys are permitted to lay un finger on de Holy Prophets." Heinrich growled, "They may honor you with un hand to de head, but that is de only 'touching' you will do, monkey!"

"Oh, sorry." Goku gulped.

"It is ok, Goku." Pugare smiled, "Listen, I think you and your friends know why we are here. If you would please hand over the Demon and the Book Keeper, we shall leave your planet in peace, and Prophet Herelaah will reward you with riches beyond your wildest dreams."

"Well…" Goku started, "We were just thinking about giving you the Book."

"…" Prophet Pugare blinked several times and stared at the Saiyan, "…And the Book Keeper and Demon."

"Nope, just the Book." Goku smiled.

"…The Book and the Book Keeper." They could come back for the Demon, but the Book Keeper was required to open the book.

"The boys stay, Prophet!" Vegeta spat.

"…You are aware that you are speaking to a Vashmallian Hierarch, correct?" The alien asked.

"Yea but…"

"Silence Mr. Son, I am speaking." The alien growled. Goku just stared; he never mentioned his last name, "Hand over the boys, or we shall be forced to take them from you."

"Over my dead body." Gohan's KI shot up causing the other Vashmallians to take aim.

"You dare threaten me?" Pugare snarled, "Vile monkey, those boys are our property, their lives belong to us!"

"Property?" Gohan swung his arms in the air.

"The Vashmall has already 'claimed' them, therefore they belong to us!" Pugare smiled evilly.

"You can't claim another person!" Gohan yelled.

"I would hardly call the Book Keeper and his Demon Brother a 'person'. They are more like rats." Pugare said.

"Why you…"

"Whoa Gohan, easy." Goku stepped in front of his son.

"I don't see why you wish to defend them, they are scum; rats, vermin of the Universe. Killing them would be doing you a favor. The Demon has killed thousands of men, women, and children. He is a thief. He has lost control of his own life and resorted to the use of substances and 'drugs' to ease the pain of his pathetic life. He has done things punishable by death…

"Shut up!" Gohan growled.

"He is the equivalent of a slave; he is only worth money and nothing else. He is a swine, a maggot; a worthless bag of filth! He is a worm; a spineless, putrescent, little, worm deserving nothing but the profoundest contempt." Pugare continued.

"Shut up!" Gohan yelled.

"He spreads misery and sorrow wherever he goes. He is the source of all unpleasantness. He is a beggar, a low life. One who would do any unorthodox, disgusting, horrible form of work to get even the smallest crumb of food. He has no sense of manners, decency, or self-respect. The very thought of some of the vulgar crimes he's committed leaves a horrible taste in my mouth. His death will be slow and painful and he will suffer like the rat he is."

"I said shut up!" Gohan's KI was rising again.

"He is sick and twisted, and he belongs to the Holy Prophet Herelaah, now I will not ask you again, hand them over or say goodbye to your Pathetic Planet!" Pugare screamed.

"Ha!" Gohan screamed

"By the Gods…" Pugare was over come by both amazement and fear. Gohan jumped to Super Saiyan.

**Satan City: Satan Manor**

"HEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOO?" Mr. Buu's (Majin Buu) high-pitched, childish, rather annoying voice could be heard all through the house as he answered the phone, "No, me Buu." Buu said, "Ok, Buu get him! Hercule!"

"Yes Buu?" Mr. Satan called out.

"West City Mayor on phone; he say West City under attack by alien ships. They want Saiyaman and Saiyagirl!" Buu yelled, "Oh, and they want you."

"Tell them I will contact Saiyaman and Saiyagirl and tell them…I'm…on my way." Hercule gulped.

"K…" Buu said. He passed on the messaged and hung up the phone, "…You no go, are you?" Buu asked.

"Psh, hell no, are you kidding? I'll call Videl and have her contact Gohan, of course I'm sure he already knows." Hercule said.

**With Videl Satan**

_Beep! Beep! _"Gn!" Videl quickly got behind a wall and held her breath. She waited a few seconds and let out a long sigh; they didn't hear her. She pressed a button on her watch, "This is Videl." She Whispered.

"Videl, it's your father, the West City Mayor just called; they're under attack." Hercule said.

"…Wait, what?" Videl asked.

"By ships, aliens; it's some kind of invasion. Kind of like the one Piccolo was talking about when he stopped by the other day." Hercule said.

"…I don't know; Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta are there, and right now I'm extremely close to catching the leader of the Morte Crime Organization." Videl said.

"…I'm just passing on the message. Do what you want, but this sounds serious." Hercule said.

"Hn." Videl looked at the warehouse and frowned. These guys were planning something big, but right now West City needed her.

**With General Takeo**

"Here he is, General." Said a Royal Guard as he bowed to Takeo.

"Excellent." Takeo smiled evilly as he grabbed Jaxon by the arm and held him up. The boy was passed out and in perfect health, just the way Herelaah wants him, "Let's move him to my ship and get out of here as soon as possible. The Holy Prophet can only stall the Saiyans for so long, and I would feel much better if he was in the Capital Ship instead of on this rock." Their Vashmallian Carrier (Capital Ship) was holding position just outside the Earth's atmosphere.

"But General, what about the Demon?" One of the guards asked.

"Another day. Right now we must secure the Book Keeper. We can capture his brother once the fleet arrives." Takeo said, "Now, let's move out!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The group of Vashmallians gave a salute

"Not so fast!" A voice yelled well, actually it sounded like two voices, but it was Enough! I think you know what I mean.

"Hn?" Takeo watched as a child landed in front of his men, "Be gone with you, child, that is unless you have a death wish."

"Yea, yea, you want the stupid book, blah, blah, blah, now hand over the kid or else." Gotenks said.

"…Child, do you have any idea to whom you are speaking to?" Takeo snarled.

"Don't know, don't care, hand over my friend, final warning." Gotenks said as he got in a fighting stance.

"…Hold him." Takeo growled as he pushed Jaxon into one of his soldier's arms, "This boy must be silenced."

"Bring it on, Big Guy." Gotenks smirked as he powered up, "Welcome to the end of your life, and I promise it's going to hurt." Takeo studied the boy; head to toe. He read his KI and crossed his arm.

"Hn, you have great power, you are right to be proud. It is unfortunate you have to die now, but I will honor you with ten percent of my true strength." Takeo said.

"Ten percent?" Gotenks yelled.

"One out of ten, ten out of one hundred, one hundred out of one thousand; no matter how you do the math, it all ends with you dying at my hands." Takeo said as his KI started to rise.

"Hah." Gotenks's jaw dropped as Takeo's KI shot up; it went passed his own KI and kept going, "But how?" Takeo's muscles grew bigger and he was surrounded by a red aurora, "But…everyone in the Vashmall is weak. How are you so strong?" Gotenks shook.

"While we possessed the knowledge of the Saiyans on Earth, we never considered them to be a big threat. Through the eyes of Prophet Herelaah, we were given a possible future; a vision of life that has not yet occurred. When the boys were tracked to Earth, we sent in some of our 'smaller' warriors to scout out the situation and find out if the Saiyans were still there. What I was not told was that you Saiyans would choose to help the Demon and the Book Keeper. While it has been a small surprise, it does not matter. Once I have killed you, I shall secure the Demon and then take him and the Book Keeper to Prophet Herelaah where he shall set the Great Journey in motion." Takeo said.

"…You were just testing us?" Gotenks asked.

"If you wish to call it that, then yes. What? You thought that the Vashmall were made up of guys with swords and tanks?" Takeo asked.

"…Nya!" Gotenks jumped to Super Saiyan Three and launched forwards.

"…Impressive, but long blond hair will not help you." Takeo said as he dodged, "Perhaps sixty percent of my power is needed. It may be a bit much, but I am short on time." The General said as his KI shot up once again.

"Ah!" The fused boy screamed as he threw thousands of punches and kicks; Takeo dodged all of them.

_Bam!_ "Ak!" Gotenks held his stomach after receiving a hard punch, "Ah!" Gotenks was kicked in the head, sending him crashing into several cars.

**Inside The Mind Of Gotenks**

Inside the fused warrior's mind, a big argument was taking place. In a black endless space, Goten and Trunks were yelling at each other over several different things.

"Trunks! He was just joking! Do you sense his KI?" Goten screamed.

"Th…there's no way that's sixty percent. He can't go any higher than that, can he?" Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Trunks, we can't beat him if he's this strong!" Goten yelled, "He…he's as strong as my daddy!"

"Stop yelling!" Trunks yelled.

"But we're already at Super Saiyan Three." Goten said as he tried to calm down, "Ty was right, these guys are stronger than we thought."

"Goten, relax." Trunks said, "We'll just use some of our _special_ moves." Trunks smirked.

"B…but what if they d…don't work?" Goten shook.

"Damn it Goten! Don't be such a baby." Trunks growled.

"I am not a baby!" Goten yelled.

"Then don't act like one!" Trunks yelled.

"Ty's right! You're just a jerk who has to hurt everyone's feelings." Goten growled. Trunks winced; Trunks and Goten's minds were connected, which meant that there were no secrets. This was something Goku forgot to mention, and something that really needed to be said. As long as they were fused, they had access to the other's mind.

"Goten, I'm sorry." Trunks said.

"…" Goten said nothing.

"Goten, he's coming. We can't fight him unless we work together. I'm sorry, I really am. You're not a baby, I'm just a jerk." Trunks could see Takeo slowly walking towards them.

"You mean it?" Goten asked quietly.

"Of course." Trunks said, "Check, I'm truly sorry."

"Hmm…" Goten dug around in Trunks's mind for a moment and smiled, "Alright, I forgive you." Goten smiled.

**Back At The Fight**

"What's wrong, child?" Takeo laughed as he grabbed the fused boy's long golden hair, "Giving up!" Takeo chucked the boy into a large tanker truck and held up his hand. He charged a KI blasted and fired at the gas-filled truck. _Boom!_

**Inside Gotenks's Mind**

"Which move should we use?" Goten asked.

"Hn." Trunks had a sadistic smirk spread across his face, "All of them."

OK, 6,000+ WORDS, I THINK I SHOULD END THE CHAPTER THERE BEFORE IT GETS TOO LONG. PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas to everyone!


	17. The Battle Of West City

**Chapter 17: The Battle Of West City**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**With Ty**

"Ak!" A Vashmallian Soldier hit the ground and was surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Stupid, those brats are going to get themselves killed." Ty growled as he took his sword out of the Vashmallian Soldier, "Now, how should we go about doing this? Think Tyrannous, best course of action."

_Bam!_ "…Oww." Ty hit the ground and felt his mouth fill with blood. Oh, someone was going to regret that.

"Ah ha ha haaa." A rather large Vashmallian Soldier stood over him. He was covered in metal armor and a metal helmet. He was holding a long chain with a large metal ball attached to the end, "I give you to Herelaah; I become most famous man in Vashmall." The man said.

"P…please." Ty snorted, "You're j…just going onto the list of p…people I've killed." Ty spit out a blood covered tooth and smirked.

"Grrr!" The man clenched his chain and swung the metal ball down.

"Shit!" Ty rolled out of the way before the ball smashed into the ground, "Oh you're asking for it big manAh!"

_Bam!_ Ty dodged the wrecking ball again.

"Stupid!" Ty snarled as his eyes flickered gold, "You're messing with the wrong man." Ty quickly got to his feet and dodged the swinging metal ball, "Take this!" Ty held up his gun and opened fire.

"Ah ha ha haaa." The alien was unharmed by the plasma rounds due to his metal armor.

"Great." Ty grunted as he tossed his gun, "I'm going to have to get my hands dirty."

**With Goku, Gohan, And Vegeta**

"Grrr…" Gohan was pissed.

"If you are unwilling to cooperate, then neither I nor Herelaah will have any use for you, Heinrich!" Pugare yelled, "Bring me the Chimera."

"Yes, my lord." Heinrich bowed and took out a whistle; he blew into it as hard as he could.

"Rah…" Everyone heard some kind of creature off in the distance. Prophet Pugare had an evil smile spread across his face.

"Now you fools will finally understand why the Vashmall are not to be messed with." Pugare laughed.

"Bring any fighters you have. I'll destroy all of them." Gohan growled as he got in a fighting stance.

"I'd like to see you try, Monkey!" Pugare was laughing uncontrollably; the Saiyans have no idea what they've unleashed.

"Roar!" The beast was getting closer, but Gohan wasn't the least bit afraid. He was ready to teach these Vashmallians a lesson.

"Saiyans, allow me to introduce you to a monster who is feared across the Universe." Pugare giggled, "On many planets he is referred to as the God of War. My friends, please say hello to Chimera!"

"Roar!" It was a cross between a dragon, a lion, a goat, and a snake. It had three heads, with a lion's head in the middle. On the left was a black goat's head with long horns. On the right was a long green Dragon's head. The two front legs belonged to the lion, and the back legs belonged to the goat. The beast had a set of large wings on its' back, and if that wasn't bad enough, its' tail was a snake…oh and it was twice the size of Gohan

"Hmm." Gohan blinked several times. This must be one of the monsters Ty was talking about. While it didn't look that tough, Gohan still kept his guard up.

"You've got this Gohan." Goku said.

"No." Pugare held up his hand, "All three of you will fight."

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed, "Gohan is more than enough to turn your precious mutant into a pile of ashes."

"Ah ha ha haa. You misunderstood me, monkey." Pugare held up his hands, "Allah-Apa-Bwah!" Pugare fired a bolt of lighting from his hands and hit the Chimera. The beast began to violently shake.

"Oh you've got to be kidding!" Vegeta spat. The Chimera lit up bright gold and then multiplied into a total of three Chimeras.

"Now you shall see the true power of the Vashmall." Pugare had a sadistic smirk spread across his face, "Kill the Saiyans!"

"Rah!" The three beasts charged forwards. Goku and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan and launched at the beasts.

**With Ty**

_Bam!_ "I expected better fight out of famous '_Demon_'." The alien laughed as Ty once again hit the ground.

"Keep pissing me off, big man; I show you a real fight." Ty growled as he pushed himself up. He was drooling blood and he held his hand over some broken ribs.

"You know, with all things Herelaah say, I expected you to be, well, taller." The alien said as he straightened up.

"Hey!" Ty whined.

"No, seriously, this is disappointing. With all the talk, I half expected you to be some kind of monster with destructive powers and unimaginable strength. Not weak wimpy kid." The alien said.

"Grrr!" Ty's eyes flickered gold.

"But if Herelaah wants Demon, then he shall get Demon." The alien began to swing his metal flail.

"Whoa." Ty grunted as he dodged the ball, "Great, I get stuck with this guy while Jaxon is missing."

"Ah ha ha haa." The alien laughed as he swung his flail around like a wild man.

"I'm coming for you, Demon." Ty's heart sank and he turned to see Herelaah sitting on the hood of a car, "And when I'm through with you, you'll be begging for death."

_Bam!_ Ty fell over as the ball hit his chest. He glanced over to see that Herelaah was gone. It was like he was losing his mind.

"Prepare yourself, Demon." The alien said as he tightly gripped the chain, "Herelaah has been kept waiting long enough. Ha!" The alien swung the ball down. Just then, Ty's eyes lit up bright gold and he rolled out of the way. He quickly grabbed the chain and held on as the alien swung the ball into the air. The alien began to swing the flail around in a desperate attempt to get Ty off. Ty clenched the chain and took control. With amazing speed, he wrapped the chain around the alien's neck and pulled as hard as he could. The chain began to crush the armor around the alien's neck. The alien gasped for air and thrashed around as he tried to get Ty off his back. With one final yank, there was a loud, gross, snap, and the alien's body fell limp. Ty slowly floated to the ground and his eyes went back to normal. The boy fell to one knee and grabbed his head.

"No, this c…can't happen, not here, not now." Ty moaned in pain. His face was covered in blood and he had two or three broken ribs. He slowly stumbled to his feet and looked around, "I'm coming for you little brother; I promise."

**With Gotenks**

"Phew." Gotenks touched down and caught his breath, "You're not too bad."

"Hmph." Takeo smirked as he crossed his arms, "I was just warming up."

"Yea, you're all talk, but we'll just see how tough you really are." Gotenks said as he got in position.

"You're move, child." Takeo said.

"A Super…" Gotenks began to do a series of poses, "Ghost…" Takeo's sweat dropped, "Kamikaze Attack!" With that, Gotenks began to blow white bubbles from his mouth. Takeo watched as ten, floating, white bubbles surrounded the child. He couldn't sense anything from them, but that didn't mean he was going to drop his guard; he was smarter than that. The bubbles began to grow arms and a head until they looked like Ghost versions of the Super Saiyan Three Child, "Scared yet?" Gotenks smirked, "You should be; each one of these ghosts has enough power to blow you into space."

"… An interesting technique, but you overlooked a small detail." Takeo said.

"Huh?" Gotenks grunted.

"If what you say is true, and these are 'living bombs', then having one of them explode would destroy most, if not all, of the city. You would then be responsible for the death of thousands of Earthlings, and I don't think you want their deaths on your conscience, do you?" Takeo smirked.

"Shit." Gotenks's arms fell to his side and he looked at his ghosts. He never thought about the people still in the city. This was his home, and he couldn't just destroy it. Just then, the boy glanced up to the sky. Ten Ghosts; Ten Vashmallian Ships. "All right one through ten, pick a ship and blow it out of the sky!" Gotenks yelled.

"Hah?" Takeo's eyes shot wide open, "No!" Takeo held up his hands and spread his fingers out, "I won't be defeated by a brat." Takeo charged a small red KI ball at the tip of each finger, "Fire!" The ten red balls shot from Takeo's fingers, leaving a small trail of red energy behind them. Takeo began to move his fingers in all directions and waved his arms in the air.

"What the?" Gotenks watched as each red KI ball began to follow his Ghosts.

"Ah ha ha ha haaa!" One of the Ghosts laughed as he shot towards the Vashmallian Carrier. "Ah ha huh?" The red ball shot right into the Ghost causing it to light up and…

_Boom!_ "That's one down." Takeo growled. That was a large explosion that could have done some serious damage to one of his ships.

"Shit!" Gotenks hissed, "Go for the ships!"

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_ "And then there were six." Takeo growled.

"Damn." Gotenks growled. He launched at Takeo, but the General dodged.

_Boom!_ "Grrr." Not only did the Vashmallian General have to control his KI balls, he had to dodge this annoying brat.

"Hold still!" Gotenks threw punches and kicks; to fast to count, but Takeo's speed was far superior to his own. Takeo did a series of motions with his hand and finally let his left arm relax. With five balls left, he only needed one hand, which meant it was time to make this boy cry.

"Grah!" Takeo was surrounded by a red aurora of energy causing Gotenks to flinch. _Boom!_ "And then there were four." Takeo growled as he began to throw punches and kicks.

"Destroy all you want, I'll just make more." Gotenks growled.

"Not if I snap your neck!" Takeo screamed as he punched the boy in the stomach. Gotenks nearly fell over. _Boom!_ "Stupid little shit." Takeo grabbed the boy and began to kick him in the stomach repeatedly. _Boom! Boom!_ "Down to one." Takeo growled as he slammed his fist into the boy's face, "Before I was just going to kill you. Now I'm going to make you beg." Takeo growled as he stomped his foot down on the boy's face.

"Crap, the big guy's in trouble." The final Ghost growled. He looked back and forth between the ship and Gotenks. Orders were orders, but the boy needed help. _Boom!_ The Ghost never got to make his decision.

"Finally!" Takeo screamed as he smashed his other fist into the boy's face, "I've been waiting too long for this 'Great Journey'! I deserve it, and I will make damn sure that you and your stupid friends don't mess it up."

"Kaaa meee haaa meee haaa!" Gotenks managed to blast Takeo off of him, and quickly stumbled to his feet. He had blood dripping from his face.

"Grrr." Takeo slowly rose to his feet and locked onto the boy.

"General; what should we do with the boy?" One of the Guards asked, "Ak!" The Guard went down as Takeo shot a KI ball straight through his chest.

"Never interrupt me when I'm fighting." Takeo snarled.

"Hah…" The other Guards took a step back.

"Hmm." Takeo rubbed his chin, "If the rest of you tell anyone what you saw, my path on the Great Journey could be put in jeopardy." Takeo held up his hands and spread out his fingers.

"No!" The men all scattered.

"Hmph." Takeo smirked.

_Boom!_ The red balls took out each Vashmallian.

"Excellent." Takeo smirked as he turned back towards Gotenks. The boy had his arms held above his head, "Hmm?"

"Down!" Gotenks yelled as he quickly moved his arms down.

"What?" Takeo looked around and saw that he was in the middle of some kind of energy ring.

"Close!" Gotenks screamed. The ring closed and began to squeeze Takeo. The General's arms were stuck in the ring, "Hurts, doesn't it?" Gotenks laughed as he spit some blood, "I call this one the Galactic Donut."

"Impressive." Takeo growled as the ring began to get tighter, "Did you create all these moves yourself?"

"Yup." Gotenks smirked, "Just think, you'll be killed by a Gotenks Original."

"Oh, how exciting." Takeo mocked the boy, "Oh how they will tell stories around the camp fire, and they will sing songs, and maybe they'll make a monument in remembrance of Gotenks; the boy who was brutally killed by General Takeo of the Vashmallian Empire!" Takeo broke free of the energy ring and got in a fighting stance.

"Shoot." Gotenks growled.

"Come on, Earth Child." Takeo laughed, "I wish to see more."

"Grrr!" Gotenks held his hand above his head, "Splitting Headache!" Gotenks snarled as a spinning energy disk was formed.

"How clever." Takeo smirked as he measured the energy of the attack.

"I'm going to cut you into pieces." Gotenks hissed as he threw the spinning disk at the General. Takeo dodged, but the attack followed.

"Let's see how sharp it is." Takeo growled as he held up his hand, "Sword!"

"What?" Gotenks screamed. Takeo was some how able to create a sword made out of energy. The bright gold sword was big and made completely out of KI.

"Ha!" Takeo gripped the sword and managed to stop the disk. Gotenks began to push hard as he tried to cut through the sword, but Takeo wasn't showing any sign of defeat.

"Uhhh…" Gotenks began to panic, "We can wish them all back with the Dragon Balls." Gotenks took a deep breath and blew a single Super Ghost. Takeo failed to notice as he dealt with the energy disk, "Sneak up behind him." Gotenks growled.

"Yes sir." The Ghost said as he flew into the air. He got behind Takeo and shot towards him.

"Ah ha haaa!" Takeo was pushing the energy disk back, "What the?"

"…Forgive me." Gotenks mumbled. _Boom!_ "Ah!" The large explosion knocked Gotenks back as it destroyed buildings, cars, nearby Vashmallians, and anything else in range of the explosion. Gotenks defiantly cut back on the amount of energy put into the Ghost so that he didn't destroy the city. He watched and waited for the large cloud of smoke to clear. Just then, a very small bright red object shot from the smoke and hit Gotenks's shoulder, "Ah!" The boy looked over to see some kind of red shard going into his shoulder, "What the hell?" Gotenks slowly pulled the shard out of his shoulder and yelped in pain. It hurt more coming out than it did going in. The fused warrior examined the red shard. It was smaller than his pinky finger and it was really hot. The boy tossed it to the ground and looked up to see Takeo; the Vashmallian General looked _pissed_! His clothes were torn in some places, and he was covered in burns and soot.

"Big mistake." Takeo growled as he aimed his hand at Gotenks.

"Ah!" Gotenks looked down to see another red shard in his leg, "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Gotenks was hit in his arm, leg, and chest.

"If I were you, I would run." Takeo said as he opened fire. He was like a machine gun shooting red bullets.

"Shit!" Gotenks phased out of sight as the ground was covered in red shards.

"I call this my energy crystal gun. Since you're showing off moves, I thought it would only be fair if I showed some too." Takeo laughed. The boy took cover behind a destroyed Vashmallian tank. "Hmph." Takeo's eyes lit up bright green and he shot green lasers from his eyes.

_Boom!_ Gotenks made a run for it.

"Tell me what you think of this one." Takeo laughed as he shot red crystals from his hand and lasers from his eyes. He held up his other hand and focused his energy. His hand was surrounded by a light gold aurora of energy. He took aim and fired an almost clear ball of energy at the boy. It hit him dead on and he was knocked to the ground. It felt like he was hit by big unbreakable metal wall. Takeo held up his other hand and began to fire all three attacks at the boy. Gotenks took off and flew for his life. "Run monkey, run!" Takeo laughed.

**With Ty**

"Hmm…" Ty was following the sound of several explosions. These explosions were in the same direction as his brother's KI.

"No!" A woman screamed. Ty turned towards a building and heard several people screaming.

"Daddy!" The boy was probably six. The kid was in the arms of a woman who was also holding a baby. Standing in front of them was an older boy with his arms out. The boy looked like he was thirteen or fourteen. Vashmallians holding swords surrounded the 'family'. There was a man surrounded by a pool of blood on the ground.

"Have you seen these boys?" One Guard snarled as he held up a picture of Ty and Jaxon.

"No!" The older boy cried, "Please leave us alone!"

"Grrrr." Ty's eyes flickered gold and he walked towards the building.

"Don't lie to us." One of the Guards smirked as he held the tip of his blade to the older boy's neck.

"I'm…I'm not lying!" The boy cried as he looked at his dead father.

"Get down on your knees." The Guard growled. The teen slowly got down on his knees; he was visibly shaking, "Beg."

"P…please d…don't kill us." The teen cried.

"Oh come now, you can do better than that." Another Guard laughed.

"Please don't kill us!" The teen sobbed, "I'm begging you!"

"What do you think?" Another Guard asked, "Should we take them as prisoners?"

"No." The Leader said, "Humans are weak. This runt wouldn't last a day of work."

"What about for the testing? The Holy One wanted to conduct second trails on Number Nine." The Guard said.

"No, the others will handle that." The Lead Swordsman grunted.

"What about the female?" The Guard growled, "We could present her as a gift to the Hierarchs."

"Perhaps." The Leader laughed, "Fine, grab her."

"I hope you can dance, rat!" The Guard laughed.

"No!" The teen screamed as two guards tackled him. Other guards grabbed the six-year-old and the baby, and tossed them across the room.

"My babies!" The woman screamed, "Huh?"

"Ssssh." Ty said as he held the crying infant and six-year-old, "I've got ya."

"The…The…The D…DEMON!" The Guards all screamed.

"Ssssh, it's ok." Ty gently set the baby and child down and got in a fighting stance, "You all just made a horrible mistake."

"Capture him!" The swordsman yelled.

"Ha!" The Guards charged at Ty; the boy's eyes were flickering gold. Ty took out his sword and began to block the various swords.

"Ah!" Ty's arm was deeply cut by one of the swords, "Grrr!" Ty's eyes rapidly flickered gold and he began to push the other swordsmen back. Sparks were flying as the metal swords made contact.

"You sons of bitches." The teen picked up a chair and threw it at the Vashmallians.

"Huh?" The swordsmen turned, giving Ty a perfect opening to kill two of the Guards. He launched forwards and slit another Guard's throat. He then cut one Guard down the middle. He stabbed another through the chest, and then he cut one's arms off. He went crazy and started cutting the Guards into pieces. His eyes were rapidly flickering gold.

"You frakkers from hell. You lied to me! I bet you lied to him too!" Ty screamed as tears ran down his cheeks, "I'll kill each and every one of you! I'll kill every last Vashmallian so you'll all know how they've suffered; how I've suffered!" Ty had blood (along with his own blood) splattered all over his shirt, arms, and face.

"Enough!" Ty turned to see the leader of the group holding his sword to the mother's neck.

"Mom!" The teen screamed as he ran forwards.

"No!" Ty grabbed the older boy and threw him to the ground, "I'll take him."

"Come quietly Demon, or else the Earthling gets it." The Guard growled.

"You kill her, and I'll make you feel three years worth of suffering." Ty growled.

"Empty your weapons, Demon." The Guard growled. Ty looked at the teen who was holding his younger brother and baby sister; all three were crying. Ty blinked several times and saw himself and his brother in front of him. The man on the ground changed into his own father and the woman turned into his mother. The swordsman also changed; he was now Herelaah, "Come on, Demon; give me the key."

"…And…and you'll let us go if I give it to you?" Ty asked.

"Hmm?" Herelaah stared at him, "You come with me or else I kill her."

"No, no, no." Ty grabbed his head, "It's all a lie. Don't fall for it again."

"You have until three!" The Guard screamed. Everyone turned back to normal.

"It's all my fault." Ty choked as he fell to one knee.

"One!" The Guard screamed as he pushed the blade into the woman's skin. The mother began to scream as blood ran down her neck.

"I made the wrong choice?" Ty said.

"Two!" The Guard screamed.

"No way to live." Ty nearly fell over.

"Thrak!" The Guard began to spit up blood and dropped the sword.

"Big brother, it's Saiyagirl." The six-year-old said as he ran over to his mother.

"Hmm." Videl pulled the sword out of the Guard's back and inspected the mother. She just had some bumps and cuts and a small cut on her neck, but nothing serious. The teen ran over to his mother with his baby sister. Videl kicked the Guard's body away from the family and smiled as they thanked her.

"Hah." Ty held his small handgun with shaky hands and checked the ammo. He blinked several times and threw the gun across the room. He didn't even remember that he had it when he was in his standoff with the swordsman. Why did his mind have to mess with him like that?

"Hey, I know you." Videl said as she walked over to Ty, "You're the new kid; Ty, right?" Ty pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. "…Are you ok?" Videl asked. Ty quickly shook his head.

"You saved my baby sister." The teen said as he walked over to the boy, "You saved all of us, thank you."

"I d…didn't save anyone. I failed again." Ty shook.

"Fail?" The teen asked, "You're a hero."

"You saved us." Said the six-year-old boy as he ran over to Ty and wrapped his arms around him, "Thank you."

"God bless you." The mother said as she walked over to the group.

"Please, I'm not a hero." Ty said. He caught the baby; that was it.

"You killed all of those aliens." The woman said, "If you hadn't come when you did, my children would be dead."

"…Go and hide before someone else finds you." Ty growled. The woman let out a sigh and took her baby deeper into the building. The teen lifted his little brother into his arms and quickly followed. He stopped and looked at Ty.

"Thank you." The teen said.

"…I'm sorry about your father." Ty grunted. The teen simply nodded and ran after his mother.

"That's a really deep cut." Videl said as she inspected the boy's arm, "Here, take this." Videl pulled out a pouch and pulled out a senzu bean.

"…How many of those do you have?" Ty asked.

"Two." Videl said, "I keep them for emergencies."

"I don't need it." Ty growled, "Save it for the others."

"Oh would you just take the damn thing?" Videl growled.

"No!" Ty screamed as he burst into tears. Videl stumbled backwards and looked at the boy with wide eyes, "I failed again, I don't deserve it." Every frakking time he hallucinated it felt so real. Imagine that; having to experience your parents' death over and over. It was enough to drive a kid insane.

"I killed one; you killed a whole group of them." Videl said, "You saved their lives whether you want to believe it or not."

"Just shut it." Ty choked as he buried his face into his knees. Videl frowned and pulled out a capsule. After a few seconds, Ty felt someone grab him. The boy looked up to see Videl bandaging the cut on his arm.

"If you won't take the senzu bean, at least let me stop the bleeding." Videl said. Ty said nothing, "I just don't understand why you're so upset."

"…You weren't here last night, were you?" Ty mumbled.

"No, why?" Videl asked.

"Nothing." Ty grunted as he wiped his tears. This was the second time he made an idiot out of himself today. He cried like a frakking baby in front of the Earth's Special Forces, and then in front of Gohan's girlfriend. The more he thought about it, the more humiliated he felt. He almost made the same mistake he made with his parents; how could he freeze up like that? It was pathetic! "Thank you." Ty grunted as Videl finished with his arm, "We need to move." Ty stumbled to his feet and picked his sword up.

"Why?" Videl asked.

"Because Gotenks's KI is falling." Ty said as he limped out of the building.

"Trunks and Goten?" Videl asked, "Are they in trouble?"

"Let's see." Ty mumbled to himself, "Oh, that'll work." Ty smiled as he limped towards a very large car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Videl asked.

"Hummer?" Ty read the name on the side of the vehicle, "This will work perfectly." Ty picked up a rock and broke the window.

"Hey!" Videl grabbed the boy and turned him around, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Taking this car." Ty said.

"That's stealing." Videl growled, "It's against the law."

"Frak the law!" Ty screamed causing Videl to fall backwards, "I'm tired, I'm sore, I'm terrible at flying, there are Vashmallians everywhere, Goten and Trunks are dying, my little brother is missing, the person who owns this car is probably dead, I had a really shitty night, and I have a bad frakking hangover, so I don't give a frak what the law says; I'm taking this car!" Ty screamed

"…" Videl just stared at him with her jaw dropped.

"Are you coming?" Ty growled as he got in the drivers seat.

"You're t…too young to drive." Videl said, still surprised by Ty's outburst.

"Please." Ty laughed, "I've been flying spaceships since I was ten, let alone driving an ancient piece of junk like this." Ty began to mess around with the car and did some various things with the wiring. Just then, the car turned on and Ty looked at Videl, "Coming?"

"I…uh…yes." Videl quickly ran to the other side of the car and got in.

"Strap yourself in." Ty growled as he put on his seatbelt. Videl quickly put her seatbelt on and grabbed the 'oh shit' handle above the door, "Hang on Jaxon, I'm coming." Ty slammed his foot on the gas.

**With Vegeta, Gohan, And Goku**

"Oh that's right my marvelous monsters, hold nothing back." Pugare laughed as the three Chimeras attacked the Saiyans, "Show them the _true_ power of the Vashmallian Empire."

"Fifty Zeni says I can kill mine first." Vegeta smirked as he dodged the snake tail.

"You're on." Goku said as he dodged the lion's claws. The Vashmallians didn't seem to want to negotiate, so it looks like they were going to have to handle this the old fashioned way.

"Grrr." Gohan didn't know what came over him, but he was feeling very angry. He wanted these 'Religious Freaks' to feel and know suffering. He hadn't felt like this since he fought Cell. He had every advantage over the Android, and he could kill him at the moment of his choosing, but he wanted the monster to feel all the pain that he had caused. He wanted to make Cell suffer. Gohan wanted to do the same with the Vashmall. The only problem was these things weren't anything like Heinrich or the Guards; they were tough, and a lot stronger than Gohan had expected them to be.

"Heinrich." Pugare summoned the Elite Bounty Hunter.

"Yes, my lord?" Heinrich bowed.

"Rise." Pugare held up his hand, and Heinrich quickly stood up straight, "Find out what is taking General Takeo so long with his 'business', and send someone over to the Dome Building to capture the Humans who were helping these rats. They will suffer for their crimes against the Vashmall."

"Yes, my lord." Heinrich nodded as he quickly and quietly ran off. The Saiyans didn't seem to notice.

"Excellent." Pugare smiled evilly as he turned his attention back to the fight. He turned his attention to Goku first. Son Goku, also known as the Saiyan Kakarott, married to Chi Chi; daughter of The Ox King, has two sons; Son Gohan and Son Goten. Until recently Goku had been missing for an estimated Seven Years. He also has an IQ equivalent to a three-year-old. Pugare watched as Goku dodged the horns on the Goat's head. He then watched as the Saiyan threw punch after punch after punch at the beast, knocking it back about two hundred feet.

"Ha!" Goku laughed, "This thing's not so tough!"

"…How can a mere Monkey overpower something as strong as the legendary Chimera?" Pugare mumbled. It was time for some 'divine intervention'. Prophet Pugare held up his hands and began to mumble some kind of spell.

"Time to finish the job." Goku smiled as he put his hands together, "Kaaa Meee Haaa…" Goku froze, "…Ha." The man grabbed his chest and fell to his knees, "Aaah!" Vegeta and Gohan stopped what they were doing and looked at Goku who was violently shaking in pain, "Make it stop!" Goku screamed.

"Dad!" Gohan screamed as he flew over to his father. Just then, he froze and his eyes widened, "I can't see."

"What?" Vegeta was trying to get Kakarott to calm down.

"I can't see Vegeta, I can't see!" Gohan yelled.

"What do you mean you can't Aaah!" Vegeta placed his hands over his ears, "Gah, what is that?"

"What?" Gohan yelled.

"Aah!" It was loud enough to severely hurt his ears, and make it impossible to concentrate.

"Excellent." Pugare smiled, "One who can not move, one who can not see, and one who can not hear. This should make things more interesting." Pugare looked at his three pets, "Kill them."

"Rah!" The three beasts launched forwards and began to beat the crap out of the once strong Saiyans.

"Hmph." Pugare looked at Vegeta; the real concern of Prophet Herelaah. While Herelaah concluded that Goku was stronger, Vegeta was more ruthless, and he would not hesitate to kill whatever stood in his way. It was also noted that the Saiyan Prince (Prince because he never had his coronation because Planet Vegeta was blown to smithereens) had a family composed of a purple haired joke and a blue haired water-sack (humans being made up of 60-90% water). Honestly, the Prince of the Mighty Saiyan Race settling down? He was once a ruthless killer, a bloodthirsty animal who slaughtered billions. Now he has a kid, and not just any kid, but a purple-haired Halfling. And then the 'mate'; a _Human_!? Pugare expected it from Goku, but not Vegeta. Anyways, the weak wife and joke son could be used to the Vashmall's advantage. If they were to capture one, they would be able to use them as a shield, or hold him or her ransom. Vegeta wouldn't dare risk the life of his wife and/or joke child (seriously, purple?). He would do as Prophet Herelaah says, and they would be able to leave the Planet with a shield/hostage, or he could just blow them all up, but he's not crazy enough to kill his own wife and/or son, right? Of course none of this would matter once the Chimera killed Vegeta. Pugare watched as the Chimera slashed Vegeta repeatedly with its' lion claws. He gave a sadistic smile as the snake tail bit the Saiyan's face. Vegeta struggled to fight back, but every time he even so much as thought of fighting, the noise got louder. It was like some kind of torture he'd expect from hell; it was horrible. The Dragon's head bite down on his leg causing the Prince to scream. It was music to Pugare's ears. He slowly closed his eyes and imagined the great Kamell coming out of the Book and the long awaited Great Journey beginning. It would truly be the greatest moment in the history of the Universe.

"Rah!" Pugare opened his eyes to see one of the Chimera smashing into a building.

"How?" Pugare snarled. Goku was getting torn up, Vegeta was getting torn up, who wasn't getting torn up?

"Ha!" Gohan smashed his foot into the Chimera's lion head. Though the Halfling couldn't see, he could easily sense energy, and it was not hard for him to sense the big beast in front of him. Gohan: probably the most interesting fighter that Herelaah had visions of. The first child of Goku and has great strength. He also has one of the most complex minds he has ever seen in a Saiyan or a Halfling. It would not be very hard to mess with the teen's head. Gohan took a deep breath and concentrated.

_Bam!_ Gohan smashed his fist into the Goat's head and fired several blasts. As long as he could sense energy, he didn't need to see.

"Very impressive Son Gohan." Gohan heard Prophet Pugare's voice, "You use your senses of the energy to assist you, correct?"

"What did you do to us?" Gohan growled as he dodged the Chimera.

"Enough!" Pugare held up his hand causing the beast to back off and sit. The other two Chimeras did the same, "What makes you think I did anything?"

"I'm not stupid." Gohan growled.

"Hmph, coming from a monkey." Pugare laughed, "I am highly skilled in magic. Watch!" Pugare held up his hand and mumbled another spell.

"I'm blind you idiot, how the hell can I wHah!" Gohan flinched and nearly fell over.

"Now you are blind; both physically…and mentally." Pugare said. Gohan's heart began to race; he couldn't sense any of his surroundings. It would have been nice if Ty had mentioned that the Prophets could use such dangerous magic, "Increased heart rate, sweat, inability to remain still; I can sense fear in you, Son Gohan." Pugare slowly raised his hand into the air, "You, battle the Teenage Halfling; you two hold your ground." The Prophet said. Goku was still violently shaking on the ground and Vegeta was trying to claw his ears off.

"Shoot." Gohan mumbled as he got in a fighting stance. Without his ability to sense energy, he was in serious trouble.

"The Chimera is such a fascinating creature, don't you agree?" Pugare laughed, "The first thing you need to worry about it the Dragon's head."

"Ah!" Gohan shot into the air and frantically brushed the flames off his clothes.

"Yes, he can breathe fire." Pugare said, "It can also fly with its' wings, of course I would be less concerned about the wings and more concerned about its' lion's claws."

"Gah!" Gohan felt the beast slash his back. He turned around and fired random blasts.

"And then the two rear legs are from the Mountain Goat." Pugare said.

_Bam!_ Gohan went flying towards the ground.

"Very powerful and not something you want to be hit with." Pugare said.

"Roar!" The Chimera smashed into Gohan and the lion head sunk its' teeth into his arm.

"The Goat's horns are also very sharp. Try not to cut yourself." Pugare said. Gohan felt the horns starting to go into his chest, but he reacted quickly and kicked the beast off of him, "But probably the deadliest part of the Chimera is its' tail; a venomous snake. I noticed the snake bit Vegeta on his face. I knew that its' poison wouldn't affect a full-blooded Saiyan unless he was bitten multiple times, but I don't know how a Half-Human/Half-Saiyan will react. Let's find out." Pugare said. Gohan began to fire random blasts again; he was being overcome by fear.

"Ssss!" The Snake Tail waited for a perfect striking opportunity, "Hasss!" The snake darted towards the teen's chest.

"Grah!"

"What is that?" Pugare growled.

"Grrr." Taz sunk his teeth into the tail and tore the snake off of the Chimera. The beast was in his lizard form and he was ready to kick some Chimera Ass. Gohan gave a slight smile; he knew that terrifying roar; it was Ty's pet.

'Gohan.' The teen could hear a familiar voice in his head.

"Huh?" Gohan looked around.

'Gohan, you don't need to sense its' energy to fight it.' It was his father's voice. He was communicating with his son telepathically, 'Use your other senses.'

"Right dad." Gohan took a deep breath and relaxed.

"Grah!" Taz rammed the spikes on his back into one of the Chimera's hind legs. The beast let out a loud roar and began to go all out on the lizard creature, but Taz had speed and his own arsenal of weapons. He slashed the beast with his claws and sunk his teeth into one of its' wings.

"Enough of this." Pugare held up his hands and mumbled yet another spell.

"Ar?" Taz's body locked up, giving the dragon head an opportunity to bite Taz's back leg, "Rah!" The smaller beast screamed at the top of his lungs as the dragon swung him around. The Chimera let go and Taz smashed into a building. The beast charged at the fallen pet and jammed its' goat horns into the injured leg causing Taz to scream like a cat being tortured. The pet slowly transformed back to normal and began whimpering in pain.

"Grrr." The Chimera turned around and the snake tail got ready to finish the rat off.

_Bam!_ The Chimera went flying into a parked bus. Pugare watched as the bus exploded; he turned and saw Gohan in a fighting stance.

"You really think you can beat my beast?" Pugare laughed, "You can't even see; you're blind."

"I don't need to see." Gohan smirked as he cleared his mind.

**With Gotenks**

"Ok." Gotenks coughed, "This g…guy is _way_ stronger than I thought." The boy's clothes were torn up, he was covered in blood, burns, cuts, bruises, scrapes, and he had several red shards sticking out of his body. The boy easily looked three times worse than he did the first time he fought Majin Buu. General Takeo had proven himself to be one of the strongest people Gotenks had ever gone up against. He couldn't explain it, but this man was able to take on a Super Saiyan Three; he was stacking up against Majin Buu. All he could do now was hide, which is exactly what he was doing. He was hiding in an old warehouse by the harbor, and he was back in his normal form. He actually had his KI suppressed so low it was making him sick.

"Don't tell me you've given up?"

"Hah!" Gotenks yelped as he saw Takeo walk around the corner. The General only had a few burns and cuts, and had Jaxon under his arm; the boy was still unconscious.

"I was just starting to have fun." Takeo smiled as he gently set the boy down, "There you go Book Keeper. Sleep well; Herelaah has many plans for you." Takeo walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him. He gave a sadistic evil smile, "Tell me honestly; did you really think you had a chance?" Takeo watched as a tear ran down the boy's cheek, "Aww, it's ok, don't cry."

"Pt!" Gotenks spit some blood onto Takeo's face, "Saiyans d…d…don't c…cry."

"Of course, what was I thinking?" Takeo laughed as he grabbed the remainder of the boy's shirt and tore it off. He wiped the blood off his face.

_Smack!_ Takeo hit the boy across the face with the back of his hand, sending him flying through the wall. The General stood up and clenched the shirt in his hand; it caught fire and turned to ashes within a few seconds. He slowly walked through the hole in the wall and into an alley where he saw Gotenks visibly shaking on the ground. Just then, the General felt something wet hit his face. He looked up and gave an evil smile; it was starting to rain.

"How appropriate." Takeo said as he grabbed the fused warrior by his hair and held him up, "Come on, say something smart; tell me I'm going to lose, call me a liar." Takeo mocked the boy.

"G…go t…to hell." Gotenks gave a bloody smile.

_Bam!_ Takeo kneed the boy in the groin.

"Ah!" Gotenks moaned in pain, "You're j…j…just a…a…a…"

"A what?" Takeo laughed as he slapped the boy across the face, "Huh? What am I?" Takeo laughed as he continued to slap the boy.

"J…just a…a j…jackass!" Gotenks laughed. He would not be broken; he was too proud to beg, and he knew that's exactly what Takeo was trying to make him do.

"Hn." Takeo smirked. He dropped the boy to the ground and circled him like a predator circling his prey, "Pt!" Takeo spit on the boy and crossed his arms, "When your parents find your body, how do you think they'll react? Do you think they'll cry? That's the one thing I've always enjoyed. I think of it as a little reward for all the work I do. When you can make someone suffer and hurt so much that they visibly admit that they've been broken, and prove that I've won and they've lost. I would stay and enjoy those little trophies, but I'm afraid our time is up, and I must get the Book Keeper back to De Civitate Dei. Herelaah is waiting, and I wouldn't want to make him angry."

_Flash! _"What trick is this?" Takeo growled.

"Hah." Trunks and Goten both looked up at the General with wide eyes.

"So, it's the Saiyan Prince's son and the son of Kakarott." Takeo chuckled, "An interesting trick, but I'm afraid your time is up."

"Ahaaahahaaahaahaha." Trunks and Goten both grabbed onto each other and closed their eyes.

"Oh how adorable." Takeo laughed. He hadn't had this much fun since he got to beat Tyrannous around when he was a prisoner on De Civitate Dei. He stared at Trunks and frowned; had he known that he was fighting the Prince's son, he wouldn't have hurt them this much. Pugare needs the child; it was in Prophet's visions. With Trunks, they can use him as a shield and get off the planet safely. Vegeta wouldn't dare risk the life of his heir, and they would be free to escape. The son of Kakarott, however, serves no purpose and can be killed, "You're coming with me." Takeo growled as he grabbed Trunks and put him under his arm.

"No, get off me! No!" As much as his body hurt (and he hurt _a lot_!), he wasn't going down without a fight. He began to thrash and kick around like a child having a tantrum, "No! Get off! Goten, help!" Trunks screamed as tears ran down his cheeks; he was going to die.

"Shut up!" Takeo snarled as he slapped the boy across the face. He kicked Goten into a brick wall and held up his hand, "Goodbye, Son of Kakarott. May the Demons of Hell have mercy on your soul."

"Goten, no!" Trunks sobbed.

"Trunks!" Goten sobbed.

"Special beam…"

"Hmm?" Takeo turned.

"Cannon!"

"Ah!" Takeo felt the attack go right through his right shoulder. He dropped Trunks and growled in pain.

"Sorry it took me so long, but I ran into some Vashmallian Vermin on the way over here." Piccolo smirked.

"You frakking slug!" Takeo screamed as he shot after the Namekian. Piccolo took off and flew as fast as he could. After a few seconds, another Piccolo landed next to the boys.

"How?" Trunks shook.

"It's called the multi-form technique." Piccolo said, "I can split myself into four copies." (BTW, in my fanfict Dende is the only Namekian who can heal people.) He gently lifted Trunks into his arms and walked over to Goten, "You boys tried your best, but this is a fight for Goku and Vegeta." Piccolo lifted Goten into his arms and stood up.

"I…I d…don't feel t…to good." The three turned to see Jaxon stumbling through the hole in the wall. He was walking like he was drunk and he looked like he was 'out of it'.

"Oh, it's you." Piccolo growled. He didn't trust Jaxon or Ty (especially Ty). Jaxon didn't have a scratch on him, which made Piccolo even angrier. The Earth's Special Forces were taking the worst beating ever, and Jaxon was taking a nap. HE was the reason the Vashmall were here.

"Mmm…" Jaxon covered his mouth, "Bleh!" The boy puked and fell to his knees. He shed a few tears and began shivering, "I…I want my big brother." The boy whimpered.

"Hmm." Of course Piccolo did 'overhear' and 'watch' the events from last night and this morning from the Lookout. He didn't trust them, but after everything he heard, he'll help the boys. "Come, we can't stay here." Piccolo grunted as he managed to lift the boy into his arms. With all three boys secure, he floated into the air, "We'll get back to the Lookout so Dende can akakakaka!" Piccolo fell out of the sky and crashed into the alley.

"Ah ha haa. I'll be taking de Book Keeper." Heinrich laughed as he tossed his Rat-Trap 9000 to the ground, "Und I'll also be taking de Monkey Prince's Son too." All four fighters were hit by the gun and were violently shaking on the ground. _Boom!_ "Hmm?" Heinrich turned as he heard a crash, "What de frak?" He put his ear to the wall of the warehouse and his eyes widened.

_Boom-Crash-Smash-Bam!_

"Told you I'd get us here." Ty smirked as he opened his door. The boy had driven his Hummer straight into the warehouse, smashed through the wall, and crashed into Heinrich.

"My way would have been faster." Videl growled.

"No one likes a backseat driver." Ty said.

"I was in the front." Videl smirked.

"Backseat, frontseat; whatever." Ty rolled his eyes and picked up the Rat Trap 9000.

"I'll kill yakakaka!"

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Ty laughed as Heinrich started shaking, "That should keep him busy for a while." Ty bent down next to his little brother and smiled, "Found you."

"Mmm." Jaxon slowly grabbed his brother's hand and squeezed. He'd been shot by the Rat-Trap before, but it always hurt.

"Go ahead and give Dumb and Dumber a bean." Ty said.

"Right." Videl pulled out her pouch and took out a Sense Bean. She knelt down beside Goten and, "Ah!"

"What the?" Ty looked at Videl's hand, which had a red shard going through it. She dropped the Senzu Bean.

"Demon!"

"Oh hell." Ty looked up to see Takeo holding Piccolo's clone. The clone slowly faded and its' energy went back into the original Piccolo.

_Whoosh!_ Takeo appeared right next to the group and crushed the bean beneath his foot.

_Slap!_ Videl landed a few feet away from the General.

"And now Demon, your time has cakakaka!" Takeo fell limp and began to violently shake.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you not to hit girls?" Ty growled. He looked at the General and spit on his face, "Not so tough, are you?" Ty took out his sword.

"Mmm hm hmmm!" Takeo moaned in pain as Ty stomped on his shoulder wound.

"That's right, beg!" Ty hissed as he held up his sword, "Beg like they begged." Trunks and Goten both watched the boy as they tried to block out the pain. Both of the boys felt like they would pass out at any moment, but _this_ was something they wanted to see.

"Gah aha hah." Heinrich slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out a small whistle.

"Ah!" Takeo screamed as Ty stabbed him in the leg.

"Beg!" Ty screamed, "Beg like my mother begged! Beg like my father begged! Beg you worthless piece of shit! Beg!" Takeo's eyes lit up and he shot green beams at the boy's hand, knocking the sword to the ground, and pissing Ty off even more, "Ah!" Ty held his bloody hand as he shouted alien curse words, "Frakking filius a canis mendax!" Ty kicked the man in the face as his eyes rapidly flickered gold, "How could you lie? How could you kill them?" Ty managed to hold in his tears. He was going to torture Takeo to death, "Do you want to know something, General Takeo?" Ty asked, "You…you are going to a dark place." Takeo and Jaxon's eyes shot wide open. "You are going to a dark place with no hope. A…a place where no one will hear your screams, your begs, your cries." Takeo's jaw slowly fell open, "You will know suffering and pain beyond your darkest nightmares. You are going to this dark place, and I will be the one to bring you there!" Ty snarled; payback is a bitch!

"Uhh Guh uhh." Heinrich managed to put the whistle into his mouth and took a deep breath.

"What the?" Ty turned and looked at Heinrich as he blew his whistle.

"Auf wiedersehen, Demon." Heinrich gave an evil smile before passing out.

"Shit." Ty looked at Takeo and then looked at the immobilized Z Warriors, "Damn it!" Ty screamed as he kicked Takeo. He frantically grabbed Jaxon and threw him into the back seat of the car. He grabbed Trunks and Goten, ignored their cries of pain, and tossed them in the back seat. He gently grabbed Videl and placed her in the front seat.

"W…wait." Piccolo coughed.

"Oh, you want my help?" Ty hissed.

"P…p…please." Piccolo shook.

"Do you even like me? You tried to kill Taz!" Ty hissed.

"Rah!" Ty's eyes widened; it was getting closer.

"P…please." Piccolo begged.

"Son of a…" Ty grabbed the Namekian and threw him into the trunk.

"Grrr!" Whatever Heinrich called slowly came around the corner and walked into the alley.

"Shit!" Ty grabbed the Rat Trap and shot it at the monster.

"Akakaka!"

"That'll buy us some time." Ty growled as he grabbed his sword. He looked at Takeo and grinded his teeth, "You evil monster, this is for my parents!"

"Ah!" Takeo screamed as the boy stabbed the sword into his chest. Ty gave a painful twist before removing the blade, and running back to the car.

"Enjoy your dark place General Takeo!" Ty spat as he put the car in reveres, "Courtesy of Tyrannous Gaius Fulmen, son Sergeant Zeus Fulmen and Sergeant Hera Fulmen of the Sortosian Military!" He slammed his foot on the gas and drove back into the warehouse, "Enjoy it!"

"Aaah…" Takeo started to breathe heavily and coughed up blood. He slowly turned his head and stared at a small pouch next to him.

8,000+ WORD CHAPTER; I SPOIL YOU GUYS TOO MUCH IN THIS STORY, OF COURSE OUT OF ALL THE STORIES I'VE WRITTEN, THIS IS MY FAVORITE, AND I ENJOY WRITING IT MORE THAN ALL OF MY OTHER STORIES! PLEASE REVIEW!

**Author's Note:** Consider this to be a small preview of the action and fighting you will see in future parts, especially the Invasion. Next Chapter has a lot of action too. Please Review.


	18. Highway To Hell

**Chapter 18: Highway To Hell**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**At Capsule Corporations**

"Well?" Bulma asked.

"It's a war out there." Yamcha opened his eyes, "I sense hundreds of different aliens running all over the place and our fighters are not doing so well."

"What about Trunks and Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Trunks is safe." Yamcha said, "He's with Ty. Goten, Videl, Jaxon, and Piccolo are with them."

"Piccolo is here?" Bulma asked.

"Yup." Yamcha said, "And Vegeta is doing ok, but he, Goku, and Gohan are all up against three monsters with very high energy." Yamcha felt it would be best if he didn't mention that Trunks and Goten's KIs were low. They were with Ty, Videl, Jaxon, and Piccolo, so he wasn't as worried as he was earlier.

"...Chi Chi, maybe you should sit down." Bulma suggested. Chi Chi had done nothing but pace back and forth since Trunks and Goten ran off.

"Sit down? My little Goten is out in the middle of an alien war and you want me to…"

"Silence!" Everyone jumped and turned to the door, "Much better." It was some kind of deformed looking oversized human wearing a Vashmallian belt. He had a hunchback and white skin, and he was wearing thick, brown, leather armor. He was twice the size of Yamcha and his feet and hands were very big. He had two large tusks coming out of his mouth and above all that his muscles were huge. He was holding a large wooden club in his hands, "You all are coming with us." The monster growled as he pushed a button on his belt causing his KI to no longer be hidden. Twenty Royal Guards stormed the room and held up theirs swords, "You can either walk out of here, or be carried in a body bag; your choice." The monster chuckled. 18 lifted Marron into her arms while Yamcha and Krillin got in front of the non-fighters. Bulma glanced over at the table that had all of Ty's weapons, "Let's go." The monster growled. Just then, Bulma made a run for the weapons and grabbed a large gun. She aimed it at the monster and pulled the trigger.

_Click…click, click, click, click, click! _"Hmph." The monster slowly walked over to Bulma and knelt down in front of her. He took the gun from her hands and smiled, "You forgot to turn the safety off." He pushed the button with one of his large fingers and…

"Ah!" Bulma fell over as a plasma round went right through her leg.

"Hmm, damn thing misfired." The monster said.

"Bulma!" Yamcha yelled as he launched at the monster.

_Bam!_ The monster smashed his club into Yamcha's head and the man went down. "Anyone else?" The monster screamed. Krillin stood in front of his wife and daughter; he got in a fighting stance. "You take so much as a step towards me…" The monster roughly grabbed Bulma by the arm and held her up, "And I'll kill her before you even reach me."

"…Fine." Krillin said quietly, "Just don't hurt her."

"Of course." The monster said as the Guards began to lead the group out of the room. One Guard grabbed Yamcha's legs and dragged him out of the room. The monster held Bulma up and sniffed her, "Bulma Briefs?"

"Y…yes." Bulma said.

"The mate of Prince Vegeta?" The monster asked.

"Y…yes." Bulma said.

"Excellent." The beast gave a sadistic smile before carrying Bulma out of the room.

**With Goku, Gohan, And Vegeta**

"Mmm mmm." Taz whined like a hurt puppy as he tried to move his injured leg. Besides the leg, he was also pretty roughed up from the other Vashmallians he had killed while searching for Jaxon. He was getting close to Jaxon's energy, but then he sensed the Saiyans in big trouble. He also sensed Ty heading straight towards Jaxon's KI. While he made it his own personal mission to protect Ty and Jaxon at all cost, he felt like he owed the Saiyan Prince for saving Ty last night (Taz is way smarter than most people give him credit for.)

"Hn." Gohan got in a fighting stance and readied himself. Thanks to Prophet Pugare, he couldn't see and he couldn't sense any energy, which made him completely blind. He would just have to use his other senses to beat this thing.

"Grrr." The Chimera emerged from the smoke and got ready to charge. Thanks to Taz, its' snake tail was gone, its' back leg was injured, and on of its' wings had a big bite mark in it. The beast charged towards Gohan. Gohan's ear twitched as he heard the goat hooves hitting the street. He felt the ground slightly shake beneath his feet. To Pugare's surprise, Gohan jumped into the air and kicked the lion head. He flew higher into the air and cleared his mind. He concentrated and heard the Chimera's wings flapping. He held up his hand and blasted the beast right out of the sky. Gohan put his hands together and heard the beast moving around below him.

"Kaaa Meee…"

"No!" Pugare growled as he held his hands up.

"Haaa Meee…" The Prophet began to mumble another spell. His clear skin began to glow red and he began to sweat, "H…" Gohan froze and felt his face; he was on fire. His entire body was on fire, except the flames were green. Gohan began to scream in pain as he fell out of the sky. He began to frantically roll around on the ground in an effort to put the flames out, but nothing was working. The Chimera pounced onto the burning monkey and began to beat him around. He bit him with all three sets of teeth, slashed his chest, and kicked him with his hooves.

"Ah ha haaa!" Pugare laughed, "Now you die, Saiy…"

"Fire!" Vegeta screamed as he fired his Gallic Gun.

"What?" Pugare dodged and fell out of his floating chair, and lost all concentration in the process. The green flames surrounding Gohan vanished, and all other spells that the Prophet had cast were broken; all except for the one that cloned the Chimera, that one was permanent. Vegeta straightened up and took a deep breath; he had blood dripping from his ears and a bad headache, but now he was ready to kick some ass. Goku slowly got to his feet and grinded his teeth; now he was mad. The other two Chimeras launched at the two Saiyans and the fight resumed.

"Ha!" Gohan kicked the Chimera off of him and began to gasp for air; it was like every cell in his body had been lit on fire. He was covered in burns, and he felt completely drained of energy. He stumbled to his feet and took several deep breaths.

"Grrr." The Chimera got back up and got ready to charge.

"Come on big guy." Gohan tore off the remains of his shredded shirt, "Show me what you got."

"Rah!" The Chimera charged at the teen. Gohan grinded his teeth and put his hands together.

"Kaaa Meee Haaa Meee…" Gohan focused all his energy into his attack, "Haaa!"

"Rahahahahahaha!"

"What?" Pugare screamed as the Chimera was vaporized into ashes. The Prophet quickly got back into his floating chair and motioned for several guards to follow him. Gohan fell to one knee and gave a small smile.

"Good bye and good riddance." Gohan said, "Aaah!" The teen grabbed his ears and collapsed to the ground.

"How dare you!" Pugare hissed as his guards surrounded the teen, "How dare you kill my pet! I'm going to teach the true meaning of pain and suffering!" Pugare hissed as his clear body began to glow red once again.

"Rah!"

"Ah!" Taz, who was back in his lizard form, knocked Pugare out of his chair. All of the Guards charged towards the beast with their swords and guns in hand. One Guard who was stupid enough to shoot Taz with his plasma pistol had his head bitten off. The beast's razor sharp claws mauled another Guard who tried to stab him with his sword. One by one the Guards went down until they were all dead. Taz stood over Gohan and got in a defensive stance.

"…G…good boy." Gohan said as he patted Taz on the back.

"Grah." Taz nodded and kept his stance. Pugare quickly got into his floating chair and took off. The teen turned his head towards his father and Vegeta who were making quick work of their opponents. Vegeta tore the wings off his Chimera and then grabbed his snake tail. He swung it into the ground several times and then blasted the dragon head off. The beast screamed as blood gushed from the dragon neck, but the Saiyan wasn't done yet. He broke one of the goat's horns off and stabbed it into the beast's stomach. He cut it down the middle and the insides spilled onto the street. He then held up his hand and blasted the two other heads off; killing the beast. Goku wasn't nearly as brutal. He beat the beast around until it could barely move and then finished the job (maybe it was just a little brutal.) "Ar!" Gohan flinched as Taz was blasted off of him and sent flying through a building. Gohan looked up to see a Royal Guard holding a really big gun.

"Need dith toalk!" The Guard spoke in an alien language. He charged the gun again and prepared to fire.

_Bam!_ "Stupid worthless pile of crap." Vegeta growled as he held up his hand and blasted the Guard into dust.

"You did good, Gohan." Goku smiled as he helped his son up.

"Thanks dad." Gohan smiled; Goku closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Goten and Trunks aren't at Capsule Corporations." Goku said.

"That stupid boy." Vegeta hissed, "I told him to get the others out of the city."

"Ty and Jaxon are with them, maybe something happened." Goku said. Vegeta mumbled to himself and stared at the burning city; at least half of the citizens of West City were dead. Those who weren't dead were hiding.

"…Videl and P…piccolo are with them t…too." Gohan said.

"Let's meet up with them and then get back to Capsule Corporations." Vegeta grunted, "Once the others are out of the city we can blow these ships right out of the sky." Goku reached into his pocket and pulled out his bag of five senzu beans.

"No." Gohan quickly said, "I'd feel a lot better if we saved them."

"…Are you sure?" Goku asked. Gohan slowly let go of his father and blocked out the pain.

"It takes a lot more than some ugly, flying, three-headed cat to keep me down." Gohan smirked.

"Hmph." Goku smiled, "That's my boy." The three battered fighters took to the sky.

**With Ty**

Ty pulled the car into a parking garage and moved to one of the upper levels. He parked the car and sat there; he finally killed the man who killed his parents, he finally killed General Takeo.

"You k…killed him." Trunks said. The effects of the Rat Trap were wearing off.

"…" Ty said nothing.

"You killed G…General Takeo." Trunks repeated.

"Just shut up, Trunks." Ty said as he wiped his eyes.

"…They'd be proud." Trunks smiled.

"…They would be." Ty said quietly.

"Mmm." Jaxon covered his mouth.

"I swear if you puke in this car!" Ty hissed as he turned around. Jaxon scurried over to the window, leaned over, and puked.

"Ah." Videl winced as she touched the red crystal going through her hand, "What is this?"

"Energy crystal, they hurt like hell." Ty said as he quickly pulled the crystal out of Videl's hand.

"Ah!" She let out a very loud scream and shed a few tears.

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt that much." Ty snorted.

"What the hell is your problem?" Videl yelled, "You've been nothing but a Jackass since I found you, and I've had it!"

"You want to know what's pissing me off?" Ty screamed.

"Yes!" Videl yelled.

"Last night I tried to kill myself three times, I've done nothing by make an idiot out of myself, I'm in the middle of a frakking war!" Ty screamed; everyone in the car got dead silent. "I have a lot on my mind, and I have a bad headache, and if I want to be a Jackass, then Gods damn it I'm going to be a Jackass!" Ty screamed at the top of his lungs. He was still thinking about last night and this morning and everything that was said. Ty was also thinking about his victory over General Takeo and what his parents might think. He was thinking about what would happen when he had a craving for his 'stuff'. Above all that, he was stuck in the middle of a frakking war, so he had a lot on his mind. Videl stared at him in shock; what did she miss last night? "Frakking General Takeo." Ty mumbled.

"Big…"

"Shut up Jaxon!" Ty snarled, "Just shut up." There was a very long silence in the car.

"I know that you've been through a lot, and you've had a pretty rough life." Piccolo said quietly as he sat up in the trunk, "I know you made that promise to your brother this morning, but it's impossible to undo three years of damage in one morning. When you don't get a lot of help, it must be hard to help people you don't trust." Piccolo said, "People haven't been very kind, yet you still do the right thing. You saved me and I thank you."

"I shouldn't have hesitated. You're one of the Earth's Special Forces, and I should have saved you without question." Ty grunted.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I see a lot of good in you." Piccolo said.

"Whatever." Ty mumbled as he climbed into the back seat, "We've got this Ty, my ass!" Ty spat as he looked at Trunks and Goten.

_Slap! Slap!_ Trunks and Goten both rubbed their cheeks.

"We t…tried out b…best." Goten said quietly.

"Shut up, Goten." Ty hissed, causing the little boy to jump. "Videl, give me the Senzu bean." Videl reached into her pocket but the pouch was gone.

"I don't know what happened to it. I think I dropped it." Videl said.

"Sucks for you two." Ty growled, "I warned you, but don't listen to Tyrannous. He doesn't know anything about the Vashmall. The first aid kit."

"Hn." Videl took out the capsule with the first aid kit she used to help Ty. She deployed the capsule and handed the large box to the boy. He began to dig around for various items. Videl climbed into the back seat and helped.

"We d…don't need stupid first aid." Trunks said.

"Yea, we're fine." Goten followed his friend's example.

"This is just for the more serious injuries and for when I take those shards out." Ty grunted.

"Just accept the help, boys." Piccolo said.

"What the?" Ty smiled and looked in the bottom of the box, "No way."

"What?" Videl asked.

"Jackpot!" Ty smiled as he pulled out an old Senzu Bean.

"Oh my God." Videl smiled, "Gohan gave me that a few months ago. He wanted me to keep it for emergencies."

"Oh this is perfect." Ty smiled, "Our luck must be changing. Break this in half." Ty handed the bean to Piccolo, "Alright, now I have to take these shards out before I can give you the beans." Ty said as he studied Trunks. Both boys had several red shards still stuck in their bodies.

"Is it going t…to hurt?" Trunks asked.

"…A little bit, yes." Ty said, "Just take a deep breath and…"

"Oww!"

"Just seven more to go." Ty smirked.

"Y…you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Trunks growled.

"Me? Oh, of course not." Ty said with all the sarcasm in the world, "Tell me Trunks, do you believe in karma?"

"What's karmAH!"

"Well, you see; Karma is when you do good things…"

"Oww!"

"Good things happen to you, but when you do bad things."

"Oww!"

"Bad things happen to you. Now think real hard Trunks; have you done anything bad lately?"

"God damn it!" Trunks growled, "This K…Karma c…crap sounds fake. Goten got hurt, and he didn't do anything b…bad!"

"Ah yes, little innocent Goten." Ty smirked as he let Trunks have a break and moved over to Goten. Goten visibly jumped and began to shake, "Let's think for a minute; you take my little brother into a Vashmallian Ship…"

"Oww!"

"Not just any ship, but the same ship that captured me, my brother, and my parents."

"Oww!"

"On said ship, my brother is nearly eaten by some carnivorous alien monster."

"Oww!"

"So yea; Goten is soooo innocent." Ty smirked as he held up one of the red crystals, "Funny, I don't know why these things hurt more when you take them out. It's rather interesting, don't you think?"

"Just remove the rest of the shards." Piccolo growled. While Piccolo saw 'good' in the boy, he also saw just as much 'bad', and that was what worried him the most.

"Oh, don't worry." Ty said, "I will."

"Oww!" Both boys yelped.

**With Goku, Gohan, And Vegeta**

"Heads up, we've got trouble." Goku said as they landed on top of a building.

"…What the heck are they doing?" Gohan asked.

"It looks like they're separating them into groups." Vegeta said. Down below in a large intersection, a large number of humans were surrounded Vashmallians. The humans were being separated into three groups: adult males, adult females, and children.

"You two wait here, I'll go down for a better look. Try to keep a low profile" Goku said as he quietly flew down the opposite side of the building. He lowered his KI and crept up behind a parked car.

"These lower life forms will never last even a second of labor on De Civitate Dei." One Guard said, "Why don't we just kill them now?"

"Silence yourself!" A higher-ranking Guard snarled, "The Armada will arrive in just a few short days. Herelaah has requested that the doctor runs a few tests to make sure that their weapons work."

"But they do work, watch." The Guard held up his gun and killed one of the adult males.

"Dad!" One of the kids screamed.

"Enough!" The Leader snarled, "Not these weapons, the ones in testing. Herelaah is ready for second trials before he mass produces it."

"Hmph, Herelaah has really put some planning into this invasion; it's almost like he knew it was going to happen." The Guard said.

"That's the power of Herelaah." The Leader said, "He sees and knows things that we don't, now enough talk; the ships will be here to transport these rats and then we can resume search for the Demon and Book Keeper."

"…Second trials?" Goku whispered; that would imply that they've already run some tests, right? He couldn't let them take these people; he would have to make this quick. He stood up and held up both hands. He then began to fire hundreds of KI blasts; each one hitting a Guard. The humans all screamed and got down while the Guards and Soldiers began to panic.

_Bam!_ Goku fell forwards and turned around to see a Vashmallian Tank. _Bam!_ Goku dodged and held up his hands.

"Big bang attack!" _Boom!_ "What the hell was that Kakarott?" Vegeta snarled as he landed on the destroyed tank and started to blast the Vashmallians. What happened to keeping a low profile?

"Vegeta, they're collecting them for testing. They're going to test their weapons on them." Goku said as he got back to shooting Soldiers.

"What weapons?" Vegeta growled.

"I don't know, but they said something about second trials, which means…"

"…Which means that they've tested before, but how?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know, maybe Ty knows something about it." Goku suggested, "How are you holding up, Gohan?" Goku asked as his son landed next to the two.

"…I've been better." Gohan grunted as he held up his hands and began to blast soldiers. After about a minute, all of the Vashmallian soldiers were killed and most of the civilians had made a run for it except for the son of the man who was killed. He was sitting next to his father's body along with his older sister and mother. The three fighters slowly approached the family.

"You three need to hide before more soldiers show up." Goku said.

"They killed him and they didn't even care." The boy cried.

"Come on." The sister cried, "It's not safe here."

"Did they say anything about where they were going to take you?" Gohan asked.

"…One of the ships." The mother said as she wiped her tears, "They were going to run tests or something. They kept on talking about various numbers; one through ten, but the term 'Number Nine' came up a lot."

"…Number Nine?" Goku asked.

"…Kakarott, we need to get to the others." Vegeta said.

"Fine." Goku said as he floated into the air, "Go and hide." The three took off leaving the three humans a little surprised: flying people?

**With Ty**

"Oww." Ty winced as Videl tended to his face. She had bandaged up the boy's hand after Ty bandaged up her hand and the bruise on her face from Takeo.

"I lost my mother when I was young." Videl said.

"Hn." Ty grunted, "At least you still have your father."

"Do you know who my father is?" Videl laughed. She loved her father, but let's face it; her father is a compulsive liar, and he's full of himself. Not to mention all the girls he brings home and all the time he spent out of the house after the Cell Games. For the first few months Videl hardly ever saw her father.

"Nope." Ty said, "Ah, watch it." Ty growled as she put an ice pack over the boy's swollen eye. The boy leaned his seat back and closed his eyes, "…How did she die, if you don't mind me asking."

"She was in a car accident. The other driver was drinking." Videl said quietly.

"…Drinking what?" Ty asked.

"…Alcohol." Videl said, a little surprised by the question.

"What's alcohol?" Ty asked.

"It's, well, it kind of impairs your…"

"It's like the stuff you drink." Trunks said quietly.

"Hmph." Ty grunted, "Were you in the car?"

"No, I was at home." Videl said.

"At least you didn't have to watch her die." Ty whispered. Videl grabbed another instant ice pack from the first aid kit and placed it over the boy's broken ribs. "My father was killed right in front of me and then my mother. They were killed by General Takeo; he was the guy I killed back in that alley."

"I can't imagine having to watch something like that." Videl said.

"Yea, well…" Ty's eyes flickered gold, "It's not something you forget…everyone strap in."

"…Why?"

"Because something just entered the bottom of this structure." Ty growled as he put his seat up, his seatbelt on, and put the car in drive, "I can never get a break, can I?"

"We can fight now." Trunks said.

"Yea." Goten smiled, "Now that we have our energy back."

"You two still look like shit, and you're just going to get yourselves killed. Put your seatbelt on and shut up before I really get mad." Ty growled.

"You're no fun." Trunks grunted.

"Fun?" Ty screamed, "Where's the fun? What part of any of this war is fun? Huh? Where's the fun at?" Trunks jumped and covered his mouth; that stupid mouth of his.

"Relax." Videl said.

"Well, sorry." Ty grunted, "I get angry sometimes." Ty glanced at the radio and pressed a button. He began to scan through the channels. It was mostly emergency broadcast stuff and news coverage of the attack on West City, "And I don't see the fun in a war that has killed billions of people…and my parents." Ty's eyes flickered gold.

"I'd prefer if the radio was off." Piccolo grunted.

"I never asked what you preferred." Ty growled.

"Namekians have very sensitive ears." Piccolo growled.

"Yea, well I have a very sensitive temper." Ty said.

"What the heck is that?" Goten gulped as he looked out his window.

"Something bad." Jaxon gulped as he rubbed his eyes.

"Grrr." It was a half dog, half monkey, long sharp teeth, red eyes, and a very long tail, but there was something very bizarre about this creature; it had human hands on its' arms and legs, and it had a very long tail. At the end of the tail was a fifth human hand except this one had long sharp claws.

"Say guten tag to meine little friend." Heinrich laughed who was riding on the back of the beast, "De Ahuizotl."

"Rah!" The beast launched forwards, which was Ty's cue to hit the gas.

"Hold on!" Ty yelled causing everyone to grab the 'oh shit' handle.

**With Bulma**

"Oww!" Bulma screamed, "You're hurting me!"

"I know." The monster grunted, "If you don't shut up, I'll make the pain even worse."

"Faster." A Guard growled as he pushed Chi Chi.

"Hiyea!" Chi Chi kicked the man to the ground and got in a fighting stance, "Don't you dare touch me!" The monster rolled his eyes and kicked the woman to the ground. He then held his foot down on both her legs. Chi Chi screamed at the top of her lungs as the monster began to push down.

"Stop it!" Bulma screamed, "Please!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" The monster hissed as he squeezed the woman in his large hand. Bulma screamed in pain while Krillin's KI started to rise, "Enough of this; the Prophet is waiting." The monster grunted as he moved his foot, "Carry her." The beast mumbled. A Guard grabbed Chi Chi's arms and dragged her as the group moved towards one of the ships.

"Vegeta, p…please help us." Bulma whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

"No one is going to save you." The monster said, "No one."

"Grrr." Krillin wanted to kick this guy's ass, but there were to many Guards, he was holding Bulma hostage, and he had the others to watch after. If he tried anything he was sure they would kill Bulma or one of the other non-fighters. All he could do is wait for an opportunity where he and 18 could somehow take out a small army of Guards and a very powerful (and ugly) monster without anyone getting hurt.

**With Ty, Piccolo, Videl, Goten, Trunks, Jaxon, Heinrich, And The Ahuizotl**

"This is stupid." Piccolo growled as he held on for dear life, "It would be much better if we flew."

"Jaxon was given some kind of drug to tranquilize him, so he can't fly. I'm rather tired and sore, and this is easier. Trunks and Goten are pretty beat up and honestly I think they deserve a break, I mean, they took on the Legendary General Takeo and lived, that's definitely saying something. Videl, can you even fly?" Ty asked.

"Yes." Videl said.

"So between you and Piccolo, who carries who?" Ty asked.

"Just drive." Piccolo growled as he looked out the trunk window. The Ahuizotl was starting to catch up to them. Jaxon was trying to stay awake, but he felt sick, dizzy, and tired from whatever drug they gave him.

"Piccolo, Goten, Trunks." Ty rolled down all the windows, "Lay down suppressing fire on that thing. The others aren't at the house any more, which probably means they ran into trouble. I'll get us there, you just cover my ass."

"Right." Trunks and Goten took off their seatbelts and powered up. Trunks leaned out the right window; Goten leaned out the left. They powered up a KI blast and opened fire.

'You're listening to BBC World News; I'm James William Prescott the third…'

"No." Ty grunted as he changed the radio station.

'R.E.S.P.E.C.T.'

"No." Ty growled.

'I see you driven round town with girl I love, and I'm like Forget You!'

"No." Ty growled.

'Honey, aww sugar sugar, you are my candy girl.'

"What the hell is wrong with music on this planet?" Ty growled.

'And now here's AC/DC's hit song; Highway To Hell, right here on 84.2, The Rock.'

"Hmph." Ty turned the volume up.

"_Highway To Hell" By AC/DC_

"Rah!" The beast dodged Goten and Trunks's KI blasts and started to pick up speed. Ty quickly pulled a lever that opened up the trunk, giving Piccolo a chance to join in the fight. After being beaten and humiliated by Takeo, Goten and Trunks kind of wanted to prove to Ty that they were decent fighters. As Ty drove further into the city, the group encountered additional Vashmallian Troops who opened fire of the large car.

"Tank, tank, tank!" Videl screamed.

"I see it!" Ty yelled as he quickly turned at the closest intersection, "How good of a driver are you?"

"Move." Videl said as the two changed seats. Ty leaned out the window and held up his sword. It wasn't long before he saw a target close enough. He held onto the door as he leaned further out and managed to stick his sword through a Vashmallian Soldier, and took the whole body with him, "Thanks." Ty smiled as he took the machine gun from the soldier. Ty took all the ammo from the soldier before pushing him off his sword. He then turned towards Heinrich and his beast and opened fire.

"What's that?" Trunks yelled as several 'fighter-jet' sized vehicles flew out from behind some buildings and opened fire.

"Kill'em!" Ty yelled as he tried to shoot the Vashmallian Jets down.

"Gallic gun." Trunks took aim, "Fire!" Trunks hit one of the Jets dead on and watched as it knocked into two others, creating a large explosion.

"Hmph, good shot." Ty smirked as several more Jets joined in the fight.

"Goten!" Ty yelled, "Do that thing I can't pronounce."

"Hn?" Goten looked at him curiously.

"The thing that you did at Capsule Company or what ever it's called." Ty said.

"…Hn?" Goten blinked several times.

"The thing with the wave." Ty said.

"Oh." Goten smiled as he leaned out the window. Ty grabbed the boy so he could lean out further, "Kaaa Meee." Goten put his hands together, "Haaa Meee."

"Fire!" Ty yelled.

"Haaa!" Goten yelled.

"Ka-boom!" Ty laughed as several explosions filled the sky, "Nice shot."

"Hmm." Goten smiled, "Ah!" Goten nearly fell out of the car.

"What the?" Ty looked to see Heinrich opening fire with some kind of machine gun. Ty quickly pulled the boy in and took a look at the burn on his face, "You're ok, get back out there." Ty growled. Goten nodded and opened fire.

"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he fired the beam of energy.

"Nein!" Heinrich screamed as he was blasted off his beast. The Ahuizotl didn't seem to care; in fact he seemed somewhat happier. The beast was getting close enough to use his very long tail to grab onto the back of the car. No matter how many blasts Piccolo fired, the beast was surprisingly able to dodge. This thing had excellent reaction time and impressive speed. These were the kinds of monsters and powers that Ty was warning everyone about, but did they listen to him? No!

"Masenko…" Piccolo held his hands above his head, "Haaa!" Piccolo fired at the beast's tail.

"Rahahaha!" The beast screamed as he let go of the car. The Ahuizotl grinded its' teeth and shot his tail right through the trunk, right into the back seat, grabbed Jaxon, and pulled him out.

_Guitar Solo_

"Jaxon!" Ty grabbed the steering wheel and turned the car around 180 degrees.

"What are you doing?" Videl screamed.

"Move!" Ty grabbed Videl and moved her into the passenger seat. Ty took control of the car and floored it right towards the beast.

"Turn around! Turn around!" Trunks and Goten both screamed. Ty ignored the whinny brats and held up his gun. Ty opened fire and sent barrage of bullets towards the beast.

"Rah!" The Ahuizotl didn't like that one bit. Actually, the beast wasn't planning on dodging the Hummer and was going to eat the occupants one by one.

"Come on, come on!" Ty hissed as he pushed the pedal to the metal.

_Bam!_ Ty hit the Ahuizotl head on and managed to push the beast back several feet. Ty held his gun up and shot the beast several times in the face. Trunks stared at the Ahuizotl for a moment and then jumped out of the window. He held up his hand and blasted the tail several times causing the beast to release Jaxon.

"Rah!" The Ahuizotl turned and grabbed Trunks with one of his hands.

"The hell with this." Piccolo jumped out of the trunk and fired several blasts at the Ahuizotl. Ty put the car in reverse and hit the gas. He backed up about a hundred feet before he put it back into drive and ramming the beast again. The Ahuizotl dropped Trunks and turned his attention to Ty.

Piccolo began to blast the hundreds of Vashmallian fighter-jets that were shooting at them. Goten jumped out of the car and joined him while Trunks moved Jaxon to safety. The beast shot his tail into the car and tried to grab Ty, but the boy grabbed his sword and cut it off. The Ahuizotl screamed in pain and grabbed the hood of the car. He picked the car up off the ground and chucked it as hard as he could. The car smashed into the street and flipped several times and finally landed upside-down.

One of the Vashmallian jets locked onto the car and the pilot pushed a button. Ty slowly opened his eyes and blinked several times as his vision un-blurred.

"St…still not as…as b…bad as Voon." Ty coughed as he turned his head. His eyes widened as he saw a missile flying straight towards the car. He quickly turned to see Videl who was unconscious.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_BOOM!_

I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL, YEA, ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL, I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL, YOU SHOULD ALL REVIEW PLEASE, HELL YEA, HIGHWAY TO HELL!

**Author's Note:** I'll try to include a song every once in a while. I won't be including the lyrics though, but I'll put the title and the band where the song should start. I know it would be better if I included the lyrics, but it's a violation of the rules, and I really don't want this story to be taken down.


	19. Regrouping

**Chapter 19: Regrouping**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** I think you'll find this Chapter to be very 'interesting'.

**With Videl**

"Videl? Come on Videl, wake up."

"Hn? What?" Videl slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, her head really hurt, and her entire body was sore.

"You're ok!" Goten smiled.

"What happened?" Videl asked weakly.

"The car exploded, but Ty saved you." Goten smiled.

"…What?" Videl asked.

"Someone shot the car with a missile thingy, but Ty threw you out of the car before it exploded." Goten said.

"…Where is Ty?" Videl asked. Goten's face completely changed and he looked over at the burning car, "He's still in there?" Videl screamed. She grabbed Goten's shoulder and pulled herself up.

"Trunks is…"

_Boom!_ Trunks was sent flying out of the smoke as the car exploded.

"No!" Trunks, Videl, and Goten screamed.

"B…big brother?" Jaxon was still extremely tired from the tranquilizer, but _that_ just woke him up.

"No." Piccolo whispered as he blasted the remaining Vashmallian fighter-jets out of the sky. Trunks's jaw slowly dropped and he stared at the raging fire; he couldn't have survived that, could he?

"T…Tyrannous?" Jaxon sat up and stared at the smoke, "No. No, no, no!" Jaxon's eyes watered and he stumbled to his feet, "NO!" The boy limped forwards, but he was grabbed by Goten, "No! Get off! I have to help him!" Jaxon cried.

"Jaxon…" Videl started, "He's…he's…"

"Don't you dare say it!" Jaxon screamed, "He's not! He can't be!"

"Jaxon…" Goten took a deep breath, "Jaxon, he's…"

"Not dead." All heads turned to the car, and they watched as a bloody and beaten boy limped out of the smoke, "Not yet." Ty gave a weak smile as he used his sword as a cane. His left arm was covered in blood and was hanging limp, his shirt was burned off and he had third-degree burns all over his chest and back, and he had several other minor injuries. He managed to get out of the car just before it exploded. Although his race is stronger than humans, being inside a car as it explodes would have still done some significant damage to his body; he got lucky this time, of course luck seems to have a way of saving him (even when he doesn't want to be saved). Jaxon stumbled over to his brother and nearly knocked him over with a big hug, "Glade you're awake; maybe now you can help us fight." Ty chuckled.

"I…I thought…I…" Jaxon took a deep breath and held in his tears.

"You worry too much, little brother." Ty laughed; he turned to Trunks, Goten, Videl, and Piccolo, "What?"

"…Are you ok?" Trunks let out a small laugh.

"Eh…" Ty shrugged his shoulder, "I kind of have a small headache, but other than that I'm doin ok."

"Hn." Trunks smiled and walked over to help the boy.

"Rah!" The Ahuizotl shot out of an alley and chomped down on Trunks's leg.

"Ah!" Trunks screamed as the beast swung him around like a chew toy. Ty's eyes started to rapidly flicker gold, and he held up his sword. The boy collapsed to his knees and he moaned in pain.

"Ok, that hurts." Ty grunted.

"Trunks!" Goten screamed as he launched at the beast.

"Rah!" The Ahuizotl smashed his fist into Goten, sending him flying into a parked car.

"Hold on!" Piccolo held up his hands and fired several blasts at the beast, but he didn't look like he was going to let go.

"Ha!" The beast released Trunks and began to spit up blood, "How dare you!" The beast screamed in pain as his legs were broken, "How dare you touch my son!" Vegeta snarled as he went all out, and beat the beast into a bloody mess. Jaxon slowly turned away and grabbed onto his brother; like he said before, 'Vegeta is scary when he's mad'.

"Ah yes." Ty smiled, "Justice." The boy held onto his brother as he slowly sat down. Jaxon sat down next his brother and studied his broken arm. Ty watched as Goku and Gohan landed and ran over to Goten and Videl, "…I suppose we should get off the street." Ty grunted.

"…Right." Jaxon said. The boy helped his brother up and they limped over to the group.

"Follow me if you don't want to get blown up." Ty grunted as he limped into an alley. Goku and Goten ran after the brothers while Gohan lifted Videl into his arms and carried her. Vegeta held up his hand and blasted the remains of the Ahuizotl before he sprinted over to Trunks.

"Are you out of your mind?" Vegeta snarled as he held up his hand. Trunks just stared at him with tear filled eyes, "Don't…" Vegeta slowly put his hand down, "You're a Saiyan, and…"

"Saiyans don't cry." Trunks said quietly (except for this morning; crying was ok then.) Vegeta took out his last senzu bean and broke it in half.

"This should help until we get to the Lookout." Vegeta said as he handed half of the bean to his son.

"Thanks." Trunks said as he ate the bean-half. His leg was partly healed and he was able to stand. Trunks heavily limped to the alley with Vegeta and Piccolo right behind him. Vegeta entered the alley and saw Gohan (still very beat up from his fight with the Chimera) helping Videl. He saw Kakarott checking Goten over, and then he saw Jaxon sitting next to Ty who looked worse than hell.

"Having fun?" Vegeta growled.

"…Is that a trick question?" Ty asked as he looked at his broken arm.

"I never authorized anyone to leave Capsule Corporations." Vegeta growled, "I don't know what the hell you were thinking, but…"

"But Jaxon was taken by a group of Royal Guards so I followed him, but Trunks and Goten wouldn't let me go alone so they followed and fused into Gotenks. They, or he, went ahead and ran into General Takeo where he got his ass handed to him. I ran into Videl and we stole a really nice car. I ran over Heinrich, and…" Ty paused, "And I killed the son of a rat General who killed my parents, and I made him suffer." Ty said. Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku all stared at him with wide eyes, "I sent him to a dark place. I sent him there, and he will never get out no matter how hard he tries." Ty mumbled, "Anyways, long story short, we ended up here. Do any of you have anything for headaches? I've just had this horrible hangover all frakking day."

"…Hn." Vegeta knelt down in front of the boy and held out the other half of the Senzu bean.

"I don't…"

"I'm giving this to you because you deserve it." Vegeta said. Ty stared at him curiously, "Today General Jackass, tomorrow Prophet Herelaah." Vegeta smirked. Ty gave a slight smile and took the bean half. After the bean took affect, he still looked pretty bad, but at least he could fight (kind of).

"…Thank you." Ty said quietly.

"Hn." Vegeta stood up and walked over to Trunks. He studied him head to toe for any injuries the bean half didn't heal.

"Dad." Trunks whined, "I'm fine." Ty stared at the father and son and smiled; he saw himself in Trunks. Actually, Vegeta was a lot like his father, just not a heartless, mass murdering, jackass. Vegeta could try and act all tough and emotionless, but right now Ty saw a loving father who cared deeply about his son.

"We ran into a Prophet named Pugare." Goku said, "Do you know him?"

"I met him once; he reminds me of a jellyfish." Ty said, "He's probably the nicest Prophet out of all eleven."

"Nicest?" Gohan screamed causing Ty to visibly jump, "He's fucking crazy and he nearly killed me! He trash talked you and your brother for about a minute and a half! He's a sick, twisted, evil piece of shit and I hope I run into him again. I'll make sure he shuts that big mouth of his for good." Gohan mumbled.

"…Wait, so you stood up for me and my brother?" Ty asked, "You stood up to a Vashmallian Hierarch?"

"…Yea, I guess you could call it that." Gohan said.

"…That's…" Ty gave a slight smile, "That's the first time anyone has ever stood up to a Prophet. Hell, that's the first time anyone's ever stood up for me and my brother, thank you." Ty smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Gohan smiled.

"…The others." Jaxon looked at his Book, "The others are in trouble. Bulma and everyone, they're in trouble." Everyone closed their eyes and sensed the others on the move.

"Shit." Vegeta hissed, "Kakarott, get us there."

"Everyone grab on!" Goku said.

"…What, is he going to carry us?" Ty chuckled.

"Just grab on." Vegeta growled as he grabbed the boy.

_Poof!_ They all vanished.

**With Bulma**

"You should all feel so lucky." The monster smirked, "You will have your trial in front of all eleven Vashmallian Prophets. You will be in the presence of greatness."

"Ah!" Bulma felt the monster squeeze her.

"All right, that's enough." Krillin growled, "Let her go."

"Or else what, short stuff?" The monster laughed as he held up his club, "You try anything and I kill her."

"You're lying, I can tell." Krillin said.

"Huh?" The monster looked at him curiously.

"You need her for something, otherwise you wouldn't be carrying her." Krillin said, "As long as you hold her, Vegeta or the others won't touch you."

"…Smart." The monster said, "But I can do away with her and take their son."

_Poof! _"What the frak?" Ty looked around.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed.

"Drop her!" Vegeta snarled as he jumped to Super Saiyan.

"Nobody move!" The monster held onto Bulma tight as the other Guards held up their swords, "You take one step and I break her neck."

"Vegeta, he won't kill her." Krillin said, "He needs her."

"Silence!" The monster screamed as he squeezed Bulma again causing her to scream in pain, "I told you I don't need her, I could take the son and Prophet Pugare will be just as happy."

"Let her go." Ty growled as he took a step forwards.

"…By the Gods." The monster's eyes widened, "The Demon."

"Sup." Ty said.

"…Funny." The monster said, "I imagined you to be a lot bigger."

"Well, you know what they say; big things come in small packages." Ty smirked.

"Ha! Clever!" The beast snorted, "I'll make you a deal, Demon. I will not harm her if you come with me back to the ship." Ty's eyes widened; it's the same frakking situation all over again, but this time he would not fail.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Ty asked.

"You don't; you can only take my word." The beast said, "Once we are at a safe distance, the Earth Woman will be sent back to Earth." Just then, the beast saw Jaxon peak out from behind his brother, "Holy Kamell, the Book!"

"I'll come." Ty said as he dropped his sword.

"…And the Book…"

"Wasn't apart of the deal." Ty said, "I'll come quietly."

"…Fine." The beast grunted, "Hands above your head." Ty put one arm above his head, but let the other one rest, "Above the head!"

"Yea, my left arm is a little sore, sorry about that." Ty said.

"Do you think this is some kind of game?" The beast growled.

"…I enjoy games." Ty said, "If you have a revolver I can show this really neat game that I…"

"Silence!" The beast squeezed Bulma causing her to cry out in pain. Vegeta and Trunks both got ready to launch forwards.

"No." Ty growled, "He'll kill her before you can make your move."

"Shut up, boy!" Vegeta hissed, "You're just pissing him off!"

"Oh so this is my fault?" Ty growled.

"I said shut up!" Vegeta snarled.

"Make me." Ty smirked as he picked up his sword. The monster and swordsmen watched them curiously, "That is unless you don't think you can beat me."

"How dare you!" Vegeta jumped to Super Saiyan and charged a KI blast.

"Oh, big and scary." Ty laughed as he backed away towards the monster.

"Enough of this!" Gohan stepped in, "This is pointless."

"Pointless? I'll tell you what's pointless; calling yourself a Prince when your Planet and race are all gone!" Ty laughed.

"That's it!" Vegeta stomped towards the boy; Ty continued to back away towards the monster, "I saved your life and this is how you treat me?" Vegeta screamed.

"Never asked to be saved, monkey boy." Ty said.

"Grrr!" Vegeta held up his hand and…

"Ha!" Ty turned around and launched at the monster. The beast was so distracted by the argument that he never had time to react. Ty jammed the sword right into the beast's eye.

"Ah!" The monster dropped Bulma and began to swing his club around. Vegeta quickly grabbed his wife and moved her to safety while the other fighters launched at the swordsmen.

"Hn." Jaxon grabbed the first sword he could find and joined in the fight

"That's the problem with all you Vashmallians." Ty laughed as he twisted his sword, "You're all too frakking stupid." Ty removed the sword and jammed it into the other eye, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Gah!" The monster screamed and begged for mercy.

"Well, I've got good new and bad news." Ty said, "Good news is I'm going to let you live."

"…B…bless you d…d…demon." The monster said as he fell to his knees.

"…The bad news is I can't speak for Vegeta; he's all yours." Ty said as he hopped off the beast. He shook the blood of his sword and turned to the Saiyan Prince, "That was good; I didn't think it would work, but you made it very convincing."

"...What did you say to me?" Vegeta growled.

"…Oh frak you thought I was serious?" Ty's face completely changed and he backed away.

"Relax." Vegeta said, "I knew as soon as you picked the sword up." He looked at Bulma who was being guarded by Trunks, "…Thank you." Vegeta mumbled.

"Don't mention it, just make him suffer." Ty said as he looked over at Jaxon. His little brother was battling two swordsmen and was easily overpowering them. Ty gave a slight smile and limped over to Bulma and Trunks, "No hard feelings?" Vegeta slowly walked over to the beast and began to rip him into shreds.

"…That was awesome." Trunks chuckled.

"I just needed to get close enough so I could hit him." Ty said a he sat down next to Bulma, "On a scale of one through ten, how bad does it hurt?"

"…T…twe…twenty." Bulma said.

"Don't worry, we're heading back to that healer guy after this, and then we'll get you fixed up." Ty said as he grabbed the woman's hand.

"…I should have stayed with you." Trunks said quietly.

"You stopped Takeo before he could take my brother onto his ship." Ty said, "I say you made a good call." Trunks didn't say anything, "…And now that son of a rat is finally dead; maybe that will send a message to Herelaah. Now he's in the dark place." Ty said as he stood up, "…Hey, are we missing someone?" Ty asked.

"Hn?" Trunks did a quick head count, "No, everyone's here."

"Huh." Ty rubbed his sore arm, "…I feel like someone's not here." He slowly walked forwards and held up his sword. He took aim and chucked the sword right into a swordsman's back.

"…Damn." Trunks said in surprise.

"You should have brought your sword." Ty said as he went to retrieve his weapon, "We could have had some fun."

"What part of this war is fun?" Trunks asked.

"Hmph." Ty smirked and turned to the boy, "You're a quick learner, Trunks." Ty walked over to the dead swordsman and picked up his sword. He watched as the last of the Guards were killed; maybe they really stood a chance against the invading army…or maybe it would be just like today and they would all get their asses kicked. Just then, Ty noticed a Royal Guard holding Chi Chi by the neck.

"Don't move, DemAK!" Ty slashed the throat of the Guard and caught Chi Chi before she hit the ground.

"All too easy." Ty's eyes flickered gold for a second.

"Mom!" Goten and Gohan sprinted over to the woman and helped her over to the others.

"…Your welcome." Ty mumbled to himself.

"Thank you." Ty turned to see Goku.

"…Go and help your wife." Ty grunted as he walked over to Jaxon who was blasting the heads on all the dead Guards. Goku quickly ran over to Chi Chi while the other fighters helped the injured and did other various things that Ty could care less about. It wasn't even noon yet and he was already exhausted. He just wanted to blast these stupid ships out of the sky and relax, "Good work, Jaxon." Ty said as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"I got all the heads." The boy smiled.

"Hn." Ty smiled and let out a long sigh, "…So, General Takeo is dead."

"…He got what he deserved." Jaxon said quietly.

"I wish it could have lasted longer." Ty chuckled, "I wanted to hear him beg some more."

"…At least he's dead." Jaxon said.

"…Do you think they'd be proud?" Ty asked. Jaxon looked up at his brother and stared at him, "Mom and dad?"

"Of course." Jaxon said, "They'd be really proud."

"Yea, they would be." Ty said. Would they really? Ty couldn't answer that question. Trunks said they would be, Jaxon said they would be, but after all the bad and horrible things Ty has done, he can't see his parents being proud of him. Of course he did a pretty good job of raising Jaxon for two years.

"…Sorry I wasn't much help." Jaxon said quietly.

"Hey, you could barely walk." Ty laughed, "And there's always the invasion. There will be plenty of bad guys for you to beat." Ty led his brother over to the group and let out a small laugh, "Somehow, I told you so, just doesn't quite say it." Everyone looked at the boy, "I thought you all said that I had nothing to worry about. I thought you said that the Earth's Special Forces 'had this', and they could beat anyone. Remember what I said; this is just the eye of the storm. Come invasion time, things are going to get a lot worse."

"How do we beat an entire invading army of these people?" Videl asked.

"Trust me, I've been think about this since you all said you wanted to fight the Vashmall. I've been working on a plan, and once we get back to this Lookout place, I'll fill you in." Ty said.

"Mmm mmm…" Everyone turned and their eyes widened.

"Oh my Gods, Taz." Ty's eyes shot wide open and he sprinted to his pet. The alien heavily limped out of an alley and nearly fell over. He had several bad burns, his back leg was covered in blood, he was very beat up, but he wasn't giving up, "Hey buddy." Ty knelt down in front of his best friend and smiled, "How ya doin?"

"Grah." Taz licked the boy's face causing him to laugh.

"Oh, who's a good boy?" Ty scratched behind Taz's ears; the beast's tail began to wag back and forth, "Oh you like that, don't you? Don't you?" Taz felt his back leg give out and he sat down, "I'm proud of you, I'm very proud of you." Ty quickly wiped his eyes and lifted Taz into his arms, "You did good, just hold on for a little bit and I'll have you fixed up, ok?"

"Grah." Taz struggled for a moment, but eventually relaxed.

"Just hold on." Ty quickly carried Taz over to the group and gently set him down.

"He really helped me out while I was fighting that monster." Gohan said, "He did good."

"Do we have any of those senzu beans?" Ty asked as he held his hand over Taz's leg wound. Taz began to whine like an injured puppy, "Oh I know it hurts, just stay strong for me and then you can have a nice big lunch and a nap, ok?"

"We have five left, but Kakarott is going to take everyone to the lookout." Vegeta said, "Me and Piccolo will finish off this pathetic fleet and then execute any Vashmallian survivors."

"…Are you sure you two should be here alone?" Ty asked.

"Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms, "I'll make quick work of these ships."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Piccolo smirked. Vegeta mumbled to himself while Goku stood up and got ready to use instant transmission. Ty gently lifted Taz into his arms, but the beast started to wiggle around and fight.

"Oh, I see." Ty smirked as he set Taz down, "Tough guy wants to walk all by himself."

"Grah." Taz licked the boy's hand.

"…I'm proud of you, and you too Jaxon. Hell, I'm proud of all of…"

"AR!" Ty's heart stopped as he watched Taz fall over. The alien lay there motionless as a pool of blood surrounded his head. Sticking out of Taz's head was a large, glowing, red shard.

"That's one rat out of the way!" General Takeo laughed as he stood on top of the building across the street.

"Umgeben ihnen, halten sie ihre waffen auf! Schnell, schnell!" Heinrich yelled as hundreds of Vashmallians Guards, soldiers, monsters, tanks, and fighter-jets surrounded the Earth's Special Forces.

"Hah…" Ty's jaw dropped as Taz's KI hit zero and the pool of blood surrounded his entire body. His eyes started to rapidly flicker gold, "No." Ty whimpered as his eyes filled with tears, "No, no, no!" Takeo landed in front of the group and locked onto Ty; he would have to _thank him_ for earlier.

"He…he…he k…killed you." Trunks shook with fear, "I watched him."

"Hmph." Takeo held up his hand and fired a red shard at the boy, but Vegeta quickly blasted it. Takeo smiled and held up a small pouch, "Senzu Bean, complements of Videl Satan."

"Oh my God." Videl nearly fell to her knees. Jaxon fell to his knees next to his brother and began to cry. Ty fell forwards and buried his face into Taz's bloody fur. The boy completely lost it and began crying his eyes out.

"You monster." Gohan growled, "I'm…I'm g…going to kill you!" The teen's KI shot up

"I'm afraid that's out of the question really."

"Oh hell." Gohan growled.

"Ridicules." Prophet Pugare said as he floated towards the group; he looked at Ty, "That you thought that you could team up with a bunch of monkeys and take on the most powerful force in the Universe! Have you forgotten what we did to your Planet? To your parents?"

"Grrr." The Z Warriors all got in fighting stances and got in front of the injured and non-fighters.

"You can't imagine how exciting this is!" Pugare smiled as he looked at Jaxon, "To finally have the Book of Kamell in Vashmallian hands once again. This is truly a monumental day: I am overjoyed!"

"P…please d…don't leave me." Ty sobbed as he held onto Taz.

"Oh how I will enjoy every moment of the Book Opening Ceremony." Pugare smiled, "To think that anyone would try to prevent the Great Journey, as well as the releasing of Kamell; I am shocked, almost too shocked for words."

"We've got trouble." Piccolo watched as the Vashmallian ships turned towards their direction and hundreds more Vashmallian troops surrounded them. Every Vashmallian in the city was moving towards their locations. Pugare slowly floated over to Ty and leaned forwards.

"Why do you continue to fight us Tyrannous? You can not win!" Pugare said, "Surrender yourself and the Book Keeper to the Vashmallian Empire, and I will endeavor to make your death relatively painless and quick."

"Please c…come back." Ty begged.

"…Tyrannous?" Pugare asked, "Did you hear what I said?"

"You were my only friend, no, no, no…" Ty sobbed.

"Hmph." Takeo crossed his arms and smiled evilly, "And he's been broken." Takeo enjoyed his 'tears' and saw them as a trophy of all his work to cause the boy pain and suffering. One Rat's pain is another General's joy.

"General, he's refusing to cooperate; you are authorized to use aggressive force." Pugare sighed as he floated backwards.

"As you command, Holy One." Takeo cracked his knuckles and began to walk towards the boys.

"No!" Trunks and Goten both got in front of Ty and Jaxon and held up their arms.

"If you want them then you're going to have to get through us." Trunks growled.

"That's right." Goten growled.

"How noble." Takeo chuckled, "Might I remind you of the last time we fought?"

"You're going to have to get through me." Gohan growled as he powered up.

"Me too." Goku powered up too.

"And me." Krillin said.

"…And me." Piccolo growled. He could not believe that they just killed the boy's pet. It was heartless and just plain cruel.

"You just made a big mistake." Vegeta growled.

"So be it." Takeo sighed as he held up his hand.

_Whoosh!_ With a single wave of his arm the group of Z Warriors were pushed back by a gust of wind.

"Enough of these delays." Takeo growled, "The two rats are coming with me!" Takeo slowly walked towards the two boys and held up his hands.

"Y…you destroy my home." The boy choked, "Torture us until we beg." Ty clenched his fists until they bled, "You lie to me, kill my father, kill my mother." Ty was visibly shaking, "And now you've killed my friend…" Ty's KI started to rise, "You've ruined my life." Ty slowly sat up and locked onto General Takeo. His eyes were glowing bright gold, "**And now you're going to pay!**"

I'LL KEEP IT SHORT, PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. The Demon

**Chapter 20: The Demon**

**Disclaimer: ****Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. The Author ShowNOOMercy does not own any of it.**

**Author's Note:** Over a year ago, I started writing this story on my laptop. Between December 2011 and May 2012, the story completely changed from being one story to a whole series. Even now I'm still planning everything out. I can guarantee you that this is going to be one hell of an adventure. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and I hope you stay with me for Part Two of my EPIC series. The second part is going to be unlike any DBZ Fanfict you have ever read before. I've started writing it, and it is probably going to be better than Part One. Thanks again.

**With Ty**

"Y…you destroy my home." The boy choked, "Torture us until we beg." Ty clenched his fists until they bled, "You lie to me, kill my father, kill my mother." Ty was visibly shaking, "And now you've killed my friend…" Ty's KI started to rise, "You've ruined my life." Ty slowly sat up and locked onto General Takeo. His eyes were glowing bright gold, "**And now you're going to pay!**"

"The Demon." Takeo said in shock as he took a step back.

"Oh nein." Heinrich gulped as he quickly backed away.

"Those eyes." Pugare said as he floated backwards, "Those Golden Eyes." Pugare technically wasn't present when it happened on De Civitate Dei, but he heard the stories and saw the pictures. It was safe to say that while the Z Warriors had no idea what was about to happen, Pugare knew that every life (Vashmall and Human) in this city was in very great danger, and it would be best if he left as soon as possible. In fact, the more Pugare thought about it, the more he realized that this entire planet was in danger.

"I'll. Kill. All. Of. You." Ty shook as blood dripped off his fists. His nails dug deep into his skin, but the only pain he felt was in his head and in his heart. The clouds above them started to move away from the city, creating an 'eye' over West City just as a hurricane would. At that moment the sky started to turn dark, almost as if it were nighttime. The wind started to pick up, creating a strong breeze.

"What happen to the sky?" Krillin asked.

"…I'm getting a bad feeling." Piccolo said.

"I'll. Kill. You." Ty shook.

"General Takeo, call everyone back to the ship, this is a full retreat." Pugare gulped as he quickly backed away in his floating chair. The wind started to pick up and there was a sense that something very bad was about to happen, almost like an impending doom. The sky started to light up from red lightning, and the air around them became very warm.

"What the?" Goku look up at the sky.

"Hah…" Takeo was speechless and still in shock. He remembered that day when he killed the boy's parents. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened after he killed the boy's mother. It was a power that he had never seen before, and it was one that Prophet Herelaah was fascinated by. After Ty escaped, Prophet Herelaah ordered Tyrannous to be captured alive so that he may learn the secrets of this power and harness it for his own personal use. Now, what power am I talking about? This one:

"Gah!" Ty's eyes shot wide open and he fell to one knee. He grabbed his head and began to claw at his skin; he felt like his brain was on fire.

"…Ty? Are you ok?" Gohan ran over to the boy and bent down next to him, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Ah!" Ty was rapidly shaking as blood ran down his face.

"Was it the Prophet?" Vegeta growled, "Did he cast another spell?"

"No, they're running from something." Piccolo said.

"Oh no." Jaxon wiped his tears and backed away from his brother.

"Jaxon, what's happening to him?" Goku asked.

"I…I'm sorry." Jaxon said as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"…Sorry?" Goku asked.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" Jaxon ran away as fast as he could.

"Get him back here!" Vegeta snarled. Before anyone could react, Trunks shot after Jaxon and grabbed him.

"No! Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry!" Jaxon cried hysterically.

"Jaxon, relax." Trunks said calmly, "No one is going to hurt you." Jaxon slowly relaxed and stared at the boy, "What's happening to Ty?"

"He…he…he's t…t…transforming." Jaxon shook.

"…Transforming?" Trunks asked, "Transforming into what?" Just then, Jaxon's eyes began to glow red and a sadistic smile spread across his face.

"**Into the Demon of course.**" Jaxon laughed in a deep voice.

"AAAAH!" Ty's KI shot way up and continued to rise at an alarming rate.

"Retreat!" Pugare screamed at the top of his lungs. At least half of the Vashmallians surrounding the Z Fighters made a run for it.

"Aaaah!" Ty's KI continued to skyrocket.

"Aaaah!" Pugare was a Nobel Hierarch of the Vashmallian Empire. He was a member of the Elite High Council. At this current moment he was scared shitless. In less that a minute, the transformation would really begin and the whole city would go to hell.

"G…G…Gohan." Ty whimpered as he violently shook on the ground.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Gohan asked. One minute Ty was doing fine, now his eyes were glowing bright gold and he was in extreme pain.

"G…g…get J…Ja get J…Jaxon out of the c…c…city!" Ty shook.

"Come on Ty, talk to me, tell me what's wrong." Gohan said.

"Quick! T…take J…Jaxon and g…go!" Ty begged; he could tell that this was going to be a bad one; he had a gut feeling.

"Ty." Gohan grabbed the boy's hand, "I'm not leaving you here, now tell me what's…" Ty's hand shot up and he grabbed Gohan by the neck.

"**Go now!**" Ty roared in a deep monstrous voice; he pushed Gohan backwards and continued to claw at his face. All of the fighters visibly jumped and backed away from the boy.

"Boy, enough of this foolishness." Vegeta growled, "Tell us what's…"

"**Go!**" Ty screamed; the city began to shake and the wind got even stronger.

"…Kakarott, get the others out of here." Vegeta growled.

"I…I can't sense anything outside the city; it's like everything's clouded." Goku said as he tried to concentrate. Marron grabbed onto her father and her eyes flickered blue for a moment.

"Papa, potty." Marron said; Krillin didn't hear her, "I said Potty!" Marron growled, "Let's get out of here!" Marron screamed. Krillin lifted his daughter into his arms and began to back away.

"I warned you about this!" General Takeo snarled. Everyone looked up, "We warned you, and now you'll see the Demon for what he really is!"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta growled.

"You fool!" Heinrich hissed, "De golden eyes from hell!"

"Golden eyes from…"

"Ah!" Ty shot up and was surrounded by a red aurora of energy. He began to stumble around as he continued to claw at his face. The area around the boy became extremely hot and dry.

"Heinrich, the building!" Takeo snarled as he flew to the top of a nearby building; Heinrich quickly followed.

"Everyone follow me!" Krillin shouted as he led the non-fighters and injured away from the boy. Goten, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Piccolo, Trunks, and Jaxon stayed behind.

"…Goten, I want you to go with the others, ok?" Goku said nervously.

"But daddy, I…"

"Go with them and keep them safe!" Goku ordered; now was not the time to argue.

"Yes sir!" Goten yelped as he flew after the others.

"We have to run!" Jaxon was trying to fly off again, but Trunks wouldn't let him.

"What do you mean he's turning into the Demon?" Trunks snarled, "Hey, relax! I said relax!"

_Smack!_ "Oww!" Jaxon whined.

"Grrr!" Ty locked onto Trunks and clenched his fists. His skin started to glow red-hot and his teeth grew long and sharp. His hair turned dark red and his ears turned pointy. He held up his hand and charged a large fireball; yes, he formed a large ball of fire in his hand.

"Sorry, but I had to get your attention, now tell me what the Demon thing AH!" Trunks dropped out of the sky and grabbed his face. He sat up and felt the top of his head, "My hair is on fire!" Sparks began to fly off of Ty's body as he continued to change. The earth was shaking and the wind was getting even stronger.

**On The Lookout**

"Dende, do you…"

"It's evil." Dende gasped, "It's pure evil, Mr. Popo. I…I have never sensed anything like this." Dende fell to his knees and stared at the hurricane-like cloud formation above West City. It was flashing red and white due to the lightning.

**West City**

_Crash!_ A bolt of red lightning shot down from the sky and hit Ty.

"Rah!" Ty's muscles began to grow very large. The nails on his hands and feet grew long and sharp, and turned black. His shoes spontaneously combusted and began to burn until they were nothing but ashes. He began to slowly walk towards Trunks, leaving a trail of fire with each step. His pants caught fire and slowly turned to ashes as his KI continued to skyrocket. Trunks frantically brushed the flames out of his hair and looked up at Ty.

"T…T…Ty?" Trunks shook.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" Ty's voice was deep and monstrous. He held up his hand and gave a sadistic, evil, demonic smile. He slowly created a large fireball and aimed it at the boy, "Die." Ty fired the ball.

"Ah!" Trunks shut his eyes, but was grabbed by someone, "Huh?" Trunks opened his eyes.

"Take Jaxon and meet up with the others; no ifs, ands, or buts, do you understand me Trunks Vegeta Briefs?" Vegeta snarled; he had Jaxon in his other arm.

"D…dad, what happened to him?" Trunks asked.

"…I don't know." Vegeta said as he set the boys down and turned his attention to Ty who was clawing at his face again, "Go now, Trunks!"

"Yes sir." Trunks grabbed Jaxon's arm and made a run for it.

"RRROOOAAARRR!" Ty sounded like Godzilla on a bad day. Small spikes appeared on his back following his spinal cord. Two small horns appeared on the top of his head. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head; with each breath a small flame came out of his nose and mouth, "Kill, kill them all." Ty growled as he looked around, "Kill everyone; kill, kill, kill!" Ty stood up and clenched his fists. He concentrated his energy, and to top everything off; a long red tail shot out right above his rear. On the end of the tail was a small, red, flaming, razor-sharp tip. Ty fell to his hands and knees and began to breathe heavily. The wind stopped and the ground was no longer shaking. Everything got quiet and it looked like the transformation was complete. What that transformation was, the Z Warriors had no idea.

"T…Ty?" Gohan slowly walked towards the boy, actually, he didn't know what this was. It looked like some kind of Demon from Hell, "Ty, are you ok?" Ty said nothing and continued to gasp for air, "Ty, hey Tyrannous." Gohan used the boy's full name; a big mistake.

"Grah?" Ty turned towards the teen and locked onto him with his glowing gold eyes.

"Are…are you ok?" Gohan asked.

"GRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Ty was surrounded by a vortex of fire that shattered every streetlight, window, and glass object nearby. Cars were pushed back and some nearby dead Vashmallians went up in flames. Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Piccolo actually had to back away due to the intense heat.

"What the hell happened to him?" Piccolo growled.

"Well, he transformed obviously!" Vegeta snarled.

"Why did he transform?" Piccolo hissed.

"How the hell should I know?" Vegeta snarled.

"He didn't mention anything about this to you?" Goku asked.

"Don't you think I would remember if someone told me they could turn into a fucking demon, Kakarott?" Vegeta snarled.

"Guys, this isn't helping the situation." Gohan said.

"Shut it, boy!" Vegeta hissed.

"Vegeta, just relax." Goku said.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gohan all froze and turned to the Demon who had his hands together, "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The Demon had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Vegeta began to back away as a large fireball formed in the Demon's hands.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The fireball in Ty's hands grew even bigger and the boy was surrounded by a fiery aurora.

"Th…that is seriously messed up." Goku trembled as measured the energy level of the attack.

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ty laughed; the ground began to shake

"Run." Piccolo whispered.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"I said run!" Piccolo yelled as he took off. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta quickly followed.

"Ah ha ha ha ha haaaa." Ty tilted his head and licked his lips with his long black tongue, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Every car, building, human, Vashmallian, tank, soldier, monster, etc that was caught in the path of the wave of fire was turned to ashes, "Ah ha ha haaa." Ty laughed as he rose up into the air. He scanned the city (what remained of the city) and searched for several specific KIs. He took off with record speeds and began to tear the city apart. It had been a while since he been able to let his Demon lose, of course he'd been repressing it for a while and kept it under control, but let's face it, Ty has absolutely no control over this monstrous power. At this very moment all he had was a thirst for blood. He wanted to lick Takeo's blood off his hands, he wanted to tear Pugare's head off, he wanted to grind Heinrich's bones into dust, he wanted every single being on this planet to suffer like he's suffered. It was time for some revenge, and he would start with the remaining Vashmallian ground troops.

"…Holy shit." Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo said.

**With Trunks And Jaxon**

"Shut up!" Trunks hissed, "Nobody's going to kill you."

"I beg to differ." Trunks froze and looked around; they still hadn't caught up to the others thanks to Ty's Kamehameha Fire Wave.

"Dad?" Trunks asked.

"Not even close Halfling." Takeo growled as he dropped down in front of the two. Jaxon got behind Trunks and shook with fear while Trunks got in a fighting stance, "…Do you really think you can beat me?" Takeo snorted.

"…I'm going to try." Trunks growled as he launched forwards.

_Bam!_ Takeo smashed his fist right into Trunks's nose (still broken from yesterday) causing the boy to black out and hit the ground.

"Trunks!" Jaxon ran over to the boy and knelt down beside him, "You frakking monster!" Jaxon locked onto Takeo and launched forwards.

_Smack!_ Takeo simply swatted the Book Keeper to the ground and picked the two boys up.

"I would continue our fun, but our time has been cut short thanks to your Demon Possessed Brother. With the Saiyan Prince's son in my hands that Monkey Prince will do as I say. I shall return to De Civitate Dei and secure my path on the Great Journey." Takeo took to the skies and headed straight towards Prophet Pugare's ship. Soon, glorious salvation would be his. He held Trunks (still unconscious) up and spit in his face, "A bloody fate awaits you and the rest of your incompetent race. Earth will be yet another Planet to fall to the might of the Vashmallian Empire. Once the Book has been opened, none shall stand in our path, and Ultimate Power shall be ours."

**With Ty**

"Ah!" Heinrich grabbed his Rat-Trap 9000 and shot the Demon as it slowly walked towards him, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"Hmph." Ty was unaffected by the Rat-Trap and continued to walk towards the German-speaking Vashmallian.

"Nein!" Heinrich grabbed a gun off the ground and fired several shots at the Demon.

"Grah." Ty wasn't affected at all.

"Wh…wh…what are you?" Heinrich shook with fear.

"I?" Ty growled, "I am a monument to all my sins." Ty held up his hand.

"Hah." Heinrich's eyes shot wide open, "Ah!" Ty blasted the man into ashes and then held up both hands. He fired several fireballs at the pile of ashes and then began to stomp on them.

"Ty!" Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo landed behind the Demon and got into fighting stances.

"Calm down, boy." Vegeta growled, "We don't want to have to hurt you."

"Grrr!" Ty blew fire from his nostrils like some kind of Demonic Bull from Hell.

"Ty, what happened to you?" Goku asked.

"Grah!" Ty phased out of sight, appeared behind Goku, and sent the man crashing through several buildings.

"Damn!" Vegeta launched at the Demon, but suffered a similar fate. After several punches that proved to be ineffective, the Demon grabbed Vegeta by the neck and began to repeatedly punch him in the face, "Ah!" Ty's skin was the source of all the heat around them, and it was giving the Saiyan Prince a horrible burn on his neck along with bloody burns on his face, "Ty, st…stop this." Vegeta coughed as he gasped for air.

"Ty!" Gohan yelled as he slowly approached the monster, "Ty, it's me, Gohan." The teen was in no condition to fight, but he couldn't let Ty kill Vegeta. Maybe he could calm him down, "Please put him down."

"Grrr." Ty dropped Vegeta and held up his hands. He aimed one at the beaten prince and the other at Gohan; he charged a fireball in each hand.

"Ty, please don't do this, we're your friends." Gohan said. He watched as Piccolo quietly landed behind the beast and began to charge up his Special Beam Cannon, "Just calm down and let's talk about this."

"Non loqui." Ty snarled in a very deep monstrous voice, "Kill!"

"Kill…" Gohan mumbled, "He saved your life!" The teen shouted; Ty's eyes shot wide open, "He saved your life when you tried to kill yourself. You owe him!"

"…Grrr." Ty slowly lowered the hand aimed at Vegeta and aimed it at Gohan.

"Did the Vashmallians do this to you?" Gohan asked.

"Vashmallian spumae!" Ty snarled.

"Did Pugare do this to you?" Gohan asked.

"Interficio, kill everyone!" Ty hissed as he fired a fireball at the teen.

"Ah!" Gohan fell over and stared at the large third degree burn covering half of his chest. At this point most of his body was covered in burns.

"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo yelled.

"Grah!" Ty jumped to the left, but the attack managed to go through his right arm. The Demon locked onto the Namekian and clenched his fists; he concentrated all his energy.

"What the?" Piccolo yelled as the wound on Ty's arm slowly healed, "What are you?"

"I?" Ty held up his hands and smiled evilly, "I am a monument to All. My. Sins." Ty held up his hands and created a large wall of fire, which he fired at Piccolo and then took to the skies. The Namekian hit the ground and blacked out.

**With Goten**

"Does it hurt?" Goten asked as he carried his mother. Chi Chi had her legs crushed by that monster while they were being moved away from Capsule Corp.

"I'm fine, Goten." Chi Chi said; she hadn't felt this much pain in a _long_ time.

"Goten, where's Trunks?" Bulma asked as she was carried by Krillin, "I'm sure Vegeta would have sent him to meet up with us." Goten closed his eyes and concentrated; his eyes shot wide open.

"Oh no, Trunks!" Goten looked at his mother, and then looked at Bulma, "I…I have to help him!"

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere!" Chi Chi ordered, "It's too dangerous to be running around the city by yourself. There are aliens and monsters everywhere and I don't want you getting hurt and I'm your mother and I'm only doing what's best for you and I don't want my baby getting hurt!" Chi Chi yelled.

"…He has Jaxon too!" Goten said.

"That doesn't make any difference!" Chi Chi said, "Let your brother and father handle it, they'll sense that they're in trouble and they'll go and save them, but you're staying right here with us. We're going back to the lookout and that's final!" Chi Chi said. Goten began to think; Ty was furious when he found out about Heinrich's ship, maybe this would make things right. One thing that really bothered Goten was that Ty's KI was replaced by one of the darkest and most powerful KIs he had ever sensed, but that was impossible. Ty wasn't even remotely close to being that strong, what happened?

"…Mom, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Goten quickly set his mother down and took off.

"Goten you get back here right now!" Chi Chi screamed.

"Hmph." Marron's eyes flickered blue, "Takeo will rip him to shreds."

"What was that, Marron?" 18 asked.

"I'm sleepy, mama." Marron yawned as she rested her head on 18's shoulder.

"…Go get'em Goten." Bulma whispered.

**With Ty**

"Let's move!" A Royal Guard shouted as he led his men towards one of the Cruisers. Besides catching a ride to one of the many hangers on the ship, there was an anti-gravity elevator directly under the ship that could lift soldiers and supplies in and out of the ship.

_Boom!_ "What the frak?" The Vashmallians watched in horror as the ship above them was blown in half. Hundreds of smaller explosions caused the ship to break up until there was a massive explosion and thousands of chunks of fire were sent crashing down onto the city.

"Ah ha ha ha ha haaaa." Ty lowered his hand and locked onto the Vashmallians, "Die." Ty phased out of sight and began to tear through the alien army.

"Kill the Demon!" The Royal Guard screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Gallic Gun…" Ty brought his hands back and took aim, "Fire!" A wave of fire blasted through hundred of Vashmallian Soldiers.

"Retreat!" The Royal Guard screamed at the top of his lungs. Ty held up his hand and aimed it at the sky; he concentrated all his energy. Just then, a large vortex of fire shot down from heavens and ripped into the ground.

"Die!" Ty screamed as hundreds of small fireballs shot out of the vortex and slaughtered any living being in rage. Hundreds of explosions demolished buildings, blew up cars and trucks, and burned a quarter of the city to ashes. Frak West City! Frak every single life in West City! Frak everyone on this stupid, pathetic, piece of worthless shit Planet! He hated everyone and everything! He wanted everyone to suffer until they begged for mercy and the only mercy Ty would show them is the privilege to drown in the blood of everyone they've ever cared about. He would rain fire down on every pathetic soul who dared to cross his path. He would send everyone to the Dark place, and they would suffer just like he has suffered. He would have his Revenge!

**With Takeo, Trunks, And Jaxon**

"Finally." Takeo grunted as he reached the entrance to the hanger, "Pugare will be most pleased."

"Not so fast!"

"Oh now what?" Takeo snarled as he turned around. If it wasn't the fighter made up of two people, then it was the Demon, and if it wasn't the Demon, then it was…

"Let them go!" Goten hissed as he got into a fighting stance.

"Or else what, little Super Saiyan?" Takeo grunted.

"…Or else I'll have to take them from you." Goten growled.

"Blah ha ha haaa! Oh that's funny!" Takeo laughed causing Goten's temper to flair, "Come on, Son of Kakarott. Show me what you've got."

"Ha!" Goten launched forwards.

"Hn." Takeo chucked Trunks and Jaxon into the hanger and appeared behind Goten. He grabbed the boy, grabbed his arms, and placed his foot against his back, "Herelaah never considered your pathetic family much of a threat!" Takeo laughed, "In fact, he called you an absolute joke to all fighters in the Universe. You are weak, an idiot, a coward, nothing more than a baby." Takeo said.

"I am not!" Goten whined, "Ah!" Takeo began to bend the boy's arms back, "Stop, please!" Goten begged.

"That's right, beg!" Takeo laughed, "You are nothing but a useless piece of shit."

"Ah!" Goten screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I said beg!" Takeo pulled even harder.

"Please stop it, please, I'm begging you!" Goten cried.

"No, I don't think I will." Takeo laughed; he hadn't had this much in a long time. He was getting the sick pleasure out of torturing someone, and those tears, how he loved those tears.

"Ah, Daddy! Gohan!" Goten screamed.

"Pathetic; hiding behind your family because you're too weak to fight me." Takeo said, "I'm going to break you, son of Kakarott; both mentally and…" _Snap! _"Physically." Takeo smiled evilly.

"Ah!" Goten began to sob uncontrollably. Takeo let go of the boy's arm and it fell limp. He released the boy and crossed his arms. Goten took off as fast as he could.

"I knew you would run. You're nothing but a coward; leaving your friends behind to suffer." Takeo continued to mock the boy. Just then, Goten stopped and turned to the General.

"No, I'm not running." Goten choked as he wiped his tears; he gently nursed his shoulder.

"…Really?" Takeo was genuinely surprised.

"You might be stronger than me, but I'm not leaving without my friends!" Goten snarled as he tried to block out the pain.

"…Then go and get them." Takeo grunted. Goten charged forwards, but Takeo phased out of sight and grabbed him by the neck, "You are truly pathetic. I'm actually going to spare you, Son of Kakarott. Yes, I am going to let you live so that I may torture you on De Civitate Dei. You are coming with us." Takeo flew into the hanger and grabbed Trunks and Jaxon. Just then, Goten put his non-injured arm in Takeo's face and fired a KI blast, "Ah!" Takeo dropped the three boys and grabbed his face, "My eyes!"

"Run, run, run, run, run!" Goten yelped as he threw Trunks over his shoulder, grabbed Jaxon, and made a run for it.

"Grrr." Takeo opened his eyes and locked onto the brat, "I'll make you bleed." Takeo shot after the boy and grabbed him by his hair just before he could leave the hanger. He smashed the three boys into the wall and held up his hand. He fired a number of red shards at the three and enjoyed the sounds of Goten screaming and crying once again. He walked over to the boy and knelt down in front of him, "Only the strong will survive in this Universe, Son of Kakarott. The weak will suffer and perish."

_Bam!_ Takeo knocked the boy out and lifted the three into his arms; now he had the Book Keeper, the Book of Kamell, and two hostages; life was good.

**The Bridge Of The Ship**

"Get us out of here!" Pugare snarled, "Prophet Herelaah will be most displeased with our performance."

"Not likely, Holy One." Takeo smirked as he walked into the bridge.

"By the Gods, Takeo, how?" Pugare asked in shock.

"D…dad?" Trunks moaned as he opened his eyes.

"Oh good, I get to have more fun." Takeo smiled evilly as he pressed a button on the wall. A large cage rose out of the floor and Takeo threw Goten and Jaxon in, and shut the door. He was going to have some fun with the Saiyan Prince's son.

"Try not to kill the boy, General." Pugare said as he stared at Jaxon, "And try not to make a mess either."

"Yes sir." Takeo said as he slapped Trunks awake.

"Tell the rest of the fleet that we're ready to leave. Get us off of this pathetic rock." Pugare said.

"Yes sir." A soldier said as the ship began to move away from the city.

"We shall meet up with the Capital Ship holding position above the planet. I want to move the Book Keeper and Prisoners to that ship, and then set a course for De Civitate Dei. Do you understand?" Pugare asked.

"Yes, my lord." The soldier said.

"Wakey, wakey, princess." Takeo smirked as he dropped Trunks and placed his foot on his chest.

"Oh shit." Trunks's eyes shot wide open.

"Prepare to beg, Halfling." Takeo laughed.

"…In your dreams, General Jackass!" Trunks snarled.

"Oh!" Pugare laughed, "Looks like you got a feisty one, General."

"Come on, show me what you've got!" Trunks hissed. 'Show no fear'; that was the phrase going through his mind right now. He wouldn't let this jerk break him, not in front of all these people.

"T…Ty?" Jaxon moaned as he opened his eyes, "…Oh Gods!" Jaxon shot up and looked around, "No, no not again, please!" Jaxon broke down into tears and got into a fettle position, "No, no, no, no, no!" Jaxon cried as he rocked back and forth. It was going to be De Civitate Dei round three.

"Jaxon relax!" Trunks yelled, "It's going to be ok, see if you can wake Goten up."

"It's not going to be ok, Saiyan." Takeo said as he pushed down on the boy's chest.

"Grrrr." Trunks would not be broken, especially not in front of Jaxon and Goten.

"G…Goten, wake up, please wake up." Jaxon was visibly shaking. He shook Goten and lightly tapped his cheek, "P…please."

"Ah! Son of a…is that the best you got?" Trunks screamed as Takeo shot a red shard into his leg.

"…He is strong willed." Pugare said.

"But Nobel Hierarch, I haven't even begun." Takeo laughed as he knelt down and punched the boy across the face.

"Oh, big and scary." Trunks laughed.

"Foolish boy!" Takeo grabbed the boy's foot and began to squeeze, "Beg!"

"Gah, no!" Trunks hissed.

"I said beg!" Takeo squeezed harder.

"Ah, no!" Trunks screamed. _Crack!_ "Ah!" Trunks screamed in pain as his foot was crushed.

"It is simple, monkey. All you need to do is beg!" Takeo hissed.

"The boy is getting to you, General." Pugare laughed. Takeo's eyes widened and he held up his hand. He shot a red shard into the boy's arm and pulled it out. Trunks bit his lip and tried to block out the pain.

"T…Trunks?" Goten moaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You're awake." Jaxon smiled.

"Let's see you endure this!" Takeo held the red shard over Trunks's right eye.

"…What are you doing?" Trunks gulped.

"Beg, or else I introduce your eye to my shard." Takeo said.

"You wouldn't, you're bluffing!" Trunks said.

"Am I, am I really?" Takeo laughed as he slowly moved the shard towards the boy's eye, "Beg, Monkey."

"…Pes dnt d t." Trunks mumbled.

"What was that?" Takeo moved the shard until it was almost touching the boy's eye; Trunks shut his eyes as tight as he could.

"Please don't do it." Trunks said.

"Not good enough." Takeo growled; Trunks's heart skipped a beat as he felt the shard touch his eyelid.

"No! Please don't do it!" Trunks screamed, "Please!"

"Oh no, Trunks!" Goten yelled as he stumbled to his feet. He immediately grabbed his shoulder and growled in pain.

"Please!" Trunks screamed.

"Fine." Takeo smirked as he tossed the red shard.

"Phew." Trunks let out a long sigh.

_Slap!_ Takeo slapped the boy across the face. _Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!_

"Stop!" Jaxon yelled.

"…What?" Takeo looked up at the boy.

"I said stop, stop hurting him." Jaxon growled.

"And what if I don't?" Takeo grunted as he grabbed Trunks by his hair and held him up. Goten reached for the metal bars of their cage, but…

"Akakaka!" Goten pulled away and nearly fell over.

"I wouldn't try that again." Takeo said as he repeatedly punched Trunks in the stomach.

"Stop hurting him or else you're gona to get it!" Jaxon growled as he looked at his book. _Bam!_ "I said stop it!" Jaxon yelled as his eyes flickered red. _Bam! Bam! Bam!_

"Big bang ah!" Before Trunks could fire his attack, Takeo smashed him into the floor and placed his foot on the boy's back.

"Your friend seemed to enjoy this one." Takeo smirked as he began to bend the boy's arm back.

"Ah! Is that all you got?" Trunks snarled.

"I said **stop!**" Jaxon's eyes lit up bright red. Just then, his eyes went back to normal, "Huh? What happened?"

'Yea, I think I'm just going to watch this one.' Kamell laughed.

"But he's my friend! They're torturing him!" Jaxon yelled.

'All the more reason to watch.' Kamell said.

"Morg…"

'No.' Morgana said, 'I'm busy.'

"Doing what?" Jaxon yelled.

'Watching a Half Saiyan Prince get beaten to a bloody pulp.' Morgana laughed.

"Pathetic Book Keeper." Takeo walked over to the cage, "…You are going to a dark place." Takeo laughed. "You are going to a dark place with no hope. A place where no one will hear your screams, your begs, your cries." Jaxon covered his ears and closed his eyes, "You will know suffering and pain beyond your darkest nightmares. You are going to this dark place, and I will be the one to bring you there." Jaxon shed several tears, "The name of this place; De Civitate Dei." Goten wrapped his arm around Jaxon who was visibly shaking. That was the same thing General Takeo had told him and his family before they took their first steps on De Civitate Dei.

"It's going to be ok Jaxon." Goten whispered.

_Thump! _

"…What was that?" Prophet Pugare asked as he looked up.

"What was what?" Takeo laughed as he punched Trunks in the mouth.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"…There it is again." Prophet Pugare said; it was coming from above them.

_Thump! Thump! Crash!_

"…The Demon" Takeo stumbled backwards and watched as Ty slowly floated into the room. The metal around him began to glow red and the air became really dry.

"Grrr." Ty slowly scanned the room. At least thirty Vashmallians armed with plasma guns and swords, Prophet Pugare, General Takeo, Trunks, Goten, and Jaxon; all must suffer and burn, "Die, General." Ty growled as he walked towards Takeo.

"No!" Takeo grabbed Trunks and held his hand to the boy's head, "Come one step closer and I blast his brains out." Ty completely ignored the threat and continued to walk towards him, "I mean it" Takeo snarled; Ty continued to walk towards him, "Grrr…" Takeo quickly aimed his hand at Ty and fired several red shards. The red shards went into Ty's chest, "Ha!"

"…Hmph." Ty concentrated his energy and the red shards all melted, then his wounds slowly healed.

"How?" Takeo snarled as he fired a barrage of red shards; all melted on impact. Once again all of the Demon's wounds healed.

"…Die." Ty held up his hand and aimed it at Takeo. To everyone's complete surprise, Ty fired his own barrage of red shards at the General causing him to drop Trunks and scream in pain. Ty launched forwards and began to beat the crap out of the General.

"Is that Ty?" Goten asked.

"Uh huh." Jaxon slowly nodded his head, "We…we need t...to go, now." Jaxon grabbed the bar of the cage, but, "Akakaka!" The boy was shocked and thrown back.

"Let me try." Goten held up his non-injured arm and concentrated his energy, "Kaaaa meeee haaaa meeee…"

"I…I…I thought you need t…two hands t…to d…do that." Jaxon shook as he pushed himself up.

"Nope, actually my brother beat Cell with this attack and he only used one hand." Goten smirked.

"…Who's Cell?" Jaxon asked as he stumbled to his feet and got behind the boy.

"Haaaa!" Goten melted a hole through the cage and fell to his knees.

"Come on." Jaxon pulled Goten up and they climbed through the hole.

"General! They're going to escape!" Prophet Pugare snarled. Takeo and the other Vashmallians were being overwhelmed by Ty, "Son of a…" Pugare held up his hands, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." Pugare's skin began to glow red, "Prepare yourself, Book Keeper, for the powers of Prophet Pug…"

_Bam!_ "You sick frakker!" Jaxon screamed as he repeatedly punched the Prophet.

"Ah! Get off!" Pugare screamed; his skin stopped glowing red.

"Goten, get Trunks and get out of here." Jaxon said. Goten ran over to his friend and pulled his arm over his shoulder.

"Goten?" Trunks moaned.

"Yup." Goten smiled, "Just hold on."

"You monster; you stupid, evil, Vashmallian, frakking monster!" Jaxon continued to pound into Pugare, "I hate you, I frakking hate you! You people killed my friend! Why did you do it, he didn't do anything to you, why?" Jaxon cried.

"Gah! I didn't do it, General Takeo did!" Pugare tried to block, but he wasn't a fighter, he was a Prophet with Magic, but it was hard to cast a spell when someone's punching you repeatedly.

"Why do you hate us? We never did anything bad, why? Why did you kill my mommy and daddy? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Jaxon cried hysterically. He felt someone grab his should; he turned around, grabbed the boy by the neck, and held up his fist.

"Come on, let's go." Goten grabbed Jaxon's fist and lowered it.

"No, not yet." Jaxon growled as he grabbed a sword and held it to the Prophet's neck, "He needs to die!" The boy choked as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"Jaxon, please don't do this." Goten grabbed the boy's arm, but Jaxon pushed him away.

"No, he…he…he has to suffer! He has to suffer like me and…and…and my brother have suffered!" Jaxon cried.

"Grrrr." Ty slowly straightened up and turned.

"Jaxon, we need to go, now!" Goten ordered.

"They've taken everything from us, he needs to pay!" Jaxon cried.

"Kill!" Ty slowly walked towards the three and held up his hands.

"B…Big Brother?" Jaxon slowly backed away and dropped his sword.

"Die!" Ty held up his hand and slashed the boy across the face. Jaxon hit the wall and placed his hand on the bloody, seared, cuts going across his face, "**DIE!**" Ty held up his hand and charged a fireball.

"D…don't d…do it." Pugare coughed; if Jaxon was killed then the book might be destroyed.

"Grah?" Ty turned and looked at the beaten Prophet.

"Answer my q…question, Demon. For t…too long have the P…Prophets been baffled by your fiery form of fighting fury. Tell me how you acquired this amazing power. I must know." Pugare coughed.

"…You must die." Ty smiled evilly and launched at the Prophet Pugare.

"NOOO!" Pugare screamed bloody murder as he was ripped limb from limb.

"Come on." Goten whispered as he grabbed Jaxon and took off.

"He…he…he tried to kill me." Jaxon cried.

"Goten, find my dad and the others." Trunks moaned.

"Right." Goten said.

"…Thanks Goten, for coming to save us." Trunks said quietly.

"No problem buddy." Goten smiled.

"Die." Ty held up his foot and squashed Pugare's head. Clear gel-like gore flew in all directions and splattered all over the floor and walls. Ty repeatedly stomped on the various body parts he had ripped off of the alien before he died.

"No!" Takeo shot up and was surrounded by a red aurora of energy, "You just made a horrible mistake, Tyrannous!" Takeo snarled. He who kills a Vashmallian Prophet shall know suffering beyond their darkest nightmares. Now this was personal, and General Takeo was going to do everything in his power to drag this rat back to De Civitate Dei, and torture him until he is begging and crying for mercy…just like last time.

"No." Ty growled, "Me kill you." Ty phased out of sight and punched Takeo in the stomach causing the General to spit up blood. He put his fists together and brought them down onto the General's head, sending him to the ground. Ty phased out of sight and appeared in front of Takeo. He gave an evil twisted smile as he started to circle the general. He slowly sped up until he was running. Soon, Takeo was surrounded by a vortex of fire, and he couldn't breathe. Ty was running so fast that it was sucking the oxygen from the inside of the vortex, "Ah ha ha ha ha haaa." Ty appeared above Takeo and dropped his foot down.

"Gah!" Takeo managed to dodge and got to his feet. He gasped for air as he held his hand up, "I don't care how bad Herelaah wants you; you're dead!" Takeo fire hundreds of red shards at the Demon, but Ty dodged. Takeo concentrated his energy and his hand began to glow light gold. He fired an almost clear golden ball of energy at Ty.

"Grrr!" To Takeo's complete surprise, Ty managed to catch the ball in his hands and crushed it, "Nya…" Ty licked his lips and held up his hand; his hand began to glow light red.

"…No." Takeo was hit by an almost clear red energy ball, and was sent crashing through several buildings. Ty shot after the General, leaving a trail of fire behind him. "Ha!" Takeo managed to stop himself and got in a fighting stance, "Where is he? Where?"

"Ah ha ha haaaa."

"What?" Takeo turned around and was met by a hand in his face.

"Goodbye." The monster said as he charged a fireball in his hand and blasted Takeo into the sky. Ty phased out of sight and grabbed the General's leg. He began to swing him around and then swung him to the ground. Ty held up his hand, "Big Bang…" Ty dodged Takeo's eye beams and took aim at the General flying towards him, "Attack."

_Boom!_ Takeo was sent to the ground.

"Hmph." Ty smirked as he looked up at the nine remaining Vashmallian ships, "Vashmallians Die." Ty held up his hands and took aim, "Kaaaaaa meeeee HAAAAA MEEEEE..." A large fireball formed in his hands, "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Boom!_ The Vashmallian ship exploded into hundreds of fiery pieces. The chunks of ship rained down on West City, creating hundreds of explosions. Ty aimed his hands at the ground and took a deep breath. He concentrated his energy and his eyes glowed a brighter gold. A large fiery beam shot out of the ground and split ship number two in half. Ty shot towards the third ship and smashed his way inside. After a few seconds, the ship exploded into thousands of pieces. Ty locked onto ship number four and shot towards the back engines. He grabbed the city-sized ship and began to push it towards ship number five. He sped up and crashed the ships into each other, sending them crashing to the ground.

"Sword!"

"Ak!" Ty looked down to see a golden KI sword going through his stomach.

"Now you die, Demon." Takeo laughed.

"…Guh." Ty grunted as he grabbed the KI sword and slowly pulled it out.

"Impossible!" Takeo screamed as The Demon was somehow healed.

"My turn." Ty held up his hands and created a sword made out of fire.

"Nya!" Takeo created another sword and launched forwards, "This can't be happening! You are nothing! You are nothing but a sad, pathetic, worthless, weak, stupid, pile of rat trash. How did you get this power?" Takeo screamed; Ty didn't answer. The two battled it out with the swords, but no matter how much General Takeo tried, Ty's power showed no limits. As fire met KI, neither fighter was showing any signs of backing down. Ty managed to cut Takeo several times. Takeo managed to do the same with Ty, but the monster simply regenerated, "You are nothing! Nothing but a frakking rat! A God Damn, mother frakking, worthless, son of a bitch, rat! You're just like your stupid bitch mother and your worthless dunce father!"

"Grrr!" Ty's eyes began to glow so bright that it nearly blinded Takeo.

"What the Ah!" Takeo looked down to see Ty's sharp tail going through his leg. Ty whipped the General around and swung him right into the spikes on his back, causing him to scream in pain. Ty swung him to the ground and shot after him. He rammed his horns into his arm and then sunk his sharp teeth into his shoulder. He began to slash the 'friend killer' with his razor sharp claws. Takeo punched Ty across the face, but Ty simply took a bite out of Takeo's hand. Takeo screamed while Ty licked the blood from his lips, swallowed, and blew fire from his nostrils. He held up his hand and aimed it at ship number six, "No!" Takeo screamed as Ty fired a fireball capable of blowing the ship to Planet Voon. Takeo held up his hand and charged a red ball of energy on the end of each finger, "FIRE!" Takeo fired the five balls of energy and they gave chase to the fireball.

"Stultus Takeo! Ego occidere eum." Ty growled in his native language. Ty took a deep breath and blew a wave of fire from his mouth. Takeo lost all concentration as his body was burned.

_Boom!_ Vashmallian Ship number six was blasted out of the sky.

"You…you frakking rat!" Takeo coughed as he stumbled to his feet.

"…General no dead?" Ty seemed rather annoyed; the Demon slowly floated into the air towards ship number eight.

"Hey! Where…where are you g…going?" Takeo coughed. Ty ignored the General and flew to the front of ship number eight, "You think…you think you can j…just walk away from our fight? I am General Takeo of the Vashmallian Armada! I will not be beaten by some rat!" Ty casually grabbed the front of the ship and began to lift it above his head. Takeo watch in pure amazement as the front of the ship was now pointed towards the ground, "Wh…what are you?" Takeo asked in shock.

"I am a monument to all my sins." With that, Ty slammed the city-sized ship down towards the ground.

"By the Gods." The ship crushed a large portion of the city, crushed General Takeo, crushed any and all Vashmallians who couldn't get out of the way; it crushed everything beneath it.

"…Justice." Tyrannous smiled evilly.

**With Vegeta**

"Hn? What?" Vegeta coughed as he opened his eyes, "G…Goten? What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta pushed himself up and felt the bloody burns on his face. His back felt absolutely horrible, but quite frankly he didn't care.

"Hey Trunks, he's waking up." Goten smiled.

"Trunks?" Vegeta turned to see his son sitting against the brick wall; he looked pretty beat up, "I told you to…"

"They ran into General Tic-Tack, but I saved them." Goten smiled.

"…Hn." Vegeta scooted over to the wall and sat next to his son. Goten quickly ran over to Gohan and shook him in an effort to wake him up, "Where's Ty?"

"Ty broke into the ship that Takeo took us on." Trunks grunted, "We escaped while he was distracted. Dad, he tried to kill Jaxon." Trunks said, still in shock by the whole transformation.

"He did what? Where is he?" Vegeta snarled. Trunks pointed to the end of the alley where Jaxon was curled up against the wall, "Wake Piccolo up and then have Goten find Kakarott. He didn't land very far from here." Vegeta stumbled to his feet and limped towards the boy; he needed a hot meal, a heating pad for his back, and then a three-day nap, "You." Vegeta growled, "You owe me one hell of an answer." Vegeta grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and pinned him against the wall, "Talk!"

"He tried to kill me." Jaxon broke down into tears.

"The transformation! Talk!" Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know!" Jaxon sobbed, "Please don't hurt me, please!"

"For the love of…useless!" Vegeta dropped the boy and crossed his arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Jaxon sobbed.

"Vegeta." Vegeta turned to see Gohan sitting next to Trunks and Piccolo, "He's scared; he's not g…going t…to say anything."

"Don't you go defending him." Vegeta hissed.

"He j…just lost his friend, his brother's gone insane and t…transformed, there are Vashmallians running around everywhere, j…just relax." Gohan said. Gohan probably looked worse than any of the other fighters.

"Hmph." Vegeta looked at the boy and let out a long sigh. He'd already figured out that fear wasn't going to work with Jaxon. If he was afraid of you he wasn't going to talk. He knelt down in front of the boy and titled his chin up, "Your brother did that to you?" Vegeta studied the five deep, bloody, seared cuts going across the boy's face.

"Uh huh." Jaxon nodded his head as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"It's not that bad." Vegeta said as he pulled the boy to his feet. He then noticed that the boy had several red shards sticking out of his body; from Takeo most likely, "I'll take these out." Vegeta reached for one of the shards, but Jaxon grabbed his hand, "Relax, I will make it quick." Jaxon slowly let go, took a deep breath, and shut his eyes; this was going to hurt like hell.

"Ah!" Jaxon covered his mouth and nearly fell over.

"All done." Vegeta said; Jaxon opened his eyes and saw Vegeta holding all of the red shards.

"…That was fast." Jaxon sniffed. Vegeta slowly got to his feet and limped over to the others.

"I found my dad." Goten said as he and Goku came through the hole in the wall.

"Hey guys." Goku said, "Piccolo, how are you holding up?"

"I've been better." Piccolo grunted, not bothering to open his eyes. Vegeta sat down next to his son and quickly removed the red shards sticking out of his body. Trunks bit his lip and clenched his fists, but didn't show much of a reaction. Goku did the same with Goten except the boy did let out a small yelp. Vegeta studied his son's crushed foot while Goku studied Goten's shoulder.

_Boom!_ The entire city shook as Ty smashed the final Vashmallian Ship out of the sky.

"No more ships." Piccolo grunted, "Now where does he go?"

"…The next city." Jaxon whispered, "T…to kill more people."

"What?" Everyone yelled. Ty once went on a three city killing spree when he was in his Demon form. That _did not_ happen on Planet Voon; that happened when they met U.P.

"He's mad." Jaxon took a step back, "Taz was our best friend and he's really upset."

"That's why he transformed?" Vegeta snarled, "Because he lost his stupid pet rat?"

"Don't you ever call Taz a rat!" Jaxon snarled, "He protected us, he checked our food, he was more than just a pet." Jaxon looked at the ground, "He was our only friend."

"How do we change him back to normal?" Goku asked.

"I…I don't know." Jaxon said quietly.

"Don't bullshit me, boy." Vegeta growled, "You're keeping information from us and I want to know everything you know, now how do we turn him back to normal? Hell, first I want to know what the fuck happened to him. Why the hell did he transform! How do we change him back! Talk!"

"I don't know." Jaxon backed away slowly, "Honest."

"I don't believe you." Vegeta growled.

"I…I…I could try talking to him." Jaxon suggested.

"No, he already tried to hurt you, you're not going anywhere near him." Vegeta said.

"He did what?" Goku asked.

"The cuts across his face are from his brother." Vegeta said.

"…But why would Ty do that?" Goku asked.

"…He's not himself right now." Jaxon looked at his feet and swayed back and forth.

"No shit!" Trunks growled.

"Jaxon, I know you know how to turn him back to normal, now tell me." Vegeta growled.

"I really don't know, I'm sorry." Jaxon said.

_Thump!_ The entire alley shook. "Grrr!" All heads turned towards the end of the alley.

"Oh God." Vegeta's eyes shot wide open.

"Ah ha ha ha ha haaa." Ty laughed as he cracked his knuckles, "Ego invenit vos."

"Ty, it's us, your friends." Gohan said.

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Ty waved his finger back and forth, "Non loqui, interficio omnis."

"What's he saying?" Piccolo asked.

"No t…talk." Jaxon whispered, "K…kill all."

Ty slowly walked towards the group with a sadistic grin spread across his face. "Mihi sunt audivit quoque multum loqui, nunc suus tempus pro omnes ad mori."

"I've heard too much talk." Jaxon whispered, "Now it's time for everyone to die."

"Ty, you need to calm down. We can help you change back to normal." Goku said.

"Qui ad interficio primus…" Ty grunted; he locked onto Jaxon and frowned, "Mori." The Demon held up his hand and charged a fireball.

"Ha!" Vegeta laughed at the Demon and threw a series of punches and kicks; all of which Ty effortlessly blocked.

_Bam!_ Ty smashed the Prince into the ground and stomped on his back, nearly breaking it in the process.

"Dad!" Trunks stumbled to his feet.

_Smack!_ Trunks crashed through a brick wall and blacked out.

"Frakking mutum!" Ty laughed as he continued to walk towards Jaxon.

"Enough of this!" Goku launched at the Demon and tried to land one, just one single blow to the Demon, but Ty's speed was far superior to the Saiyan's. Ty grabbed Goku by the hair, held him up, and landed a nice hard kick in his groin. He dropped the man and continued to walk towards his little brother.

"Shoot. I guess I don't have a choice." Gohan growled as he launched forwards.

_Bam!_ Ty smashed the teen into the ground and kicked him in the stomach. He slowly turned towards Goten and Piccolo and frowned.

"Qui est postero?" Ty growled.

"Goten, we're in no condition to fight." Piccolo said as he pushed himself up, "Hold your ground."

"Hn." Ty turned back towards Jaxon and continued to walk towards him.

"Big Brother, it's me." Jaxon backed slowly backed away.

"Nyaaaa." Ty drooled as he held up his hands.

"P…please." Jaxon shook, "You…you have t…to remember me." Jaxon backed into a wall and looked into his brother's glowing gold eyes, "P…please don't hurt me." The boy begged. Ty grabbed Jaxon and pinned him against the wall. Jaxon screamed and begged as his skin was burned, "Please don't hurt me, please!" Jaxon cried.

"No!" Goten launched forwards.

"Grrr!" Ty held up his hand and blasted Goten to the ground. He then fired a blast at Piccolo before he had time to react, and sent the Namekian to the ground. He slowly turned to Jaxon and grinded his teeth, "**Time to die.**"

"No!" Jaxon broke down into tear, "Please don't hurt me Tyrannous, please. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. You're my big brother, and big brothers aren't supposed to hurt their little brother. Please, I didn't mean to make you mad, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry. Please Tyrannous, don't hurt me." Jaxon cried.

"…" Ty stared at the boy and tilted his head. That was his little brother, and…he was hurting him. That was the boy he vowed to protect until the day he died. That was boy he made a pinky promise to on De Civitate Dei to always take care of him. That was Jaxon. What in the Gods' names was he doing?

"Please Tyrannous, I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. You're my Big Brother and I love you, please!" Jaxon cried.

"…I…I…" Ty's eyes slowly went back to normal, "…I love you too." Ty slowly set Jaxon down and stumbled backwards. His teeth grew smaller and changed back to normal; his ears were no longer pointy, and the long black claws on his fingers and toes slowly changed back to normal. His body began to shrink back to its' normal size and he looked like the skinny 12-year-old once again. The spikes on his back slowly retracted back into his body, and the horns slowly went back into his head. Finally his tail slithered back into his body. He stumbled around for a few seconds and then fell forwards where he passed out. Jaxon's eyes slowly rolled to the back of his head and he fell over. The red lightning stopped and the clouds dissipated, and the sky was no longer dark. The air cooled down and all was quiet. Jaxon opened his eyes and they began to glow bright red.

"**Now the plot takes a turn, and the games will begin. West City will burn, by a monument of sin.** **Demons are revealed, Prophesies are included. The transformation once concealed, and its' truth excluded. More questions to ask, what are you to do? Just one simple task, wait for Part Two**." Jaxon laughed.

AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS PART ONE OF MY EPIC SERIES! I'VE STARTED WRITING PART TWO AND IT SHOULD BE UP SOON. PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS; YOU ROCK! (BTW, I've been hinting at this Transformation since the beginning of the book. They don't call him the Demon for nothing!)

**Author's Note:** Alright people., I hope you enjoyed Part One. Currently I have the first seven chapters of Part Two completed. I'd like to write just a little more before I start posting, so please bear with me. I also need to go back and proof-read the first seven chapters and make sure the spelling and grammar are good, and I need to make sure I didn't miss anything. Expect Part Two to be a lot longer than Part One.

_**PLEASE READ!**_ I realized this mistake a while ago, and I just changed it. I realized that I messed up what year Planet Vegeta was destroyed and how old Vegeta was at the time. I did go back to change those things, but it shouldn't really make any noticeable changes to the story. I apologize, but when I did the math, it would have meant that Gohan was born when Goku was thirteen years old, so I had to change it. I kind of skimmed through everything to make sure it was correct, but I might have missed some things. Honestly I've read this story over a hundred times and I was sort of tired of reading it.

Another side note: I just went back to change Trunks and Goten's ages from 9 and 8 to 8 and 7. Originally I wasn't going to do this, but it threw off my timeline, and I really didn't have a choice but to change it…even if I didn't want to. You can all blame it on a math error, but I just thought I'd mention it.

_VXV_

VWV

VXV

VWV

VXV

VWV

VXV

VWV

VXV

VWV

VXV

VWV

VXV

**Planet Voon**

"G…good morning, boss." An Alien said as he walked into the room.

"…"

"P…p…please forgive me, b…but this man, he says it's important." The Alien was visibly shaking.

"…"

"He…he says he has information about…about…about T…Tyrannous." The Alien stuttered.

"Tyrannous?" The alien flinched, "I thought I told you to never to say that name."

"Please forgive me!" The alien broke down in tears.

"Hn." The man held up a plasma pistol and shot the alien in the head, killing him, "Send him in." The man laughed.

"…So sorry to bother you, but I had some information I couldn't wait to pass along." An alien cop said as he entered the room.

"Go on, spit it out." The man grunted as he reloaded his gun and took aim. The cop took a step back.

"I know where the Book-Keeper and his Brother are." The Cop gulped.

"…Really." The man smiled evilly.

"Y…yes sir…those stolen Vashmallian radios, they're buzzing with talk. There's a lot of panic and confusion, almost like they're afraid." The Cop said.

"The Vashmall? Afraid? Ha!" The man laughed as he stood up with the gun.

"No, please!" The Cop shook, "They sent in a small strike team to try and get the boys, but that failed. Then they sent in a ten ship fleet, and, well…it's been destroyed, and there was talk of the boys finding allies, and it's just, well…"

"Out with it!" The man snarled as he shot the cop's leg.

"Ah!" The cop fell to the floor.

"Out with it! I don't like to repeat myself!" The man screamed.

"They found Saiyans!" The Cop screamed.

"…I'm listening." The man said.

"And…the Saiyans are…are gona help them defeat the Vashmall…I know it sounds stupid, but…it's…you've heard the stories…and…you…now's your chance to catch up to him." The cop shook.

"So let me get this straight?" Laughed the man, "A group of Monkeys are gona help the Demon and the Book Keeper take on the Vashmallian Empire?" The man laughed.

"Y…yes sir." The Cop said.

"Hn, then it looks like we found our little runners." The man smiled evilly.

"Y…you know, the economy is bad, and…I did give you some very important information, so how's about a little reward?" The Cop smiled.

"What was the Planet again?" The man asked.

"You see, that's going to cost you." The Cop laughed. The man stood up and slowly walked over to the bleeding cop.

"I'll let you live; that's the only payment you're getting." The man hissed.

"Ha, you're funny." The Cop laughed.

"I'm funny how? I mean funny like I'm a clown? I amuse you? I make you laugh? I'm here to frakkin amuse you?" The man hissed as he tossed the gun and held up his hand. His skin was red and on the end of each finger was a long sharp claw. On the end of his index finger was a much longer claw, "How the frak am I funny? What the frak is so funny about me?" The man hissed. The Cop's eyes shot wide open.

"Earth, Planet Earth! Please have mercy!" The Cop begged, "Ak!" The man slit the cop's throat with his claw.

"Ah ha ha ha, Planet Earth, that's what it was." The man let out a small chuckle, "Hey Goz! With the space jump drives, how long would it take us to get to Earth?" The man laughed

"With the new ones, I'd say three days, Jefe Roja." Goz said, "Ak!" He grabbed his throat as Roja slashed him with his claw.

"Then let's set our course." Roja laughed as he looked out the window and stared at his large ship, "You thought you could get away from me, Tyrannous? Let me tell you somethin, baby." Roja put on his sunglasses, "We about to turn up the heat on Planet Earth; Planet Voon style!" Roja Dios laughed, "Revenge will be mine!"


End file.
